Self Destruct
by White-Knight-1988
Summary: New powers. New Zords. New weapons. When a powerful new evil presents itself, three veteran Rangers will be called on to reclaim the mantle of Power Rangers. Old friends help and past horrors will be relived in this AU, original telling of Dino Thunder.
1. Peter Pan Syndrome

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

_Everybody would waste it all, to have a summer that they could call, memories that's full of fun, fucked up when it's all done. - Tom DeLonge._

That being said, on with the story…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Self-Destruction

Chapter 1 - "Peter Pan Syndrome"

_An uninhabited island in the Indian Ocean_

_Two Years Ago…_

Brown eyes littered with fear. Sweat pouring down the face of a man stuck in a situation of life and death. Heavy breathing escaped his lips as he tried to formulate a way to escape from his current predicament with his head still on.

A black satchel slung over his shoulder, he ran faster than he had ever ran before knowing every twist and turn in the building was potential for his escape or his demise. Circumnavigating this place had never been hard for him before but now, when his life was on the line, he felt like he was stuck in a maze.

When he turned a corner and an explosion randomly threw him fifty feet forward, he hit the floor and rolled onto his feet like it was no big deal. Inside, he ached. Outside, he had to suck it up and deal with it if he wanted to live to have his bones mended.

After what seemed like forever, a glimmer of light made itself visible at the end of the long hallway. Reaching down deep for his fourth--or maybe, fifth--wind, he willed his legs to carry him faster. The distance between himself and escape was quickly drawing lesser and lesser, each of his pounding footsteps slapping against the cold concrete floor bringing him closer and closer to freedom until he could practically taste it.

Lowering his shoulder, he plowed into the double doors, ripping them both from the hinges. He had never been more grateful than when the fresh air entered his lungs. Every breath, every heartbeat, every moment he was alive became precious to him in that instant. Right then and there he vowed to himself that, if he made it out of this in one piece, he was never going to take anything for granted again. Not his friends, not his family, not his health, nothing.

Taking a moment to check his surroundings, he immediately recognized that his exit out of the building wasn't the same as his entrance into it. The forest of trees he was surrounded by hadn't been there before when he arrived at the place three days earlier. He surmised that he must have gone out a back or side door and that the building he had just been in must have been a whole lot bigger than he had thought it was.

Seeing as how he didn't know just how big the building was, or what security measures surrounded the perimeter, he exhaled deeply and decided his best bet was to try and trek through the trees. Adjusting the satchel to his other arm, a searing pain shot through his shoulder, dropping him to his knees as he screamed out.

Breathing heavily, he turned around to see what had hit him and found himself staring at four very ugly creatures. Half-dinosaur half-robot, the Tyrannodrones he had helped create pointed their swords at him, sending more blasts of energy his way. This time, however, he was ready for them. Executing a perfect Butterfly Twist, he managed to avoid the shots, some going over him and others going under.

His feet hit the soft dirt and a defensive stance came next but the Tyrannodrones weren't creatures accustomed to the formality of battle. They were strong and ruthless but equally unintelligent of which he was already aware. For a few silent moments, he and the drones just stared at each other as if waiting for the other to make a move. Anticipating their attack, he spun around and headed into the trees at a dead sprint.

"Don't let him get away!" The hissing voice sent chills up the man's spine for he knew the Tyrannodrones were incapable of speech. Knowing he couldn't focus on that now, he shook his head clear and continued through the trees as the pitter-patter of approaching footsteps grew nearer and nearer until they suddenly stopped.

The sudden silence made him stop, too. Spinning in a slow circle, he once again tried to gather a feel for his surroundings. Nothing but trees for what seemed like miles. If he hadn't chosen that very moment to look up at the sky, he probably would have been dead. Instead, he pulled off a somersault that helped him narrowly avoid the four Tyrannodrones that came crashing down from the trees.

"Man, you guys again? Don't you ever learn when to quit?" he asked sarcastically. An unexpected spin kick connected with his stomach, sending him staggering back a few feet as the drones started to close the distance. "Guess not."

Realizing the satchel would be a nuisance in a fight, he tossed it up around a tree branch then lowered himself into a fighting position. Under normal circumstances, four-on-one were not very good odds but these weren't normal circumstances. Twenty-plus years of martial arts training had this man ready for just about anything. It didn't hurt that he knew everything about these creatures, either.

Kicks and punches flew. Some attacks were blocked, some connected. He had the upper hand in the fight until one of the drones grabbed him around the waist from behind and threw him into a tree. Groaning, he pushed himself onto his feet and charged the drones. Blocking two punches at one time, he didn't see the kick coming right at his stomach until it was too late.

Flying through the air after being kicked is not fun. It's even worse when you try to do a back flip in midair so as to end up on your feet and your body reacts in such a way that only allows it to execute half the maneuver. He smacked facedown right into the dirt, leaving traces of the brown substance all over his face and clothes. The taste of blood in his mouth soon followed.

Slow to rise, he brought his eyes up and saw that the drones were no longer paying any attention to him. They were jumping up and down, focused on the satchel that was just out of their reach. Recognizing this distraction as a potential opportunity, he willed himself back up and muttered, "Come on, Tommy. You can do it."

Mustering up every ounce of strength he had, knowing he'd need it for the move he was hoping to execute, he took off running at the drones. When he got close enough, he launched himself into a front flip right over the heads of the unsuspecting creatures. Somehow, he managed to grab hold of the satchel and ripped it right off of the branch. Without looking back, he started running again as soon as his feet hit the ground.

His little display worked better than he had expected, leaving the Tyrannodrones even more distracted and confused than they had been before. Exhausted, and with no approaching footsteps, Tommy Oliver allowed his frantic sprint to slow down to a fast jog. However, just mere moments after slowing his pace, he was reminded of a lesson he had learned a long time ago; there's no rest for the weary.

The tall, muscular man with chocolate colored eyes and equally dark hair was forced to grab onto a tree to steady himself when the ground suddenly began to shake with tremors. The sound of loud explosions could be heard off in the distance and smoke was billowing into the sky in thick clouds as Tommy realized what was happening. The building he had been working in--and in that respect, the entire island itself--was basically blowing up.

"Time to move," he muttered to himself. As he soon learned, running while trying to deal earthquake-like tremors shaking the ground around him was not an easy task. Not only did he have to worry about moving as fast as possible, now he had to worry about staying on his feet at the same time.

As he ran, a sixth-sense acquired years prior alerted him to the fact that escape was, once again, nearby. Which was a good thing too, considering the explosions seemed to be following him through the trees. The sudden disappearance of the trees, replaced by the beautiful view of a cliff overlooking the ocean sent a wave of pure nirvana through him.

Escape was near. Now all he had to do was find a way off the island that didn't involve jumping three-hundred feet into a massive body of water. His plans for escape were short lived however, when a hand fell onto his shoulder. In the places where his shirt had been ripped, he could feel the scaly extremity gripping him tighter and tighter.

"Tommy, you have something that belongs to me." The hot breath hissing against his ear made him cringe. It also made him hug the satchel just a little bit closer to his body. "The gems, please."

Spinning out of the grip, Tommy pushed himself backwards and prepared for yet another fight. Sizing up his opponent, the grotesque creature in front of him made him sick to his stomach. He was of average height, bipedal like a human but that was where the similarities stopped. Black robes covered most of his body, leaving only his hands, feet, and head exposed.

"Mesogog. I had a feeling I was going to run into you." Half-man half-dinosaur was the best way to describe the creature Tommy had just identified as Mesogog. "If you're looking for the gems, I can't help you. They're back in the lab. Or rather, _were_ back in the lab before it blew up. Looks like you're shit out of luck."

"You defy me, human. And for that," Mesogog hissed, stepping towards Tommy, "you will pay. With your life!"

Mesogog struck first, diving at Tommy who easily sidestepped the wild attack. Tommy laughed as his attacker landed face first on the ground. "Haha, you're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna take me dow-"

Cut off by another violent tremor, Tommy was thrown backwards, losing his hold on the satchel at the same time. It couldn't have landed in a more imperfect place for either of them; right in the middle of the two-hundred feet of grass and dirt between the pair. Neither had an advantage. It was a race to the finish the moment they both stood up and started running towards it.

Tommy got there a fraction of a second sooner, grabbing it and rolling under Mesogog's outstretched arm. Mesogog was quick to recover, though and spun Tommy around, instigating a game of tug-of-war with the satchel.

"Give it up, Mesogog. The gems are mine!" Tommy growled, trying desperately to pull it away from the dinosaur-like creature. His face was red from exertion, veins popping out on his neck and forehead as he struggled to gain control of the bag.

"Never. I need the gems to complete my plan!" Mesogog shot back with equal ferocity as he too fought to win possession of the satchel.

Yet another quake hit, shaking the ground hard but neither was willing to relinquish their hold. Even as they struggled to stay on their feet, not an inch was given in either direction. The contents of the bag were too precious for both sides to not fight for.

"Just let go! The gems aren't going to help you if you aren't around to use them!"

Mesogog seemed to ponder that for a moment but quickly returned his focus to the black bag before Tommy could gain any sort of advantage. It was only when the explosions started to get really close that Tommy's own words echoed in his mind and he started to rethink his strategy. He needed the gems and he needed to get off this goddamn island before one of those explosions tore him limb from limb.

Studying the satchel, he quickly formulated a plan so very basic and obvious that it actually had the potential to work and surprise Mesogog. Years as a devout martial artist taught him never to fight dirty but desperate times called for desperate measures. Rearing back, Tommy threw his head right at Mesogog's. The impact of skull meeting skull along with Mesogog being unprepared for it left the creature reeling. His grip loosened and Tommy was able to pry the satchel free of Mesogog's grip.

"See ya!" Tommy just had to throw that in. With nowhere else to go, he understood that his only hope for escape was to jump and pray that the water was deep enough. He was twenty feet from the cliff's edge when he felt a blast of energy whiz by his head. Sparing only the most fleeting of glances, he saw Mesogog firing at him. "Shit!"

Fumbling with the satchel, Tommy was finally close enough to see what he would be jumping into. Clear blue water for miles and miles on end. It was then that he realized that, even if he got off the island alive, he might not even make it in the ocean long enough to reach civilization. But those thoughts had to be perished. He had a job to do.

He was preparing to make his jump when Mesogog fired at him again. The blast didn't connect but it landed close enough to Tommy's feet to send him rocketing over the edge. Flipping through the air, Tommy could only watch as the satchel floated down and landed right on the edge of the cliff. Then he hit the water and his world became surrounded by darkness.

On the island, Mesogog approached the bag with a glimmer in his eyes. Picking it up, he hugged it to his chest, stroking it like a newborn child as he peered out into the water. "You may have survived, Oliver, but the gems are mine!"

Raising his hand to the sky, a whirlpool of green and black energy appeared in the sky. A suction noise could be hears as his body was pulled into the portal. With a loud crack, the energy disappeared, leaving the island to implode on itself.

A few moments later, Mesogog reappeared in what appeared to be a very dark laboratory. Petri dishes full of fungi, beakers filled to the brim with liquids of all different colors, and a variety of odd gadgets and devices filled the room. Letting out a maniacal laugh, Mesogog turned the bag upside down, emptying its' contents onto a cold metal table.

Papers emblazoned with _Anton Mercer Industries _as letterhead fluttered out of the satchel. Binders and folders fell to the steel surface, emptying themselves on impact. Writing utensils, notebooks, a calculator, and a Palm Pilot all ended up on the table but no gems. Frantically, Mesogog began searching for side pockets or hidden compartments, any place Tommy could have hidden those precious stones but he found nothing.

"Hmm, it appears as if my prized pupil has tricked me." Mesogog stroked his chin with his scaly fingers and grotesquely long fingernails as if mulling the situation over in his head. Tightly gripping the hard surface of the table's edge, Mesogog let out a low chuckle. "Touche, Oliver. You may have won the battle but the war _will_ be mine!"

Spinning on his heels, his robes fluttered behind him as Mesogog angrily exited his lab. Elsewhere, specifically in the middle of the Indian Ocean, Tommy Oliver was celebrating one of many minor victories for the day. Secured tightly in his hand were three vibrantly illuminated stones; one glowing red, one blue, and one yellow.

They were everything he worked for, everything he had devoted the last two years of his life to. They had cost him friendships, relationships, and they had put a strain on his relationship with his parents. But he had the gems. They were safe and, at that moment, him having the gems instead of Mesogog was all that he cared about.

Well, all that he cared about except finding people to bond with them. He already knew from trying that they weren't meant for him. Part of him was disappointed that none of the gems were destined for him but another part of him was relieved. He had been a part of this life for too long. Every moment of his life for the last seven years had been devoted to it and, while he'd stay around to see it all to fruition, he was glad that he didn't have to be an active participant again.

However, as he lazily floated through the water, far too tired to even try to swim for at least an hour, he felt a twinge of guilt resonating in his heart. Call it a sixth-sense, call it experience, call it whatever you want, but Tommy had a pretty good idea who those gems were meant for. He hated the possibility yet cherished the opportunity that it presented. An opportunity to do things differently, right a few wrongs, and maybe, just maybe, come out of the whole ordeal a better person.

Two hours later found him paddling with the current, letting it carry him towards what he hoped was salvation. He was tired, hungry, and every muscle in his body ached but salvation was slowly approaching him in the image of a small fishing boat. Tommy began yelling and waving his arms in the air, hoping to draw the attention of at least one of the three people on the vessel.

A deep sigh of relief escaped Tommy's lips when the small boat turned around and started in his direction. The sun, still high in the sky, prevented him from seeing the faces of the occupants. He only felt two strong hands grip his wrists and tug him onto the boat. Seated on a wooden bench, Tommy was bent over coughing up water as the men stood around watching him.

"Care to tell us what you were doing floating around in the middle of the ocean?"

Tommy raised his eyes and looked up at the burly man with the thick New Zealand accent. Looking at his two companions, Tommy found more of the same. Shaking his head he muttered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us."

Chuckling to himself, Tommy thought about what he should say. The thought of telling them the truth crept into his mind. Hell, it wasn't like they'd believe him anyway. Tommy's lips curled up into a smile as he looked at them and laughed softly. "What do you guys know about the Power Rangers?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reefside, CA_

_Present Time…_

Dressed in a maroon shirt, black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes, Tommy Oliver looked the part of a stock broker, someone who belonged on Wall Street, not a high school science teacher. Nonetheless, he was standing there addressing his class of juniors at Reefside High School, reminding them to be safe over the summer as his last class of the school year came to a close.

Taking off his glasses--a staple in his life since the accident in 1999 that ended his racing career and nearly killed him--Tommy sat down in the chair behind his desk at the front of the classroom and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Big things were happening. Actually, big things had been happening for quite some time but this was the culmination of it all. Today…today, _it_ happened.

Opening one of his desk drawers, he reached inside and opened a small lead lockbox. Inside, three small stones sat idly as he brushed his hand over them, wishing he could feel the power from just one of them coursing through his body. Alas, it was not meant to be. No, that would be reserved for three of the ten people who were presently on their way to Reefside and later, his house on the outskirts of the city.

Tommy's framed Doctorate of Paleontology sat proudly on his desk, a constant reminder of all the work he'd had to do these past few years and how much it had all paid off. Absentmindedly, he tapped his thumb on the edge of his desk, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring so he could get home and get everything prepared for his guests.

At 2:45 the bell finally rang and it was like music to his ears. Judging by the way the kids sprinted out of his classroom it had the same effect on them, as well. A few kids stopped by his desk to wish him a good summer but most just bolted for the door. When they were finally gone, he began packing a few basic things--he'd be back over the weekend to box up the big stuff and take it home--into his briefcase.

Tucking the small lead box into his pants pocket, he got up and started towards the door. Bidding his classroom one last look, he turned the light off and walked out, heading for the teacher's parking lot and his Jeep. Only, instead of following the row of cars onto the main road, Tommy did what he always did when he was in a hurry. He took his Jeep around to the back of the school and onto the dirt road that led into darkness of the woods.

Across town, a row of four yellow cabs were all pulling out from in front of Reefside International Airport. In the backseat of one of the taxis, three women were crammed into the backseat. The tallest of the three was a raven-haired, Vietnamese beauty with deep brown eyes. Seated next to her, in the middle, was a petite brunette with chestnut hair and eyes best described as doe brown. At the end of the row, an African-American woman with her black hair in a braided ponytail sat looking out the window with a bright smile on her face.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" the brunette asked, turning to the woman on her right.

The Vietnamese woman sighed. She was about as happy with their current situation as her friend was. The only difference was that she was better at hiding it. "Because Tommy is our friend and he needs our help, that's why."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," the brunette retorted sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest in mock defiance. "Why is it us, though? There's like a hundred other people that could help him!"

Plain and simple, Kimberly Hart did not want to be where she was. Neither did Trini Kwan for that matter. Only Aisha Campbell who was still looking out the window and smiling, oblivious to what was going on around her, seemed content with the possibilities of what could potentially happen later.

"Girl, you know Tommy better than all of us and you know how hard it is for him to trust people," Aisha interjected. Knowing it was the truth, Kimberly sighed and nodded her head. "We were all on the same conference call, Kim. We heard it in his voice how much he didn't want to ask us for help."

"I know, I know. It's just…we all walked away from this a long time ago. Outside of Jason and Tommy, none of us have even done anything since we retired." Kim was careful to keep her words cryptic so as not to draw the unwanted and unnecessary attention of the driver. "How can he expect us to do it now after all this time has gone by?"

No one knew how to answer that. Secretly, they had all been asking themselves that question since Tommy called them two weeks ago. Only a few of the ten seemed optimistic about this little trip when they stepped off their various flights throughout the day. Kimberly just couldn't understand how Jason Scott, a detective in Angel Grove, and Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park, who owned a dojo together and worked there full time, could be so excited while she, an ex-Olympic gymnast with nothing but an abundance of free time on her hands, was so adverse to it.

As trees and buildings flew by them, the girls resigned themselves to just wait it out seeing as how there was nothing else they could really do. They'd be at Tommy's soon enough and all their questions would be answered then.

In two of the other three cars, much of the same story was being told. Though he understood Tommy's reasons, Zack Taylor was none too thrilled about being potentially pulled away from his life back home in Los Angeles. Neither were the two women, Tanya Sloan and Katherine Hillard, seated on either side of him.

The taxi behind them, occupied by Jason Scott and Billy Cranston was a fifty-fifty split. Billy's work at NASADA kept him busier than he liked and, for as much as he often wondered what going back to that life would be like, he just didn't have the time for it. Jason, on the other hand, was thoroughly anticipating the possibility that he could soon be returning to a world he had constantly regretted leaving every day of his life.

Only the car carrying Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park was one of complete optimism. Both Adam and Rocky had been anticipating this day since Tommy had called them two weeks prior. Staring out the window as the line of cabs pulled onto a dirt road, Rocky turned to look at Adam. "Do you think…"

"I don't know, man. I'm trying not to get my hopes up I really don't even wanna think about it," Adam interrupted before Rocky could finish. Rocky gave Adam a look which made Adam laugh. "Alright, alright. I'm hopeful. There, I said it."

"Yeah, buddy! That's what I like to hear. We'll be Ran-" Rocky started, falling silent when Adam shot him a glare. "I mean, we'll be back in the game in no time."

"Yeah," Adam muttered, closing his eyes as he rested his head against his seat. "Hopefully."

The bumps in the road increased as the dirt path became less and less vehicle-friendly. With the car shaking back and forth, the driver looked back at Adam and Rocky. "Where the hell are we going?"

The pair shared a look then shrugged their shoulders. "I have no idea. Just follow the map, I guess," Rocky answered. Rolling his eyes, the driver turned his focus back on navigating the bumpy road leaving Rocky to stare at Adam quizzically. "Why does he have to live in the middle of BFE?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, bro," Adam supplied with a shrug. "I guess Tommy likes his privacy a little more than he let onto."

"I guess."

The conversation in the cab came to a halt as the car turned again, this time onto a gravely driveway that led up to an old two-story house. At first look the house, secluded and off on it's own away from the rest of the world, screamed Tommy Oliver. Only a man like Tommy could be content to live this far away from civilization.

After paying the driver, the pair stepped out of the cab each with a duffel bag packed with enough clothes and toiletries to last the weekend. If more was needed, that would be addressed at the proper time. While they waited for the others to exit their taxis, Adam and Rocky simply stared at the house in admiration. They knew what was going on inside which only made it all that sweeter for them.

"So, we ready?" Jason spoke up once the cabs had all pulled away, looking to his friends. At some point or another he had fought side-by-side with all of them except Aisha. He knew what was being asked of them. He knew what they were capable of. But more than anything, he knew why Tommy had called them first.

"Yeah, man. I guess," Zack answered with a shoulder shrug. "I gotta be honest, though. I'm not too happy about this. I mean, I've still got Angela and the baby back home that I have to worry about."

Married to his high school sweetheart for three years with a one and a half year old little girl named Theresa, the one member of the group everyone thought would be an eternal bachelor had ended up being the first to settle down. Jason and Trini were named Theresa's godparents with Billy and Kimberly promised the next child if there was one. With a successful job and a family to take care of, this trip did not sit well with Zack at all.

"Me neither," Katherine added. "I've got two hundred girls back in New York that I have to have trained to compete on an international level by the end of the summer. How am I supposed to do that if I have to be here, in Reefside?"

At this point, all those with qualms about the trip chose to voice their opinions all at the same exact time leading to a chorus of complaints. Billy talking about NASADA, Tanya and her singing, Trini and all her psychiatry patients, Kim with no excuse just whining because she didn't want to be there. It was nonstop to the point that Adam was quickly developing an intense headache.

"Everyone shut up!" he bellowed. Surprised and shocked by the usually quiet one's sudden outburst, those who had just been complaining fell silent. "You guys should all be ashamed of yourselves. What would Zordon think of you standing there, bickering like a bunch of children? What's wrong with you?" With angry eyes, Adam gazed at each of them noting their embarrassed expressions. "We all made a promise when Zordon died. We promised that nothing would _ever_ tear this group apart and we promised that we would _always_ be there for each other. Well, right now Tommy needs us and I intend to be there for him."

Adam did not wait for a reply. He grabbed his duffel bag off the gravel driveway, slung it over his shoulder, and started towards the door. Without hesitation, Rocky picked up his bag and followed his best friend, Jason and Aisha following closely behind him.

The only ones left were those who had been bickering when Adam roared his interruption and disproval of their actions. The four women all shared embarrassed looks between themselves and the two men that completed their circle. As if on cue, five people all turned their attention to Kimberly.

"Wait," Billy started. "All of us actually have semi-decent excuses as to why we can't do this. What's stopping you?"

Nervously, Kimberly looked at her friends and blushed. How could she tell her friends that she didn't want to do it because of Tommy, because the mere thought of that one night five months ago still sent shivers crawling up and down her spine. Up until that day two weeks ago when Tommy had gotten everyone on the same conference call, she hadn't spoken to him since the morning after their one night together. Memories from that night suddenly came flooding back at her, splicing themselves together in her brain.

_Everyone but Kat, who was in New York, all drunk and playing Twister at Jason's house for his New Year's get-together. The game ending when Kim teasingly used her foot to caress Tommy's exposed stomach and making him fall in the process. Tommy disappearing onto Jason's balcony a few minutes later. Kim walking outside to find him standing at the wooden guardrail, simply staring at the stars. A long conversation that led Tommy to exposing some of his deepest and darkest secrets to her._

_A kiss. _

_The risk of losing a rebuilt friendship, taken. Inhibition thrown to the wind as their mouths clashed against each others. An undeniable attraction between two people, strengthened with courage fueled by alcohol, culminating in Kim rhythmically grinding herself on Tommy's lap as she rode him in one of Jason's many guest bedrooms. Falling asleep in his arms with sweet whispered confessions of love. Waking up the next morning with no regrets only to find that Tommy had his fare share of them. A one-sided compromise agreeing to put that night behind them and just be friends._

"I just don't want to do it, okay!?" Kim half-shouted.

"It's Tommy, isn't it?" Katherine asked instinctively. She could see it in Kim's eyes because she too, at one point in time, had gotten that same look when thinking about her ex-flame. It was a look that signified one caught in a very complex and complicated place with the most complex and complicated man to ever step foot on the planet Earth. When Kimberly didn't say anything, Kat pressed on. "Kim?"

Eyebrows raised at her successor to the Pink Powers, Kimberly shook her head. "No, it's not Tommy." She lied for her own sake. The others couldn't argue with her. Katherine could but she chose not to. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go inside and get this over with, alright?"

"Okay. Let's go see what the good doctor has up his sleeve for us."

Kimberly gave Tanya a grateful look for changing the subject. Tanya simply smiled and nodded as she pushed everyone in the direction of the house where Tommy was talking with the other guys and Aisha. As they made their way up the drive, Katherine reached out and grabbed Kimberly by the elbow, bringing them both to a stop. Kimberly turned to face the Australian beauty but before she could say anything, Katherine was already talking.

"I know what he does to you, Kim. He did the same thing to me for years. He makes your stomach do somersaults and your blood boil. He makes your heart flutter and he makes you want to pull your hair out." Katherine gave Kimberly a knowing look. If anyone understood what Kim was going through, it was Kat. "Look, I can't make you tell me anything, Kim but I want you to know that I'm your friend and I'll always be there for you if you ever need someone to talk to."

Blinking back a few unexpected tears, Kim came to a sudden realization. She hadn't really talked to anyone at all about that night. None of her friends asked and she never felt the need to share the details. Maybe talking it out with Kat would help her deal with it. Wiping her tears away, Kim looked up at Kat with an embarrassed smile, and nodded. "I think I'd like that. Maybe later we can go get a cup of coffee or something and just, I don't know, chat?"

"Deal." Kat offered her hand and Kim took it, both of them wearing smiles before pulling each other in for a warm hug. When they broke the embrace, Katherine turned towards the house to find Tommy leaning against the doorjamb by himself, just looking at them. "Come on, Kim."

Taking Kim's hand, Katherine gave it a gentle squeeze and pulled Kim along with her up the gravel driveway. Swallowing her fear of facing him, Kim freed her hand from Kat's grip with a smile, signifying that she could handle this on her own. Nodding her head knowingly, Kat fell back a few feet, and allowed Kim to do it herself. With not an ounce of fear, Kim walked right up to the door, pushing herself under Tommy's arm without so much as a word to him.

"What'd you do to her?" Katherine rolled her eyes both at Tommy's question and the dumbfounded look on his face. She simply shrugged her shoulders, ascended the two tiny steps up to Tommy's front porch, and gave him a hug. "Seriously though, Kat?"

"Are you really asking me that, Tommy? She didn't tell me anything but I could tell by looking at her what she was going through. She's head over heels for you and she hates you at the same time. All I did was tell her that I was there for her if she ever needed someone to talk to. I think instead of asking me what's wrong with Kim you should be asking yourself what you did to make her that way."

Katherine gave Tommy a wink then laughed when his mouth fell open. Shaking her head, she ducked under Tommy's arm and made her way into the living room where the others were all seated in waiting. For a few moments, he just stood there in silence looking down the path to the dirt road in front of his house.

"Bro, you alright?" Jason asked from behind him.

Caught off guard, Tommy had to shake his head to clear his thoughts before turning around to face Jason. "Yeah, man. I'm good. Just thinking about something."

"You sure?"

"Positive. What do you say we go in there and take care of some business?"

Jason laughed, rubbing his hands together. "You know I'm _always_ down for taking care of a little business, bro."

Nodding his head, Tommy threw his arm around Jason's shoulder and led him back into the living room, the pair joking and laughing the whole time. As they entered the living room, Tommy found everyone strung around in various places. Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Tanya shared the couch. Kim, Kat, and Trini had taken the loveseat. Billy was in the recliner and Zack had brought in a chair from the dining room. Tommy couldn't help but smile at the way they were all interacting with each other as if they were still in high school.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Jason murmured to no one in particular.

"Too true, bro. Too true," Tommy supplied softly, giving Jason's shoulder a squeeze. "Come on, man. Business time." When it came time to address his friends, Tommy's demeanor grew serious. Adam fell silent the moment he felt Tommy's eyes on him even though he couldn't even see the former leader. His presence was that powerful. Everyone but Kim who seemed rather lethargic about the whole thing, sat at attention. "Let's go to the basement."

So simple a command followed without question by those who had been led by this man. For as easygoing as Tommy was, he not only commanded the respect of his peers but he had earned it as well. When Tommy looked at Kim, he saw that she was only following because she didn't want to be left alone in the living room. Resolving to get to the bottom of that situation soon, he led his friends through the hallway until he came to the place where the trap door to his basement was located.

Once the door was opened, Tommy stepped back and allowed everyone to file down the stairs. Kim was the last to go and when she started to walk down, Tommy reached out and grabbed her around the elbow. She tried to keep going but his grip was too tight. It wasn't painful but it was firm. "When this is over with can we please talk? I've got a lot of things I need to say to you."

Turning to face him, Kim shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I've got plans to go get coffee with Katherine tonight but I might be able to fit you in some time in the next five or six months. I'll check my schedule on that and get back to you."

Dumbfounded, shocked, and surprised, Tommy subconsciously loosened his grip on Kim's arm enough for her to free herself. He didn't even see her turn away from him and go down the stairs. "Fuck me," Tommy muttered to himself. "Fuck me, royally." Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and then followed Kim down the stairs and into the basement.

Much like in the living room before, the others had taken up shop in various places around the basement but this time there was no laughing or joking going on. They were all seated in silence in a circle around what could best be described as giant rock with thin wisps of smoke flowing from various cracks and crevices. Embedded in the rock sat three dormant, colored stones; one red, one blue, one yellow. Words need not be exchanged. Everyone in the room understood fully what the stones were and what they were capable of.

Still, in true Rocky fashion, he felt the need to ask, "Is that them?"

Tommy just nodded his head before moving to stand by the gems to address the group. "You all know why you're here. Once again, three of you will be asked to take up a mantle you've long since left behind."

"Why now?" Trini asked from her seat between Kimberly and Jason.

"Because Mesogog has returned. We-I mean, _I…_" Tommy did a quick check to see if anyone had noticed his slipup before continuing. "I've been looking for him for the better part of two years now and, up until two weeks ago when I called you all, I hadn't had any luck tracking him down. I ended up finding him on an uncharted island somewhere in the Pacific between the West Coast and Japan."

"Who is this, 'Mesogog?'" Billy inquired.

"A hundred times worse than Zedd and Rita combined." Eyes went wide at Tommy's news delivered calmly as if it wasn't a big deal. "He's smart, strong, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Let me guess, he wants to take over the world?"

"Not exactly, Kat," Tommy answered, addressing his only other real love besides Kimberly. "Yes, he wants to take over the world but not in the sense of wanting to enslave the people of Earth like everyone else we fought wanted to do. Mesogog is different. He wants to play Father Time and restore the world to the pre-historic era, when there were no people and dinosaurs ruled the planet."

"Sounds pretty serious," Kimberly murmured, a concerned look in her eyes.

"It is serious which is why you all have a choice. We're all adults. Some of us have families of our own, now. We all work in some capacity. We have lives that prevent us from jumping into this world, again." Tommy addressed his friends with a stoic, determined expression on his face. "If you touch one of those gems and it bonds with you, you're in it till the end. With that being said, I can't force any of you to do this and I'll understand if you choose not to. If you don't want to go through with this, now's your chance to step back."

His words said one thing but his eyes and demeanor said another. Everyone in the room knew that they could get up and walk out if they really wanted to. They also knew that it would be like a slap in the face and the ultimate betrayal to Tommy who had put his life on the line more than anyone else who had been a Ranger. No one wanted to have to live with that on their conscience.

"What do we do?" Zack asked, surprising both himself and his friends since they all knew he wasn't all that excited about this.

"Just walk up and touch one of the gems. You'll know right away if it's meant for you or not," Tommy replied, watching as Zack nodded and then hesitantly approached the gems.

The others all watched in anticipation as Zack first tried the blue gem. He held it for a few seconds, felt nothing, and looked to Tommy who shook his head. After trying the red gem to the same result, Zack set his eyes to the yellow one and laughed. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I get yellow, am I?" One or two of them chuckled but most were too engrossed with watching Zack to do anything. A chorus of disappointed groans echoed in the basement when the yellow gem had no effect on Zack who looked at Tommy apologetically. "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't worry about it, bro. Thanks for trying."

Though Zack was very much relieved, he found himself slightly disappointed that none of the gems had chosen him to bond with. Still, he was more relieved than disappointed. He would be able to go back to Angela and his baby daughter without any extra responsibilities on his shoulders.

Aisha went next with much less apprehension than Zack had gone with. She instinctively reached for the yellow gem and felt a piece of her heart break when nothing happened. She had so desperately wanted that gem to be hers.

"It's okay, 'Sha. Try the others," Kim offered reassuringly. Aisha nodded her head but again came up empty on the red and blue gems. Her face littered with disappointment, she returned to her seat next to Kim who pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, 'Sha. It just wasn't meant to be, that's all."

Rocky decided to go next, finding himself drawn to the glowing red gem and what it would feel like to wear his first color again but red was not meant to be. Instead, Rocky was destined to once again don his second color. When he picked up the blue gem a sudden rush of energy shot its way throughout his entire body. Suddenly, he felt more alive than he had in years. His body began glowing blue as the roar of a triceratops echoed in his ears.

At the realization that the blue gem had gone to Rocky, Adam and Billy shared a look. It had pretty much been an unspoken agreement that the blue gem had been up for grabs between Adam, Billy, and Zack with the red gem between Jason and Rocky. Now, knowing the red gem was likely to go to Jason, it looked like they had both just been eliminated.

Still, they put on smiles for Rocky as they all gathered around to congratulate him. Rocky had been looking forward to this the most. They were happy that he was getting the chance to do it again. When they returned to their seats, Adam offered Rocky his most heartfelt congratulations even though he knew his likelihood of being a Ranger again had just been severely diminished.

Looking to each other, Tanya and Trini posed an unspoken question of the former yellows. Who went for the yellow gem first? Conceding rank, Tanya stepped back and offered Trini the first crack at it. Nothing. Same thing with the red gem. Trini found herself back in her seat feeling much the same way as Zack; very much relieved but still slightly disappointed.

Tanya tried next but was met with the same result as Trini and a sudden realization set in on the group, but especially Kimberly and Katherine. With the track record of female Yellow Rangers it was likely one of them, a former Pink, would be inheriting the power of the yellow gem. Unless it bonded with Billy of course, who was trying the yellow gem after the red gem had no reaction to his touch. Nothing happened. At that moment it became an unspoken agreement that the yellow gem was for one of the remaining females.

"Ladies?" Jason offered, looking to Kim and Kat while pointing to the two remaining gems. "Would one of you like to try?"

Kat looked to Kim who shook her head. Sighing, Kat decided to go for it and submit herself to the fifty-percent odds that she would be the new Yellow Ranger. Having been rejected by the Power before, Jason shared an understanding look with Kat when neither of the gems bonded with her.

"Damn," she murmured, looking to her former leader. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

"Hey, Kat. Don't worry about it," Tommy offered reassuringly. "I'm just glad you tried. Thank you for that." Kat nodded her head and drifted back to her seat next to Kim who was squeezing the sides of her chair in a Vulcan Death Grip. Tommy didn't want to force the issue but he had to know, "Are you gonna try it, Kim?"

"I don't know, Tommy," she replied, shaking her head.

Sensing she was upset, Tommy found that his legs were carrying him to Kimberly and that he had no control over it. He was on one knee in front of her, gently stroking her hand before he knew what had happened. She looked down at him with tears in her eyes and he gave her his best reassuring smile. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Kim."

"I know. I know," she muttered, thinking over what it would mean to be a Ranger again. She had to admit that she had no valid excuses not to at least try for it. Unlike the others, she didn't have a real job. She did endorsements and public appearances from time to time but nothing major. The perks of a professional athlete. Biting back tears, Kim locked eyes with Tommy and managed a small smile. "I've never been a Yellow before."

Kim's tiny admittance made Tommy laugh lightly. "I think I've proved that a change in color doesn't change who you are on the inside. Besides, it'll give you a chance to expand your wardrobe a little bit."

Giving Kim a wink, Tommy, and everyone else in the room for that matter, knew that he had baited her perfectly with the prospect of having to shop for a whole new wardrobe. "You're right. I'll try it." Kim stood up and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. At first she didn't quite know how to react but before long she found herself seeking comfort in Tommy's embrace. Instantly, she remembered how much she loved being in his arms. When they finally broke the hug she looked up at him, oblivious to the eyes of everyone watching her, and smiled. "What was that for?"

"The start of me apologizing and hopefully making up for what I did to you," Tommy offered in a low whisper.

"We'll see. You have a lot to make up for," Kim supplied, brushing by Tommy before he could say anything. For as much as she wanted to give into the temptation of falling back into his arms, Tommy had to prove to her that he was for real. The current circumstances weren't exactly the best place for that to happen so Kim chose to end it and went right for the yellow gem without hesitation. She picked it up out of the dish and immediately felt her whole body start to tingle. She was alive again. She could hear the beautifully familiar screech of a pterodactyl crying out in her head. "Yellow," she murmured in disbelief. "I'm a Yellow."

"Welcome to the club, girl." Walking towards her seat with her head down, Kim didn't see Aisha lead the pack of Yellows over to her. When she did look up, she was greeted by Aisha, Trini, and Tanya all looking at her and smiling brightly.

"Uh, thanks." It was all Kim could manage. She was still too much in shock over what had just happened. When it began, she had been so sure those gems weren't meant for her. Red and Blue were predominantly male colors and she had never been a Yellow before. Surely, that would go to one of the three former Yellow Rangers. Alas, it was she destined to bear the power of the yellow gem.

Standing off to the side so he was out of sight, Tommy couldn't help but beam at her with pride. He wasn't hopeful that the gem would bond with Kim, not when Trini, Aisha, and Tanya were around but he was pleasantly surprised when it did. It meant Kim was going to be around a whole lot more which in turn meant he'd be able to work on fixing things with her almost immediately.

"And then there were two," Jason muttered, looking to Adam who gave him a knowing nod. They were down to the just the red gem. Everyone in the room knew who it was meant for but Jason still chose to ask, "You wanna try it?"

Adam laughed and shook his head. "Nah, we all know it's for you, bro."

"We'll see," Jason supplied, getting out of his seat. Disappointed, Adam watched him more intently than anyone else in the room. He didn't want to admit it or get his hopes up but, where everyone else was resigned to accept that the red gem was destined to be Jason's, he was still holding onto a glimmer of hope that it could indeed be for him.

And when Jason touched the gem and nothing happened, Adam's inner-spirit roared triumphantly amidst the chorus of surprise coming from his friends. For the longest time Jason just stood there looking at the gem, unable to believe that it hadn't chosen him. Then, for the second time that day, another crazy realization settled in on the group. There was going to be a new Red Ranger. There was going to be a new leader.

As defeat finally set in for Jason, he returned the gem to its place and found comfort in the eyes of his friends. If Kim could have, she would have gladly given her gem to Jason just so he wasn't so upset. Unfortunately, that wasn't in the cards. What was in the cards was Adam going for the red gem.

It was almost anti-climatic when Adam picked up the red gem and felt the expansion of power flow throughout his body. He felt the same rush of power that Kim and Rocky felt but it was still different. The roar of the tyrannosaurus didn't warm his heart the way the screech of the pterodactyl had done to Kim or the bellow of the triceratops to Rocky. Looking at his arms glowing red, Adam suddenly felt more than just a little uncomfortable with this sudden change in color. He had been black and green, background Rangers in comparison to the reds or, in Tommy's case, whites.

"Looks like your time to lead a team has finally come, bro," Jason murmured, standing face-to-face with Adam who was unsure if Jason was mad at him or happy for him. Those feelings were quickly put aside when Jason smiled at him and offered his hand which Adam took, shaking Jason's hand firmly. "I always had a feeling that you'd make a good leader. Don't prove me wrong, alright?"

Adam gave Jason a half-smirk. "I'll do my best, man."

Clapping Adam's shoulder, Jason nodded his head. "That's all we can ever ask for."

A small moment of understanding occurred between Jason and Adam with just a simple look. In even the briefest of moments, Adam understood that Jason would be there if he ever needed someone to talk to. Jason knew all about being a leader and, more often than not, was much easier to talk with than Tommy.

Then the mood suddenly became awkward with no one really knowing what to say or do. They all had booked hotel rooms for the duration of the weekend so that wasn't really a problem for most of them but Adam, Rocky, and Kim were met with the new dilemma of defending a city they didn't live in.

It was Tommy who broke the silence by clearing his throat and offering his credit card to Jason. "Why don't you take the others upstairs and order some pizza while I talk to the team for a few minutes. Don't worry about what it costs, just get enough to feed everyone, alright?"

Smirking, Jason nodded. "You know out of all of us, I never thought you'd be playing Zordon and I'd be the pizza bitch."

"Zordon." His name escaped Tommy's lips in a hushed whisper. Not once in all the years of his research and experimentation did he ever compare himself to Zordon. "Do you think…do you think he'd be proud of me?"

"Yeah, bro. I do. I know we all are," Jason supplied. "So, four-hundred bucks worth of pizza and what, two-fifty for beer? Or should we go big and go for three-hundred?"

"If you spend seven-hundred dollars on food, I will kill you," Tommy shot back, both of them laughing. A few minutes later, Jason had managed to get everyone together and out of the basement, leaving Tommy to address Adam, Rocky, and Kim. "So," he started, clapping his hands together awkwardly. "You're the new team."

"Yep. That we are," Rocky offered equally as awkward. "We're the new team. Yep, I'm Blue and Kim's Yellow and Adam's Red and we're all Power Rangers again. And did I mention Adam's Red?"

"Yeah, Rocko. You did," Adam grumbled, elbowing his friend in the side.

"Ow!" Rocky exclaimed, rubbing his ribs. "Sorry?"

"S'okay."

Tommy looked at the trio of old Rangers and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Boy, this is awkward."

"But it shouldn't be. We've all been here before. We know what's expected of us and we know what we have to do," Kim interjected. "So then why doesn't this time feel like it did before?"

"Because we're all older now. Because we have lives that are a lot more complicated than when we were kids." Tommy made sure the underlying meaning in that message was conveyed clearly to Kimberly. "But I don't think things are going to be as different as you all do. Sure, Kim's a Yellow now and Adam's a Red but so what? Almost all of us have gone through at least one color change before. You'll adapt like you always do."

"Easy for you to say. You get to sit here in the safety of your house while we have to go out there and put our lives on the line."

"You think I didn't want one of those gems, Kim? I would have gladly taken any of them but they weren't meant for me. They were meant for you and for Adam and for Rocky. Look, I know this is going to interfere with all your lives. Truly, I understand that. And it kills me that I had to put you all in this position but-"

"It's okay, Tommy. We know you didn't want to put this on us," Adam offered, earning a grateful look from Tommy. "But we're here now. We're Rangers again and we need to figure out how all of this is going to work out. Rocky and I already agreed that we could leave the school with out senior teachers for awhile. We'd still have to go back to check on them periodically but nothing that would keep us out of town for any real length of time. Rocky and I are in it for the long haul."

Tommy nodded appreciatively before turning his attention to Kimberly. "That just leaves you, Kim. Are you ready to do this again?"

Sighing, Kimberly shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know, Tommy. I haven't been a Ranger in over a decade. I don't have anything stopping me from doing this but I just don't know if I can be a valuable asset to this team."

"Kim, you've only been inactive like, a year longer than me and two years longer than Adam. We've all been out of the game for a long time but that's half the fun of it. We're gonna have to re-learn everything just like we did our first time around. And just like the first time around, we'll do it together, as a team."

Rocky, as Kim already knew, had his very rare moments where he reached down deep into his heart and pulled out something truly genuine. This was one of those times. "Alright, then. I guess I'm in. Let's worry about the logistics of everything later, though. Right now I just need some time to relax and let all of this stuff sink in.

"I agree. Let's go upstairs, kick back, and worry about everything else some other time," Tommy replied, garnering nods from the three newest Rangers. They started for the stairs but froze immediately when the screeching of an alarm began to wail in the basement. "Shit!"

"Bad news I assume?" Kim asked rhetorically, following Tommy to his computer setup with the other guys right behind her. As Tommy slid into the chair, she instinctively laid her hands on his shoulder so she could see over the top of him. It was a gesture not lost on either of them. "What's going on?"

"Looks like Tyrannodrones are attacking near the shopping district. I know it's short notice but I guess there's no time like the present," Tommy answered, his hands flying across the keyboard. When he found what he was looking for, he clicked on it and then walked across the room, tapping a brick on the wall. It released itself with a hissing noise, revealing three silver bracelets. Grabbing them in his hands, Tommy carried them over to the table and set them down. "Give me your gems." Without question, they turned the small stones over to Tommy who placed one inside each of the bracelets before returning them to the proper person. "Concentrate on the power, summon your Dino Morpher, and say 'Dino Thunder, Power Up!'"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up?" Rocky asked, slipping the bracelet onto his wrist. "What happened to good old 'It's Morphin' Time?'"

"That was Zordon's thing. I'm not Zordon," Tommy offered seriously. It may have seemed cold but they understood what he meant by it. "Alright, guys. This'll be the first test of your new powers. Good luck to you."

"Thanks, Tommy," Adam murmured, stepping back as Kim and Rocky flanked him on either side. Concentrating on the power within, Adam closed his eyes. "You guys ready!?"

"Ready!" Rocky and Kim both returned. Flicking their wrists, the bracelets immediately changed into wrist-mounted Morphers, each with a faceplate in their own color depicting their different dinosaurs.

"Dino Thunder," the trio started as they swung their arms around to the side of their heads, "Power Up!"

Tommy watched on proudly as they activated their Dino Morphers, completing the transformation right in front of them in a blinding flash of multi-colored light. Now, he knew how Zordon must have felt the first time he watched his Rangers successfully morph. Seeing Adam, Rocky, and Kim morph using a power source he helped create sent a wave of satisfaction through him. There was also a certain sense of pride that came with knowing he had done something very few people in history had ever done by creating his own team of Power Rangers.

"Yellow," Kim muttered softly. Looking at her spandex-clad arms, she shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't get over the fact that I'm a Yellow, now."

"I know. Crazy, huh?" Adam offered, pointing out his own change in color. "I've never really been a leader before. Looks like this whole thing is going to be just like the first time. One big learning experience all over again."

"I promise, you guys. It won't be that different," Tommy interjected, walking over to his computer setup. After sliding into his seat, he went to work, typing rapidly as his eyes scanned the multitude of monitors in front of him. "Outside of not being able to teleport anymore, it'll be just like riding a bike."

Adam, Rocky, and Kim all shared a look between each other. No teleportation? They had never dealt with that before. Rocky, being the least self-conscious of the group, chose to jokingly ask, "We can't teleport? So that means we have to walk to and from battle, now? What the hell, man?"

"Not exactly. I did say it would be like riding a bike," Tommy replied with a sly grin. Finally finding what he had been looking for on the computer, he clicked on it. A hissing sound entered the room as the southwest wall suddenly split in half like elevator doors. The new Rangers watched in awe as three different colored motorcycles began to appear on a platform that was raising itself up from under the floor. "These," Tommy continued, gesturing towards the small fleet of motorcycles, "are your Raptor Cycles. They'll get you anywhere in Reefside in a matter of minutes."

"Tommy, are these gonna be like the Shark Cycles where Zordon gave them to us but we really only used them like, twice?"

"No, Rocky. Since you can't teleport, you'll really need these," Tommy answered with an eye roll. "Now, you three have a job to do. Use your Raptor Cycles to get to the shopping district. Your cycles are already programmed with the coordinates for you. Good luck, guys." Turning to look at Kim, he shot her a wink and smiled at her. "You keep those two goofballs in line out there, okay? I don't want to see any funny business, is that understood?"

The smirk on Tommy's face when he said that was impossible for Kim to resist. While Adam and Rocky pretended to be offended, she just stared into his eyes from behind her visor until she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "You got it chief," she managed in a murmur, flashing an awkward thumbs-up. Almost immediately, she started to mentally kick herself for that little exchange. Quick to cover her tracks, however, she directed her attention to her new teammates. "Come on, guys. Let's go take care of business."

Seated in his chair, Tommy saluted the trio of Rangers as they drove past him, out of the Command Center, and into the woods, all the while wishing he was going with them. He hadn't expected to feel that way. Initially, he was glad that he didn't have to be a Ranger again but seeing three of his oldest friends doing it just then made him long for his own new power source.

Maybe he'd find one. Maybe not. He didn't know, nor did he want to put too much thought into it at the moment. Either way, as he ascended the steps to join the others for dinner he gave the basement a fleeting glance knowing that, once again, the world was in good and capable hands.

The best hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_For those of you who don't know, Peter Pan Syndrome (aka the title of this chapter if you didn't already know) is a term used to describe someone who is either socially immature or never really grew up. Since it was old Rangers becoming Rangers again, I thought it was a fitting title. Anyway, make sure to hit that review box on the way out. Talk to you soon._

_-WK_


	2. Growing Up

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: Special thanks to my new beta-reader, kdmarks. If anything's messed up, blame her. Haha.

_And it's happened once again, I'll turn to a friend, someone that understands, sees through the master plan. But everybody's gone and I've been here for too long, to face this on my own, well I guess this is growing up - Mark Hoppus_

That being said, on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Original Posting Date: 3/18/2008

Self-Destruction

Chapter 2 - "Growing Up"

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café_

Looking around at the coffee shop they had just stumbled upon by accident, Kimberly and Katherine found themselves drawn to the interior of the place. Computers adorned the walls in a section of the shop, a small stage was set up in another area as were tables and chairs. And at the center of it all sat a long bar where a woman with red hair was busily running back and forth, filling up drinks and taking them to her customers on the floor.

It reminded them of a place from their past; a place where some of the happiest and most precious memories from their younger years had occurred in.

As the woman came brushing by them with a tray full of drinks, she quickly greeted them and told them to take a seat, so they did. There were two big, soft chairs in the corner that were unoccupied so, naturally, Kimberly and Katherine went in that direction. Their chosen seats were private enough to where the two women could carry on a full conversation without the fear of being overheard. After the previous night, Katherine was looking forward to hearing about Kim's first fight in spandex in almost a decade as well as the stuff they had planned on but didn't get to talk about the night before for obvious reasons.

That battle went on a lot longer than Kimberly had anticipated. Fighting Putties and Tenga Warriors was nothing like going up against an army of Tyrannodrones. As Kimberly quickly learned, the drones were not pushovers. Amazingly strong and lightning-quick, the Tyrannodrones had proven themselves to be formidable opponents. Eventually, however, the Rangers got the upper hand when Tommy introduced them to their weapons. 

Using their new weapons, Kimberly made short work of the Tyrannodrones with her Ptera Grips, as did Rocky with his Tricera Shield and Adam with his Tyranno Staff. But, though the Ptera Grips were indeed fantastic weapons in their own right, Kimberly had to admit that she really missed the feeling of comfort that was offered to her as a teenager every time she summoned her Power Bow.

Alas, she was not a child anymore. She knew this situation was not one she could treat with kid gloves. Mesogog was a powerful foe, one who was not, and could not, be taken lightly. It was time to grow up.

"Hello, I'm Hayley. Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"

At the sound of the woman's voice, Kimberly and Katherine both looked up from the menu cards that they had been eyeing. Kim made quick work of breaking down what she thought of the woman at first look. _Red hair, brown eyes, not ugly but not gorgeous, pretty in her own right, owns the place and is probably a lot smarter than her profession implies. _"How are the smoothies?" Kim asked.

Kimberly wasn't the only one that was doing hasty mental deductions of the strange woman across from her. Hayley had also formed her own quick first impressions. _Brown hair and eyes? Blah, so boring. Still, she's not hideous. Not the prettiest woman I've ever seen but not the ugliest. She's tiny, like a gymnast. I bet Tommy would love her. _"The kids say they're the best in town," Hayley replied with a smile. "I buy all my fruit fresh at the local farmer's market every Sunday."

"Kat, why don't you go if you're ready. I'm still not sure what I want, yet."

While Katherine placed her order, Hayley drifted in and out between looking at Katherine and eyeballing Kimberly. They both looked extremely familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on where she had seen them before. Hayley knew they weren't locals, she was on a first name basis with over half of the city and had probably served a drink to everyone at least one time.

"You ready to order, Kim?"

_Kat and Kim? Why does that sound so familiar?_ Hayley mused to herself, thinking about where she had heard those names before. A brief look at the seat at the end of the bar--Tommy's seat--brought the reality of their identities to her in an instant._Oh, my God. These are Tommy's old teammates **and** ex-girlfriends. Two old Rangers? Oh, no. That means he must have-_

"Yeah, I think I'll have a medium Wild Berry Blast smoothie with the nonfat vanilla yogurt instead of the lime sherbet. And no whip cream." Kimberly delivered her order with a smile as she handed Hayley her menu card and then quickly remembered to add, "Please."

Hayley returned the smile. She knew who they were but she wasn't going to let on that she knew. That would make it all the more fun when they found out who she really was, too. "Okay, one medium iced mocha made in a large cup with extra milk and no whip cream, and a medium Wild Berry Blast, nonfat yogurt instead of sherbet with no whip cream, right?" Katherine and Kim both nodded. "Can I get you anything to snack on or just the drinks for you?"

"Umm, I don't know," Kim answered with a shrug, turning her attention to the blonde woman across from her. "Those parmesan pretzels we passed on the way in looked good. Wanna split one with me, Cat Lady?"

"Sure, Short Stuff," Kat fired back, both of the women smirking at each other. If she hadn't known who they were, Hayley still would have been able to surmise that the two women shared a long and storied past. The way they jokingly bantered back and forth with such ease was testament to an old friendship rich with history and memories, good and bad, of which they had plenty of both.

"Alright, then. I'll be back with your drinks and pretzel in just a few minutes." Hayley smiled at the pair and then turned for the espresso bar. Without even having to say anything, both women looked at each other, suddenly bursting out in laughter.

"I know exactly what you're thinking right now, 'cause I'm thinking the exact same thing." Fighting off her laughter, Katherine's words came out spaced and breathy. As tears threatened her eyes, Kimberly nodded her head knowingly. Katherine was doubled over when she looked up at Kim and asked, "So…what do you think?"

"Definitely not his type," Kimberly answered with a laugh.

"You don't think so? He's already done brunette and blonde. He's about due for a redhead and if you ask me, I think they'd look quite spiffy together," Katherine returned wearing a teasing smile just because she knew that it would get Kim's goat.

"Spiffy? Sweetie, it's the twenty-first century. No one says spiffy anymore. At least no one who isn't retired and collecting money from Social Security that you and I both pay into but will probably never even see."

Sighing, Kat shook her head, delivering her overly dramatic, and equally sarcastic, next question with an impish grin. "Oh dear, are we really going to get into politics right now, Kimmie?"

Leaning forward, Kim growled in a low tone so only Katherine could hear her, "Don't call me Kimmie." Then, she sat back and put her smile right back on, mocking Katherine by setting her hands in her lap. "And no, my lovely Kitty-Kat, we aren't going to discuss politics. We're going to catch up on old times, I'm going to tell you about yesterday, and then you're going to tell me why Tommy can be the sweetest person one moment and then magically turn into the biggest jerk alive, the next. On top of that, I also expect a very clear answer from you as to what I should do. None of that 'I'm not you therefore I can't tell you what to do or what I think you should do even though we're really good friends' bull crap."

Katherine was all ready to fire back with something witty when Hayley returned carrying a tray with two cups and a plate. "Your drinks," Hayley started, setting them down on the small table separating the chairs before reaching for the plate, "and your pretzel," she finished, tucking the tray under her arm. "Can I bring you anything else?"

Kimberly looked to Katherine who shook her head. "Nope, I think we're good. Thanks." Nodding and smiling, Hayley left them to their own devices once again. "Before you even ask, it was amazing. But don't tell Tommy I said that. He'll never let me live it down if he knows I actually enjoyed myself out there."

"Mums the word," Kat replied, pretending to zip her lips and throw away the key which earned her an eye roll from her companion. "So, you liked it then? I mean, what did it feel like? Was it the same as before?"

"God, Kat, it was so incredible. It's like, feeling that power wash over you just completely soothes you physically as well as spiritually, you know?" Kimberly offered. Katherine nodded her head, understanding fully the feeling that Kimberly was describing. "I'm still a little iffy on the uniform and being a Yellow, though, but I figure I'll adapt eventually. Adam and Rocky seemed super excited to be jumping back in the saddle again, too."

"Yeah, they do. And I'm happy for them. I know doing this again was something that really meant a lot to them both. I just feel so horrible for Jason. I mean, did you see the look in his eyes last night when he picked up that red gem and nothing happened? It was like his whole world had just come crashing down on him all at once. That had to have been like a slap in the face to him especially with him being the first Red and everything."

"Well, I know he was disappointed but I don't think he really looks at it as a slap in the face. Jason seemed really pumped about the whole thing at first but we talked a little last night and he admitted it was probably for the best that one of the gems didn't choose him," Kimberly replied. The questioning look from Katherine told her that she needed to explain further. "I look at it this way. The gems picked the people who were the best candidates _at the time_. Adam and Rocky are leaving their school with their senior teachers and I don't really work. The three of us are the only ones in the group, outside of maybe Tommy, that actually have the time it takes to be doing this stuff."

That seemed to strike a chord with Katherine. "You know, I never even looked at it that way. Jason's a detective for crying out loud! How in the world would he be able to handle a second job that's more important than his real job?"

"Exactly," Kim nodded, taking a sip of her smoothie. "And, nothing against Adam, I think he's an awesome guy and one of my best friends but I can almost guarantee you that the red gem would have gone to Jason if he had been in Adam's shoes when it comes to work."

"You don't think Adam's capable enough to be a leader?"

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying at all. I think that Adam is going to turn into a great leader," Kim replied with enough emotion to ensure that Katherine knew she was telling the truth. "All I'm saying, is look at the gem and what comes along with it. Red spandex, Tyrannosaurus, that stuff just screams Jason's name."

"I guess so," Katherine returned with a shrug. Her eyes widened as she thought about something else she had wanted to ask Kimberly about. "What about Zords? Have you seen them yet?"

"Nope. We didn't really have the time to talk about it last night but knowing Tommy, I'm sure he'll be pulling the three of us in for at least one little pow-wow this weekend."

"Knowing Tommy, you should know that he'll probably be pulling you in for a pow-wow the moment we walk through his front door."

Both girls, understanding Tommy's tendency to be a little too possessive and overprotecting sometimes, shared a laugh which turned into a sigh for Kimberly as more unwanted thoughts of Tommy crept into her head. She could still picture their one night together in perfectly vivid detail. From that first kiss on the deck, she was addicted. To his touch, his scent, the way his neck tasted, his firm backside that she gripped so tightly while he fucked her against the wall in the shower. 

Everything about Tommy she wanted, both good and bad. 

Dealing with his dark and moody exterior was not a problem because it instantly dissolved the moment she came around. She had seen how he had so willingly come to her side the night before. She knew Tommy cared about her. She also knew that they needed to talk and that a fight was likely to come. Both were stubborn people, neither willing to give an inch until they had completely beaten each other down emotionally. It was just another piece of why she loved Tommy so much. 

Even before that night at Jason's they had been friends for almost five years with the hard, bitter feelings of a crushed high school love being swept under the rug so that, in place of those old feelings, a wonderful, adult friendship could blossom. In that time, they had had their fair share of fights and they had worn each other down until no one was willing to fight anymore but they had always come out of it with smiles and a newly discovered common ground.

"You're doing it again."

Rapidly blinking her eyes, Kimberly realized that she had been staring off into space. Embarrassed, she immediately tried to cover for herself by innocently asking Katherine, "Doing what again?"

"Thinking about him."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes."

Defeated, Kim's shoulders slumped as she let out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'm thinking about him." Her admittance brought an amused smile to Katherine's lips. "I can't help it, though. It's like, I don't want to think about him but I can't stop. Even when we were out there fighting last night, I found myself wishing Tommy was there to back me up. We worked so well together when we were kids. As long as we had each other there for support, we knew we could get through anything."

"Yeah, but the real question is, do you think that that's something that can still translate from the battlefield over into the real world?"

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. I'd like to think that it still could, or does, but that really depends on Tommy. He's got a whole lot of crap to make up for if he wants to be back in favorable standing with me."

"What kind of crap?" Katherine asked. She had been in New York when Jason threw his New Year's Eve party, so she didn't know about the interaction between Kimberly and her ex-beau that night. No one really did but either way, it didn't really matter. Kimberly knew Tommy and Katherine had been over for a long time and that she had Kat's full blessing to pursue Tommy if she chose to. 

Which she didn't need. But it was nice to know she had it, regardless.

It was all but decided by Kimberly when she agreed to talk to Katherine the day before that she'd have to come clean about everything that happened between her and Tommy on that fateful night. That didn't mean she liked it, though, just that it was inevitable. Releasing a deep breath, Kimberly started to tell her story to Katherine.

"At Jason's party for New Years, something happened between Tommy and I. We've always been attracted to each other but we'd been friends again for so long and, secretly, I think our feelings for each other had been growing for a long time, too. We had a really heartfelt chat out on Jason's deck and, before I knew it, we were all over each other. He told me that he loved me and I admitted that I loved him too. When I woke up the next morning, I was so happy. I had no regrets, whatsoever. Unfortunately for me, Tommy did. Somehow, we came to an agreement to just be friends which I really didn't want to agree to but did. The conference call two weeks ago was the first time I had even heard his voice since New Years."

The influx of tears was unexpected. Nonetheless, Kim found herself with an abundance of them quickly filling up her eyes. She didn't want to cry over Tommy. She didn't want to be anywhere near him yet was constantly drawn to him, even when he wasn't the nicest guy to deal with. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't.

She loved him.

What that meant, however, she didn't know. The ball wasn't in her court for that one. It was up to Tommy to come looking for her. And when he did, which she knew he would, she had no intention of making things easy for him. No, she would put her foot down and only show him mercy on _her _terms. Once Tommy instigated contact and laid his side down, she was in control. The game became hers and, unless icicles were suddenly appearing in Hell, she still knew how to play the game better than just about anyone.

"I just didn't want to mess anything up, Kat. And, instead, that's exactly what I ended up doing," Kimberly continued through her tears. Choking on a sob, she buried her face in her hands as Katherine reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay, Kim. You didn't do anything wrong. Tommy messed this up not you, so I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for what happened between you guys, okay? Okay?" Kat pressed when Kimberly didn't answer her the first time. After the question had been repeated, however, Kimberly managed a small head nod which was good enough for Katherine. "And if I know Tommy, which I do, he feels like a total jerk about it. He tries to be all macho and a tough guy and all that stupid stuff when he's around other people but when it's one-on-one, he's the biggest sweetheart on the planet. I saw the way he came to your side last night the moment you looked like you needed a little encouragement. If he's trying to hide how he feels about you, he's doing a terrible job." 

"That's what I don't get. Like, why was he trying to be so affectionate and caring yesterday when we hadn't even spoken to each other in six months outside of a freaking conference call?" Kimberly asked, exasperated to the point of no return. That's what trying to figure out the jigsaw puzzle that was Tommy Oliver did to her. She knew him so well, better than everyone except his parents and maybe Jason yet, in some ways, he was still very much a mystery to her. A mystery that she wanted desperately to solve. "Does that sound to you like something a rational person would do?"

Katherine pondered the question for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No, it doesn't. Then again, Tommy's not a rational person. He's headstrong, stubborn, pigheaded, and too set in his own ways for his own good. He demands respect but isn't always willing to return it." To Kimberly, that sounded like Tommy to a T. It sounded a whole lot like her, too. "He's also, by far, the sweetest, nicest, most lovingly spontaneous, genuine and caring man that I've ever been with."

"I hate that you got to him before I did." Kimberly's jealous feelings came out in the form of a joke but both women knew that there were very real emotions attached to her words despite their teasing nature.

"And I hate that he never really got over you."

"Oh, he got over me. I mean, you guys were together for twice as long as we were. I think that pretty much proves that he got over me."

To the surprise of Kimberly, Katherine started to laugh. "Kim, we stayed together because it was comfortable, convenient, and because we loved each other. But we weren't _in love_ with each other. Hadn't been for quite awhile if you want the truth. We had been together for almost two years when you came back with Jason. The moment we found out you guys had been taken hostage by Divatox was the moment I knew Tommy would never really get over you. You should have seen his eyes, Kim. It was like, Tommy seeing you that way completely crushed him. At a time when he still had every right to be mad at you, all that he cared about was getting you out alive."

"He was a Ranger, Kat, and Rangers save lives. He was just doing his job, that's all. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Believe what you want, Kim, but he didn't take his helmet off to try and help Jason. When Prince Gasket kidnapped Tommy, brainwashed him, and turned him against us, I took off my helmet because I thought him seeing how much I loved him would help break Gasket's control over him. Tommy taking off his helmet on Murianthis was him hoping that his love for you would help you to break Maligore's control. He loves you, Kim. And whether he shows it or not, he always has."

"I-I-" Kimberly sputtered, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "I guess I never really thought of it that way. But I want you to know that Jason bringing me with him to Angel Grove was never about me trying to get back together with Tommy. I was just really lonely and I missed my friends. A lot." 

"I never thought it was."

"Good."

A comfortable silence settled in over the pair as they looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. Following a quick trip to the bathroom to touch up her tearstained makeup, Kimberly retook her seat and found herself feeling a whole lot better about her situation with Tommy than she had before speaking with Kat. "So, oh-great-advice-giver, what do you think I should do about him?"

Katherine sighed. Not a good sign. "I really don't know, Kim. And I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth. I mean, it's obvious how you feel about Tommy and I think it's obvious how he feels about you. What it really boils down to is whether you're willing to forgive him, move on, and try to make things work out between you guys, or begrudge him for hurting you and risk a potential lifetime full of happiness in the process."

"Why couldn't you just tell me what to do?" Kimberly deadpanned.

"Because that would be too easy, I guess. And nothing in life worth having is ever easy," Katherine answered with a shrug and a smile. 

A disappointed Kimberly then realized that that was a fact that she was going to have to relearn all over again. "Especially not love," she murmured with a sad smile.

"Especially not love," Katherine echoed, nodding her head in agreement. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, obviously our personal issues with each other have to be worked out so that the team can function normally and, in order for that to happen, Tommy and I need to have a talk. As far as my feelings for him go, he really hurt me. I'm not saying I won't forgive him but it's not going to be an overnight thing."

"So, no sex then?" Katherine asked with a sly grin as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hey, you didn't ever hear me say that," Kimberly answered, shooting Katherine a wink that caused both of them to share a momentary laugh. "If Tommy is nothing else, he's damn good in bed."

"Yep. That he is." Katherine replied, remembering her first time with Tommy and every other time after that. Everything Kimberly had experienced in her one night with Tommy, Katherine had taught him. She knew just how good Tommy had become under her tutelage. It made her legs quiver just thinking about it.

"Did I mention I hate you?"

"In the last five minutes? No. Kim, I may have been his first but you have the opportunity to be his last laying right in front of you. Are you really going to let that opportunity pass you up just so you that you can hold onto a grudge?"

Would she? That was the million dollar question; a question to which she didn't yet have the answer to but had spent many a time thinking about. If nothing else, Katherine actually made a very good point. If Kimberly could give in just a little bit then she could probably be back with Tommy no later than tomorrow evening. But where was the fun in that? Where was the adventure? The chase? The passion? Where was the love in that? 

Kimberly_wanted_ an argument. She craved a huge confrontation. She needed Tommy to hate her to the point that it made him only want to love her more. And when both had reached their breaking point and neither of them could argue any longer, she wanted Tommy to take control and make her his in ways that only he knew how to do. Just thinking about it made Kimberly's lips curve upward.

"I don't know," Kimberly answered, wearing quite the wicked smile on her face. Katherine returned the smile, knowing full well the thoughts that were running through her predecessor's head. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1992 Valencia Drive_

"You gonna be alright, man?" Tommy asked in a grunt after blocking a snap kick from his sparring partner.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, bro. Kim and I talked last night which actually helped me a lot," Jason replied, laughing out loud when he saw Tommy's eyes get big. "Don't get any crazy ideas there, T. She just wanted to see how I was holding up after not becoming a Ranger again and everything."

"How_are_ you holding up?" Tommy ducked low to avoid a swing from Jason, using a leg sweep to take him down. With a wide smile, Tommy offered a hand to Jason who took it, allowing Tommy to help pull him onto his feet.

"I was doing fine before you took me down," Jason answered, gingerly rubbing the back of his neck. "You know, with being a teacher and all that, you'd think that your skills would have gotten rusty over the years but you're better now then you were when we were in high school, man."

Tommy was not a man who enjoyed receiving compliments. In fact, he absolutely hated getting them because he never knew the right way to respond to them. Not only that, but Tommy felt that the things he did really weren't worthy of praise. Getting your PhD at 25 years old, being an expert karate master, making a fortune racing cars and in investments…none of it mattered when thousands of people had died on his watch. Those deaths, each and every one of them, were a permanent imprint on his permanently darkened soul. He carried them to bed when he went to sleep at night, they were there when he woke up, and they never left throughout the day. Not once.

Never.

He wasn't the only one who had seen death as a Ranger. Everyone had and it had a profound effect on all of them. Slighting their own feelings and emotions was not something Tommy tried to do but he had been around the longest and. on top of that, he had been the one to lead the Rangers for almost five years. Each of those deaths belonged to an individual that _he_ failed to protect. _He_ was the leader. _He _was in charge and it was _his_ job to make sure that innocent civilians didn't get hurt. He knew that saving everyone was an impossible weight to put on his shoulders. Zordon himself didn't expect that they saved every single civilian put in danger but that didn't make Tommy's feelings any easier for him to deal with. 

Everyone was affected.

Tommy was just affected more.

"Thanks," he returned with an embarrassed expression on his face. Before things could get awkwardly out of hand, he started to go at Jason again. An attempted kick to Jason's midsection saw the former Red Ranger grab Tommy's foot and flip him backwards. To Tommy's credit, he managed to land on his feet but when he landed, Jason's foot was flying at his neck. It stopped inches from Tommy's neck. "Jesus, man," Tommy breathed, shaking his head. "You scared the living shit out of me."

Laughing, Jason slowly pulled his foot away from Tommy's neck, bringing it back to the ground in a slow, sweeping, dramatic maneuver just to bug Tommy. "Sorry, bro. I guess forgot to tell you; I'm better now than I was when we were in high school, too."

"Apparently," Tommy murmured as his heartbeat finally started to return to normal. Naturally, the pair fell back into their fighting stances, this time with Jason being the first to go on the offensive. He went at Tommy for a tornado kick which Tommy ducked and, as Jason spun around Tommy stuck out his leg, causing Jason to fall face-first onto the mat in the basement. "You may have gotten better but you're still as predictable as ever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jason grumbled after doing a kip-up onto his feet. Bouncing on his feet, licking his thumbs like an old-school prize fighter, he looked at Tommy and asked, "You down to go one more round or what, bro?"

"Nah, man. I'm beat," Tommy muttered, swiping his towel from the floor to wipe his brow. "Maybe later, though."

"You fucking pansy ass bitch." Jason grinned as he caught, out of thin air, the water bottle Tommy had just flung directly at his head. "I love you too, sweetheart." The wink Jason gave to Tommy made him groan and roll his eyes. "So, I heard that the new team did pretty good last night."

"Yeah, they did," Tommy confirmed with a nod, understanding Jason's need to feel connected to the new Ranger team he had so desperately wanted to be a part of. "The Tyrannodrones were a lot stronger than they expected them to be, though. I actually had fun watching that battle footage this morning."

"What? You can watch battle footage? How?"

"I have access to every security camera that exists in downtown Reefside. History shows downtown tends to be a hotspot for monster attacks," Tommy answered. Jason knew that to be a true statement and nodded his head in agreement. "If they aren't fighting downtown, I just connect my system to a satellite that focuses in on the Ranger's energy readings while feeding me with real time video coverage."

"You did all that by yourself?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I mean, not entirely but for the most part."

"What does that mean, for the most part?"

"Uh, it means, uh, it means," Tommy stammered, looking back and forth nervously. He felt his arm twitch and grabbed it, holding it in place. Jason kept his eyes fixed on Tommy, glaring at him in a way that said lying wasn't an option, making Tommy sigh. "It means I had a little help, alright?"

"From who? Billy?"

"No, not Billy," Tommy replied, shaking his head. "Someone else."

"Who? Stop holding out on me, bro."

"Do you remember Hayley from grad school?"

"The redhead? Kinda cute, really smart?" Jason asked as Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I remember her. How'd she manage to get dragged into all of this. You didn't get drunk and spill the beans, did you?"

"Kinda," Tommy answered, grinning slyly. "It was right after Kat and I broke up for good. I was sad and needed someone to talk to so I called Hayley. She came over to my apartment with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and the rest is history. She's never told a soul."

"Does she know about us?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell her, though. She was helping me archive some stuff on the computers down here one day about a year ago," Tommy replied. "I thought that everything I had given her was stuff from post-Turbo 1 but it turned out it was all stuff from pre-Turbo 2."

"You mixed up the boxes, huh?" 

Tommy's silent smile was all the answer that Jason needed to know the answer to his question. Though they didn't get to spend a lot of time together anymore, the pair of best friends could still read each other like a book. There were no secrets between them, no lies or hidden agendas existed. Just over two years of fighting side-by-side had drawn them closer together faster than most people were in a friendship that was five times as long.

"So, tell me about the Zords, man," Jason continued.

"Oh, man, you'd love 'em. They're pretty awesome. Especially the T-Rex," Tommy told him, wincing inwardly when he saw Jason's demeanor turn somewhat sad. "Sorry, bro. I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool, man. Don't worry about it," Jason replied, waving his hand nonchalantly.

Tommy nodded and they fell silent for quite some time, sitting in their chairs and occasionally drinking from their water bottles. The silence was awkward, almost to point of being unbearable. Just when it was about to get the best of them, the trap door opened and Zack came bolting down the stairs. Bent over with his hands on his knees, Zack looked up at them and panted, "You guys gotta come see this."

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Rocky…Adam…nuts…" Zack managed through deep breaths. "Seriously, you guys have to come see this."

Shrugging his shoulders, Tommy got up and followed Zack back up the stairs. Jason, not wanting to be left alone, quickly caught up to them. In the backyard, they found everyone gathered in a semi-circle on his lawn around Adam and Rocky who looked like they were getting ready to spar.

"Come on! Hit me in the face!" Rocky demanded. Tommy watched on in horror as Adam complied, swinging right for Rocky's jaw. However, when Adam's fist connected, the result wasn't what Tommy was expecting. Adam howled in pain, staring at his face as everyone else broke out into a chorus of laughs. "Alright, man. My turn to hit you."

"Go for it. If you can catch me, that is," Adam replied, giving Rocky a wink. The new Blue Ranger cocked his arm back, preparing to take his shot and then swung forward. To Adam, Rocky's fist appeared to be coming at him in ridiculously slow motion. He literally watched it arrive by the millisecond, staring at it until it was inches from his face before disappearing into the woods in a blur. Reappearing a few seconds later, Adam stood over Rocky and laughed at his friend who had obviously lost his balance and fallen after his target's sudden disappearance. "You are the Ape, stupid and slow! I am the Frog, quick and sexy!"

"And apparently already acquiring the cockiness that goes with being a Red Ranger," Aisha grumbled, causing Kimberly, Trini, and Tanya, who were all standing nearby, to duck their heads and cover their mouths in an attempt to hide their laughter.

"Let me guess," Tommy started, pushing his way through the semi-circle so that he stood within a few feet of Adam and Rocky, "the Dino Gems?"

"Yep. Found out completely by accident, too," Rocky replied with a smile, tossing his gem high up only to have it snatched right out of thin air by Adam courtesy of his newly enhanced reflexes.

"We went for a run a little bit ago and Rocky decided to challenge me to a race. He was beating me towards the end then all of a sudden my legs were moving faster than they had ever moved before. I breezed right by Rocko and almost ran into a boulder, I was running so fast," Adam explained, tossing back the blue gem to Rocky.

"I got pissed and, being me and not really thinking about it, decided punching the same boulder would be a smart idea," Rocky jumped in. "Like, when I was throwing the punch I was thinking in my head, this isn't gonna turn out good, but it all happened so fast and then my fist hit it and I didn't feel any pain at all and I was like, sweet!"

"He left an imprint of his fist in a three-ton boulder," Adam supplied, watching everyone's eyes go wide. "I'm not kidding either. We went back and I took a picture of the imprint and a picture of Rocky with his fist fitting right inside it."

"Wait just a minute. If Rocky's got super-strength and Adam has super-speed," Aisha started, looking between her two oldest friends before turning her attention to the tiny brunette standing next to her, "what's Kim's special power?"

"Cover your ears," Kim murmured. "You only get one chance."

"Huh? What'd you say?" Rocky asked.

"Too late." 

Before anyone could say anything, Kimberly looked towards the sky letting out a high-pitched shrill that sent shockwaves rippling into the air and made the others immediately grimace as they brought their hands up to cover their ears. She let it continue on for just a few seconds before closing her mouth, laughing as her friends all let out deep breaths of gratefulness.

"You guys are sissies." 

"I don't get it," Rocky muttered, ignoring Kim's dig. "What's so special about that? What are you gonna do; deafen the bad guys?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Adam, Aisha, step away from Rocky," she replied, gesturing for the pair to move. Everyone stared in anticipation, half of them looking at Kimberly and half of them looking at Rocky who was just standing there like he didn't expect anything to happen. "On three, cover your ears guys," she whispered. "One, two, three." Kimberly took a short jab step towards Rocky then sent her powerful sonic scream towards him. The result saw Rocky walking back into the yard fifteen minutes later with his clothes covered in leaves, twigs, and dirt after Kimberly sent him flying into the woods.

"When'd you learn how to do that?" Jason asked as the group walked over to the patio, sans Rocky.

"This morning," Kimberly answered with a smile. "I was sitting on the front porch drinking my morning coffee and reading the paper like a good little girl when a mouse ran by my feet. It freaked me out and I screamed. I didn't even realize I had done anything until I looked at my feet and saw that the mouse was dead."

"Animal killer," Jason teasingly muttered, getting a smile and a push in the shoulder from Kimberly for his efforts.

When Rocky finally returned, much to the group's amusement, everyone was sitting around leisurely on the back patio with drinks in hand. Tommy was sharing one side of his old picnic table with Kimberly, Jason and Trini on the other side. Zack, Billy, Katherine, and Aisha had all gathered in a circle in some lawn chairs Tommy had dug out of the garage. Adam and Tanya had gone off to the side to sit on Tommy's porch swing. 

Tommy had a feeling those two were going to have to have a long talk.

He watched Adam dance around his feelings for her all through high school. Then he watched him do it for another four years in college. And when Adam was finally ready to admit his feelings for her, she was already in a committed relationship. They had only recently begun seeing each other a few months earlier after the year-long period Tanya promised she would give herself after her fiancée died tragically in a car crash. Now that Adam was a Ranger again and Tanya wasn't, he could see that potentially taking a toll on what was still a very new and fragile thing for both of them.

Firsthand experience taught Tommy that a long distance relationship between a Ranger and an ex-Ranger didn't usually work out but he hoped for Adam and Tanya's sake that their fate would be different than his. Thinking about the similarities between Adam and Tanya now, and himself and Kimberly when she moved to Florida made him turn his gaze from Adam to the tiny woman on his right. Up until that point, he hadn't realized how close he was sitting to her. She, apparently, had because when Tommy raised his eyes they met hers and she winked at him before quickly turning her head to look at Trini with a slick grin on her face.

Laying on the long-bench swing with his head in his girlfriend's lap, Adam looked up at Tanya and gave her his brightest smile. In an instant she was taken on a trip through time, back to the first time she saw Adam smile and how it had immediately captured her heart. "What are you thinking about, baby?" Tanya asked, gently running her hands through Adam's hair.

"How much I want to be a Ranger again but how afraid I am that I'm going to end up losing you in the process," Adam replied. Unlike most men, Adam was not afraid of expressing his feelings. Finally working up the courage to tell Tanya how he felt about her had completely crushed that particular fear. "I don't want to compare us to anyone else because I know who we are and I know how we feel about each other. I just can't help but look at us and see Tommy and Kim all over again."

Tanya sighed, smoothly tracing her other hand up and down Adam's arm. It gave him goosebumps yet soothed him at the same time. "That's not going to happen. I'm not saying what Tommy and Kim had isn't special because it is, but they were kids, Adam. It was puppy love, at best. What we feel for each other, it's adult. It's real and it's ours and it's all grown-up."

"Tommy and Kim may have been young when they were together, but you've never seen them around each other when they're more than friends. I had a front row seat for almost two years and there is no doubt in my mind that they'd be married with kids right now if Kim hadn't gone to Florida," Adam replied softly, adjusting his head into a more comfortable position. "Besides, you were there when he got the letter. You saw how crushed he was and what it did to the team. There's no way you can call that puppy love."

Having known Adam for so long, Tanya could sense when something was bothering him. The look in his almond brown eyes immediately made her want to reach out to him. "Is there something else you aren't telling me, baby?"

"Can you promise me you'll never tell another soul what I'm about to tell you?" Adam didn't like keeping secrets from Tanya. The day she agreed to let Adam buy her dinner was the day he promised himself that he wasn't going to hide anything from her. And though he felt like he could potentially be betraying Tommy, he knew that Tanya was trustworthy.

"Of course," Tanya answered reassuringly, loving the way Adam purred when she ran her fingers through his short locks. She had loved his long, curly hair so very much and she had tried to convince him to grow it out when they started to see each other regularly but he was adamant and unwavering in his refusal to even consider the thought. In fact, he pretty much refused to even talk about his hair back then, period.

"He bought a ring."

"What?" Tanya exclaimed a little louder than she intended to, turning her head in embarrassment when everyone looked over at her. Once they all lost interest and went back to what they had been doing, she lowered her voice and continued. "What do you mean he bought a ring? Like, recently?"

"No, not recently. At least, if he has I don't know about it. A few months before you joined the team and a few months after Kim had moved to Florida, she came home for Christmas break," Adam explained. "The day after she left to go back, Rocky, Aisha, and I went to the mall. We found Tommy in a jewelry store staring into one of those glass cases. Rocky and I just wanted to keep going but 'Sha just knew that he was there for Kimberly and was determined to find out for sure what he was doing in there."

"That sounds like my girl," Tanya commented as the two shared a quick laugh.

"Yeah. That's definitely 'Sha. Always wants to know what everyone's doing. Anyways, like I was saying, Rocko and I didn't want to bug him but Aisha did. She dragged us in there and started asking Tommy a whole bunch of questions. The poor guy looked so embarrassed that he just stood there staring at her for the longest time. Eventually, she somehow got him to talk after a good five minutes and he told us that he was shopping for an engagement ring to offer Kimberly. He was going to propose to her when she came home over spring break. When he got the letter from her a few weeks later, he made me and Rocky promise we'd never tell anyone. He even sent a letter to Aisha in Africa."

Tanya didn't even try to speak. She couldn't. How could she be expected to say anything that would even remotely resemble a coherent statement after having a bombshell like that dropped on her? What Adam had told her was so incredibly shocking. The only thing similar to this feeling that she had experienced was when her dad told her he had prostate cancer. Being given that news was the only thing that topped what Adam had just told her in shock value.

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah. Crazy," Tanya managed, giving him a slow nod. "He really loved her, didn't he?"

"When they were together, Tommy would have moved heaven and earth if he thought it would make Kim happy. And she loved the attention but she gave it just as much. Tommy didn't just love her. He loved her more than anything," Adam replied sadly, remembering how upset Tommy had been for such a long time after getting the letter. Shifting his head in Tanya's lap, he turned to look at Tommy and Kim. A small smile crossed his lips when he saw Kim running her bare foot up and down Tommy's leg. "But in the day and a half that I've been here, I've learned something."

"What's that?" Tanya asked.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Yo, Adam! Tanya! Get your asses over here!" Rocky yelled, interrupting Tanya before she could say anything. "We're gonna go out to dinner so we gotta go back to the hotel and change!"

Rolling his eyes, Adam begrudgingly lifted his head from its' most comfortable resting position and got onto his feet. Extending his hands, Tanya took them and allowed Adam to pull her onto her feet. They walked hand-in-hand to where everyone else was gathered on the patio. "Where are we going?" Adam asked Tommy since he was the only one familiar with Reefside.

"There's an Italian place like, a block away from the hotel you guys are staying at. I figured I could meet you guys over there around eight so that gives you two hours to get back to the hotel and change before you'd need to leave," Tommy answered after checking the time on his wristwatch. "But I need you, Kim, and Rocky to stick around for a few minutes after everyone else leaves. There's an issue with the team that I need to discuss with you."

"I think that's code for he wants us to leave," Zack whispered in Katherine's ear, turning his head just enough so that he could see Tommy and wink at him.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay, if you want. It's not like I need to hide anything from you. I just thought you guys would rather have a few extra minutes to get all cleaned up and stuff, that's all."

"We know, Tommy. I was just giving you a hard time, man," Zack replied then looked to the other non-active Rangers seated around him. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna say no to a few more minutes in a hot shower. Call me a cab, 'cause the Zack-man is outta here!"

That pretty much settled it. Tommy went inside to call a cab company a few minutes later and it didn't take more than twenty minutes before three yellow taxis all pulled up in front of Tommy's house, leaving just himself and the team in the backyard. Adam, Kimberly, and Rocky sat in that order on top of the picnic bench looking at Tommy, who was standing a few feet in front of the trio, as they waited for him to address them.

"Alright, guys. I promise, I'll only keep you here for a few more minutes. Here's the issue," Tommy started, looking to each of them individually. "Adam and Rocky, you guys live in Stone Canyon. Kim, you live in Los Angeles. The threat is currently in Reefside. I think you all can do the math from there."

"Why don't we all just move in with you," Kimberly replied jokingly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Adam and Rocky just shrugged their shoulders. As long as they had a bed to sleep in and a roof over their heads, they didn't care where it was. Kimberly, on the other hand, was looking at Tommy with her mouth open. She was only kidding and hadn't expected him to take her seriously. 

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why not? If nothing else, at least temporarily until you can find somewhere else if you don't want to stay here permanently," Tommy answered with a shrug. "Since we can't teleport anymore, I just thought it would be easier to have everyone in the same place, especially considering the Command Center and your entire arsenal is in the basement."

"Entire arsenal?" Tommy wasn't surprised when, while wiggling his eyebrows up and down, Rocky took a sudden interest in the conversation at hand. "That means there's more than what you've shown us so far, right?"

"Rocko, let's just say what you three saw yesterday is barely a taste of what I've got in store for you guys," Tommy replied, chuckling at how they all seemed to be hanging on his every word now. "Some things you guys will discover on your own, other things I'll give to you, if and when I feel you need them."

"What? That's lame, man," Adam supplied. "Why can't we just have them now?"

"Yeah," Rocky chorused. "Why can't we have them now?"

"Yeah, what they said," Kim echoed her teammates, playfully throwing an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Guys, guys, guys, calm down," Tommy replied, gesturing with his hands for them to slow it down a bit. Knowing they would ask questions, he already had an answer prepared for that one. "Kim, how often did Jason bring out the Power Blaster to finish off a monster when he lead the team?"

"I don't know. Quite a bit, I guess. Why?"

"Adam, how often did I pull out the Power Blaster when I lead the team?" Tommy questioned the new leader.

"I don't even remember using it until the Zeo Powers," Adam answered.

"Exactly. We didn't start using it until the Zeo Powers because we never really needed it before then. With the Machine Empire having stronger monsters than Zedd and Rita, we needed the Power Blaster," Tommy replied. "But we never used it against Zedd and Rita's monsters because I never really felt like we needed it. The point I'm trying to make is that there's no point in pulling out all the heavy artillery before you see what your opponent is capable of. Giving you everything now would leave us with nothing to surprise Mesogog. He'd be able to scout every single weapon, tool, everything," Tommy continued, satisfied that his analogy seemed to do the trick. Everyone was nodding, signifying that Tommy was right. "Besides, half the fun of being a Ranger is getting cool new toys at random times."

"Metallic armor," Rocky murmured.

"Ninja powers," Kimberly added softly.

"The Super Zeo Zords," Adam continued.

"Exactly," Tommy interjected. "Remember how excited we would always get whenever Zordon gave us something new? We were always looking forward to some new weapon or Zord to play around with."

"Alright, alright. You've made your point already," Kimberly laughed, waving her hands in front of her face dramatically. "Let's get back to the topic of deciding where we're all going to live until this whole thing is over."

"I was serious when I offered the house," Tommy replied, using a flip of his hand to gesture towards the multi-level structure behind him. "I've got enough spare rooms for everyone so it's not like space is an issue. And I think we're all good enough friends here that we don't have to be too concerned about whether we're all going to get along or end up ripping each other's heads off."

Kimberly shared a look with Adam and Rocky who simply shrugged their shoulders again before she finally gave in. "Fine, it's settled then. I guess we'll stay here with you but you guys better remember that I_am_ a woman. No running around in your underwear, no leaving dishes laying everywhere, no doing stupid stuff, no-"

"Fun," Rocky muttered, cutting Kimberly off and earning himself a steely-eyed glare in the process.

"Exactly."

Both Adam and Rocky seemed poised to argue for their ability to live like bachelor's. Sensing this, Tommy decided to step in before things potentially got out of hand. "We'll worry about the logistics of it later, guys. If you want, you guys can go back to the hotel after dinner to pack your things and I'll come pick you up or you can just stay there for the night if you'd rather do that."

"We might as well just do it now. The sooner we do it, the sooner we can all get settled down and adjusted," Kimberly answered, both Adam and Rocky nodding. Whether it was apathy or agreement, she and Tommy didn't know but they nodded their heads and that was good enough for them.

"Alright then. I'll come back by the hotel and pick you guys up, let's say, an hour after dinner," Tommy started, just as the sound of a car horn being honked reached them, causing everyone to turn their heads towards the front of the house. "That must be your cab. Come on, I'll walk you guys out there."

As the foursome walked towards the front Kimberly reached out from behind Tommy and gave his shirt a light tug, just enough to get him to slow down. "You better not snore, Mr. Oliver," she growled in a low voice, making Tommy smile.

"Why, Miss Hart, I didn't realize the way I slept had an effect on you when there would be at least one wall between us, maybe even three," Tommy replied, doing his best to fake being offended.

"Who said I wanted to put walls between us," Kimberly fired back as they reached the front yard. It made Tommy freeze instantly which is what she was hoping for. While Tommy stood there staring at her, unable to move, she just kept walking until she reached the cab. Climbing in behind Adam, she paused just long enough to turn back around and softly call out, "I'll see you later, Tommy."

With his arms now folded across his chest, Tommy stared at the taxi in disbelief as the vehicle backed out of his driveway and onto the dirt road. Even when it was out of sight, his eyes stayed focused for quite awhile on the last place he had seen it. Only after a minute or two, when everything had been given sufficient time to sink in, did Tommy finally react.

"Damn," he muttered, turning slowly towards his house. Walking towards the front door, Tommy shook his head. 

It was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mama Mia's Pizza and Pasta_

The thing about two people who have deep feelings for each other but don't do anything about it is that they have the tendency to behave rather awkwardly around each other. Occasionally, while nibbling on a slice of pepperoni, sausage, and olive pizza, Tommy would look across the table to his left at Kimberly until she looked in his direction at which point he either turned away or looked down at his plate. And when Tommy wasn't looking at Kimberly, she was doing the same thing to him. It was a vicious circle going round and round. 

It wasn't unnoticed by the others, either.

Adam, who was seated next to Tanya, was holding her hand and whispering "I told you so's" into her ear. Rocky and Zack were elbowing each other back and forth. At the end of the table, Katherine, Billy, and Aisha were sharing their own hushed gossip about the original Power Couple. But Jason and Trini, the ones who, on an individual level, knew Tommy and Kimberly the best, needed only to share a brief look that conveyed everything they were thinking; that Tommy and Kimberly were dancing around each other like they were stuck in high school all over again.

For awhile, the group of former and current Rangers simply sat around eating their dinner and catching up on old times. The wine and beer flowed freely and they were all truly enjoying themselves. Except for Tommy and Kimberly who were too busy trying to deal with the white elephant in the room to relax and have fun. Eventually, the group of nine had seen enough of them tiptoeing around each other. Using only looks and simple, unrecognizable gestures, they managed to concoct a plan without either of their targets even knowing.

By some sheer stroke of luck, Tommy got a telephone call from one of his many wealthy associates that backed some of his more risky adventures--like the trip he took to an African jungle in search of the Pterodactyl Zord egg only to find that it wasn't even there--and had to excuse himself from the table. As an aside, three weeks later they paid for yet another one of his trips, this one to the highlands of Scotland where he found the egg buried in the sand near Loch Ness.

At the same time that Tommy was outside on the phone, Kimberly had to get up to use the restroom. If she had been thinking at the time, she would have realized that both her and Tommy being gone at the exact same time would probably do nothing but lead to bad things. Very, very bad things. 

The moment she got up from the table and determined to be sufficiently out of earshot, her plotting friends put their plan into action.

Tommy was the first one back but the movements of the group had been subtle enough up to that point that he didn't recognize anything out of the ordinary. However, the moment he sat down in between Rocky and Jason on the long bench, they moved in closer on either side. Now, sensing something was wrong, Tommy began to plan his escape as his friends eyed him cautiously. He was just about to bolt when Rocky and Jason suddenly slammed into him, using their bodies to pin him down.

"You guys are all assholes," Tommy grumbled as everyone started to change their seats until the only opening at the table was on the bench across from Tommy, directly in front of him. Seated right across from each other, avoidance would be impossible.

"It's for your own good, pal. I promise," Jason replied with a shit-eating grin.

"I hate you all."

"Considering the situation you are presently in, Tommy, I understand you having those feelings toward us. However, I do believe that, with enough time, you will be grateful to us." Billy interjected, wearing a smile just like Jason's which only made Tommy even madder.

"Yeah, what the brainiac said. Plus, you'll be thanking us when you're banging Kim like you did at Jason's house on New Year's," Rocky blurted out to the surprise of Tommy, and the pure and utter dismay of everyone else at the table. Everyone who had been there that night knew what had happened between Tommy and Kimberly but they had all agreed not to bring it up around either one of them out of respect to their privacy and their feelings. "Oops. I didn't just say that. You didn't hear me just say that."

"You knew?" Tommy muttered angrily, looking to his friends who all nodded solemnly. "Oh, great. A fucking gossip circle. That's just what I need right now. I can't believe you all knew and didn't tell me!"

"Knew what and didn't tell you?" Kimberly asked as she slid into the seat across from Tommy quite casually, again a surprise to Tommy who had been expecting her to be just about as happy with their present situation as he was. The truth of the matter was that Kimberly had seen all of the group's shifting transpire from the restroom area and had been mentally preparing herself for it before returning to the table.

Tommy looked up at her and shook his head as Jason and Rocky released him from their sandwich hold. "Nothing," he murmured, ignoring the questioning look Kimberly sent his way. "Nothing at all."

"Whatever you say, Tommy," Kimberly muttered. It was obvious that she didn't believe him as she turned to address her other friends, deciding to deal with Tommy and his mood swings later. "So, what time does everyone have to leave tomorrow?"

The conversation became pretty casual from there on out with no real mention or acknowledgement of the way everyone had changed seats. Like everyone hoped, Tommy and Kimberly were forced to admit that the other was indeed sitting at the same table. Eventually, they managed to strike up a somewhat decent conversation in between bites of pizza, salad, and breadsticks.

Dipping his breadstick in the cup of marinara sauce, Tommy took a huge bite and didn't notice the stray dribbles of sauce that ended up on his chin. Kimberly, however, did notice it. "Tommy," she said softly, ensuring that she got his attention and no one else's so as not to embarrass him. She pointed to her chin. "You've got sauce…"

Swiping his napkin from his lap, Tommy quickly wiped at his chin to remove the excess sauce from his face before anyone else noticed, and missed completely. "Did I get it?" he asked in complete oblivion to the fact that the sauce still remained firmly in place.

"No. You missed," Kimberly giggled, grabbing her own napkin. "Here, I'll get it." She leaned across the table and, as she gently wiped the sauce away from his face, their eyes met for just the briefest of moments. It was almost intimate in its' own right but it ended as quickly as it started when Kimberly quickly returned to her seat looking, to Tommy's pure and unadulterated amusement, rather flustered about their little momentary exchange.

Jason pulled the group back on track by bringing up having everyone potentially get together one more time before the summer was over. They didn't get to see each other very much as a group, and Jason freely admitted to the fact that the whole once a year thing just didn't cut it for him anymore. Over the next hour or so, as the group drank more and therefore grew more creative, they planned out a camping trip that would go down as epic and legendary for all of them.

Which, since they'd still most likely be dealing with Mesogog at the time, brought Tommy around to asking Billy what he thought it would take to build a teleportation grid similar to the one in the old Command Center or Power Chamber; or whether or not he even thought it was something possible at all.

"Oh, it's possible. We've all seen it done before so we know that it's possible. And I've got all the blueprints from Alpha as well as the Aquitian and Eltarian technology so building the grid itself should not be a problem at all," Billy replied, not at all surprised when Tommy got an excited look on his face. "But finding a place to house the grid is a problem. Both the Command Center and the Power Chamber were shielded by an Eltarian spell Zordon put over them. Under normal circumstances, the sheer force from the expansion of power caused when a teleportation grid is activated would have wiped the Command Center out the first time Zordon brought us there." 

Tommy seemed to ponder that for a moment before shrugging his shoulders apathetically. "That's not a problem, man. I've got something in my basement that can withstand anything you throw at it."

"Tommy, while you may have a very sophisticated setup in your basement, I highly doubt that you have the means necessary to support a teleportation grid," Billy responded. "That kind of power would rip your entire house, and probably half of Reefside, to shreds in a matter of minutes."

"No, bro, it wouldn't. I'm telling you, Billy, there is nothing you could find or build that could take this thing out." Tommy's words came out coolly and casually, as if Billy's doubts over him were inconsequential to the matter at hand. He knew what he had in his basement. "You could set off two military grade nuclear bombs in there and it wouldn't do anything. The house wouldn't even shake."

His persistence was starting to win Billy over. At the very least, he was curious about whatever it was Tommy had that he believed was so incredibly powerful. "You're being serious with me? You really have something that strong?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, man. It's already been tested twice," Tommy answered, knowing Billy was attached the moment he heard that and his eyes got big. Billy's eyes rarely got big over anything. When they did, it meant he was thirsting for knowledge and when Billy thirsted for knowledge, he didn't stop until his thirst had been quenched to his satisfaction. That meant seeing just what it was that Tommy was hiding.

"Show me."

"Tell me you'll stick around long enough to help me build a working teleportation grid and I will," Tommy fired back. Both of these men were incredibly smart with PhD's attached to each of their names so neither of them felt even a little remorseful when they began negotiating with the other, regardless of the fact that they were good friends.

"Prove to me that it's legit and I will."

"Deal."

Terms decided, the pair shook hands. Tommy understood why Billy doubted him. As far as anyone knew, there was nothing that existed on Earth capable of withstanding a blast as strong as the one that Tommy had just described. But what Billy failed to realize was that Tommy had never said that what he had hiding in his basement came from Earth. 

It didn't.

Put it up in bright neon lights. Tommy had one of the most powerful, most durable, most sturdy structures that existed in the entire universe and only three other people knew about it. Certainly no one that was with him presently. No one knew what Tommy knew. No one carried the secrets that he carried every day. No one knew about the secret meeting Tommy had with Zordon shortly before he had been captured and the second Turbo team had gone into space, or that he would form an alliance that day with a very strange man that would end up lasting them both a lifetime.

Tommy had to be prepared for the slew of questions Billy was likely to throw in his direction when he saw just what it was that Tommy was housing in his basement. He knew some of them he'd have to answer. And while he trusted Billy, he also knew that some of them he probably shouldn't answer, not because he didn't want to but because, from the standpoint of wanting to stay alive, Tommy would have a massive bounty on his head throughout the entire universe if word got out that he had told someone what he had. 

Aliens were everywhere and most people didn't even know about it. Humans chose to ignore it which was fine for the extra-terrestrials who, for the most part, chose to peacefully integrate themselves into Earthen society. However, it'd only take one slipup by Billy with the wrong person overhearing him before that news spread off-world to every planet and system in the universe. From that point on, it would just be a matter of time before Tommy ended up being sniped by a blaster or having some kind of toxic gas released in his bedroom while he slept one night by an intergalactic bounty hunter.

Such was the way of the man who bartered with Kaoen government.

Letting out a deep breath Tommy pushed those thoughts out of his mind, resolving to tackle that problem when the time came. He didn't have too much time to think on it anyway, because just a few minutes later, everyone was walking out of the restaurant carrying boxes of leftovers. Once everyone had said their goodbyes to Tommy, they turned up the street towards their hotel and he went off in the direction of his Jeep but not before promising his team that he'd be back in an hour to pick them all up and teasingly reminding them not to be late.

Behind the wheel, Tommy maneuvered his Jeep through Reefside's many hidden roads and shortcuts. In the short time that he had been living in Reefside, he'd found just about all of them. As he drove home, he thought about the last two days and how much his life had already changed in such a short period of time. Some of his best friends were Rangers again, he had three new roommates, and, most importantly, Kimberly had magically drifted back into his life at least for the duration of the battle with Mesogog. He was hoping for more but he also didn't want to put too much thought into it at the moment. There were other things he needed to deal with at the time; like getting his house ready for three more people.

Thinking about Kimberly and his feelings for her quickly became just another thing that Tommy would have to add on to his never ending pile of things that he was going to have to deal with at another place in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow...you're welcome. Haha. Leave an extra-special review letting me know how much you love me. Lol. And another big thanks to kdmarks for beta-reading this. I'm out. Talk to you soon._

_-WK_


	3. I Miss You

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

"_Where are you and I'm so sorry,  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight"_ _- Tom DeLonge_

That being said, on with the story…

* * *

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 3 - "I Miss You"_

_Original Posting Date: 3/26/2008_

* * *

The disappearance of Aisha's yellow blouse as she rounded the corner to board her plane made it only one former Ranger left waiting for their plane. Katherine, having the longest flight out of everyone in the group, left first at eleven that morning. Since then they'd said goodbye to Zack and Tanya at noon, Trini at twelve-thirty, and now they were walking with Jason to his terminal. Billy was, per their agreement, staying behind to work on a teleportation grid. He had taken one look at what Tommy had in the basement and was immediately hooked.

The three Rangers were going to try and get by with what they had as far as clothes and toiletries for a few days to see if Billy could indeed build the grid. It may have been using the Power for personal gain, but if they could just teleport home, pack their things, and then teleport back to Tommy's, it'd be a whole lot less time consuming plus they wouldn't have to worry about the issue of leaving the city undefended for any significant length of time.

Having to say goodbye to Jason was going to be tough for Tommy. He had been so sure that the red gem was going to go to Jason and that they'd be able to spend all kinds of time together. But Tommy knew in his heart of hearts that this was the way that things were supposed to be. It wasn't Jason's time to be a Ranger again, just like it wasn't Tommy's time, either.

Still, he wasn't happy about his best friend leaving after only being in town for the weekend. Outside of their sparring in the basement and hanging out as a group, they'd barely gotten to spend any time together at all. There was no time for their goofy shenanigans, teaming up with Zack or Rocky to pull pranks on everyone at ridiculous hours of the day. Though they were both well into their twenties and held very respectable positions within their communities, they immediately reverted back to kids. The way they looked at it, they had been too busy dealing with saving the world to really appreciate their younger years so all they were doing was making up for lost time.

As everyone waved their final goodbyes to Aisha and they started towards Jason's terminal, Kimberly quickened her pace to catch up with Tommy and Jason, slipping an arm around each of their elbows. Noting how they both kept walking but became silent as soon as they realized she was there, she asked, "What are you boys talking about?" She eyed them carefully, knowing that she'd immediately be able to tell from just one look at either one of them if they didn't tell her the truth.

"Stuff," Tommy replied cryptically, garnering an eye roll from his new companion. The fact that she was holding both their arms but standing significantly closer to him to the point their legs were almost touching was not lost on him.

"What kind of stuff?" she continued to inquire, looking back and forth between Jason and Tommy. The two men shared a look over her head but didn't say anything. "So, you're both gonna give me the silent treatment, eh? Well, if you don't want me around then screw you both."

Letting go of her hold on them, Kimberly spun around and headed off in a completely different direction. Adam, Billy, and Rocky who had been following a few yards behind them stopped to stare at the pair. "What just happened?" Adam asked, focusing his attention specifically on Tommy.

"Shit," Tommy muttered to Jason, oblivious to the fact that Adam had even spoken to him. "I gotta go after her, man. I'll try and catch up to you before you leave. If not, have a good flight and call me when you land."

Jason nodded understandingly as they shook hands and exchanged a quick hug before Tommy went sprinting off in Kimberly's direction. Not surprisingly, she still moved as quickly now as she had in her original Ranger days. It took Tommy a good five minutes of peeking his head in and out of a multitude of gift shops, stores, and restaurants before he found her sitting in a Starbuck's with her back to the door. However, Tommy didn't immediately go in after her. Instead, he walked into the store to the left of the coffee shop.

Kimberly was sipping her coffee and devoting her attention between the magazine in front of her and cursing her supposed friends when a single white rose landed right in the middle of the article she had been trying to read. She brought her eyes up from the page just in time to see Tommy slide into the chair across from her. "I was reading that, you know?" Kimberly said smugly.

"I'm sorry."

"For interrupting me or acting like a jackass earlier?" she quickly fired back at him, intentionally trying to make Tommy feel worse than he already did which she knew was a lot considering that he had gone to the trouble of chasing after her, hunting her down, and buying her favorite flower. She'd forgive him soon enough just not right away. It'd be too easy that way and one thing anyone who knew Kimberly could say about her was that nothing in her life was ever easy. From her dysfunctional household growing up, to being a Ranger, to moving away from everything and everyone she knew and loved, to leaving the one man she knew would never break her heart, easy wasn't a word Kimberly would use to describe any part of her life after six or seven years old.

"The second part. I'll never apologize for buying a beautiful woman flowers," Tommy suavely tossed at her, his inner-man roaring loudly at the blush that suddenly appeared on Kimberly's face. It only made him more attracted to her. "Seriously, though. I really am sorry for acting that way back there and I know Jason is too. It's just…there's a lot of complicated stuff going on in my life right now, stuff I'm still trying to come to terms with, and Jason's kind of helping me deal with everything so I can remain a sane man."

Looking into his deep, chocolate brown eyes, Kimberly silently wondered what it was that was troubling Tommy so much. Knowing that something was having such a profound effect on him made her just want to reach out to him and tell him that everything was going to be okay regardless of the fact that she didn't have half a clue as to what it was that was making him feel this way. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"God, Kim, there's so much that I want to talk to you about. Things I've wanted to say to you for so long but just didn't know how to do it." Tommy's admittance put butterflies in Kimberly's stomach, and though she found herself fighting the urge to smile his demeanor remained withdrawn. "I wanted to talk to you on Friday but then the you-know-what happened and then yesterday we were all so busy and now that we're both alone and can talk, it's in the middle of a crowded airport."

"So what? I don't care."

"I do, though. This…this isn't the place for what I want and need to say to you," Tommy replied seriously, looking right at Kimberly while somehow managing to keep his emotions in check, something he'd never been able to do around her before. "Maybe later tonight we can find a couple minutes to talk but for now, I just want you to know how sorry I am. For today and for the last six months of my life." Tommy paused for a few moments, giving Kimberly the opportunity to say something but she didn't. Instead of letting things get awkward though, Tommy decided to change the subject by giving his watch a look. "Hey, you know, if we hurry we can catch Jason before he has to board the plane."

Kimberly gave him a grateful smile before slowly nodding her head in agreement. In a flash, Tommy was out of his seat and helping Kimberly out of hers. He offered her a hand and she took it, allowing him to gently pull her up. "Thank you for the rose, by the way. That was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome," Tommy replied, looking down at her with a smile which she eagerly returned. As they walked through the airport, Kimberly leaned in and bumped Tommy with her hip, making him veer off course a few steps. He quickly recovered however, and fell back in step with her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close, lowering his mouth right next to her ear so that he could whisper seductively, " I want you to know that you're going to pay dearly for that."

"That's what I was hoping for," Kimberly winked as they shared a laugh. Suddenly feeling a lot more courageous, she allowed her hand to float dangerously close to Tommy's, just enough so that their hands would occasionally brush as they walked. She had pulled this move many a time before so Tommy knew what she wanted and he obliged, taking her hand and interlocking his fingers with hers. She looked up at him a bit surprised, unable to contain the wide smile on her face. "You still remember?"

"I may have a bad memory but when it comes to you, I don't forget anything."

His words left her speechless once again. It was like she was powerless to resist him no matter how much her head told her not to give in. But as history had shown, Kimberly had the tendency to listen to her heart more than her head. Living that way rarely kept her out of trouble but it always kept her happy. Being this close to Tommy again was one of those times where her happiness outweighed whatever negative repercussions potentially awaited her down the road.

Thankfully, it didn't take them long to reach Jason so the silence never reached the awkward or uncomfortable point. He was in the middle of saying his goodbyes to Adam, Billy, and Rocky when they walked up and rejoined the group. Seeing Kimberly made Jason immediately put everything else on hold as he walked over to her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for being a jerk, sis."

"It's okay, Bubba," Kimberly replied, using the nickname Jason shared with her older brother, developed when Kimberly was just starting to talk and couldn't say 'brother.' "Tommy explained the situation to me so I understand that you were just trying to keep quiet and fly under the radar."

"Good. I'd hate to go home thinking you were mad at me," Jason winked. Pulling Kimberly in for a hug, the pair of old friends embraced each other warmly. "I'm gonna miss you, Shortstack."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Rex. But we've still got our camping trip to look forward to. We'll see each other soon."

"Yeah, we will. Which reminds me," Jason started, looking over at Tommy. "I've got some well-deserved vacation time coming up here in the next couple of weeks. You think you got enough room in that house of yours to put me up for a little while, bro?"

"Definitely. I look forward to it." Tommy offered his hand and Jason pushed it away with a laugh as they both instinctively went for a hug. "Take care of yourself, bro. Don't go getting shot on us or anything, alright?"

"Haha, I'll try my best, man," Jason laughed.

After shaking hands and saying his final goodbyes to the other guys, Jason slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and started towards the now-shortened line of people waiting to board the plane. As he walked up the ramp, he gave his friends one last wave and then disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Tommy! You didn't tell us that they still made them bigger!" Adam called into his wrist communicator as he watched the monster they'd just destroyed suddenly start to grow exponentially. "I hope this is one of those times you talked about where you've got something planned for us."

"Don't worry, Adam. I've got just the thing," Tommy replied from his chair in the basement Command Center, typing assorted commands into the computer system. "Look to the northwest, guys. Reinforcements should be on their way in a few seconds."

Adam directed Kimberly and Rocky to turn around with him. Off in the distance, they could all hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching them a good thirty seconds before two huge Zords, a red tyrannosaurus and a blue triceratops, appeared from behind a skyscraper, running through the street and jumping over cars as they approached the Rangers. A few seconds later, Kimberly heard the familiar cry of the pterodactyl and looked up to see her own yellow Zord flying gracefully through the air.

"Say hello to your new Dino Zords, guys," Tommy continued. Even though Kimberly couldn't see him she could still picture the smile on his face just by hearing his voice through the earpiece installed in her helmet. "Bring them together to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. You'll have to familiarize yourself with the controls as you go along, though."

"That's nothing new." Kimberly let out a grunt as she pushed herself high into the air. She landed in a chair in the back of the Zord which quickly slid into the cockpit. Looking around, Kimberly laughed. "Nice stereo."

"God, Kim, why do you always say that?" Rocky asked over their Zord-to-Zord communication line. Kimberly smiled knowingly to herself. "None of our Zords have ever had a-woah! Holy shit, we really have stereos! Kick ass, Tommy! Way to go, man!"

Tommy laughed to himself. "Yeah, I thought you guys would like that. We talked about it for so long that I figured, what the hell, might as well stop talking about it and do it."

"Good call," Adam interjected. "Alright, guys! Let's bring 'em together!"

Watching it on a computer screen wasn't nearly as cool as being a part of it. Regardless, it was still a pretty cool thing to see. These Zords were a lot more agile than their old Zords had been. They flipped gracefully in the air with various parts of their Zords disconnecting only to reconnect with something different. When it was all said and done, Adam's Tyrannozord had formed the entire legs, head, torso, and upper body of the Megazord outside of the right arm. Rocky's Tricerazord became the new right arm and Kimberly's Pterazord formed the helmet and chest-plate.

Once the Megazord had finished forming, the Rangers found themselves zipping in their seats towards the head of the machine. Three separate doors opened up as they entered the cockpit and their chairs came to a stop with Adam sitting front and center, Kimberly and Rocky a few feet back, flanking him on either side. Tommy hadn't been kidding when he said they'd have to learn the controls on the fly, either. It only took a few moments of being in the cockpit and they already knew that this new Megazord was going to be much more complicated than their old ones which, to Adam and Rocky's satisfaction, meant they'd be able to have a whole lot more fun once they got the hang of everything.

This was it, their first real battle. The Tyrannodrones had been tough but a Ranger's first real fight didn't count unless a monster was involved. And this monster was a particularly hideous one. They had been back from the airport for less than five minutes when the alarm started to blare. A quick trip to the basement allowed them to identify the monster's location and then the Rangers were off.

They found the monster with a group of Tyrannodrones near the lake, attempting to release a toxin into the water. Kimberly and Rocky went after the Tyrannodrones, leaving Adam to take on the new creature. Just when Adam was about to go in for a blow with his Tyranno Staff that would have surely destroyed the monster, it disappeared into thin air. Tommy found it when it reappeared in downtown Reefside a few minutes later. The Rangers gave chase on their Raptor Cycles and managed to corner the monster before shattering it into a thousand little pieces with their Z-Rex Blaster, another nifty tool Tommy had just recently decided to inform them of.

No one was really all that surprised when the monster suddenly reformed and sprouted to gigantic size. They were just relieved that Tommy hadn't reverted to old habits and forgotten the whole Zord aspect that came with creating a team of Power Rangers. Their new Zords didn't disappoint, either. They were sleek, agile, and graceful yet strong, powerful, and durable. When it came to Zords, they had the best of both worlds; speed and strength.

In the opening stages of the battle the monster had the upper hand, putting the Rangers on the ropes momentarily but once they got the hang of their new Megazord, taking care of the monster became more like a game then a real challenge. Rocky got in a shot with the tip of the Tricera Shield and Kimberly used the Pterarang to sever the monster's arm. The finishing blow was delivered when Adam activated the Dino Drill, impaling the monster right through the stomach. To rub their victory in Mesogog's face, they turned the Megazord around so that it was facing the monster as it went down. Rocky brought one of the arms up to the face of the Megazord, making it look like the giant robot was yawning with the monster exploding in the background.

"Cocky. Good, but cocky," Tommy commented when the Rangers arrived in the basement a few minutes later.

Billy, who was seated next to Tommy, nodded his agreement. "If your goal was to appear narcissistic, you succeeded expertly."

"Oh, come on and lighten up, you two. We were just having a little fun." Everyone but Kimberly was surprised to hear her defend the shenanigans of her male counterparts. Kimberly, however, just like before, was quickly becoming fiercely loyal to her teammates. After everyone had de-morphed, they took up various seats around the computer area with Kimberly sitting in between Tommy and Billy. "So, have you boys had any luck with the teleportation grid? I, like, really wanna go to the mall and shop but I, like, totally _don't_ want to deal with that gross traffic."

Billy and Tommy rolled their eyes and shared a laugh, understanding what she had just done. Adam and Rocky, on the other hand, looked at each other and shrugged like they were completely clueless. "I don't get it," Rocky muttered. "What's so funny?"

"You guys weren't around for Kimberly's earlier days. Outside of her love for shopping, which we've all come to accept will never die, she didn't completely grow out of her Valley Girl phase until shortly before you two and Aisha arrived," Billy explained.

"Ah," Adam and Rocky replied together, nodding their heads in understanding.

"Yeah," Kimberly added, shaking her head as she turned to Billy. "So, any luck or what? I wasn't kidding about needing to shop. I don't think I have a single piece of yellow clothing in my entire wardrobe."

They could all laugh at that one. "We've taken a look at it and we should be able to build a device powerful enough to sustain the necessary energy required to teleport. Unfortunately, I don't have all the necessary supplies here to build it. Tommy and I were going to go to the hardware store tomorrow to purchase the necessary tools."

Twenty-six years old and understanding Billy was still a chore for them most of the time. Sometimes they got lucky and he let a few casual words slip in here and there but for the most part they actually had to listen to every single word that came out of his mouth. They couldn't listen to bits and pieces like they could in a normal conversation in fear of missing something he said.

"I've got some stuff I ordered for my science class next year that I have to pick up from a store in the mall," Tommy told Kimberly. "I can take you with me if you want to do some of your infamous wardrobe replenishing."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked, raising her eyes to meet Tommy's. "I may be awhile. If you're just going to pick something up, you'll be done way before I am. I wouldn't want to impose and keep you there longer than you want to be."

"Kim, calm down. You're not imposing on me," Tommy replied. "I know how you get when you go shopping and I know that you can't go to the mall for less than a minimum of two hours unless it's for absolute emergency purposes only. If I had a problem with that, I wouldn't have offered to take you in the first place."

While Tommy and Kimberly had been talking, Adam and Rocky disappeared upstairs without notice feeling very much like unnecessary additions to what was going on. They weren't upset, though. They had much better things to do then sit around in the basement while Tommy and Kimberly danced around each other. Tommy had an XBOX 360 and a flat screen, plasma TV that had been calling their name since they showed up at his house two days earlier.

Billy had a completely different outlook on the situation, though. He had always been fascinated by watching how people interacted with one another in different environments. He was intrigued with the prospect of observing his two friends who he knew weren't together but were teetering dangerously close to something big. But ignorant, Billy was not. He also knew that they'd realize he was eavesdropping on them eventually so he had disappeared to another part of the basement, pretending to work on something while making sure he stayed within earshot and kept them in his line of vision.

As it was, he didn't get much to work with. Their conversation from that point on was brief, with Kim making Tommy promise he wouldn't leave without her before bolting upstairs to take a shower and change. Which wasn't a bad thing at all because Tommy had stayed behind and there were still a lot of things Billy wanted to discuss with him. But Tommy knew he'd have to approach Tommy differently if he wanted information. He needed to be finessed first, warmed up a bit before you could go in for the big stuff.

"So, what other cool toys are you keeping hidden from them?" Billy asked casually.

"All kinds, man. I know a whole lot more about what could potentially happen then I let on to them. The things they're capable of if they just believe in themselves are endless," Tommy replied after turning around in his chair to face Billy. "Not to mention, the heavy artillery pretty much kicks ass. But for as serious as this situation is, I know what a strain it is on real life so I'm trying to make this as enjoyable of an experience for them as I can so I'm keeping some things for them to surprise them down the road. You know, to put a little fun into being a Ranger."

"That surprises me. You were always pretty serious as a leader."

"Yeah, but I'm not a leader or a Ranger anymore," Tommy commented with a laugh. Putting his hands behind his head, he leaned back in his chair. "I just get to sit back, relax, build things, and watch fights while occasionally offering advice or assistance in the form of huge Zords, blasters, and other assorted weaponry when needed."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out, man." Billy was stroking Tommy's ego, slowly getting ready to go in for the kill. Now, he needed to shift directions a little bit. "How'd you manage to archive all that footage and information on the various Ranger teams? That had to have been pretty difficult."

"Yeah, it was, especially when you consider that I didn't even start until Lightspeed Rescue showed up in Mariner Bay. I ended up having to play a lot of catch-up for our team through Lost Galaxy while still keeping an eye on the Lightspeed Team. Come here, I'll show you something," Tommy answered, waving Billy over to the seat next to him. Navigating the little white arrow across the screen, Tommy double-clicked on a program. A simple black window with a dropdown selection bar popped up. "Pick something."

Billy took the mouse Tommy offered, clicking on the bar and reading the choices that appeared in a vertical list. He read through all the choices but settled for the first one. After clicking his selection, the window changed so that ten equal sized rectangles in various different colors, each with a name written inside in the same color scheme, appeared on the screen. One last click and Billy was looking at his entire history as the Blue Ranger, starting from that fateful first day until he chose to pass on his powers.

"That's incredible," Billy murmured in shock, scrolling down to look at a video highlighting himself in battle. "Do you have footage on all the different teams?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I'm curious as to how you got the footage. I mean, I know Zordon kept detailed track of all our battles and I'm sure Dimitria did the same but what about the Rangers who fought on different planets? Where'd you get the footage of the Space and Lost Galaxy teams?"

Tommy instantly felt his heart start to beat a little faster. The simplest of questions from Billy had brought them both dangerously close to a place Tommy really didn't think he should go to with his old friend. "Four of the Space Rangers were the second team of Turbo Rangers. I already knew them and by the time I started archiving Ranger history, I had already been working closely with the Red Space Ranger for quite awhile. He gave me everything that he had as well as all the information he knew about the Galaxy Rangers."

"And the newer teams?"

"I have personal relationships with at least one Ranger on each and every team that has ever existed. Most of them are Reds except the Ninja Storm team. I managed to track them down a while back. Pretty good group of kids for the most part. Shane's a lot like Jason and Dustin is the second coming of Rocky. Cam reminded me of you except his temper is a lot worse than yours."

"Man," Billy muttered, shaking his head in legitimate disbelief. He was no longer just playing to Tommy's good side. He was truly impressed by everything that his former leader had accomplished in such a short period of time. "This is all so crazy. I have to be honest, I always thought I'd be the one who ended up doing this stuff, not you. Then I got sick and had to go to Aquitar and it all kind of just…fell apart. I never wanted to leave. Even though I knew I would never be a Ranger again, I still wanted to be there to help you guys. For the longest time I felt like I had abandoned you all by leaving."

"Billy, man, come on. You would have died if you didn't go to Aquitar. We all understood why you left. No one ever blamed you for anything," Tommy replied, offering Billy whatever verbal reassurance he could. "I'll admit, it was a lot harder from both a technical and a personal standpoint not having you around but we all managed to adapt eventually just like we always seem to do."

"Yeah, being away from home and everything I knew was pretty hard, too. I never had a problem going on vacation or anything like that but when it set in that it was going to be a very long time before I saw any of my friend again," Billy started, shaking his head. "Let's just say I know exactly how Jason, Kim, Trini, and Zack felt when they left the team. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

Tommy nodded his head in understanding. "I know exactly how you feel, man. I remember how scared I was when I lost my powers the first time. I really felt like I'd never see any of you guys again." A deep-seated fear of being abandoned had existed with Tommy since he was five years old when his parents deemed him old enough to understand what it meant to be adopted. "Then, people started to leave. Every time a Ranger left the team it was like they just disappeared from your life and you never knew how long it would be before you saw them again. Out of all the shit we went through as a team, nothing scared me more then when I put Kim on that plane to Florida."

This was new territory for Tommy and Billy. In the past, Tommy's expression of these feelings had been limited strictly to Jason and Katherine. In fact, neither of them could even remember a time where they'd had a really serious conversation that didn't involve the Rangers.

"Then you can imagine how I felt when Trini left the team." Billy figured if Tommy was willing to express his feelings then he should, too. "And please don't get me wrong, I know having to say goodbye to Kimberly was extremely hard for you but at least you got the chance to say goodbye. Everything with Trini happened so suddenly. I had finally worked up the courage to tell her how I felt about her. I was just waiting for the perfect moment and then she was gone. I've always wondered if things would have turned out differently for her and I if I had just said something."

"She would have stayed behind for you without hesitation." Tommy and Billy both spun around to see Kimberly, freshly dressed in a pair of khaki Capri's and a white halter top, standing at the top of the stairs. "Since we're all sharing our deepest and darkest secrets, she'd still change the course of her life for you if she thought you felt more than friendship towards her."

"How long have you been listening?" Tommy asked, ignoring Kimberly's revelation of Trini's feelings.

"Long enough," she answered cryptically.

"You…you're kidding me, right?" Billy stammered. "There's no way that Trini could feel that way about me. I mean, we still communicate regularly but we rarely even see each other!"

"Sometimes hearing someone's voice is all the confirmation a girl needs," Kimberly replied, eyeing Tommy to make sure he was picking up what she was laying down before turning her attention back towards Billy. "I know Trini wanted more than friendship with you in high school but she was just as scared as you were. She called me her first night in Switzerland crying, saying that all she had wanted was a reason to stay in Angel Grove. Now she's an adult and her feelings haven't changed, they've just grown up."

Again, another cryptic message delivered from Kimberly to Tommy as her conversation with Billy acted as a filter. If Aisha had been there, she could have attested to Kimberly calling her after her first day in Florida, crying her eyes out and saying that all she had wanted was for Tommy to give her a reason to stay behind. Just like Trini would have stayed home for Billy, Kimberly would have gladly done the same thing for Tommy if only he had asked her to. But Tommy's kind soul and infamous guilt complex did not allow him to even though he thought about it on numerous occasions.

"Do you…do you think she would be accepting if I proposed to her an evening engagement? Perhaps dinner and taking in a film?" Tommy and Kimberly shared a look, laughing inwardly at how Billy reverted to his old habits whenever he got nervous.

"Hey, man. One thing I've learned is that you never know until you try. Sometimes crazy things happen and you just don't know what you're supposed to do," Tommy replied. If Kimberly wanted to play that game with him, he could play it just as well. "And you're in a tough spot. You and Trini have been friends your whole lives and it sounds like you both have been attracted to each other for quite awhile, too. You have to deal with the very real possibility that she's only physically attracted to you and that she doesn't truly share the same feelings that you do."

Tommy thought he was good at the game.

He wasn't.

All he managed to do was confuse the heck out of Billy and leave Kimberly scowling angrily at him. "What Tommy meant to say," she muttered through gritted teeth, trying to maintain her composure, "is that you can't be afraid to try. You have to act on what you feel and if she doesn't feel the same way then that's okay. Heartbreak and disappoint is part of life but you rarely get a second chance in life. Don't let your second chance get away, Billy."

Kimberly thought she was good at the game.

She wasn't. She was a seasoned professional. In one fluent move she had turned the tables on Tommy and made a valid point to Billy at the same time. Tommy could try to keep up with her but she'd never let him beat her. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"I think I'm going to go call Trini," Billy murmured. Looking to Kimberly, who nodded approvingly, he decided to deal with interrogating Tommy later. There were more important things to do. He got up and headed for the stairs, stopping at the top step for just a moment to face them. "Thanks, Kim. You too, Tommy…I think."

And then he was gone, leaving Tommy and Kimberly in the basement. Alone.

"So, umm," Tommy muttered. Stuffing his hands into his pockets while rocking back and forth on his feet, he gave Kimberly an awkward look. "You look good. You all ready to go to the mall?"

"I'm always ready, Tommy. It's just a matter of whether or not you think you can keep up with me," Kimberly returned, giving him a flirtatious grin. The redness creeping across Tommy's neck, knowing that she still got to him, added to her delight. "So, Mr. Oliver, do you think you can keep up with me?"

Not to be outdone, Tommy took her hand and pulled her in close so that he was looking down at her, their faces just a few inches apart. "It's Dr. Oliver," he replied in a low growl. "And not only can I keep up with you, I can run circles around you so fast it will leave you dizzy and speechless." He flicked his tongue a few times just to make sure he drove his point home.

Kimberly suddenly felt like her legs were liable to go out at any moment if she didn't get away from this predicament soon. "We'll see, hotshot," she managed, taking a step back and laying her palm on his chest. "A man who can carry a lot of bags instantly ranks a four on any woman's list. You've also got the fact that you aren't terribly ugly on your side. If your skills are as good as you say they are, you might just be a high seven."

"A seven!? A seven!?" Tommy roared, gripping his heart in mock offense. "I thought for sure I'd only be a five or six! I can't believe I'm actually a seven. Oh my God, this is, like," Tommy continued, pretending to flip his hair, "totally, the best thing that's ever happened to me in, like, my entire life!"

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Alright, alright, tough guy. You got me. Let's get out of here and hit the mall." _Before I take you upstairs, tie you down to your bed, and have my way with you_. Thoughts of restraining Tommy and ravishing him until she was completely and utterly sated in every way possible and every position imaginable were best kept private, at least for the time being.

And so the mall became their destination with a good portion of the rest of their evening dedicated to Kimberly replenishing her wardrobe. Tommy had never been happier to be stuck with bag-carrying duty.

* * *

The basement computers were up and running, bright and early at seven a.m. the next morning. Billy--who was holding out for hope that Trini would come with Jason when he visited in a few weeks--and Tommy--whose arms were so sore from carrying so many shopping bags that he could barely even turn the screwdriver he was wielding--were down there ready to work on whatever parts of the teleportation grid they could build before the hardware store opened up in two hours.

Now, under normal circumstances Tommy wasn't a morning person on days when he didn't have to be at the school, so on any other Monday morning he wouldn't have even heard Hayley calling his cell phone. He didn't even have a chance to say anything before she was frantically yelling at him to check his computers.

"Hayley, what the hell is going on?" Tommy asked, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he slid into his seat and started scanning Reefside. "Holy shit," he muttered, straightening his head to look closer which caused his phone to fall to the floor. The sound of the plastic crashing against the floor forced him to focus elsewhere, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he found that he hadn't lost the call. "Are you seeing the same thing that I'm seeing? Those energy readings are off the chart."

"_The forest,_" Hayley replied simply.

"Yeah. I have to get there before someone else does. Let me call you back," Tommy murmured, hanging up his phone while backing out of his seat without taking his eyes away from the computer. Billy was staring at him quizzically but Tommy was too preoccupied to notice. Only when Billy cleared his throat loudly did Tommy look his way. "Something's come up, man. I gotta go. We'll go shopping when I get back."

Tommy turned around and bolted up the stairs into his house before Billy even had a chance to formulate a coherent thought. By the time Billy finally realized what had just happened, he could hear the sound of Tommy's tires squealing as his Jeep tore out of his driveway and onto the bumpy dirt road that led into the forest.

Unfortunately for Tommy, the someone else he was worried about was already on the scene, arriving just before Hayley had called Tommy. A tall, black, sword-wielding, cyborg and a woman dressed in all black--including her hair, lipstick, and mascara--were standing near a cluster of trees, staring down a particularly treacherous looking drop-off that ended at least a hundred feet down, not to mention the ground was littered with rocks.

"I'm not going down there!" the cyborg growled in a robotic sounding voice, turning to look at his female companion. "Elsa, you go."

"Me? You expect me to go down there?" Elsa asked in disbelief, shaking her head at him. "You really are out of your mind, Zeltrax. If anyone should be going down there, it's you. I could die if I jumped down there. If something happens to you, Mesogog can just, you know, rebuild you."

If Zeltrax had eyeballs, he would have rolled them. "I will go down there, but not because of you. When I bring that thing back to Mesogog, I will be the one rewarded while you receive his scorn."

At this realization, Elsa's eyes went wide. One of her monsters had already failed and Mesogog didn't tolerate failure too well. Retrieving whatever it was that Mesogog had sent them after would likely redeem her standing in her master's eyes. It was when Zeltrax prepared to jump that Elsa decided to for it. She pushed Zeltrax to the ground, took a quick breath, and made her leap. She landed hard but, aside from a few scrapes and cuts, stood up and dusted herself off still relatively unscathed.

Half-buried under a pile of leaves and twigs was a large, white rock about the size of a basketball. What it was, she didn't know but Mesogog wanted it and that was all she cared about. She heard Zeltrax roar in anger but didn't look up at him as she picked the rock up and raised her hand to the sky. A crackling whirlpool of green and black energy appeared above her, sucking her in before snapping shut with a resounding crack.

Ten minutes later Tommy was out of his Jeep, tying a rope around his waist which he then tied to his Jeep. He scaled the drop-off in just a few minutes only to untie himself and find that there was nothing there. Whatever had caused such a severe flux in their energy readers had either disappeared or taken.

Tommy feared the latter.

At least there was a hot breakfast being prepared when he got back to his house. Toast was the closest thing Tommy had had to a hot breakfast in two years if it wasn't made by his mom or at a restaurant. He had barely stepped in the front door when the smell of food being cooked enticed him to the kitchen where he found Kimberly turning bacon, scrambling eggs, and flipping pancakes. Carefully, he snuck up behind her without being caught.

"Mmmm," he murmured, rubbing her shoulders gently. "Smells delicious."

"Me or the food?" Kimberly teased, giving him a smile.

"Both."

"I guess I can live with that," she replied as they shared a laugh. Then, Tommy stepped away to pour himself a cup of coffee. "So, where did you go running off to this morning? Billy said you bolted out of here like a bat out of Hell."

Tommy laughed at the analogy, taking a sip from his vintage Power Rangers mug--a birthday gift from Jason a few years back. "Just something in the forest. There was an energy spike so I went to check it out but when I got there, it was already gone."

"An energy spike? Shouldn't the Power Rangers have been there to investigate?" Kimberly asked with an impish smile, making Tommy shake his head at her. "I wonder why they weren't there. What do you think they could have been doing?"

"Who knows?" Tommy shrugged.

"Probably sleeping or something," Kimberly offered, giving him a wink.

"Yeah, probably," Tommy muttered, setting his coffee mug down in order to wrap his arms around Kimberly's waist. "We still haven't gotten to have that little chat we talked about, you know?"

Kimberly sighed, basking in how safe he always managed to make her feel. "What if I don't want to have that talk?"

"What do you mean? I thought we agreed that we needed to talk?"

"We did, but I don't think I want to anymore," Kimberly replied softly. Pushing herself out of Tommy's arms, she took a few steps away from him. Tommy reached out for her but she pulled away the moment she felt his fingertips on her shoulders.

"Kim, what's going on?" Tommy asked, concern evident in his voice.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. What was she supposed to say to him? The truth was that she wanted to talk but was afraid of what would come from it. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him. "I don't want to talk because talking is going to end up with us trying to put a label on," she waved her hands dramatically, "whatever it is we're doing which I'm still trying to figure out. I saw what happened the last time I tried to put a label on us and I won't do that again. I won't go another six months without hearing your voice or even knowing if you're okay."

"Kim, I-"

There were so many things he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't afraid anymore, that he had sorted out all his personal issues. He wanted to tell her that he knew what he felt for her was real and that it always had been. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was and that he'd never hurt her again. Most of all, he wanted to tell her how he loved her with everything in him. It was just his luck that the still groggy duo Adam and Rocky chose that moment to come barreling into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Rocky grumbled as he stumbled in, bouncing off the wall with Adam right behind him, both of them vigorously rubbing their eyes. It only took one look at the cooking taking place in front of him for Rocky to bolt wide awake. "Food. Kimberly. Awesome. I love you."

Kimberly giggled as Rocky threw his arms around her. Tommy, on the other hand, was scowling back and forth between the new Blue and Red Rangers. He had been so close only to be thwarted by outside interference once again. And the whole situation had been so perfect, too. They were in the same place at the same time with nothing else to do. Billy was downstairs and the Dynamic Duo were sleeping so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted. Or so he thought.

"I'm just finishing up the pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Bread's in the toaster and coffee's on the pot. You boys sit down and I'll bring you a plate when it's done." Kimberly had to wave her hand at them to make them move. Tommy, however, chose to stay behind, a telltale sign that he wasn't through talking.

"I'm not done. I still have a lot to say," Tommy told her.

Sighing, Kimberly nodded her head. "I know. Me too," she relented, reaching out to touch his arm. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Alright. I'm gonna go get Billy and tell him breakfast is ready."

Kimberly nodded again but this time was left with a smile on her face when Tommy leaned in and pecked a quick kiss to her cheek before disappearing. She found herself staring at the last place he had been visible, unable to look away. It took the singing of Adam and Rocky to bring her back from dreamland.

"Tommy and Kimmie, sittin' in a tree," they sang, getting an eye roll for their efforts. "F-U-C-K-I-"

"Enough!" Kimberly jumped in, cutting them off before it could go any further. As if to drive her point home, she pointed the spatula she had been holding at them. "Tommy and I are both adults. What we choose to do or not to do behind closed doors is none of your concern? Is that understood?"

Adam and Rocky looked at each other with flushed cheeks then turned to address Kimberly. "Yes, ma'am," they grumbled, surprised by the smile that they found on Kimberly's face.

"Good. I'll whip you boys into shape if it's the last thing I do," she told, causing all three of them to laugh.

Downstairs in the basement, Tommy found Billy standing with his back to him, unblinking as he stared at the corner of the Command Center. "Hey, Billy," Tommy called out but Billy didn't even flinch. "Umm, Kim made breakfast. It's upstairs if you're hungry, bro. Just thought I'd let you know."

"How'd you do it, Tommy?" Billy asked, just as Tommy had turned to go back upstairs. The former Blue Ranger slowly turned around to eye his old friend. "How'd you do it? I've been racking my brain for almost two days and I still can't figure it out. I have to know. You have to tell me."

"Tell you what, man?" Tommy asked in surprise, staring at Billy.

"How you managed to get enough Kaoen steel to build a room strong enough to sustain a teleportation grip capable of wiping out half of this town after just one use," Billy replied, to Tommy's dismay. Billy watched as Tommy sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You can't lie to me, either. I learned all about the mines of the KO-System on Aquitar."

Tommy really had no escape. He couldn't just tell Billy to shove off or mind his own business, especially not after Billy had taken the time out of his schedule to help him with the teleportation grid. He'd just have to drive home the ramifications of what could happen if Billy ever told anyone what Tommy was about to tell him.

"Billy, look. I can't really go into a ton of detail about it but I can tell you some basic stuff. That's going to have to be enough for you and I'm also going to need your word that nothing I say to you will ever leave this room. I could die if the wrong people heard any of what I tell you."

"I promise, I won't say anything."

"Alright, here's what I can tell you," Tommy started, slumping down into his chair as he shook his head. "It started just over seven years ago…"

* * *

_Flashback_

Tommy was here for reasons he did not know. One minute he had been walking back to his apartment off-campus after a class and then the next thing he knew he was standing in the Power Chamber, looking up at Dimitria and a transmission of Zordon with Alpha 6 running frantically around the main floor.

"Tommy, it is good to see you again," Zordon's voice boomed as he looked down on his most prized Ranger. Zordon had been proud of all of his Rangers but none more so than the man standing before him.

"It's good to see you too, Zordon," Tommy replied truthfully. The way Zordon and the Rangers had parted had been too brief and Tommy had never really gotten the chance to tell his mentor just what he meant to him. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Do you not know in your heart why you have been called here?" Dimitria interjected, earning herself a scowl from the former Ranger. He had never been too fond of Dimitria. Zordon was straight with them. Dimitria was, in Tommy's mind, annoying. She asked far too many questions and rarely gave the Rangers anything useful to work with.

"Obviously, it has something to do with the Rangers."

"Indeed it does, Tommy. Indeed it does. You have been called here today because Dimitria and I believe that the world may need you once again." Tommy's eyes went wide at Zordon's words. He had never wanted to leave the Ranger life in the first place but now he was content with where he was at in life. He had most of his friends nearby, a great girlfriend in Katherine, and a newfound love for paleontology. Having to fight again would put a strain on all of that. "Do not fear, my friend. I am not speaking in the manor of which you are thinking. However, it is also something much more serious than what you are thinking."

Tommy knew that he couldn't say no to Zordon, regardless of whatever it was that was going to be asked of him. He wanted to say no. He wanted to, but he couldn't. "You know I'll do whatever I can to help, Zordon. Just tell me what to do."

"Are you sure, Tommy? What I am going to ask of you will exceed everything you have done as a Power Ranger."

Though he had knots in his stomach, Tommy gritted his teeth and nodded. "I'm sure. What do I need to do?"

Zordon beamed down at Tommy proudly. "You never cease to amaze me, Tommy. Even in your first days as a Ranger, I knew that you would be different. That you would be special in ways the other Rangers were not. I do not like to play favorites where my Rangers are concerned but you, Tommy, you have always been my favorite which is why I have brought you here today."

"Umm, thanks," Tommy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are welcome but you will not be thanking me when I tell you what it is that you must do," Zordon replied, watching how Tommy kept his emotions in check even when they were fighting so hard to escape. "I will be captured and taken prisoner, Tommy. It has been prophesized. It is unavoidable. A group of Rangers will travel into the depths of space, searching for me. The Earth will be invaded. The planet you know and love will be on the brink of enslavement but when all seems to be lost, they will find me."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"You are my endgame if my first plan fails."

"What's your first plan?"

Zordon turned to look at Alpha and nodded his head, sending the robot towards the computer terminals. After inputting a few commands, a rectangular-shaped projection materialized next to Zordon. The screen showed a man who appeared to be in his early twenties with long hair streaked brown and blonde.

"This is Andros. Though he appears young, he is a few hundred years old by Earth standards. Andros is an old friend of mine. He and I worked together long before I created the first Power Team. He is from the planet KO-35 and he is the man who will lead the Space Rangers in their quest to find me," Zordon explained, thought nothing he had said had really made much sense to Tommy outside of needing his help. "Andros is also the man that will be asked to destroy my energy tube, ending my physical existence. and purifying the planet in the process."

"What!?" It was all Tommy could manage. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortably hot. His cheeks were red with uncontrollable anger and he could feel assorted veins popping out in random places.

"I am truly sorry, Tommy but there is no other way. Only my sacrifice will be able to save the planet." Zordon tried to smile for his old friend but the tears in Tommy's eyes made smiling a near impossible task. "You are here because I need you to be on standby, ready at a moment's notice to step up in Andros' place should he not be able to complete the assignment he has been given."

"You-you-you're asking me to destroy your energy tube? To kill you?" Tommy managed to ask, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't do it, Zordon. I won't. I won't kill you. You mean too much to me."

"Do you think that I do not share your emotions, Tommy? Do you think that I do not wish there was another way? Believe me when I tell you that I do. I wish with all my heart and soul that I could stay here with all of you, the very people who I have come to know and love as my own family," Zordon replied. If his warped state allowed him to cry, he would have. Tommy was. "You have to do this, Tommy. There is no one else other than you that I can trust with something as important as this. I know how hard this must be for you, my friend, but I need you to do this, for me."

Shaking his head, Tommy gripped the railing in front of him as he shook with a wave of uncontrollable emotions. Tears of sadness flowed freely but he was equally as angry with the situation. Yet, he knew turning his back on Zordon was something he would never be able to do. "I'll do it, Zordon," Tommy answered, slowly nodding his head. "I'll do it. But on one condition."

"What is that?"

"I want to meet Andros."

"Why do you wish to meet Andros, Tommy?" Dimitria interrupted, making Tommy's anger flare even more. "Do you not know what will happen if that meeting occurs?"

"You know what, Dimitria!? I've had it up to here with you and your stupid questions!" Tommy yelled, raising his hand high above his head. "That's all you ever do! It's just non-stop questions with you and I'm fu-!"

"Thomas Oliver!" Zordon bellowed so loud it made Tommy reach up and cover his ears. Immediately, Tommy felt embarrassed for losing his temper. "I thought that I had taught you better than that!"

"You did. I'm sorry," Tommy muttered, turning his attention to Dimitria. "I'm sorry, Dimitria. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Dimitria simply nodded her head, leaving the floor to Zordon once more. "Why do you want to meet Andros?" Zordon asked, letting Tommy know that Dimitria wasn't the only one interested in his reasons.

"Because I know what it feels like to have something you care about ripped away from you before you're ready to let go," Tommy answered, knowing that Zordon understood how many levels that effected Tommy on. Losing the Green Ranger powers, Kimberly, having to give up his spot to T.J., his racing career, they were all times Tommy had to give up something important to him before he was ready to. "Andros is going to need all the support he can get if he succeed…I mean, if he manages to complete his mission. I want to be there to talk to him, to let him know that there are Rangers out there who understand what he's going through. There are so few Rangers out there, we need to stick together."

"A valiant offer, indeed. As I said before, Tommy, you never cease to amaze me. It is not only your strength and courage and leadership skills that made you into such an excellent Ranger," Zordon told Tommy proudly. "It was your compassion for others, your willingness to sacrifice everything time and time again by putting your life on the line to protect those in need of protecting. I will make the necessary arrangements for you to meet with Andros at the appropriate time. Alas, it is with sadness in my heart that I must say goodbye to you, Tommy. For our sake, I sincerely hope that this is the last time we meet."

Tommy nodded his head. Seeing Zordon again meant that Andros hadn't been able to carry out his mission and that Tommy was needed to pick up the pieces. Though he didn't want to say goodbye to Zordon, if that's the way things had to be, then he too wished that this was the last time he saw his friend and mentor.

"Goodbye, Zordon," Tommy whispered through tears, looking up at his mentor for what he hoped was the last time. "It's been an honor and a privilege being a Ranger. Thank you for everything that you have done for me."

"You are welcome, but it is I who should be thanking you, Tommy. You redefined what a leader is. You will become the standard Rangers hope to achieve. You _are_ the Rangers. They were yours the moment you joined the team and they will be yours again someday. And I know this will pain you to hear but you taught me how to love again."

"How so?" Tommy asked in confusion, raising his eyebrows at Zordon.

"When you and Kimberly began developing feelings for each other, you reminded me so much of myself and my late wife when our courtship began so many, many years ago. And the closer you grew, the more you reminded me of my own life. Then, fate pulled you apart as did it to my wife and I when she was taken from me at Rita's hands," Zordon answered. Tommy's emotions had been in check for awhile but the moment Zordon brought up Kimberly, the floodgates opened up. They had talked a few months ago, were slowly working towards a possible friendship but Tommy was still having trouble trying to be friends with someone he still had such strong feelings for. "Our lives were so much alike that it startled me. I found myself living vicariously through you for many years. The differences between us lied in the fact that you managed to push through your heartbreak. By relying on the people that cared about you, you came out of it a better person, not to mention with a new love. You showed me what it means to persevere. You showed me that I didn't have to keep myself withdrawn from the people I cared about."

"Zordon, I…I…," Tommy stammered, unable to find the proper words for such an emotional circumstance. "I really don't know what to say. I mean, I never really thought that the Rangers had an effect on you. I always thought it was the other way around."

Shaking his head, Zordon chuckled. "Tommy, you and the other Rangers have had a profound effect on me. In the short time that I spent with you and the Rangers, you all managed to teach me something different. Jason with his tenacity, Rocky and his sense of humor, Kimberly and her undying spirit, Adam's quiet inner peace, your self-sacrificing nature. All of you brought something special to the table and I will forever love each and every one of you for that. My only regret is that I cannot say goodbye to everyone individually."

"Don't worry, Zordon. I promise, they'll all know how much you meant to them. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Tommy," Zordon replied gratefully. "Do not mourn my loss but celebrate in the many things we accomplished together. Do not shed tears of sadness, shed tears of joy." Tommy sniffled, nodding his head as he wiped at his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "Believe in yourself and the things you can accomplish. The world is at your fingertips, you just need to look in the right places. Goodbye, Tommy. May the power protect you, always."

"May the power protect you too, Zordon," Tommy murmured, moments before he felt a sudden surge of energy surround him. The Power Chamber disappeared, only to be replaced a few seconds later by his empty apartment. Walking to his window, Tommy opened it and looked to the sky. "Goodbye, my friend. I'm gonna miss you."

* * *

Billy stared at Tommy, shaking his head in disbelief. "You mean you actually knew Zordon was going to sacrifice himself before it happened?" he asked, Tommy nodding his head slowly. "Why didn't you tell us!? We should have known! The Zeonizers were still functional! We could have tried to do something!"

"No, Billy. We couldn't. It had to be that way," Tommy responded calmly despite Billy's abrasiveness towards him. He too knew about the Zeonizers. He had thought about digging them out of the archives and rounding up the old team on numerous occasions. It came down to the fact that Tommy couldn't bring himself to disobey Zordon no matter how much he wanted to. "Zordon said it had to be that way. He never lied to us before. To this day I still believe that Zordon wouldn't have sacrificed himself if there had been another way. You and I both know that he never cut any corners. I guarantee you he looked at it from all angles before making his decision."

Sighing, Billy ran his hand through his hair. He knew that Tommy was probably right, that Zordon had never made a rash decision once in all the years they knew him. "Yeah, I guess so," Billy replied, still trying to grasp what Tommy had told him. "But not once in that story did you explain how you managed to get your hands on that much Kaoen steel."

_Damn,_ Tommy cursed silently. His story was a precursor to the truth but he had hoped the shock of hearing his story would have made Billy forget all about his original inquiry. Tommy should have known better. He knew he'd have to explain more, now. He'd just have to choose his words carefully.

"I met Andros shortly after he and the Space Rangers returned to Earth. We ended up developing a pretty close friendship and we worked together for a long time tracking the remains of the Machine Empire before the Red Ranger mission. When we started monitoring space for traces of the Machine Empire it was right around the same time I began archiving Ranger history. I told Andros I needed something impenetrable, something no one would ever be able to break into."

"If Andros gave you the steel, why would that put your life at risk?" Billy asked, confused.

"It wasn't exactly acquired by legal means," Tommy answered, hoping Billy would let it go but his eyes implored Tommy to continue. "Zhane, the Silver Ranger and, now, Andros' brother-in-law, has a bit of a wild side. He was joyriding on a speeder bike through the steel mines of KO-39, saw that they were unattended, and decided to take some of the steel. He ended up making five trips that day and showed up at my apartment three days later with more than enough metal to build the vault."

The infamous vault. Few people knew of it's existence. Not even all the Rangers knew about it. Only the Red Rangers and Tommy's own teammates had been inside. There was nothing overly special in the vault, just an assortment of files, pictures, old videotapes, and random Ranger memorabilia. He wasn't trying to hide it but, for his sake, the less people that knew it existed, the better.

"So you see why you can't tell anyone about this. If this secret got out I'd have every bounty hunter and piece of shit criminal in the universe after me," Tommy continued, staring at Billy until he was positive that his friend understood.

"I promise, Tommy. I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Tommy nodded, just as the sound of the trap door creaking reached his ears. He and Billy turned to see Kimberly standing at the top of the staircase, staring at them with her hands on her hips.

"Tommy, I thought you came down here to tell Billy breakfast was ready."

"I did," Tommy answered quickly, shooting a look over his shoulder towards Billy to make sure he stayed quiet before looking back at Kimberly. "Sorry, Kim. We just got a little sidetracked working on the teleportation grid. Just give us another minute or two and then we'll be up there."

"Alright," Kimberly replied, shaking her head at the pair. "Hurry up, though or all the food's going to get cold."

Billy and Tommy both nodded in understanding, waiting until Kimberly had left and shut the trapdoor before continuing their conversation. Seeing the look in Tommy's eyes, it was Billy who chose to speak, this time. "Not a word to anyone, Tommy. I promise."

"Alright, man. I believe you, I just…I'm really trusting you with this one. Not even Jason knows the whole story," Tommy told him. Billy eyed Tommy curiously when he heard Tommy's voice quiver. It was a rarity indeed when Tommy appeared to be anything less than absolutely confident in whatever it was he was doing. If Billy didn't understand the seriousness of the situation beforehand, he definitely did now. Betraying Tommy's trust was not an option. "Come on, man. Let's go get some breakfast."

Nodding his head, Billy got up from his seat to follow Tommy. They got no further than the first step when the alarm began to wail loudly. Sighing, Tommy turned back to look at Billy but not before rolling his eyes and cursing a few times under his breath. "Go get the others while I find where the attack's coming from."

As Billy ran past him, Tommy gave him a quick pat on the back and then sprinted back towards the computers. Quickly, he began to scan all of Reefside, trying to discover what part of the city Mesogog had decided to set his sights on this time. Just as he had located the source of the attack, Billy came running down the stairs with the Rangers right behind him.

They looked ready for a fight.


	4. Carousel

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

_**SPECIAL A/N**_: Check the ending notes for something special. ;)

"_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready?" - Tom DeLonge_

That being said, on with the story…

* * *

_Self Destruct_

_Chapter 4 - "Carousel"_

_Original Posting Date: 4/2/2008_

The receipt that Tommy had just been handed from the smiling older lady at his local grocery store checkout stand was not a very good sign at all. Already, he had maxed out one of his credit cards at the hardware store two days before, paying for all the things that he and Billy were going to need to build the all-important teleportation grid. Now, he had an almost three-hundred dollar grocery store trip to the supermarket that was going to put quite the dent in his checking account, as well..

Tommy was able to live quite comfortably on his teacher's salary--mostly because his doctorate dictated that he make more than the average high school teacher--but it wasn't nearly enough for four people--five until Billy went back home. Especially not when he refused any financial assistance from his new roommates. Even though they had all offered to split the bill with him multiple times, Tommy steadfastly denied them the whole way.

Rocky's eating habits didn't really do all that much to help matters, either.

Truthfully, Tommy felt terribly guilty about dragging them all back into the Ranger life again and believed that giving them room and board at no charge was the very least that he could do for them. Their new job was hard enough without the added stress of having more bills to pay hovering over their heads and Tommy couldn't put that on them. It just wasn't fair to his friends and, not knowing what the coming months would bring them, he wanted this experience to be as enjoyable as possible for everyone involved.

He'd just have to dip into his second account, the one that held all the money that he had made from his racing career and assorted investments in companies such as the Silver Guardians and Bio-Lab. It was reserved strictly for Ranger business, things like bike repairs, computer upgrades, and general Command Center maintenance. To assuage his guilt and hesitation over reaching into his other bank account, Tommy convinced himself that he was buying things that the Rangers technically needed in groceries, hence it was, in some kind of a roundabout way, Ranger business after all. As he loaded the paper grocery sacks into the back of his Jeep, Tommy paused momentarily to think about the last two days and how absolutely insane they had been.

For two straight days Mesogog had attacked on and off at different times, all over Reefside, all weekend long. The attacks themselves were pretty typical by Ranger standards but the frequency of them was something that they had never had to deal with before. When one battle ended, Mesogog would instigate another one anywhere between five minutes and two hours later. It kept the Rangers constantly on their toes until twelve hours earlier when, at midnight, the attacks finally, and suddenly, came to a stop. After a quick debriefing in the basement from Tommy, the Rangers all disappeared into their rooms for a well deserved rest. Tommy hadn't seen or heard from any of them since they said goodnight.

Still, by some magnificent stroke of luck there was an upside to everything. Tommy and Billy were on the verge of finishing up the teleportation grid. Billy had worked on it practically non-stop, resting only to eat, use the bathroom and sleep for a few hours here and there, and when Tommy wasn't busy helping the Rangers in their assortment of battles, he was helping him work on the grid, too.

They had managed a few small, short-range teleportations, bringing things like pens and coffee mugs to the basement from upstairs. However, when they went for something big in trying to teleport Tommy's couch to them from the living room, they completely fried the grid. They had to wait almost thirty minutes for the grid to cool down and then, after they gave it a quick inspection, they discovered that Billy had simply forgotten to tighten a screw all the way in. Though it meant having to completely build a new grid--another huge purchase--both Tommy and Billy had been so shocked by the sheer simplicity of the mistake that they both ended up laughing about it for quite some time.

With all the grocery sacks loaded into his Jeep and his cart returned, Tommy was walking back from the cart drop-off when at least a dozen Tyrannodrones suddenly appeared out of the sky, surrounding him on all sides. Rolling his eyes, Tommy immediately dropped into a fighting stance. "You know something, guys," he started, cracking his neck, "I'm getting real sick of seeing your ugly faces. You're starting to piss me off."

No verbal reply came from his assailants, only the action of a small Tyrannodrone army ready for a fight. The drones all attacked at once, leaving Tommy only one escape from being totally swarmed by the group of drones that outnumbered him to the point that even he didn't know if he'd be able to take them all on at once. Using every ounce of leg strength he could muster, Tommy bent down at the knees and launched himself into a back flip over their heads, just barely avoiding a multitude of blade swipes.

"Woah. That was close," Tommy breathed after landing, looking down at his polo shirt that was now torn in a variety of places. Shrugging it off, he delivered a lightning-quick snap kick to the face of a Tyrannodrone that sent the creature flying through the parking lot. "Hey, get back here! You owe me a shirt!"

Tommy's kick was the just the first blow in what would be a lengthy fight that saw Tommy immediately going on the offensive side of things. His strikes were well calculated and rarely, if at all, missed while his kicks were so quick that it looked like his legs were literally cutting through the air. When a drone came at him, Tommy would not only try to avoid the oncoming blow but he'd also look for openings to attack elsewhere at the same time.

The art of multi-tasking in battle was something that all the Rangers had learned how to do. Being able to go back and forth from offense to defense at the spur of the moment without missing a beat was the key to staying alive in a fight, especially in a fight like this one where the odds were clearly stacked in the Tyrannodrones favor.

Tommy's grunts and battle cries provided the auditory score for the visual masterpiece he was displaying with his hands, feet, forearms, elbows, and knees. He had even managed to draw a pretty good sized crowd of people, all of whom took extra care to ensure that they didn't go within fifty feet of the fight that they were watching.

Usually, whenever the bad guys decided to pinpoint an individual target for an attack like they had just done with Tommy, it happened in a relatively secluded place so these people were receiving a very rare treat. The impressiveness of what they were viewing was only amplified by the way Tommy fought with such expert precision.

The battle was a tough one, showcasing nearly fifteen minutes of nonstop fighting but eventually, Tommy got the upper hand, picking the Tyrannodrones off one-by-one until they were no more and the crowd roared their approval towards him. He had been too preoccupied with the fight to even realize that he had a crowd and blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. His physical discomfort was only amplified when two little boys escaped from their mother and came running over to him.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Who are you?"

"Can you teach me?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you like a ninja?"

"Yeah, are you a ninja?"

Flabbergasted. Staring at the kids, Tommy was simply flabbergasted. The boys in front of him seemed about the same age as his martial arts students had been when he taught in high school but his kids--and, in turn, himself at their age--would have never gone up to someone like that, especially not someone who had just displayed a pretty lethal showing of force. It just engrained itself further in Tommy's psyche that the kids of today as a whole simply weren't being taught the same levels of respect that he had learned as a child.

"Dr. Oliver, playtime is officially over! Give the gems to me and walk away with your life or suffer the painful consequences!"

Zeltrax's booming voice was one that was very much a double-edged sword for Tommy. It meant relief from having to deal with nosy kids. It also meant another fight. But Tommy had the distinct advantage of enjoying a fight much more than he enjoyed fielding questions from little kids. After convincing the kids to go back to their mom, Tommy turned around to face the cyborg. "Zeltrax. I should have known you'd stop by. I see you didn't bring any Tyrannodrones with you. Guess you saw what happened to them last time, huh?"

"You have the gems that my master wants! Give them to me now or you will die a slow, agonizing, painful death!" Zeltrax growled, ignoring the sarcastic banter that Tommy was directing towards him.

"Sorry, Zeltrax," Tommy replied, lowering and shaking his head in mock apology. When he looked up at Zeltrax, he was wearing a wry smile accompanied by a wink. If Tommy was trying to anger Zeltrax further, he was succeeding in flying colors. "I can't help you. I'm just a high school science teacher."

"Foolish human. Prepare to suffer!" Zeltrax roared.

Pointing his sword at Tommy, Zeltrax sent a blast of green energy directly at the former Ranger. It all happened so fast that Tommy didn't even have time to react. He heard the distinctly female voice screaming his name and he saw the yellow blur dive in front of him but it didn't immediately register with him. Only when he saw red and blue converge on Zeltrax did it all begin to click in his head. And when it clicked, he realized the yellow blur that had dived in front of him, protecting him from the blast and possible death, was Kimberly.

"Oh, God," he muttered, dropping to one knee next to her side. Kimberly's exposed and burnt midsection alerted Tommy to the fact that the blast had been nothing short of a direct hit. He wanted to help her but, in the same light he didn't want to expose anyone's identity. With a hand on her shoulder, he carefully asked, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

_Ma'am? What the hell is he calling me ma'am for?_ Kimberly thought to herself. She was staring up at him through her visor, pain coursing through her abdomen area when she saw the crowd of people and it all came together. "I'm fine. Just a little banged up," she muttered, pushing herself onto her feet. "Thank you for your concern."

Nodding his head, Tommy watched as Kimberly ran by him to join Adam and Rocky. He knew that her injury was far more serious than she had let on but they would deal with that once Zeltrax had been taken care of. Observing the fight from a safe distance, Tommy was hit with a sudden rush of anger. He didn't know why but every time he looked in Kimberly's direction it just made him madder and madder.

Even though Kimberly was not at full strength, the fight against Zeltrax was an unfair one and it showed. The Rangers quickly managed to put Zeltrax on the ropes, distracting the cyborg simply by outnumbering him. It wasn't long after that that he chose to flee into an invisiportal instead of risking an even more substantial thrashing from them.

The Raptor Cycles were much quicker than Tommy's Jeep so the Rangers were already sitting around in the basement, de-morphed and chatting with Billy about the fight when Tommy came storming into the Command Center via the outside entrance. In the fifteen minutes it took him to drive home, he had figured out why he was so angry at Kimberly. "Everyone out. Get the groceries," he growled, turning to look at the Yellow Ranger who was just starting to get out of her seat to follow the others. "Except you. You stay."

Kimberly knew exactly why he was mad. She knew from the moment she came to Tommy's aid that he'd be upset with her. Knowing she'd make him angry was--outside of saving his life, of course--the main reason that she jumped in front of Zeltrax's attack. This was what she wanted. She wanted Tommy to yell at her so she could yell back. The fight with him that she had been craving was finally going to happen.

Discussing things rationally was never a strong suit for either one of them. When they fought, they could express their innermost frustrations, angers, and emotions without the pretense of having to try and do it respectfully or having to worry about the other person's feelings getting hurt. They were each other's venting posts. It was crazy, but it had always worked for them before.

Cue venting.

"What the hell were you thinking out there, huh!? Are you out of your goddamn mind, Kimberly!?" Tommy roared. He ignored the burning sensation in his hand when he slammed the side of his fist against the wall. Certainly, it would hurt a lot more later. He'd get over it. Kimberly knew his anger was particularly bad because Tommy rarely called her by her full name. That only made her more excited though she didn't let him see that. "I can't fucking believe you! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm a Ranger, Tommy. That's what I do." Kimberly appeared unfazed by his yelling and added to the defiance of her reply by putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head at him. "And by the way, _I_ saved _your _life and took a pretty good shot from Zeltrax in the process in case you forgot. The least that you could do is thank me."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Thank you? You want me to thank you? Alright, Kim. Thanks," he muttered sarcastically and in disbelief, shaking his head. "Thanks for risking one-third of the only goddamn active team of Power Rangers on the planet to save someone who didn't even fucking matter!"

"What the hell do you mean, someone who didn't even matter!?" Kimberly fired back, standing toe-to-toe with him. Even before Tommy said anything, she knew the basics of what his reply was going to sound like.

"You risked your life to save me, and I didn't matter! It's as simple as that!" Tommy bellowed, a long vein threatening to burst through the skin of his forehead. "I die, the world's out a teacher, big fucking deal! You die, the world's out a Ranger! God, Kim, do the fucking math! The world needs Rangers a whole lot more than they need teachers!"

Kimberly's neck suddenly felt very hot. At first, she just wanted to yell at Tommy for the sake of yelling at him but now she was really starting to get pissed off at him. "You're a lot more than just a teacher, Tommy! How many high school fucking science teachers can say they've done even a percent of the stuff you have!? None! You know why!? Because your special, Tommy! Every single one of us knows it except you! You look at yourself with the same lack of self-worth that you did when you were a teenager and it's fucking pathetic!"

Her words left a singing imprint on Tommy's heart. Defeated, he slumped down into his chair. With his elbows resting firmly on his knees and his hands folded together in front of his face Tommy closed his eyes and lowered his head, barely whispering his reply. "You wouldn't understand."

Closing her own eyes was the only way that Kimberly could prevent them from rolling. She wasn't ready to stop the yelling match quite yet. She wanted it to go on longer, needed it to go on longer, but she also knew Tommy well enough to realize when yelling was appropriate and when it wasn't. Tommy's humbled reply was all that she needed to hear from him to know that yelling would achieve nothing even remotely productive at this point. She'd make sure they got to it later, though.

"Then talk to me, Tommy. I want to understand. Make me understand," Kimberly implored, both verbally and emotionally attempting to reach out to him. "I really want to be there for you. We all do but none of us can do anything when you immediately go running off to Jason whenever you have a problem. I know Jason is your best friend and that he's easy to talk to because I've been there before, but you need to learn how to open up to someone other than him."

Tommy scoffed, shaking his head. "I know Jason isn't the only one I can talk to," he started, his eyes still trained on the floor. "I know that I can go to the others, I just choose not to. But you?" he continued, finally looking up at her. When their eyes met, Tommy could do nothing but shake his head once more. "I can't talk to you."

"Why not?" Kimberly asked, staring at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I can't talk about my problems with someone that I can't trust," Tommy answered numbly, much to Kimberly's disbelief.

"Why-why can't you trust me?"

"Because you betrayed my trust."

"What? How?" Kimberly was so confused. She didn't have the slightest idea what Tommy was talking about. There wasn't anything she could think of that had happened between them recently, not even a small situation that he could twist and manipulate, where she did something that could be perceived as betraying Tommy's trust.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Tommy retorted, staring at her with a complete lack of emotion.

The stern look on his face appeared to be etched in steel. He didn't blink, he didn't flinch, not an inch of his body moved. Nothing. For a few silent moments, Kimberly simply stared into the eyes of the statuesque man across from her. She racked her brain trying to think of anything she could have done and when it hit her, it her so strongly that it made Tommy blink. He could tell just by her facial features that she had figured it out.

Taking a deep breath, Kimberly had to fight off the urge to look him in the eyes, afraid to see if his chocolate depths betrayed the truth when he answered her question. "Then what do we have left, Tommy?"

* * *

Mesogog was absolutely furious. He had been trying nonstop for two days--when he wasn't attacking the Rangers, of course--to crack the white rock-thing Elsa had retrieved but had so far had no luck at all. He needed what was inside. If he couldn't have Tommy's gems, the one encased at the heart of this rock would do just fine.

But he was running out of ideas. Melting it with a blow torch had proved unsuccessful, as had his attempt to freeze it in liquid nitrogen, drop it, and shatter it. The Tyrannodrones hadn't been able to break into it, nor had his own powers been able to penetrate what was proving to be an impenetrable substance protecting the gem.

It would only be a matter of time before Tommy and his Rangers realized what he had in his possession. There was no doubt in Mesogog's mind that, when they did find out, they would come looking for it. He knew that Tommy had some of the most sophisticated technology in the known universe on his side, with gizmos and gadgets that even Mesogog himself couldn't dream of. Surely, if Tommy was to get the gem from him he'd be able to free it and that would spell disaster for his plan. Only one other gem was known to exist on Earth but no one had ever been able to find it. Finding and using the fifth gem as a contingency plan was not something that he could put any significant faith into.

"Elsa!" Mesogog hissed, summoning his general to the table he was standing at, the white rock resting in front of him. She was quickly walking towards him, flanking his side in an instant. "I am running out of ideas to free the gem. What is it that you suggest we do about our little problem?"

She laughed an evil laugh, rubbing her hands together. "I've got just the thing, master. I'll be right back." That said, Elsa went running out of the lab and through the fortress to her personal quarters where various ancient and modern torture devices adorned her walls. She found what she was looking for on the floor near her bed, grabbed it, and returned to Mesogog's laboratory carrying a particular large drill.

"Give me that!" Mesogog grumbled, snatching the drill right out of Elsa's hands before pushing her out of the way. Raising the drill high behind his head, Mesogog let out a maniacal laugh as he pulled the trigger, bringing the tool to life. He practically slammed it into the rock and was met with a powerful release of energy that sent him flying backwards into a bookshelf. Slow to rise, Elsa feared for her life when she saw the look of pure hatred written on Mesogog's face. Not too keen on the idea of facing his wrath, Elsa turned and ran from the lab, narrowly avoiding a blast of energy that whizzed over her shoulder and slammed into a nearby wall. "Why must you people always fail me!?"

Defeated and out of ideas, Mesogog slumped into the cold, steel chair that matched the table he found himself banging his forehead against. He needed help, he needed it fast, and it certainly wasn't going to come from any of his so called henchmen. They were about as capable of getting things done as the Tyrannodrones were. When push came to shove, it would have to be he and he alone that freed the gem from its' encasing. He'd just have to start coming up with better ideas.

* * *

Tommy eyed Kimberly curiously, trying to fully absorb the weight of her significant question. It was a big one; one that carried very, very serious repercussions if it wasn't answered with the utmost care and precision. His reply question was asked in a near whisper, too afraid to raise his voice in the slightest in fear of it being misinterpreted. "What do you mean, what do we have left?"

"I mean, what do we have left?" Kimberly reiterated, staring back at him defiantly. "If you are still mad over something that happened ten years ago and you still can't get over it, then what do we have left? Our friendship these last few years means absolutely nothing if you're still bitter over our breakup."

"Whatever," Tommy grumbled, turning his gaze from her once more.

Kimberly stared at him, unable to believe that he had just so callously disrespected what she thought was a very close friendship. It was his nonchalant demeanor that pushed Kimberly over the edge. "Whatever!? Whatever!? How dare you take our friendship for granted, you egotistical bastard!"

With determination burning an intense fire in her eyes, Kimberly walked right over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar, yanking him out of his chair and onto his feet. She smiled at the anger in his eyes then delivered a vicious slap to his cheek. In an instant, Kimberly seriously thought she might be in danger. Tommy had her by the wrist, staring into her eyes angrily.

"Don't you ever call me a bastard again," Tommy murmured before letting go and stepping back. She had called him that before but had never gotten that reaction. Her surprise at his reaction was equal to her surprise when he suddenly started yelling at her again. "And don't talk to me about taking things for granted when you threw away three years for some sweet talking, flyboy gymnast! Don't talk to me about taking things for granted when you ripped my heart out and stomped on it!" Tommy yelled back. "Where'd that get you, Kim!? Huh!? Where'd it get you!? Where's Mr. Amazing now!?"

Oh, Tommy knew all about the guy Kimberly had dumped him for. He knew that she had actually truly been in love with him. Tommy also knew that she thought her boyfriend cheating on her was her paying penance for cheating on Tommy.

"You're an asshole!" Kimberly growled.

"Go write another fucking letter!" Tommy returned.

Silence. It crept into the room, taunting Tommy and Kimberly to say something, to do anything to make the awkwardness go away. But this was not new territory for them. Both Tommy and Kimberly knew that whatever was said next would dictate what direction their relationship went in.

Three things could happen here. The first, and best option for them, was someone saying something that flipped their angry feelings in a different direction. The second option was coming to a common ground and agreeing to end their arguing. Option three consisted of someone saying something stupid, leading to the other person completely losing control and neither one of them speaking to the other for quite some time.

Tommy wasn't too fond of option three and he was getting pretty damn sick of the second one, too. Sighing, he reached out for Kimberly's hand. He smiled at her, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb when she let him take it. "I'm sorry, Kim. I said some really nasty things to you. I-I don't know what got into me."

Sighing, Kimberly nodded her head. "I wasn't exactly tossing compliments your way, either. I'm sorry, too, especially for slapping you. That was way out of line on my part. It's just…look, I really value our friendship a lot, Tommy, and when all you said was 'whatever' it just made me snap."

"Come here," Tommy instructed quietly, giving Kimberly's hand a gentle squeeze. They sat down at one of the computer stations and Tommy went to work on locating a file. "Remember what we talked about that night at Jason's house?"

"Yeah. You were telling me about that old cop that Jason works with, the one that transferred to Angel Grove from Phoenix," Kimberly answered, remembering that conversation in perfect detail. "He told you that he thought he knew who your real parents were and you told me that you were terrified of finding out."

Tommy nodded solemnly. He had met Jason's Captain after the annual Police vs. Firefighters Softball Game in Angel Grove and, with a few beers in them, the pair got to talking. Tommy was born in Phoenix and Captain O'Hare had worked there for almost twenty years so they already had that familiarity. And when the Captain asked Tommy who his parents were, thinking he might know them, Tommy told him that he was adopted and that his real mom had died in child birth.

"You ready for this?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kimberly murmured softly, scooting her chair closer and laying her hand on top of his as Tommy clicked on the file that he had been searching for. It brought up a newspaper clipping from the front page of the _Phoenix Herald_ dated all the way back to 1977. Headlining the top story of the day were the words _Phoenix pedophile strikes again_ in big, black letters. "Who was the Phoenix pedophile?"

"My real dad," Tommy muttered. Unable to face her, he quickly looked away.

"What?" Kimberly gasped. She waited for Tommy to say something but he didn't. Frustrated, she crawled out of her chair and onto his lap, not to tease him but to get his attention yet he still didn't look. It took her grabbing him by the cheeks and physically turning his head to get him to look at her. Her heart broke all at once when she saw his tear-stained face. "Tommy, please talk to me. Tell me what happened. Let me be here for you."

Tommy sniffled, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "In 1975, after a couple girls told their parents they had been raped, the police figured out that there was a guy in Phoenix who had a thing for underage girls. Mostly teens and pre-teens," Tommy muttered, a disgusted feeling in the pit of his stomach just thinking about it. "In 1977, a young girl named Rebecca Truehart went into the city with some of her friends from one of the local Indian reservations. They all went to the mall but Rebecca didn't make it home with her friends that night. They called the police who found her tied up in an alley, beaten and raped, but alive. Nine months later, Rebecca gave birth to David and Thomas Truehart, four minutes and thirty-seven seconds apart. She got sick immediately after giving birth. Four days, three hours, and seventeen minutes later, she died."

Kimberly had to bring her hands up to cover her open mouth. She was floored, shocked beyond all recognition. The more she learned about Tommy's life, the more she realized how traumatizing his childhood and teenaged years really were and how much worse they must seem to him now that he knew his real story.

But what was she supposed to say? She couldn't say "I'm sorry." It didn't seem appropriate. Kimberly felt bad that Tommy's mother had been beaten and raped, she felt bad for any woman something like that happened to, but she was not sorry that it had happened. She would never be sorry for the act--no matter how cruel it was--that brought about the most amazing person her life had ever seen.

"How come you and David were separated?" she asked softly. It was the only thing she could think of to say that didn't seem callous, cold, or uncaring.

"My mo-I mean, my adopted mom was assigned to my real mom when she was taken into ICU. They had a few conversations and my mom found out we were going to go to my real mom's father on a reservation in California," Tommy answered, looking away and shaking his head as tears began to fill his eyes once again. "I-I-I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but I just can't do it."

"Tommy, please don't quit on me now. You were doing so good." Kimberly's reply came in her most reassuring voice. She had Tommy talking which was hard enough. If she lost him now, who knew how long it would be before she got him talking again. "You just have to get this stuff out in the open and you'll feel better, I promise."

"No. It's not that. I can talk about this stuff, now," Tommy retorted to Kimberly's surprise. "I just…I lived my whole life only knowing my adopted parents. I mean, I knew I was adopted but I had always looked at them as my real parents. But now that I know who my real parents are…"

"You're having trouble figuring out in your head who your real parents are?" Kimberly offered softly, getting a slow head nod from Tommy.

"I went over to my adopted parents' house for dinner a few weeks after I found out about who my real parents were. When I saw them, I couldn't even bring myself to call them mom and dad."

"I think in your heart of hearts you know who your real parents are. Janet and Thomas Oliver may not have conceived you but you are still their son through and through." Kimberly gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Remember, my mom's divorced and re-married so I kind of know what you're going through right now. It's hard but eventually you'll realize that your real parents are the people who give you their unconditional love and will continue to do so regardless of what happens. Pierre may not have been my biological dad but that didn't stop me from coming to know him as a second father."

"I know. It's just so hard. I really do love my adopted parents, I'm just really struggling with everything right now but I'll figure it out eventually."

"No you won't. _We'll_ figure it out. You and I."

Wiping his eyes, Tommy looked at Kimberly and managed a small smile for her. "Thank you. Anyways, so my…my mom found out from Rebecca that David and I were going to live with Sam on the reservation. I don't know exactly how it came up but Mom told Rebecca that she and my dad couldn't have kids of their own. Rebecca decided to split us up, telling my mom that I was meant to be an Oliver and that David and I would find each other when the time was right."

"Sounds like Rebecca knew what she was talking about," Kimberly supplied, loving how safe she felt seated so close to Tommy and how they could have intimate moments like these without sexual tension.

"Yeah. The day after my fifth birthday my parents decided I was old enough to know that I was adopted. They answered all my questions and were super supportive of me but that was the day I withdrew into my shell. I stayed in that shell for almost a decade. Then the two greatest things ever happened in the same week. I became a Power Ranger and I met you," Tommy continued, looking up into Kimberly's eyes as he laid it all out there for her. "When I had my powers taken away from me all those times, the only thing that helped to keep me going was that I knew I still had you. Silly as it sounds, at fifteen years old I knew that all I needed in my life to survive was you. Then I had to learn to live without you. I spent almost three years with you and then you were suddenly gone. I didn't know what to do. Billy was the only one left from the original team and we'd never been particularly close so I found myself withdrawing back into my little protective shell."

As Tommy was speaking, Kimberly found that hearing him reveal his deepest emotions only made her feel even more guilty about hurting him. In the same way that she chastised Tommy for undermining his own importance to his friends--and the world, for that matter--she had undermined her own importance to him the day she decided to break up with Tommy, justifying it by telling herself that he couldn't stay in love her when there was a whole continent separating them.

"I hate what I did to us back then," Kimberly admitted, snuggling the side of her head in between Tommy's neck and shoulder. She could smell the faint trace of cologne on his neck. In one simple sniff her senses went wild. If it had been an appropriate moment, she would have gone for him right then and there but it wasn't. At that moment, she knew that Tommy needed her emotionally much more than he needed her physically, though she hoped that would change sooner rather than later.

"I hate what I did to us six months ago," Tommy replied, holding her close to him.

Kimberly sighed against his neck. "Tell me why the group conference call was the first time I heard your voice in six months. Tell me why, up until that moment, I didn't even know if you were alive or not."

Tommy felt his shoulder twitch nervously. The day Kimberly walked back into his life by becoming a Ranger again he convinced himself that he wasn't going to let her get away for a third time but now that the moment of truth was here, he didn't know what to say. He just hoped that all the nifty sayings about telling the truth he had learned from his parents growing up were not false.

"I woke up that morning next to you and I realized that I had broken a promise to myself. When we started to rekindle our friendship, I promised myself that I would never give you full access to my heart again because I didn't think I could trust you with it anymore," Tommy told her, knowing that his words would sting her. He hated it but it had to be done, even if her eyes begged him not to continue. "I remembered our conversation on the deck the night before and I immediately started to panic because I had done the one thing I told myself I wouldn't do. Even though, in my heart, I knew what I felt for you, I pushed you away because I thought I couldn't fully trust you. It took a very long conversation with Jason a few nights later for me to realize that I actually _could_ still trust you."

"But then why wait so long if you knew how you really felt about me?" Kimberly asked, staring into the deep pools of chocolate brown as she searched for some kind of an indication of what was to come.

"I talked to Jason on a Saturday night. I was going to drive down to L.A. the next weekend to try and surprise you," Tommy answered to Kimberly's surprise. "That Thursday I found out about my real parents, that I was the son of a fifteen year-old rape victim and a thirty-three year old man who is now rotting in jail for the rest of his life because he got his rocks off by assaulting little girls. I almost had a complete breakdown when I found out. Remember those three months that no one heard from Jason?" Tommy asked and Kimberly nodded slowly. "He was here, with me. He stayed with me for three months and forced me to stay sane even though I was perfectly content to let myself go."

"I would have been there for you too if you had let me."

"I know that now and, I guess I knew it back then too, but I was scared. I know that it sounds stupid but I hated myself so much for something that I couldn't control. I felt like I was damaged. I didn't think you could ever really love me like that," Tommy admitted, reaching up to gently touch the side of her face. "I hid myself from you for six months because I was a broken man. Well, I'm not broken anymore and I'll be damned if I'm going to make the same mistake twice and let you go, again."

Tears filled Kimberly's eyes now, as well. She couldn't help it if seeing Tommy's soft side made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But the fact that they were both crying made Kimberly laugh. "You are a good man, Tommy Oliver," she told him, wiping away her tears and then his own. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in for a hug. "You are a good man and I love you very, very much." Tommy looked up at her and captured her lips in a soft, sensuous kiss. He drank from her lips until he was sated and made Kimberly giggle with delight, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his back when he grabbed her around the waist and stood up. Grinning seductively at him, she just had to ask, "Does this mean it's time for makeup sex?"

Instead of replying, Tommy just went in for another kiss as he carefully carried her towards the stairs. Each step that Tommy took up the steps was looked at as another new reason for their lips to meet. They were so caught up in what they were doing with each other that they didn't even see Adam, Billy, and Rocky sitting in the living room staring right at them. Nor did Tommy or Kimberly pay them any mind when Adam and Billy started to clap, hollering at the pair while Rocky let out whistle after shrill, high-pitched, ear-splitting whistle in the background.

Making sure to lock his bedroom door behind them, Tommy carried Kimberly to his king sized bed and laid her down gently on top of it, keeping his momentum going forward to attack her lips with his own once more. It wasn't going to be the angry, post-fight sex that Kimberly had been so desperately looking forward to but that didn't mean that it was going to be any less incredible.

* * *

Tommy's Dodgers were not faring well against Kimberly's Giants and she refused to let him live it down. Their seats on the third baseline, right behind the Dodger's dugout were a product of one of Tommy's colleagues with season tickets that couldn't go to the game. Tommy got them at half-price and drove the two hours to Los Angeles with Kimberly by his side. And as they drove, a magical realization set in; they were going on their first date.

No longer was Tommy going to hide his feelings about Kimberly. He opened every door except for the restroom. He held her hand proudly and when some kids walking behind them muttered something about Tommy being on a leash, he just squeezed her hand a little tighter. He was in love, and he was happy.

A groundout by Dodger's first baseman Nomar Garciaparra ended the fifth inning with the Dodger's trailing to the visiting Giants 4-1. Kimberly was having a field day rubbing it in her…dare she say, _boyfriend's_ face. The thought of being able to call Tommy her boyfriend again brought a huge smile across her lips.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked, looking at Kimberly with raised eyes as he bent his head to spit a few sunflower seed shells into a paper cup.

"The Dodgers, that's what," Kimberly teased with a grin. Unlike Tommy, she ate her sunflower seeds tastefully. Each one was brought to her lips individually and bitten in half with the shell being removed by hand then rubbed off on the side of her pant. Yeah, real tasteful.

"Hey, it's only the sixth inning. The game's still early, babe," Tommy replied, pecking a kiss to Kimberly's cheek that made her blush slightly. "Besides, Garciaparra's 0 for his last fifteen. He's due to get a big hit here, sooner or later."

"Yeah, but not if he can't keep up with Matt Cain and his ninety-five mile an hour heater," Kimberly returned, teasingly poking Tommy in the ribs. "Just admit it, Tommy. The Dodger's have no game. Just say it. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Tommy faked a laugh. "Haha, very funny, Kim. You and I both know I'm no fair-weather fan and that I bleed Dodger blue. Besides, I think that the drunk guy a few rows behind us would probably snap my neck if he heard me say that."

Laughing, Kimberly tilted her head slightly to look back at the man Tommy was referring to. He was the prototype of a stereotypical ballpark drunk down to the exposed gut under a too-small tank top and beer-dispensing plastic helmet. "Yeah, I think you're right about that and I'd hate to see your neck snapped. I don't think you'd be very much fun while you recovered, if you catch my drift."

To ensure that he did, Kimberly traced her fingertips along Tommy's exposed forearm. As she ran her fingers further up his arm, she noticed something black peeking out the bottom of the left sleeve of Tommy's shirt. "What's this?" she asked, rolling back his sleeve to reveal a tattoo she didn't know he had. On Tommy's left bicep was the yin half of a yin-yang with the word _Family_ written underneath it in flowing cursive. Tommy gave her a wry smile. "When did you get these? They weren't there when we…I mean, at Jason's house."

Tommy noticed her slipup but let it go. She had been too preoccupied with other things to notice it in the bedroom earlier and, now that she thought about it, Tommy had been too preoccupied with her to even take his shirt off. Not to mention, the bedroom had been pretty dark at the time. "I know. Jason and I got the 'Family' one on the day that I could finally look myself in the mirror and truly believe that I wasn't somehow damaged or impure because of where I came from. I got the yin a month later."

"Why'd you only get the yin instead of the whole thing?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Because I'm waiting for my other half to finish it," Tommy answered simply, turning his gaze to the large electronic scoreboard in center field to see that the Dodgers had fallen behind by another run going into the bottom of the seventh inning.

Kimberly followed his gaze and laughed. "Ass kicking of a lifetime!" She rubbed it in Tommy's face, cheering and clapping loudly as the Giants took the field. Then she started to dance around wildly, risking the public embarrassment just to rub it in even more. After a few moments of dancing like a maniac, Kimberly felt Tommy pull on the hem of her Giants jersey that he had bought her and looked down to see him pointing towards the Jumbotron.

"Look."

It was all that needed to be said. At Tommy's command, Kimberly slowly turned around to see herself on the Jumbotron that was showing a five-second clip of her dancing on constant repeat with the words "Out Of Town Turkey" written above the image and "Kimberly Hart, 2000 Olympic Gold Medalist" underneath it. Then it suddenly cut to a live feed showing a triumphant Tommy and an embarrassed Kimberly trying to hide the side of her head in the jersey.

From the picture on the screen, it was clear that Tommy was teasing her and it appeared as if they were indeed a couple. However, they were both incredibly surprised when the word "Kiss" began to flash on the screen next to the image of themselves. It was even worse when the whole crowd started to chant it at them, forcing Tommy and Kimberly to eye each other nervously.

"What do you say?" Tommy asked in a hushed voice.

Looking at an image of herself on the Jumbotron, Kimberly realized it was really an image of herself looking at an image of herself looking at an image of herself in a never-ending cycle. The sheer weirdness of seeing that made her look back at Tommy. "What the hell?" she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "We might as well."

Tommy's movements once he'd been given permission were quick and fluent. With one hand behind her head and another around her waist, Tommy bent Kimberly backwards and descended on her lips in the sweetest of kisses. It lasted only a few seconds but when Tommy brought Kimberly back into a standing position--suffering through the crowd's roars of disproval at a Dodger's fan kissing a Giant's fan--they were both short of breath.

"That was incredible," Kimberly managed.

"Fuck the game?" Tommy asked.

"Fuck the game," Kimberly replied.

Stopping only to grab his backpack full of snacks, Tommy took Kimberly's hand as the pair sprinted up the steps to the concourse. It was a foot race to Tommy's Jeep and it was a footrace into the bedroom the moment they pulled into the driveway. The long ride had only fueled their desire with Tommy throwing caution to the wind, going no slower than ninety miles an hour on the freeway, bobbing in and out of traffic while still managing to engage in quite a few passionate kisses with his new…girlfriend?

He hadn't had a real girlfriend in a long time. Having that special someone in his life again was like the absolute greatest possible feeling in the world. For the first time in many, many years, Tommy felt complete.

Which was how he expected to find his bedroom when he and Kimberly walked in except there was practically nothing there. His bed, television, dresser, and nightstand were all gone. It took only a few seconds of confused observation before he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Leaving Kimberly in the bedroom, he walked into the hallway and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"ROCKY! YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!"

* * *

_Three hours earlier…_

Adam and Rocky didn't have tickets to the baseball game and Billy was putting the finishing touches on the teleportation grid but the pair of best friend were not discouraged by their lack of things to do. Nay. Instead, they planned on creating things for themselves to do. Fun things. Fun things that potentially involved some of their immature shenanigans.

A trip to the local convenience store was first on their list of things to do. Everything a group of high school kids needed on a Friday night with nothing to do could be found in a convenience store. Eggs, toilet paper, water balloons, milk, shaving cream, paper sacks, and lighters; they had it all. Now, the issue became deciding just how far they were willing to go. After all, high school kids they were not.

"Water balloons?" Rocky asked, eyeing the bag of balloons.

"Don't you think that's a little bit under us?" Adam returned after shaking his head. "Bulk and Skull did water balloons. I think it's about time that you and I stepped our game up a little bit, bro."

"Oh yeah? Well what'd you have in mind, oh fearless leader?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I don't know but not freaking water balloons. I still think we should just go back to the house, try to get Billy in on the plan, and teleport his bed and stuff into the woods like we talked about before."

"You really think Billy of all people would be willing to do this? That's like asking Tommy if he'd enjoy being evil again," Rocky replied then shrugged his shoulders. "But you're the leader. If you think it'll work, it's your call."

"You're never gonna let me live the leader stuff down are you?"

"Nope," Rocky answered simply. "So what's it gonna be, leader-man?"

"To the Batmobile!" Adam yelled, pointing towards the black Ford Mustang they'd decided to rent so that they didn't have to depend on Tommy every time that they wanted to go somewhere.

"To the Batmobile!" Rocky echoed, mirroring Adam's motions.

It turned out that Adam was right. When they got back to the house Billy had just finished the rebuilding the teleportation grid. He defended his participation with the Red and Blue Rangers by saying that he needed to make sure the grid functioned properly. Really, though, he just thought it would be funny to send Tommy's bed, dresser, nightstand, and television into the woods. Plus, he knew the look on Tommy's face when he found out where his stuff was located was something he did not want to miss.

In spending so much time downstairs with Tommy, Billy had learned his way around the computer systems pretty well, enough that he could bring up a visual of the spot in the woods they'd selected so the three of them could watch the whole teleportation grid.

"I'll give two to one odds on Tommy's bed not arriving in one piece," Rocky offered.

"And I'll take that bet," Billy replied, not telling Rocky that he had already tested it successfully on the couch just a few minutes before they came back from the store. "How much are you willing to bet, Rocky?"

"I dunno," Rocky shrugged. He hadn't really expected anyone to take him seriously. This was one of those not-really-rare times in Rocky's life where he opened his mouth and immediately wished he hadn't because he couldn't just back out and look like a coward. _To hell with being a coward_. "I don't really want to bet."

"Pansy," Billy murmured, seconds before flipped a switch that activate the grid. Five seconds later, the four items Billy pinpointed had appeared in the woods in the exact same way they had been in Tommy's room. And his bed was fully intact. "I guess it's a good thing you didn't bet, huh?"

Rocky just nodded his head in agreement. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes later of them shooting the breeze when they heard a car pull into the driveway. In less than a minute the front door opened up and slammed shut. The looks on their faces showed that they were nervous to see and hear Tommy's reaction when he found his furniture missing but that they were anticipating it just as much.

The fast footsteps of Tommy and Kimberly heading for Tommy's bedroom made the floor creak loud enough that Billy was able to follow their location step-by-step. After a little quick math, Billy calculated it down to their last three steps, holding up three fingers; then two, followed by one, then none, and then…

"ROCKY! YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!"

* * *

_Well, that's all she wrote for that one. Since this one was a little shorter than the other chapters and I'm in something of a generous mood, I've decided to give you the opportunity to read Chapter 5 before I post it. How do you go about acquiring Chapter 5, you ask? It's simple, really. Two patterns have existed in ever chapter since I started this story. All you have to do is be one of the first five people to send me a PM identifying those patterns with your email address and it's yours. Anyone after that who identifies the pattern will get a 2-page preview just because I'm in a good mood. So get on that and don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Talk to you soon._

_  
-WK_

_P.S. If you send me your email address do it like this, _name (at) domain (dot) com,_ otherwise I won't be able to read it._


	5. Feeling This

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, thanks to my beta-reader, kdmarks. If anything is wrong, blame her. Haha.

A/N 4: Special thanks for this chapter go out to one of my favorite writers in the PR universe; the very talented Shawn30. For those of you who are familiar with his work, I'm sure you can already guess what he contributed to this chapter. For those of you that aren't, Shawn wrote the sex scene you will all be treated to later on. Enjoy.

_Where do we go from here  
Turn all the lights down now  
Smiling from ear to ear  
Our breathing has got too loud  
Show me the bedroom floor  
Show me the bathroom mirror  
We're taking this way too slow  
Take me away from here - Tom DeLonge_

That being said, on with the story…

* * *

_  
Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 5 - "Feelin' This"_

_Original Posting Date: 4/5/2008_

The sudden appearance of an incredibly strong source of power in Reefside sent Mesogog's energy readings off the charts. The dinosaur-like creature immediately recognized the significance of it, knowing that only a current or former Power Ranger could have energy readings that high. And since he had already seen the scans of Tommy and the three current Power Rangers, he knew the readings didn't belong to them.

Pacing through the shadows of his laboratory, Mesogog clicked his fingertips against a steel countertop in nervous anticipation. He didn't know who it was exactly that had caused such a fluctuation in his system but he was hell bent on finding out.

In the time he had had the large, white rock in his possession he still hadn't been able to find a way to crack it open. However, this new energy appearance gave him a new idea; one that was sure to work this time. Pushing a button on the wall, Mesogog could just barely hear the wailing alarms in Zeltrax and Elsa's personal quarters that he used to summon them. It took less than a minute for the pair to appear in the lab, standing side-by-side and at attention.

"I was observing our scanners of Reefside when I found something interesting; an energy source. A very powerful energy source and I want it," Mesogog hissed in Elsa's face as he slithered around his pair of generals.

"Master, I will gladly retrieve it for you," Zeltrax interjected.

Mesogog scoffed at the cyborg's offer of service. "Do not make me laugh, Zeltrax. You and Elsa are both completely incapable of doing anything the right way. I wouldn't let you go anywhere near this energy. No, I want you to go to Reefside and distract the Rangers. If you fail me again and your lives are something that you value, you will not return here."

"We understand, master," Elsa replied with a nod.

"Good. Now get out of my sight," Mesogog ordered.

"Yes, master," the pair answered in unison.

After a quick bow, Elsa and Zeltrax turned and exited the laboratory, leaving Mesogog to ponder how his servants would manage to screw up another one of his plans for him this time. Angrily, he slammed his fist against a nearby table, sending a couple beakers full of steaming liquid flying through the air. Turning around, he didn't even flinch when they shattered behind him.

"I'll kill them both if they fail me again."

* * *

Waking up with Kimberly next to him every morning was even better than Tommy had thought it would be. Every night they went to sleep on opposite sides of the bed but always managed to come together sometime during the night. Typically, they ended up in a spooning position, their legs intertwined with Tommy's arm holding Kimberly closely.

Tommy truly loved waking up with Kimberly tucked in close to him but he loved it just a little more on this particular morning. In fact, everything Tommy had done for the last day and a half had been with a little more pep in his step and for good reason, too. Not only was Jason coming to visit but Tommy had also rediscovered the mysterious disappearing energy signature that he had gone looking for in the woods almost two weeks prior.

With his back to the window, the morning sun didn't even phase Tommy. Mumbling incoherently as he slept, Tommy buried his face in Kimberly's soft tresses with only his boxer shorts and the oversized tee shirt that Kimberly had borrowed from him kept their bodies separated. Unconsciously, he pulled her in even closer, nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose.

Then the clock turned from 8:59 to 9:00 and they both bolted upright in bed at the sound of the alarm, the depths of their subconscious telling them that it was the Command Center alarm when it was really just the one by their bed. Angrily, Tommy flopped back down and reached out, smacking the top of the his clock-radio until the buzzing noise stopped.

"Remind me to change that to a radio station," Tommy grumbled, flipping over onto his side. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist, pulling her down so that they were face to face. Kimberly smiled at him with sleepy eyes, tilting her head upwards to place a single kiss on his nose. Running his hand through her hair, Tommy asked, "Do you want to sleep a little longer?"

"Mmm, what time is Jason's flight getting in?" Kimberly groaned, resting her head in between Tommy's neck and shoulder.

"He gave me his flight info so I can check online but if there were no delays then he should be here around noon," Tommy answered, pecking a kiss to her forehead. "Why? Do you want to go with me to the airport to pick him up?"

"No. I think I'm going to stay here and help Adam and Rocky finish up their packing."

"Shit. I completely forgot they were moving into their apartment today," Tommy muttered. Kimberly sent a glare his way that he recognized immediately as a dig at his less than stellar memory. "I still don't know why they want to move out. I mean, why the hell would they want to _pay_ for an apartment when they could live here for free?"

"Because they're sick of hearing us," Kimberly answered, rolling her eyes at Tommy's surprised expression. "Oh, come on, Tommy. Poor Billy was here for five days and said between working on the grid and us that he didn't get a goodnight's sleep once. Adam and Rocky have been putting up with it for almost a month."

Laying on his side, Tommy gently ran his fingertips up and down the side of Kimberly's face. "I guess so. Still, it's going to be awfully quiet without them around. No more crazy shenanigans, no more banging pots and pans at two in the morning…"

"No more teleporting furniture," Kimberly added with a grin.

"Don't remind me," Tommy grumbled, remembering how he had chased Adam and Rocky through the woods for almost an hour that night. The rope burns he knew Adam and Rocky still had on their arms and legs after being tied to a tree for the night were probably another contributing reason to their moving out. "Rocky led me right to my stuff but I hadn't realized what had just happened for more than five seconds when Billy teleported me and all of it back. I was so pissed."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it was a pretty good prank." Tommy's face remained defiant. He would never admit to such a thing. Only when Kimberly started to tickle his ribs did his expression change to one of laughter. "Admit it, Tommy. Admit it and I'll quit. Just say it was a good prank and I'll stop."

"Ah, ah! Okay! Okay! Just stop already!" Tommy howled, writhing all over on the bed. When Kimberly stopped, he had to catch his breath for a few seconds before saying anything. She was looking at him expectantly, not noticing how Tommy was slowly moving his legs under the covers towards the end of the bed. "Worst…prank…ever."

A pile of bed sheets went flying into the air as Tommy practically jumped out of the bed, just missing Kimberly's attacking fingers. He went sprinting into the bathroom in a mad dash, slamming the door behind him but Kimberly didn't follow. She simply laid back down in the bed, content to sleep for a little while longer while Tommy got ready.

After five straight minutes of staring up at the ceiling unable to go back to sleep, Kimberly said to hell with it, pushing herself up and onto her feet. In the few short weeks that she and Tommy had been back together, he had already locked himself out of the bathroom three times. She knew exactly where he kept the key but it wasn't entirely because of that.

Before she found the white, wooden box in the top drawer of Tommy's dresser--she had been looking for a t-shirt--all that she knew was that the key was in the top drawer. And when she found the box, it was simple curiosity that led her to open it. She wasn't expecting to find that it was full of old mementos from when they dated. It was full of things that she never even expected Tommy would keep, things like movie and concert tickets, notes they passed to each other in and between classes, the mixtape she had made him for his sixteenth birthday. It was all there and it warmed a part of her heart to know that, even though she had so heartlessly broken up with Tommy, he had still cared enough to keep those things.

With the key in hand, she unlocked the door and crept into the bathroom as quietly as possible. A quick look in the mirror showed terrible bedhead and a lack of makeup but she knew Tommy wouldn't mind. She could deal with not looking her best. However, she was not about to get in a shower with Tommy and have dragon breath. The bottle of mouth wash on the counter would do just fine. It wasn't the toothbrush and toothpaste she would have preferred but it was a lot less noisy and she was going for surprise here.

Slowly and quietly, she pulled the too-big tee shirt over her head, setting it gently on the floor. Careful tiptoed steps took her to the edge of the shower where she pushed the curtain back, hoping to catch Tommy off guard. Alas, it was she who was surprised. Tommy was standing there staring at her with his arms folder over his chest. Her eyes wandered, taking in every single soaking wet inch of his body. Nothing got her more than his darker-when-wet hair.

"You look good wet," Kimberly squeaked, mentally kicking herself for the lack of self-confidence she had just demonstrated.

Wandering eyes did not only belong to Kimberly. Tommy had been ogling her the same way she had been doing to him. The only difference was that he didn't let his satisfaction with her show. In any way. His face remained emotionless as he stared her down, taking in completely everything that she had to over.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna get in?" Tommy asked, deadpanned. Kimberly simply shrugged her shoulders and stepped in. No sooner had she climbed all the way in and Tommy was pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Their mouths clashed for almost a minute before a short of breath Tommy was forced to pull away. "I love the taste of Listerine in the morning."

"Is that the best you got?" Kimberly acted unimpressed but both knew it was all in good fun. Unfortunately, that really was the best Tommy had. His nodded reply made Kimberly laugh. "Then don't say anything."

And he didn't. He couldn't. Kimberly's hungry mouth had devoured his before he had even had time to formulate a coherent thought. So he did the only thing he could do; wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. Giggling, Kim threw her head back, whipping her hair behind her head before taking another plunge at Tommy's lips.

In just a few short seconds, the lack of anatomical attention Tommy had given her in the beginning had done a complete one-eighty. Streams of warm water rained down upon them, lifting billowing clouds of smoky mist around the shower's occupants. Tommy held Kim so tightly in his arms, braced against the smooth back wall, sucking wildly on her tongue. She quivered in his embrace, her fingers gliding through the wet strands of his short hair. Her breasts tingled against his muscled chest, her nipples dragging hot sensations throughout her body as she softly coasted down his until her feet hit the bath tub.

When her small fist wrapped around his aching shaft her eyes twinkled devilishly. "Well, look who else is up this morning," she teased, pressing a little kiss to his chest before raising her gaze to meet the fiery look in his eyes. Pebble droplets of water cascaded down her lovely face as she stroked him, feeling his cock swell in her grasp. "What's wrong. Cat got your tongue?"

"She's had it before," he smirked in a challenging tone.

"Jerk," she replied behind a half-laugh. Releasing her hold on him, Kim spun away, her eyes shut under the showers steamy spray. When his body pressed against hers from behind she sighed. "It would serve you right if I walked out of here right... Mmmm." His hands filled with the soft swells of her breasts, firmly kneading them, her nipples brushing sweetly over his palm. "That's so unfair."

"What's so unfair is how damn sexy you are," Tommy whispered while massaging her breasts. She sucked in her sharp breath when he pinched her nipples, then moaned loudly when his right hand drifted down her slender frame, ghosted just over her toned belly, and then cupped her mound. Her body stiffened at first, and then began rocking softly against his hand. He worked some sensual voodoo spell over her glistening flesh, leaving her so wet and aching to be filled. Dripping strands of her hair fell over her face when her hands pressed to the wall to hold her up when two fingers slid inside her and began surging urgently. "Who do you belong to?"

Instead of answering, Kim began to grind her soft, firm backside over his erection. Her neck swiveled to catch his expression of severe longing. "Who do you belong to?" she taunted back at him even as her eyes rolled backwards when his thumb began drawing wetly over her clit.

"Stop being difficult."

"You wouldn't love me so much if I were easy."

"You know what I want to hear."

"And you know you're going to have to work for it."

Unable to think past being inside her, his mind snapped!. Tommy snarled, whipping her around to face him, and then swiftly hauling her off her feet. Instinctively, her legs locked around his waist as he braced her high on his hips. Her mouth eagerly sought his kiss while her hand descended between them and took hold of him, pressing the tip of his cock just inside her.

They shared a loud, passionate moan when his hips flexed, thrusting slowly inside her. They stared into each other eyes the entire time, sharing the glorious feel of being one, surrounded by warm, misty fog.

"Say it," Tommy begged while lifting driving into her slowly. He gently lapped a droplet of water dangling from her bottom lip while lifting her higher, then drawing out before surging back inside. Her moist, clinging passage pulled deliciously around him each time she rose and fell, driving him mad with desire. Streams of water rolling down her face left him deliriously greedy for her love. "Beautiful, please."

"No..." Her defiance sparked hot as she rocked her hips low, meeting his up thrusts. He was trapped deeply inside her, being squeezed from within as she loved the feel of him taking her this way. So possessively.

"Say it!"

"Make me!"

Harder... he fucked her.

"Uhnnn..." Kim hung on for dear life, her nails raking over his back. Denying him was part of their game, even as she took such pleasure from the hard slapping sound of their bodies smacking rhythmically together. She clung to him, arms, legs, and soul while he ravaged her in the showers rain. His mouth drank from the column of her throat, as if willing the words he was dying to her from her lungs. He was filling her faster now, grinding his pelvis against her clit, driving her back up and down the smooth wall. Her cries became whimpers and then building silence as her orgasm felt like a lion stalking its prey. Tingling warmth grew as her face contorted in writhing pleasure.

His hips flexed and twitched, hitting her at such a sweet angle her mouth opened to a silent cry and then it hit her so hard she voice boomed. "Oh god, I'm yours... FuckmeTommydon'tstop!" The sheer feel of him throbbing so deep inside her when she came sent shudders running throughout her body. She clenched and released around him rapidly, her taut stomach muscles pulled tight. He was wrenching her harder on his torso, driving her down on his cock until at last he lurched her so high, groaning her name loudly against her neck while spurting hotly inside her. His mouth mashed against her lips in a blazing kiss as each hot burst saw him lift her body along the back wall until he at last sagged against it, gasping for air.

Drenched, sated, and cast in steamy mist, Kim rested her head over his shoulder, her body unconsciously milking him of ever drop as if her ownership of him was absolute. She felt lax in his arms, crazy satisfied, and a bit embarrassed at how loud she knew they were. "That was... that was... wow."

His arms hurt. His legs hurt. He was sure her back hurt, but sex that good was worth the pain. After a moment he settled her back down on her feet, his arms fighting to hold her steady. "You're incredible."

"I am, aren't I?" she smiled dreamily.

* * *

Downstairs, Adam and Rocky were seated on the couch, indulging in XBOX 360 for the last time until they got everything unpacked. It was unfortunate for them that their last chance to play _Madden_ was interrupted by Tommy and Kimberly screaming out at the height of orgasm. Having to hear that made both of them sick to their stomachs.

"Is this really happening right now?" a defeated Rocky asked in disbelief. Not only was he down two touchdowns to Adam--who would never let him live it down if he lost--but now he couldn't even concentrate on the game.

"I told you the first time we heard them that we needed to move out. I knew it was going to be an everyday thing," Adam supplied, throwing a pass that Rocky nearly intercepted. "I tried to tell you but noooo, why listen to Adam? Why listen to the quiet kid who never got into any trouble?"

A groan escaped Rocky's lips when Adam nearly scored another touchdown on him. "Hey, I already said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know that we'd have to hear them this much? I thought they'd at least wait until we weren't here or were already asleep, man! It's their fault they fuck all the time not mine!"

"Just think, in a few hours, we'll never have to hear them again." But that was a few hours. From the sound of it, Tommy and Kimberly were at it again. Now it wasn't even worth trying to joke about. Adam was legitimately frustrated, apparent when he threw his controller down. "I'm done, dude. I can't deal with this shit any more. I gotta get out of here. You coming?"

Rocky shrugged. "Where are we going?"

Not wanting to go alone, Adam gave the one reply he knew Rocky would react positively to. "Breakfast," Adam told his friend, grabbing his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. "Let's go."

Rocky needn't be told twice. He was out of his seat on the couch and following Adam out the door in a heartbeat, not even bothering to turn off the video game. The strawberry waffle, sausage links, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and sourdough toast calling his name were much more important than ending the needless use of electrical power.

Two hours later saw Adam and Rocky driving back to Tommy's house in their rental car--a silver Mustang since they couldn't find anything in both red and blue--completely stuffed from their huge, late morning breakfast. "I'm gonna have to work out for an extra three hours to burn that all off," Adam muttered as he fiddled with the radio station. "You, on the other hand, won't do anything and still maintain a six-pack."

"What can I say, man? I got good genes," Rocky retorted with a laugh. Closing his eyes, he put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Ah, how I love my metabolism. Enjoy your workout, buddy."

"Rocky?"

"Yeah?" he replied, eyes still closed.

"You might be getting that workout after all."

His eyes were closed but Rocky rolled them anyway. He didn't need to open them to know exactly what it was that Adam was talking about; that there was a group of Tyrannodrones being led by Zeltrax and Elsa half a mile up the road, completely blocking the street as they began to turn every vehicle they could find on end. "Pull over and we'll find somewhere to morph."

Adam simply nodded his head, swiftly maneuvering the car into a parking spot on the side of the street that they were on. Both men were out of their seats in a flash, ducking into an alley separating a pair of buildings. Raising his silver gauntlet to his lips, Adam sent a page to Kimberly. "Hey, Rocky and I are downtown and we've got visitors. I think we're gonna need some help."

"_Okay. Keep them busy and I'll be there in a few minutes._"

"Alright," Adam replied. Ending the communication, he turned to look at Rocky. "You ready to do this, bro?"

"Always," Rocky laughed, nodding his head.

In unison, the pair flicked their wrists to reveal their Dino Morphers. A blinding flash of red and blue light exploded out of the alley, followed moments later by the Red and Blue Rangers running towards Zeltrax, Elsa, and the drones. Immediately, the Rangers engaged the foot soldiers. There was no witty banter, no sarcastic remarks, just the action of two Rangers with a job that needed to be done. And with close to ten Tyrannodrones for each of them to deal with, they were both just a little bit too preoccupied for the attempts at levity that were becoming the trademark of the pair.

Ducking down to avoid a punch from one of the drones, Adam grabbed it around the waist exploded high into the air, going up a good twenty-five feet. At the peak of his jump, Adam threw the Tyrannodrone even higher. When gravity finally started to bring the drone back towards the ground, Adam was right there waiting to swing his Tyranno Staff around like a baseball bat. It connected directly with the skull of the Tyrannodrone, leaving the sickening sound of bones cracking as the drones' only auditory response to the vicious blow. Turning his back, Adam didn't even bother to watch the dead creature slump to the ground.

He couldn't.

As soon as he had taken out the one drone, more of the foot soldiers were coming his way. Adam gracefully flipped through the air, using his gem-enhanced speed to dodge the drones now rather than engage them in battle. Bobbing in and out of Tyrannodrone traffic, Adam came up with an idea that would get rid of all of the Tyrannodrones at once. It would definitely be risky but oh so worth it if he could manage to pull it off.

Suddenly, he stopped running, opening himself up for the drones to attack him. In a fashion that was typical of the Tyrannodrones, they formed a circle around Adam, just what he was looking for them to do. Immediately, they converged on Adam as he waited patiently for the right moment to strike back. When they were within a few feet of him, he flipped outside the circle and immediately started to run around them as fast as he could until he became nothing more than a blur of assorted colors.

The less than intelligent Tyrannodrones could only stand there and watch, growing dizzier and dizzier by the second as Adam literally ran circles around them. After a good minute and a half of running, Adam came to a freezing halt. Slowly, he turned back to face the Tyrannodrones. Using his fingers to form a gun, he pointed at the drone closest to him and pulled the invisible trigger. All at once, the drones collapsed in a heap on the ground.

On the other side of the street, Rocky was starting to learn the proper way to use his Tricera Shield. Though it was intended to be used primarily as a defensive weapon, the sharp tip of the shield, as he was finally starting to realize, could be used for offensive attacks which were more his style. He relished the slurping noise his shield made when he pulled the shield's tip from the abdomen of a Tyrannodrone he had impaled just moments earlier.

Unlike Adam, who relied mostly on his speed in battle, Rocky was using nothing but sheer force. His gem-enhanced strength made it to where he didn't need to worry about dodging their attacks so long as he got in a few good shots of his own because that was all it took from him. One or two well-aimed punches or kicks with his boosted strength was more than enough for Rocky to eliminate a drone.

Which he did without hesitation, systematically starting to pick them off one by one.

Lowering himself down to one knee, Rocky flung his left arm out, using the curved side of his Tricera Shield to sweep three of the drones off their feet and flat onto their backs. A drone that had been standing behind Rocky got him with a cheap shot to the back while he was distracted but the Blue Ranger was quick to recover. Spinning around, he used his forearm to block an oncoming blow before swiftly driving the tip of the shield right into the stomach of the attacking Tyrannodrone.

The Ranger tandem was doing exceptionally well but, if nothing else, the drones were doing just as good of a job considering the task that they had been charged with doing. They were keeping Adam and Rocky distracted which gave Zeltrax and Elsa the freedom to plan an attack of their own. Both of Mesogog's generals had each effortlessly lifted a vehicle into the air and had the Rangers in their sights. Nodding to each other in confirmation, they threw their respective cars right at the backs of Adam and Rocky, neither of whom had any idea what was about to happen to them.

"Oh no you don't!"

At the grunting female voice, Adam and Rocky both immediately spun around to find Kimberly standing on top of a black SUV. Then they saw the cars flying towards them and, as they ducked down and needlessly brought their arms up to cover their heads, they saw their lives flash right before their eyes. Kimberly, however, wasn't about to let anything happen to her teammates. She unleashed a powerful scream towards one of the cars that sent it flying off in a completely different direction. Quickly, she turned her head to the right and let go of another fierce, high-pitched scream, knocking the second vehicle off course just before it connected with her teammate in blue.

"She always did have good timing," Rocky muttered, breathing a sigh of relief as he looked to Adam who just nodded his head in agreement. Kimberly didn't even bother addressing them. She simply summoned her Ptera Grips and charged at Mesogog's generals. "You know, I think we should probably help her."

"You think?" Adam replied sarcastically.

Pushing themselves onto their feet, they grabbed the weapons they had dropped on the asphalt and immediately sprinted in Kimberly's direction. As they came together, the trio was quick to engage Elsa and Zeltrax in battle, unaware that all of this was, and had been the whole time, nothing more than a distraction for something much bigger that was just about to happen across town.

* * *

It was clear from the expression on his face that Tommy was an excited man and with due reason. His best friend was coming to visit for two whole weeks. With Jason and Kimberly around, they'd get to be the Three Musketeers again. They had always been Tommy's closest friends and he was truly looking forward to the opportunity to spend that time with two of the most important people in his life.

Jason's flight landed ten minutes early. Tommy was standing there waiting for him twenty minutes before his plane touched down. The sight of Jason with his backpack on, using a pair of crutches to slowly hobble in Tommy's direction put a concerned look on Tommy's face. In an instant he had sprinted through the crowded airport to Jason's side.

"Bro, what the hell happened to you?" Tommy asked.

Chuckling, Jason adjusted the crutches so that he could stand up straight. "That's the first thing you say to me? No 'Hey man, it's good to see you?'"

"Sorry. It's good to see you, man," Tommy quickly replied, hastily shaking Jason's hand. "There. Now that the formalities are over and done with, just what in the holy hell happened to you?"

"Remember right before I got on my plane, how you told me not to get shot?" Jason answered, trying not to laugh at the wide-eyed expression Tommy was wearing. "Took one right in the leg during a drug bust about a week ago. Hurt like a bitch too, man. I could barely move for three days straight but I'm alright now, just a little slower than usual."

"Why didn't you get a wheelchair, bro?" Tommy asked as they started the walk towards the baggage claim area. He offered to take Jason's backpack but his stubborn friend had refused the help. "You shouldn't be hobbling around an airport like that."

"Thanks, mom," Jason grumbled, both of them rolling their eyes at each other. "I'm injured, not handicapped, bro. They can save the wheelchairs for the people that can't use their legs. So I gotta use crutches for another week, no big deal. Plus, the doc said I can't go back out on the street until my leg is full strength and my Captain knew I wasn't gonna take for a desk job. He gave me a couple more weeks so I figured I'd stick around here a little while longer if it's not a problem."

"No, man. Not at all," Tommy told him, shaking his head. Though it came at the expense of his best friend getting shot, Tommy was even more excited now that he knew Jason was going to be staying in Reefside even longer. "Kim is really looking forward to seeing you, too."

"Oh, yeah? How are things on that front, by the way?" Jason asked as he noticed his duffle bag coming around towards them. Looking down at his crutches, he sighed in defeat. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get that, bro. I had to have Trini help me this morning when she dropped me off at the airport."

"Don't worry about it, bro. I can get it," Tommy replied, reaching out for the bag. Jason nodded his thanks as Tommy threw the bag over his shoulder. "And we're back together. For almost two weeks, now."

Immediately, Jason stopped in the middle of the walkway which brought Tommy to a halt as well. He didn't care if they were blocking traffic, which they were. "What!?" Jason asked loudly. He wasn't yelling but it _was_ quite loud. "You guys are back together and you didn't even bother to call and tell me!? What the hell, man!?"

"Sorry?" Tommy offered with a smile. "Hey, come on. You didn't call us when you got shot and that's a lot bigger than me and Kim getting back together. If you ask me, I say we're pretty much even."

"No way. Nope. Not by a long shot." Jason shook his head in profuse defiance. "You and Kim getting back together is way bigger than me getting shot. I got shot in the leg, bro. Not life threatening. If I had gotten shot in the _head_, I would have called you. So, no. By no means are you and I even, my friend."

After being bumped into six or seven times, Tommy had had enough of being in everyone else's way. Only when they had started walking again did Tommy decide to continue their little disagreement. "Well, I still think you're a dick for not calling me when you got shot."

"And I still think you're a dick for not calling me to tell me that you and Kim had gotten back together so shove it, leader boy."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy grinned at Jason. "Remind me why we aren't even again."

"Because I said so, that's why," Jason muttered as they stepped out of the airport. For a few silent moments Jason simply basked in the warmth of the sunlight after two hours in a cramped airplane. Looking up at the huge parking structure, Jason shook his head. "I hope you parked close."

"No. Not really. If I knew you had gotten shot and could barely walk, I would have tried to park closer," Tommy replied, laughing at the dirty look Jason gave him. "Bro, just wait here for a few minutes and I'll bring the car down for you, alright?"

One thing Jason hated was getting special treatment. His many years training in the martial arts had taught him what it meant to persevere and earn something. He didn't want to wait for Tommy to get the car but unfortunately, he didn't really see another way. "Stop standing there and do it already. You're burning precious daylight, man."

"I'll be back," Tommy muttered, grabbing Jason's bag as he headed for the ninth story of the parking garage. Ten minutes later, a black Jeep pulled up at the sidewalk in front of Jason. Reaching over, Tommy popped the door open and stuck his head out. "Princess, your chariot awaits."

"Fuck off." It took a few unsuccessful attempts to climb into the vehicle before Jason finally managed to get in his seat. Again, Tommy had offered to help but Jason steadfastly refused his assistance. "You really need to get something smaller; better for the environment and all that crap, you know?"

"Yeah, and you really need to stop being so damn stubborn," Tommy jokingly tossed back.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Jason murmured under his breath, giving himself a mental pat on the back when Tommy didn't hear him. "Bro, I'm hungry as hell. I haven't eaten since dinner last night and all they had on the plane was peanuts and stale potato chips. Let's go get some lunch or something."

"Yeah, I could go for some grub, too," Tommy replied as he merged onto the freeway.

The car ride to a deli down the street from Reefside High was quiet and uneventful, as was the majority of their meal. It was when they were heading back to Tommy's Jeep that things started to get interesting. Tommy had just unlocked the door on the driver's side when the biggest group of Tyrannodrones he had seen in one place came flying through an invisiportal and surrounded them.

The Tyrannodrones converged quickly and neither of the men were given a chance to defend themselves. Tommy managed to put up a decent struggle but this time even he was too outnumbered to successfully fight back. In a matter of moments, the Tyrannodrones had restrained both Jason and Tommy, disappearing into the invisiportal with them.

* * *

The basement Command Center was surprisingly empty when the Rangers teleported in from their battle with Zeltrax, Elsa, and the Tyrannodrones. Seeing as how they had just had a battle, everyone expected to find Tommy sitting there ready to debrief them when they got back. Instead, it was just the three of them and their Raptor Cycles which sat idly against one of the far walls.

"I called that shit," Rocky muttered as they collapsed into various chairs throughout the room. "Where do you think Tommy is?"

"Oh, I just remembered. He had to go pick Jason up at the airport. They should be back in an hour or so, I think," Kimberly replied. "So, are you guys all packed up and ready for the move?" she asked. Adam and Rocky both nodded their heads. "I can help you guys teleport some stuff over to your new apartment if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Adam answered, looking to Rocky who shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like they needed the help. Moving wasn't exactly tough work when all you had to do was put things in a box and teleport them across town. But they both knew how much Kimberly liked to be involved in things. "I think I've just got to get all my stuff out of the bathroom and then I'm done. You got anything left to do, Rocko?"

"Umm, I still have to transfer all the porn I've downloaded on Tommy's computer over to DVD's." Adam laughed out loud as Rocky sent a wink over to Kimberly who rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Rocky just gave her a big smile. "Aww, thanks. I love you too, Kim."

Then all of a sudden, Kimberly felt sad. In the few weeks that they had been Rangers, she had grown close with Adam and Rocky, much closer than they had been when they were teenagers. There had been many a night where she had had both one-on-ones and full three-way discussions with her male teammates in search of relationship advice; Adam with Tanya and Rocky with Aisha.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Kimberly admitted, smiling sadly at the pair of goofballs she had just recently come to look at as her brothers. "You teleported Tommy's furniture, got tied to a tree, and almost burnt the house down but I'm still gonna miss you both. It's not gonna be the same around here without you."

"You and me on three, Adam," Rocky replied, looking to his friend. "One, two, three…"

"Awwwwwwwww!"

She became a flurry of emotions at that point. Blushing, she looked away and started laughing, surprised when Adam and Rocky got up and walked over to her. They lifted her onto her feet and pulled her in for a group hug. Kimberly found herself laughing and crying at the same time when Rocky pulled back and stuck his fist out, justifying it by saying, "Come on. For old time's sake."

Reluctantly and with eye an roll, Kimberly laid her hand on top of Rocky's fist. Both of them turned their heads, looking to Adam expectantly. "Uh-uh, no way. We did that when we were in high school. We're not kids anymore. It's time to grow up."

"So says the man who teleports another man's furniture," Kimberly fired back, enjoying the defeat she saw in Adam's eyes. "Now suck it up, get your ass over here, put your hand on top of mine, and do the damn thing."

Letting out a frustrated exhale, Adam laid his hand on top of Kimberly's. As they bent at the knees, they looked at each other, noting the silly smiles everyone had on. After nodding their heads to signify that they were ready, the trio jumped up and threw their arms high into the air. "POWER RANGERS!"

When their feet touched the ground, they were all laughs. Grasping their sides, the laughter enveloping the room was true and genuine. These were people who shared a very deep and strong bond with one another. Kimberly may not have known Adam and Rocky for nearly as long as she knew her original teammates but her connection to her new teammates was still just as powerful.

They were so thoroughly amused with what they had done, laughing so loud that no one even heard the secret entrance from the outside open up. Nor did they see the redheaded woman walk in. They also missed her unimpressed expression as she stared down at them. "The Rangers are here. Good. Although, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting from Tommy's so-called 'Dream Team.'"

"He called us that?" Rocky asked, ignoring the fact that he didn't even know who this woman was. "He really called us his Dream Team?"

The woman gave Rocky a slight nod then went over to the computer terminals as if she belonged in the Command Center. Behind Kimberly's back, Adam and Rocky shared a look. Kimberly was staring right at the woman's back in disbelief. "Hayley?" she muttered, shaking her head. "Is that you?"

Spinning around in her chair, the redhead gave a frustrated nod and then turned back to her computer screen. Now all three of the Rangers shared looks. Was this lady for real, just walking in to their Command Center acting like she owned the place? Who did she think she was?

"Do you mind telling us what you're doing here?" Kimberly continued, none too happy about the annoyed looks Hayley kept giving her and her teammates. She was nice in the coffee shop but now was quickly getting on Kimberly's last nerve.

"Saving Tommy and Jason's lives since none of you seem like you're too concerned with that," Hayley replied through gritted teeth, turning her back on them once more. Behind her back, three mouths hung wide open. Sensing that she was likely to get an influx of questions at any moment, Hayley decided to answer them all at once but did not turn around. "Tyrannodrones captured them, they're on Mesogog's island fortress, and are likely there because Mesogog needs them to do something for him. And since neither Tommy or Jason are likely to help him, I'd say it's pretty likely they'll die if you guys don't get there and help them."

"What!?" all three Rangers yelled in unison.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Hayley asked rhetorically as her hands flew across the keyboard. If Kimberly wasn't still so shocked over seeing Hayley just walk in and take over, she just might have reached over and slapped that stupid smirk she was wearing right off of her face.

"Yeah, you do. You also need to tell us who you are and what you think you're doing here," Adam answered calmly, stepping up to lay a protective hand on Kim's shoulder. "And lose the attitude as well."

Hayley was taken aback by Adam's sudden willingness to speak his mind. From what Tommy had told her of the former Black and Green Ranger, Adam was quiet, shy, somewhat of an introvert, and tried to avoid confrontation at all costs. Thinking about Adam's words, Hayley slowly nodded her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just told myself the first time I met you guys that I was going to act like a badass. Being a technical expert, I don't get much opportunity to do that," she started, getting out of her seat. Walking over to Rocky, she offered him her hand. "I'm Hayley. I'm a friend of Tommy's from college." Looking back and forth between his teammates, Rocky apprehensively shook her hand before she offered her hand to Adam. When she stood face-to-face with Kimberly, she grinned at the Yellow Ranger and gave her a hug, catching Kimberly off guard. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you at the café. Tommy has told me a lot about you."

"Good stuff only, I hope," Kimberly responded with a smile to which Hayley answered by nodding. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what _are_ you really doing here?"

"Oh, I wasn't kidding about Tommy and Jason being captured. The Tyrannodrones got them about forty-five minutes ago. Right now, they're probably being held inside Mesogog's island fortress, most likely while being tortured."

"Then what are we standing here talking for!?" Rocky interjected in disbelief as he threw his hands high into the air.

"I don't know. I'm not a Power Ranger," Hayley shot back. "I just build Morphers and help Tommy with all of the technical stuff. The fighting and rescuing thing is up to you guys."

Nodding their heads, the Rangers fell back with Kimberly and Rocky standing behind Adam, flanking him on either side. They all raised their gauntlets but as Adam prepared to ask them if they were ready, something else popped into his head that made him look over at Hayley quizzically. "How'd you find out about us?"

"The quick and dirty version, which you can never tell Tommy I told you, is that he and I went to college together, met in a theoretical physics class, and became pretty good friends. When Kat broke up with him, I was the one he went to talk to about things," Hayley replied, watching as they started to piece things together for themselves. "He got wicked drunk and pretty much confessed everything to me. He was so scared that I was going to tell everyone his secret and expose all of you but I never have. I never will either," Hayley added, wanting them to know that she was indeed trustworthy. "I'll tell you guys the whole story later but right now, you've got a couple people that need saving."

"Can we teleport to Mesogog's base?"

Hayley shook her head in Kimberly's direction. "He's got a force field that blocks everything from coming in or out unless it's through an invisiportal. Luckily, I was able to hack into Mesogog's invisiportal network and found one on the outskirts of town. You'll need to take the Raptor Cycles. Use your gems to give them an extra boost so that you're going fast enough. If you don't hit 536 miles per hour by the time you hit the portal, you won't make it through and the portal's energy will rip you all to pieces."

Rocky practically swallowed his tongue. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," Hayley answered with a shrug. "You guys seriously need to get going, though. Once Mesogog realizes Tommy and Jason aren't going to help him, he won't hesitate in killing them both immediately."

"Let's go guys," Adam murmured, taking a few step backwards as he raised his gauntlet across his chest. Flicking his wrist, he summoned his Dino Morpher as did Kimberly and Rocky behind him. He gave each of them a quick glance before turning back and looking straight ahead. "Are you guys ready!?"

"Ready!" Kimberly and Rocky yelled their confirmation.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" the trio yelled, activating their Morphers.

A blinding flash of yellow, blue, and red light erupted in the basement, forcing Hayley to raise her arm in an attempt to shield her eyes. When the light subsided, spandex uniforms and helmets had replaced their civilian clothes. Looking at his teammates, Adam jerked his head towards the Raptor Cycles. "Thought we weren't going to need those anymore, Rocko?" he teased, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Whatever," Rocky grumbled as they ran towards their Raptor Cycles.

Seated a safe distance away from the Rangers, Hayley watched as they drove out of the basement and into the woods wearing a smile. After working closely with Sensei Kanoi Watanabe as well as the Wind, Thunder, and Samurai Rangers from their respective Ninja Academies, Hayley knew what good Rangers looked like. After meeting Kimberly, Adam, and Rocky she knew what great Rangers looked like. And as she watched them go, she watched knowing that the lives of her best friend and his best friend were in the hands of the most capable people possible.

* * *

_Same time…_

The humans were steadfast in their defiance. Both of them had refused to help Mesogog. Even when he had given them the offer of taking the places of Zeltrax and Elsa they remained firm in their unwillingness to aid him in his quest to unleash whatever power was encased in the large, white stone that sat idly on one of the many tables in the room.

And the more they refused, the more frustrated Mesogog grew. Their refusal to aid him was the reason they were both strapped down in chairs with two huge, metal ovals that looked like they would fit just about perfectly over a human body. Not a good sign for the two former Rangers. Not a good sign, at all. Their only hope lied in the hands of the Rangers and, as far as Tommy and Jason knew, they were unaware that the pair was missing.

Knowing Kimberly, she probably assumed they had gone to the gym and went off with Adam and Rocky to help them move. If that was the case, they were both royally fucked. Tommy knew all about Mesogog's sadistic ways and had filled Jason in on as much as he could, enough for Jason to realize that being held captive by Mesogog was a hundred times worse than being held captive by Lord Zedd or Rita.

"So, you got any flashy ideas to get us out of here?" Jason asked in a grimace. One of the straps restraining him was pressing right into the place in his leg where he'd been shot. It hurt like hell but Jason was doing his best to not let his pain show even though Tommy could see that it was bad.

"Not a clue, bro. Our only hope is that Hayley was watching the energy scans, saw ours disappear, and managed to get in contact with the Rangers," Tommy answered somberly, knowing that it was unlikely Hayley would have been paying attention to the energy scans during the afternoon rush.

"Sounds like a lot of shit has to go right if we're going to make it out of here alive, huh?" Jason retorted, getting only a confirming head nod from Tommy. "You know, if we die today, that's gonna suck."

"No shit?" Tommy returned sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No, man. I'm serious. I always thought I'd either go out when I was old or in a blaze of glory," Jason replied, knowing that Tommy would understand the message he was trying to convey. "I figured if the Ranger life was what killed me, I'd at least get to go down with a fight, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I feel you, bro. Unfortunately, we really don't have much say in what happens from here on out," Tommy answered, taking a deep breath as he looked over at Jason again. "If we die today, I just want you to know how much these last thirteen years have meant to me. You've been there for me through the best and worst times of my life and that means more to me than words can say."

"Hey, man. That's what best friends do for each other," Jason offered with a half-grin. "We've both been through a lot of shit for, and with, each other. Zordon made the right decision when he made you the leader."

Hearing that surprised Tommy. Though Jason had never expressed any animosity towards him over Zordon's decision, Tommy had always felt that Jason had to have had at least a few bitter feelings about it. "Thanks, man. That really means a lot to me. I always thought you had to have been at least kind of mad about it."

"Oh, I was at first. I didn't show it but I was pissed off to no end inside." Jason's honesty was appreciated. It was their ability to talk openly about things like this that made their friendship so strong. "But when I was in Switzerland, I started thinking about things and how Zordon was always prepared for anything. The more I thought about it, the more I started to feel like he knew my time as a Ranger was coming to a close."

Having had conversations with Zordon about future events, Tommy knew that Jason's theory was actually a very likely possibility. It wouldn't have surprised Tommy in the least if Zordon had known exactly when Rocky, Adam, and Aisha would replace Jason, Zack, and Trini. It was just too much of a coincidence that the three ninjas from Stone Canyon had arrived just in time to get acquainted with the Rangers before Jason, Zack, and Trini left for the peace conference.

"Maybe," Tommy replied, debating whether or not to tell Jason the same story he had told Billy about his last conversation with their deceased mentor. Letting out a sigh, Tommy decided that there was no reason not to. "Wanna hear about the day I found out that Zordon was going to die?"

Jason's eyes went wide and for the next twenty minutes Tommy explained in great detail everything that had happened on that fateful day. The first Red Ranger had always assumed Zordon's death had been a surprise for everyone, Tommy included. "You're serious, bro? You knew in advance that Zordon was going to die? How come he didn't tell the rest of us. You'd think after all those years he would have at least cared about us enough to let us know what was going on!"

This was the reaction Tommy had been expecting and the reason why he debated even telling Jason in the first place. Telling Billy the truth was hard enough and they weren't really all that close. Telling Jason was ten times as hard. "He wanted to, Jase, more than anything. Believe me, he did. But he thought if everyone knew that we'd all try to band together to stop it from happening."

"You're goddamn right we would have!" Jason roared, rearing forward as much as the straps would allow, struggling with his restraints. A sudden influx of pain went shooting through his entire leg when he turned the wrong way. Biting his bottom lip, Jason closed his eyes and readjusted his body as the pain slowly but surely went away. Turning his head, Jason looked at Tommy and opened his eyes, dropping his voice to a low growl. "You're goddamn right we would have!"

"I know. I felt the same way, man. I wanted so badly to pull the Zeonizers out of the archives and set up a rescue mission but I knew that I couldn't." Shutting his eyes, images of Zordon crept into his mind. He hated that his mentor was gone and that he had done nothing to try and stop his death from happening. "Zordon made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about our conversation until after he was gone. It was hard enough for me to live with the knowledge that I couldn't save him when he had saved me so many times. I didn't want to put that same pain on any of you."

Both fell silent as that pain was passed on to someone else for the second time in the last few weeks. He could never admit it but Tommy actually felt significantly better about the situation with Zordon having now shared it with two different people. And though Billy and Jason now had a new hurt to deal with, they too would come to feel less and less guilty as more people found out and they shared their feelings with one another.

The only person Tommy wanted to tell less than Jason was Kimberly but now that two other people already knew, he realized that he would have to tell her if he got out of his current predicament alive. Whether he wanted to tell her or not, he owed it to her to tell her the truth. It would hurt her deeply but right then and there Tommy silently vowed that he would be there to help her through everything.

Mesogog's toenails, as Jason and Tommy were quickly learning, made a distinct clicking sound when he was walking nearby. Hearing that sound, the pair shared a look. Knowing that Mesogog was drawing closer was like having your head held down while listening to the executioner sharpening his axe. They just knew that it was only a matter of time before Mesogog pulled out the proverbial axe and ended it all.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of this, bro," Tommy said softly, accepting all the blame for their situation even though he deserved none of it. "I should have been prepared for something like this to happen. I feel like I let everyone down."

"Tommy, stop blaming yourself for shit that is out of your control!" Jason snapped harshly. "You didn't do anything to get us here so don't apologize for nothing! You've got to stop beating yourself up over shitty things that happen that you have no control over. And yeah, I know that sounds a bit hypocritical considering the whole Green Candle thing but goddamnit, Tommy, it's time for you to stop playing the fucking Blame Game every time something bad happens!"

Before Tommy could say anything, Mesogog suddenly popped up on the other side of Jason's chair, making him jump back in shock as much as the straps would allow him to. Seeing Tommy's expression, Jason turned his head and reacted in much the same way that Tommy had.

"Is it safe to assume that the two of you have not reconsidered my offer to spare your lives?" Mesogog asked in a low hiss as he drug his fingernails along a table, creating a nails on the chalkboard type effect that made Jason and Tommy both wince, wishing more than anything in the world that they could cover their ears. Only when he grew bored of this auditory form of torture did Mesogog relent.

"Like we already told you before, we aren't helping you so go to hell!" Jason replied in a growl, spitting at the feet of Mesogog. "The other Rangers are going to be here soon and when they get here, they're going to rip you limb from limb you scaly bastard!"

No sooner had the words escaped Jason's lips then an alarm started to wail throughout all of the island fortress. Grumbling incoherently, Mesogog left his prisoners to check for what had set the alarm off. What he found did not make him very happy. After scanning Reefside, Mesogog found the Rangers' energy signals and brought up a viewing screen, feeding him real-time video of the trio.

"It appears as if you were telling the truth, Mr. Scott. The Rangers are currently on their way here," Mesogog told them, slowly turning around. In just a few long steps he was by their side once again. "Because of this and you're unwillingness to cooperate with me, it is time to say goodbye. The devices you see above you will start to lower when I flip this switch," Mesogog continued, pointing to the red switch on a nearby control board. "In less than twenty minutes, my machines will drain every last drop of your residual Ranger energy. When that is done, it will then drain your very life force until you both cease to exist. Once I have all your energy, I will use it to release the power encased inside my precious stone."

Turning his head, Tommy saw the rock in question resting on a table on the other side of the room. He knew from the moment he saw it that the basketball-sized rock was what he had been looking for in the woods when his energy scanners had gone through the roof a few weeks back. His only knowledge of the rock was that, whatever was inside of it was incredibly strong. And if what was encased inside was what he thought it was and he managed to retrieve it, the Rangers would be another step up in the battle against Mesogog.

"It is time to say goodbye, my friends," Mesogog murmured, gaining Jason and Tommy's full attention once more. They watched in fearful anticipation as Mesogog walked over to the control board and casually flipped the red switch. Almost immediately, a hissing noise entered the room as the contraptions hovering over the restrained bodies of two of Earth's best Power Rangers slowly began to lower.

With their fates to be decided sometime in the very near future, Tommy and Jason shared an understanding look. Neither man was afraid to die. They would be leaving a lot behind if they did die but death was something every Ranger in history was prepared for. However, they also knew that death was not a fate that they were being forced to accept. The Rangers were currently on their way to rescue them.

Now it was only a matter of whether or not they got there in time.

* * *

_Well, part of me is kicking myself for posting this so soon. I'm already done with Chapter 7 but I'm trying to stay ahead of the game with this one. But it's my birthday today and I wanted to put this up for you so fuck it. Haha. Enjoy this one guys._

_-WK_


	6. Don't Leave Me

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, thanks to my beta-reader kdmarks.

_But I'd play with fire to break the ice  
And I'd play with a nuclear device  
Is it something I'll regret, why do I want what I can't get?  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad - Mark Hoppus_

That being said, on with the story…

* * *

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 6 - "Don't Leave Me"_

_Original Posting Date: 4/12/2008_

The violently loud rumbling of the Raptor Cycle's engines provided the only sound to the Ranger's current mission. Speeding through the hills on the outskirts of Reefside, the Rangers were in a race against time, trying to make it to the invisportal Hayley had hacked only a few minutes earlier. On the other side of that portal, their friends were waiting for them; presumably on the verge of death if they hadn't already been killed.

With the added power of their gems, the Rangers had no trouble getting their cycles up to the required speed but that was not the problem. As they came around a bend, using the side of the hill to elevate their bikes into a soaring launch, they could see their invisiportal less than a mile ahead. But it was only moments later that another crackling whirlpool of green and black energy appeared right next to Hayley's hacked portal.

The sudden, and very much unwanted, addition of Zeltrax, Elsa, and a small group of Tyrannodrones standing firmly in place, staring back at the Rangers, seemed like it would put a kink in the rescue mission. Adam and Rocky shared a look, believing that the odds of them making it through the portal had just been severely diminished. It was to their advantage that Kimberly was refusing to think negative thoughts.

Though yellow in color, she still had the heart of a true Pink Ranger. She knew that thinking about the potential fate of two of her best friends, one of whom was the love of her life, would do the team no good. They all had to remain positive and focus themselves on finding a way to break through the wall of enemies instead of letting the possibility of failure take over. There was no way that Kimberly was going to let Jason and Tommy die on her watch.

No way in hell.

Raising her hand, Kimberly signaled for Adam and Rocky to stop. Once their bikes came to a halt, the two men on her right turned to look at her. They were posing a silent question, asking the senior Ranger what she thought they should do. Adam may have been the leader but in a situation like this, where the lives of two of their closest friends were on the line, he was more than willing to defer to the longer tenured Yellow Ranger.

Under normal circumstances, this would be the time where Adam had the opportunity to prove that he was a capable leader by having to make a snap decision in the heat of battle but the newest Red Ranger did not lead like his predecessors. More often than not, Adam conferred with his teammates, wanting to make sure he didn't miss any possible options or plot holes, before coming to a decision.

Having experienced both Jason and Tommy in some capacity--either as a leader, a fellow teammate, or both--it had taken a little while for Kimberly and Rocky to fully adjust themselves to Adam's way of leading the team but found themselves liking it a whole lot more than the way Jason and Tommy had led. With all three of the Rangers being directly involved in almost all of the decision making, their team gelled quicker and tighter than any other team that had come before them.

Now, that didn't mean that they thought Jason and Tommy were bad leaders. In fact, that was far from the truth. They knew that the pair were great leaders and that the first two men on Earth to lead teams of Power Rangers were widely regarded amongst their fellow Rangers as two of the three best leaders in Ranger history, both Earth-based and intergalactic. Ask any Ranger to name the top three Ranger leaders and the typical list would look like this; Tommy, Andros, Jason. The only reason Andros topped Jason was because he had done the one thing that very few other Rangers would have been able to do; the thing that even the Rangers who never knew Zordon didn't dare speak of.

In less than a minute, Kimberly had filled Adam and Rocky in on her plan and both were fully onboard with it. Kimberly's plan was undeniably raw and basic with many potential flaws and places where things could go horribly wrong but they didn't have the time to try and come up with something that was more sophisticated. If they didn't get into that invisiportal soon, well…they didn't really want to think about what the results of them failing their friends would be.

Revving their engines, the trio looked to each other and nodded their heads, signifying that they were ready to go. Pointing straight towards the invisiportal, Kimberly gave her teammates the cue for them to give their Raptor Cycles as much juice as possible. In an instant, they were speeding off in the direction of their ticket to Mesogog's island fortress and the cavalry that was trying to prevent them from getting there in one piece.

A few feet up ahead was another small hill that was also going to be a major factor in Kimberly's plan of action. Considering their intensely high speeds, the hill would be just what the Rangers needed to launch themselves high into the air. Which they did and, as the trio flew through the air, all three of the Rangers used the turrets that were mounted onto either side of their Raptor Cycles to fire blast after blast of red, blue, and yellow energy at their enemies. It was basic indeed but enough to send Zeltrax, Elsa, and the drones that they hadn't managed to hit, scattering in a variety of directions.

The Rangers flew by Mesogog's cronies, quickly accelerating to the 536 miles per hour that was necessary to prevent them from the portal's energy turning them into one large order of shredded Ranger. Zeltrax and Elsa, however, knowing that their punishment from Mesogog would be a severe one if they failed, were not going to let the Rangers go without putting up a fight. The pair returned fire, sending their own energy pulses towards the backends of the three Raptor Cycles.

Luckily, Zeltrax and Elsa had terrible aim and most of the blasts badly missed their intended targets. Most. One of the shots somehow ended up clipping the bottom of Kimberly's back tire in just the right place to send her and her bike veering off wildly to the right, directly in front of her teammates.

Quick to react, Rocky leaned his body to the side and reached out with his hand, managing to grab hold of Kimberly's forearm. Using every ounce of his gem-enhanced strength, Rocky pulled Kimberly off of her bike and swung her body around onto the back of his. With Kimberly safely tucked onto the back of Rocky's bike, they were off towards the portal once more.

"Good catch, Rocky!" Adam yelled, flashing a thumbs-up to the Blue Ranger who simply nodded his head.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with good timing!" Kimberly added over the rumbling of their engines. Breathing a sigh of relief, she laid her head against Rocky's back. "Thanks for the save, Rocko!"

"Don't get used to it! I just figured I owed you one for saving my ass from that Escort earlier!" Rocky teasingly returned, turning to look back at Kimberly. "You might want to hang on tight here. I've got a feeling this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Kimberly wrapped her arms tightly around Rocky's midsection, holding onto him with everything she had as they went soaring off the side of a cliff towards the invisiportal. Inch by inch they were flying towards the portal. They were home free. They were going to make it and they were going to save Jason and Tommy. It was going to happen. They just knew it was. Nothing was going to stop them.

Then the portal snapped shut.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Tommy refused to scream as every drop of residual Ranger energy he had left in his body from his old powers was slowly and painfully being drained from him. Tommy had lost his fare share of powers but he had never experienced anything as horrendously painful as this. It was like he could feel his own life just being sucked out of him at an excruciatingly slow pace.

At that point, he just wanted it to be over and done with. He knew that the Rangers weren't going to make it in time, that Mesogog had somehow managed to slow them down. He was prepared to die. Rangers didn't fear death. The only regrets he would carry with him to his grave was putting that strain on his relationship with his parents and that he had waited so long before he finally patched things up with Kimberly.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that in the end, not reaching out to Kimberly sooner seemed like it might not be such a bad thing after all. Those six months apart kept them from growing even closer than they already had been or could have grown to be if Tommy hadn't pushed her away. His heart ached for what he was losing but nothing hurt him more than hearing his best friend strapped down next to him, screaming and grunting from the pain he was experiencing.

More than anything, Tommy wanted to tell Jason that everything was going to be alright, that the Rangers were going to make it, and that they would save them but what was the point in that? He'd only be lying to Jason as well as to himself. Still, if Jason was going to express the pain he was feeling, Tommy was not. Could not. One of them had to remain strong, if for no reason other than to let Mesogog know that he hadn't completely defeated them yet and wouldn't until they breathed their last breaths.

A few feet to Tommy's side, Jason was dealing with his own internal issues in between his howling roars. It wasn't the pain of having his last drops of Ranger energy that was making him scream, though it certainly did play a part. It was the knowledge of knowing there were so many things he wanted to do and say, that he'd now never get a chance to do, that made him hurt the most.

Vivid imagery of a secret relationship played in his head as he felt his life slipping away from him by the moment. He could see himself getting off a plane at La Guardia Airport in New York with Katherine there to greet him. He could hear phone calls with her that no one other than the two of them knew about. He could taste the sweetness of her lips and the smell of her perfume tickled his senses.

For seven long months they had been content to keep their long-distance relationship a secret from their friends. Not because they were ashamed or didn't want them to know but because it was still very new to them and they hadn't quite figured out what their true feelings were yet. Forget one-on-one time, Jason had barely gotten to see Katherine when they had all been together at Tommy's.

Understand that they were adults with adult desires and a continent separating them, no serious commitments were ever made nor did they want to put that pressure on each other. Nonetheless, both had remained faithful to one another the whole time. Jason knew what he felt for Katherine was real and he was finally ready to tell her what she meant to him. Now, he'd never get the opportunity to do that. He would die without ever getting to tell Katherine how much he truly loved her.

His screams subsided when his body suddenly decided to give out. He had lost too much energy and darkness was quickly starting to set in. He tried to open his mouth to say goodbye to his best friend and brother in everything except blood but he couldn't speak. His mouth was too dry to say anything so, instead of speaking he simply closed his eyes and tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that he and Tommy would be seeing each other again once the machines had done their job, this time in a much better place.

No longer was Tommy trying to struggle. The darkness that had afflicted Jason was now creeping in on him as well. He could feel it all starting to come to a close and though he was not afraid to die, he wasn't ready to either. Parts of his talk with Kimberly a few weeks earlier played back in his head. Images of himself and his parents from all parts of his life flashed in his psyche. He wanted to tell them how sorry he was, that he loved them more than anything, and that no one would ever be able to replace them as his real parents.

Alas, the constant having to add more things onto his list of stuff to do later had finally caught up with him. Understanding that he would never be able to tell his parents how he truly felt, Tommy could only hope that they already knew how much he really loved them. In the back of his head, he knew that they did and that they always had. Having that knowledge provided a small sense of comfort but not much.

The real comfort came when the faint sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears. He could tell from the sound they made that whoever was coming was running and that there was more than one person. Then he heard the sweetest sound he'd ever had the privilege of hearing; blaster fire. At that moment a sense of joy washed over him. He knew that the Rangers had made it through.

And then something strange happened, something neither Tommy nor Jason would ever be able to explain. With the feeling of renewed hope running through them, the pain they had been experiencing began to disappear. Their energy had still been drained and they were still significantly weakened but in less than a minute they felt no pain at all.

_Never give up hope, Rangers._

Both men could hear their mentor's familiar voice echoing in their heads. A new sense of warmth then began to wash over them and they knew that someone on the outside had decided that it wasn't their time to die.

"Jason!" Tommy yelled hoarsely, struggling to find his voice. Once he had managed to moisten his lips and the inside of his mouth, he tried again. "Jason! Tell me that you're still with me, buddy!"

The groan that came next was almost as sweet as hearing the blaster fire. Jason was still alive but how damaged he was had yet to be discovered. "I-I'm still here, bro!" Jason returned, unable to believe their stroke of luck. "And from the sound of it, I guess it wasn't time for us to go, after all!"

"I love you, bro!" Their strong feelings were known and understood but the words had only been exchanged between them once before, sometime near the end of Tommy's recovery. But now, at that moment, Tommy felt the need to say it again.

"Tommy! I told you never to say that again unless one of us was on our deathbeds!" Jason yelled back with a laugh.

"Hey, Jase! We are on our deathbeds, man!"

At a time when they should have been concerned with living and dying, these two men were actually bantering with each other somewhere on the verge of joking. With her hands on her hips, Kimberly looked down at the two metal contraptions in disbelief, the incredulous look on her face hidden behind her helmet's visor. "Are you two really joking with each other, right now!? I thought this was supposed to be serious!"

All at once a surge of emotions came rushing at Tommy. Momentarily forgetting that he was strapped down to a table, he tried to get up only to find that he was still being restrained. Knowing that she was there would have to be enough for now. "Kimberly!" he roared, relishing how sweet it was to hear her voice again. "You gotta get us out of here!"

"No shit, Tommy! I figured as much!" Kimberly fired back, searching for some kind of control panel. Looking all around her, she didn't see anything. "Come on, where are you, you son of a bitch? I know you're around here, somewhere," she muttered to herself. Beneath her visor, her eyes lit up when she found it. "Gotcha!"

"Red switch, Kim! Hit the red switch!" Jason yelled, deciding it was as good a time as ever to throw himself into the mix. "Holy shit, we're actually going to make it!

The hissing sound of pressure being released reached their ears as Kimberly hit the switch and the two metal contraptions began to lift. Slowly, they could finally see something other than the blackness that had completely surrounded them for so long. Mesogog's lab wasn't much but it was better than nothing. For Tommy, seeing Kimberly standing over him working on getting the straps undone was worth all the pain and suffering he had gone through.

As soon as Kimberly had freed Tommy, she went over to Jason and started working on removing his straps. Slow to rise, Tommy pushed himself gingerly into a sitting position, trying to rub the feeling back into his otherwise numb extremities. Amidst the choruses of chaos echoing from outside the lab, Tommy still found the strength and time to stand face-to-face with Kimberly once she had freed Jason. Reaching out with slow, careful hands, Tommy unclipped her helmet.

For a few silent moments they simply stared at each other, unable to verbally express all the emotions that they were feeling. And then, in an instant, they were in each other's arms and kissing passionately, much to the disgust of Jason who had to turn around. When they finally broke the kiss, Tommy took a step back and put his hands on the side of Kimberly's face. "I am so proud of you, Beautiful," he said softly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "I knew you guys could do it."

Kimberly smiled back at him with flushed cheeks. As far as being a Power Ranger went, with Zordon no longer there on Earth with them, a compliment from the legend Ranger was about as good as it could get unless it came from off world. She was all ready to deliver a romantic speech about how she thought she had lost him forever and all that but Jason cut her off before she could say anything.

"Speaking of guys," he started, turning around to face the reunited pair, "where are Adam and Rocky?"

At Jason's question, Tommy's eyes grew wide. He had been so preoccupied with seeing Kimberly again and how absolutely amazing it felt to be free that he hadn't even given a fleeting thought towards the other two Rangers.

"Last I saw, they were dealing with Mesogog and some Tyrannodrones but Zeltrax and Elsa are probably back by now," Kimberly replied, knowing that her teammates were likely severely outnumbered by this point.

"Which means we need to move!" Jason commanded.

As soon as the words had left his mouth they were all running towards the laboratory exit. For Jason and Tommy, it was more of an awkward jog as they still dealt with the issue of trying to regain full control of their bodies. At the time, Jason didn't even realize it but even the pain from his gunshot wound was gone. He shouldn't have even been able to walk without crutches, not to mention doing something that kind of resembled running. That in and of itself was a minor miracle.

They were almost out of the lab when Tommy suddenly came to a stop. Jason and Kimberly stopped as well, looking at Tommy who was staring back at a large, white rock sitting on a table. "You guys go ahead," he started, looking back at them for just a moment before returning his gaze to the rock. "I can't leave here without that."

"Tommy-" Jason started in an attempt to protest.

"I said go!" Tommy barked. Sometimes pulling out the leader voice was all he had to do to get people to listen to him. Neither one of them wanted to leave him there but they both knew better than to argue with him when he got like this. Nodding their heads, Tommy's two closest friends turned once more and fled from the lab.

As soon as the rock was tucked safely under his arm, Tommy too ran out of the laboratory and into the hallway. When he and Jason had been captured they had been brought directly to the lab but now that he was out in the open he immediately felt a sense of familiarity with his surroundings, like he had been in this place before.

Flashbacks of him from two years prior flashed in his head. He could see a slightly younger version of himself with hair a bit longer, no goatee, and eyes that looked a lot less weathered than they did now. He saw himself circumnavigating a building, just like this one, on foot as explosions were set off all around him. In an instant, realization struck him and he suddenly knew exactly where he was and which direction he needed to go in.

Holding the white rock under his arm gave him a sense of déjà vu. Looking down at the rock, he ran as fast as his weakened legs would allow him to move, making sure to hold onto it tighter than he had held onto his satchel.

For a few minutes he ran in silence outside of the sound his shoes made slapping against the cold, hard, concrete floor. But as he came to an intersection in the hallway, he could hear the faint sound of blaster fire and assumed that the Rangers had taken the fight back towards the invisiportals. A smart move on their part, Tommy silently mused to himself as he ran in the direction of the fight.

He knew that the Rangers had only stuck around to protect him from the vicious slaughter he would have been faced with if they had left him behind. now had an advantage he hadn't been expecting he would have. It was nothing more than dumb luck that Zeltrax, Elsa, Mesogog, and every single Tyrannodrone in the whole entire place was fighting with their back to him. A quick look showed him that Jason was no longer there and had probably gone back through the invisiportal.

Time to put his plan into action.

With the Rangers' current predicament, the ability to multitask was once again proving itself to be an invaluable tool to have. While they dealt with fighting Mesogog and his cronies, all three Rangers had noticed Tommy running towards them. It took only a simple look between them to decide that the time for fighting had ceased. As Tommy executed a majestic corkscrew flip over the sea of black figures, the Rangers turned and bolted for the nearby invisiportals.

The moment his feet touched the ground, Tommy was following right behind them. Just a few short feet ahead, he could see the invisiportal and all the glorious things offered to him for going through it. His friends had just gone through and he was almost there when he felt his legs suddenly give out. He still wasn't at full strength and he had exerted too much energy in too short of a time period.

Seeing Tommy desperately crawling towards the invisiportal, a few Tyrannodrones that had given chase took his moment of weakness as an opportunity to attack. All at once he could feel an incredible pressure on his back as the Tyrannodrones piled on top of him to make sure that he stayed down.

But Tommy had come this far and he was not going to be defeated so easily. It took everything he had left in him but Tommy was somehow able to get himself onto his feet. With four Tyrannodrones clinging to him, trying to pull him down, Tommy pushed himself inch by inch until he was finally close enough to be sucked through the portal.

Unfortunately, the Tyrannodrones went with him and by the time he had arrived back in the hills on the outskirts of Reefside, he didn't have the strength to stay standing any longer. As the drones worked him towards the ground, all he could think about was the rock he had managed to keep in his possession. "Jason!" he yelled as he struggled to stay on his feet long enough to get rid of the rock. "Catch!"

Time seemed to slow down as everyone, including Zeltrax and Elsa who had just reappeared, watched the white rock fly through the air towards Jason's outstretched hands. He didn't know what it was, nor had he known why Tommy needed to get it so badly until just this moment. Holding onto the rock, he could feel an incredible amount of power coming from whatever was encased inside of it.

"JASON!" the three Rangers yelled in unison.

The former Ranger looked up just in time to see that Zeltrax was pointing his sword at him and that a blast of energy was going to collide with his chest in less than a second. Instinctively, Jason did the only thing he could think to do. He held up the rock to defend himself and was pleasantly surprised when it slowly began to absorb the energy pulses that were being fired at him.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a noise that sounded like a loud crack could be heard and, from his position on the ground, Tommy watched in horror as the rock shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and Jason suddenly disappeared in a flash of blinding light. A wave of guilt swept over the Rangers when they realized that, after all they had done to save their friend, it still hadn't been enough. Less than a hundred yards away, they could hear Zeltrax roaring in triumph.

"No," Kimberly murmured, dropping to her knees as she shook her head back and forth in disbelief. "Not Jason. Not him. He can't be gone."

Seeing Kimberly upset was all the added motivation Tommy needed to break free from the Tyrannodrones. They flew off of his back with minimal effort as he pushed himself onto his feet and ran to Kimberly's side, pulling her into a tight embrace and refusing to let her go. Putting one arm around her waist and his other hand behind her helmet, Tommy slowly rocked her back and forth in his arms, wincing inwardly at her muffled sobs.

Standing behind them, Adam and Rocky were feeling much the same way as Kimberly, they just weren't crying, though they both felt like the floodgates could potentially open up at any given moment. From behind their helmets, they shared a look that didn't need require them to see the other person's face to understand the message of silent grief and mourning being conveyed.

"Your friend has been destroyed and you will be next, Power Rangers!" Zeltrax yelled, raising his arms victoriously as the Rangers looked back at him with a combination of anger and bitterness etched on their faces.

It was at that moment that Jason started to materialize right in front of them. At first, no one believed what they were seeing but it didn't take long for them to realize that it really was Jason, alive and well. With a wide grin on his face, Jason gave his friends a quick wink then immediately turned serious as he turned around to face Zeltrax and Elsa, pointing a finger at them.

"You haven't gotten rid of me yet, Zeltrax!" Jason roared proudly. With his non-pointing hand, he opened his palm and held up a tiny black rock. "Looks like I have something Mesogog was after, doesn't it!?"

The black rock made Tommy stare in disbelief. When he had seen the energy spike he thought it could have been caused by another gem but he had never been a hundred percent certain. Now, it was right there in front of his very eyes and he couldn't believe it. Judging by the postures of the Rangers, neither could they.

"The power of invisibility," he murmured to himself, now realizing how Jason had disappeared then reappeared so soon.

"That belongs to my master!" Elsa yelled back angrily. "Give it to us now or be destroyed!"

Defiantly, Tommy moved to stand by Jason's side. "There's two things you have to learn about Dino Gems."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Elsa sneered. She wasn't much in the mood for playing Oliver's games. Spending the last year of her life watching him like a hawk had been hard enough. Pretending like she even remotely enjoyed being near him at work was damn near impossible.

"You don't choose them," Kimberly started after standing firmly between the two most important men in her life.

"They choose you," Adam finished as he and Rocky joined the ranks. Considering the way he had become a Ranger, it was nothing if not appropriate that Adam was the one to deliver that line.

"And the second thing?" Elsa replied, growing wearier and wearier of this by the moment.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers," Tommy answered. Everyone knew what the first thing was but answering the second question had been entirely up to Tommy and his reply was one that shocked them. Winking at them, Tommy raised his wrist communicator to his lips and simply said, "Now, Hayley." Holding out his hand, a gold colored gauntlet suddenly appeared. Turning to look at Jason, he extended his hand and offered the gauntlet to his friend. "It's all yours, buddy."

Nodding in understanding, Jason took the bracelet from Tommy and placed it around his left wrist. "Thanks, bro," Jason murmured as he inserted his gem into the gauntlet. Turning around, he faced Zeltrax and Elsa once more, this time with his arm across his chest. "There's one other thing you need to know; payback's a bitch!" Jason yelled, flicking his wrist to summon his Morpher. As the gem fed Jason the knowledge of what to do, a key appeared in his other hand. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

From the time Jason inserted the key into his Morpher until he had finished morphing three seconds later, he remembered why he had loved doing this so damn much. Just the rush of power that one felt when morphing was so incredibly powerful that words could not give it justice.

When he looked down and saw his suit for the first time he was both shocked and surprised, as were Tommy, Adam, and Rocky who had seen Jason during his brief stint as the Gold Ranger. There were many striking similarities between Jason's new suit and the suit he had worn while aiding the Zeo Rangers. Like when he was the Gold Ranger, the bulk of his uniform was black and any other part of his uniform that contained a color other than black, was gold. He even had something of a gold chest shield as well as a black and golden colored staff in a holster by his side.

Underneath his helmet, Jason smiled brightly. He had been so disappointed when the red gem didn't choose him but now he was back in the game with a power that suited him perfectly. Feeling the power of the unfamiliar dinosaur, he didn't need to know much about the brachiosaurus to know that it was damn strong. Tough, too. Perfect for Jason in every sense of the word.

And though they all would have loved to sit down and have a chat at that very moment about what had just transpired, there was still a threat that needed to be dealt with in the form of Zeltrax, Elsa, and a dozen or so Tyrannodrones who looked like they were just itching for a fight. Before it had been about teamwork but now was the truly the time for Adam to show his capability as a leader.

"Kim, take Elsa. Jason, you get Zeltrax. Rocky and I will take care of the Tyrannodrones." Adam's delegation was quick, to the point, and left no room for argument. On his signal, the Rangers charged at their opponents who were now running back at them.

As they ran, everyone except Jason--who simply withdrew his staff from its' sheath--summoned their individual weapons. They set their sights on each of their targets and then the fight was officially on.

Using his Brachio Staff, Jason went at Zeltrax like he had a score to settle with the cyborg who was caught rather off guard by this new style of fighting that was far more aggressive than anything he had seen from the other Rangers. Jason's attacks never stopped and he never gave Zeltrax a chance to get in any of his own. If one of Jason's kicks or punches missed he was always quick to follow it up with something else and, as it was widely spoken in Ranger lore, Jason never missed anything twice in a row.

Zeltrax was quickly on the losing end of this fight until Jason made a careless mistake. He got cocky and went for a huge haymaker that surely would have sent Zeltrax's head into another zip code if it had connected but in this case, the risk was far greater than the reward. His punch missed and left the whole right side of his body open for Zeltrax to attack which he did without hesitation, delivering a blow to Jason's ribs that sent him staggering backwards.

The cyborg was quick to his feet and even quicker to reengage the new Black Ranger once he thought he had an advantage but what Zeltrax didn't know was that, during the whole time he had been fighting with Jason, the Black Ranger was having more and more knowledge of his power fed to him from his Dino Gem. When Zeltrax came charging at him, Jason was more than ready. With Zeltrax getting closer, Jason waited until the last possible moment before lowering his shoulder, sending the cyborg flipping through the air.

Having Zeltrax on the ropes once more, Jason was not going to make the same mistake for a second time. As soon as Zeltrax was back on his feet, Jason began spinning his staff--that was now emitting purple light--in a slow circle as he yelled, "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb! Now!" After harnessing enough power to send Zeltrax packing, Jason flung his arms out towards the cyborg and fired a huge orb of brightly colored energy right at him.

Jason didn't even look to see if the orb connected. The sound of Zeltrax's yelling growing more and more distant was all he needed to hear to know that the energy orb had done the trick. It was good timing too because, from the looks of things, the other Rangers were just about done as well.

With a tight grip on Elsa's top, Kimberly was flying through the air as she prepared to drop Elsa somewhere far, far away. Flying when not in a Zord was, yet again, something new Kimberly had only recently learned she could do. Tommy hadn't been lying when he said that there was a lot that they were all capable of doing. Their minds would be blown away when they discovered all the things they could do with a little bit of luck and a lot of self-confidence and trust in one another.

When Kimberly returned from dropping Elsa off in a lake somewhere a few miles away, Adam and Rocky were putting the finishing touches on the Tyrannodrones with a little extra help from their newest teammate. In a matter of moments, there was only one Tyrannodrone left standing. The creature looked lost and afraid without any of his fellow drones there with him. In the deepest, most tucked away part of her heart, Kimberly felt a twinge of guilt. Not enough to spare the drone's life but enough to make her want to put it out of its' misery quickly. "Let's Z-Rex it, guys."

"Don't you think that's a little morbid considering the situation?" Adam asked, staring at Kimberly quizzically from underneath his helmet. He would have expected something like that from Rocky but definitely not from Kimberly.

"No. I think it's the quickest way to put it out of its' fucking misery," Kimberly answered sharply, staring right back at her leader defiantly. "Hand-to-hand combat is going to take a whole hell of a lot longer and it's not like the damn thing's a threat! Let's just blast it and get it over with, alright!"

"Alright, alright. You've made your point," Adam replied, looking to his teammates. "Jason, you're in on this one. Let's do it guys!"

Combining their weapons, the Rangers made quick work of the last drone, all of them feeling at least a little bit salty about it when they were done. They would all get over it as well, though. Such was the life of a veteran Power Ranger. Only the death of someone significantly close to a Ranger had an impact on them once they had donned the spandex uniform for any real length of time.

As the last remnants of debris from their battle settled, Tommy brought the Rangers together to congratulate them on a job well done. He had a lot more he wanted to say to them, including a whole slew of thank you's, but the outskirts of Reefside was not the place for it. "Let's head home, guys."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the Rangers and Tommy fell back so that they were all standing side-by-side. Raising their gauntlets, or communicator in Tommy's case, everyone touched their gem except Tommy. He had to touch a button and had something of a bitter taste in his mouth for it. Now that Jason was back on the team, he wanted a gem of his own more than anything. Yet another thing he would have to deal with later because, in an instant, they were enveloped in beams of energy that corresponded to their Ranger colors. Except Tommy. He didn't have a Ranger color.

His beam was white.

Only when the Rangers were gone did an invisiportal open up in the place they had just been. A soaking wet Elsa and a disoriented Zeltrax landed on the grassy surface and immediately started looking for something. Less than a minute later, Zeltrax found what they were searching for and called Elsa over to join him. Wearing a wicked smile, Elsa bent down to scoop up the shattered pieces of the white rock that had been encasing the black Dino Gem and placed them inside of a small, black pouch. The whole process took just under two minutes and then they were gone.

* * *

With everyone safe and alive, things were finally getting back to normal; or as close to normal as life could be for a quartet of Power Rangers and one retired Ranger. When everyone returned to Tommy's house the day of the rescue, no one was up for celebrating but no one was willing to go more than a day without some kind of celebration for the rescue mission that never should have happened.

The fact that they never should have made it to Mesogog's island fortress was a completely separate issue entirely, one that Adam, Kimberly, and Rocky knew they needed to discuss with Jason and Tommy. Just not at the present time. Celebrating everyone's good health was far more important, at least for the time being.

It could have just as easily been a movie night at Tommy's house with beer and pizza but he and Jason truly wanted to express their gratitude to the other Rangers. And while Reefside wasn't a Mecca for fine dining like New York City or San Francisco, it did have its' fair share of nice restaurants. Located on the beach overlooking a beautifully moonlit lake with an expensive wine list and an equally pricey menu, _Reefside on the Beach_ was a perfect example of the town's nicer side to dining. It may have been an expensive treat but for Tommy and Jason, it was money well spent.

With Kimberly riding shotgun and Jason in the backseat of his Jeep, Tommy was currently introducing them to one of the many shortcuts he knew through the woods. In the darkness of night, the trees created eerie shadows which Tommy only made worse when he would cut off the headlights at random times, usually right before a particularly sharp turn. Surprisingly, neither Jason or Kimberly were all that scared. They both knew that Tommy wouldn't do anything to risk their lives unless it was a group effort in the heat of battle. They trusted him under circumstances that would have a normal person going mad.

While they weren't nearly as scared as Tommy hoped they would be, he was still having a hell of a good time doing it anyway. He had driven these roads so many times he could navigate them blindfolded and in reverse. Each time he drove a certain road, he tested his limits even more. If he took a corner at thirty miles per hour the last time, he'd try thirty-five. The last time he had hit the small hill they were quickly approaching, he got about six feet of air. Giving his Jeep a little more gas, he decided to try for eight this time.

Realizing what Tommy was about to do, Kimberly decided she needed to put her foot down before he took things too far. Having known and loved this man for so long, she knew that he had the tendency to get a little too comfortable with his surroundings and not know when to quit. From the looks of it, this was one of those times.

"Slow down, Tommy!" she ordered, grabbing the oh-shit handle tightly.

Turning his head to face her, Tommy gave her a sly wink. "What's the matter?" he asked, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. "Can't hack it?" Seeing her expression, Tommy gave it a little more gas.

In the backseat, Jason was hooting and hollering like it was a roller coaster. If Kimberly hadn't been so caught up with giving Tommy the death glare, Jason surely would have been on the receiving end of it. As the Jeep's tires hit the top of the hill and the vehicle went flying, she opened her mouth to scream but Tommy, who still hadn't looked back at the road, captured her lips in a kiss before a single sound could escape her.

Her mind told her to fight it and not give into him but her body's desires were far too strong to ignore. They were in the air for less than two seconds but when the Jeep landed and started bouncing around, they were forced to break the kiss. Their lips hadn't even touched for more than a second yet both of them were breathless.

"I hate you," Kimberly murmured, trying with all her might to ignore the triumphant smile that Tommy was now wearing.

She may not have really hated him but a small part of her truly did hate the power he had never had over her until recently. In their high school days, she had been the more experienced of the two. During the early stages of their relationship, she was the one who had to instigate things most of the time. Tommy had simply been far too shy to make a move except on the rarest of occasions. Now, however, the script had completely been flipped.

The shy boy with hair as long as hers, a face just as smooth, the worst memory she had ever seen, and more reservations than the average teenage boy should have had was gone. In his place was a new man. She had loved playing with his long hair but found herself loving the way her fingers felt running through his new cut just as much. The soul patch under his chin was another wonderful addition. The way it softly tickled her face when they kissed sent shivers creeping up and down her spine.

The new Tommy was also far darker than her teenage love. His mood swings came and went frequently but it was like the things about him that should have turned her off only turned her on even more. He still had the same self-doubting mindset he had had in his younger years but he had also found confidence in a certain few places. His relationship with Kimberly was one of those things. The part of Tommy that loved his newfound control far outweighed the small part of Kimberly that hated it.

His relationship with Katherine had taught him what he was truly capable of as a man. Everything she taught him had been carried over into his relationship with Kimberly. And for as much as she really did hate the fact that Katherine got to Tommy first, she loved that she had gotten to him again, this time when he was more experienced and at the height of his physical prowess.

They were almost to the restaurant when Adam called Tommy to tell him that he and Rocky would be a few minutes late. Apparently, Rocky had left his wallet in their apartment and as he tried to bolt from the car, got his shirt stuck in the door and ripped it. Luckily, the Blue Ranger had gone shopping a few days before to replenish the lack of blue in his wardrobe and didn't have to search too hard to find something clean to wear in the mess of clothes on his bedroom floor.

Pulling into the restaurant's parking lot, Tommy whipped his Jeep into the closest spot and was out of the car to open Kimberly's door in a flash. Only on very rare occasions in their teenaged days did Kimberly get to see Tommy dressed up. His newfound fashion sense was just another reason she had to love him. She marveled at how undeniably sexy he looked standing in front of her wearing crisp black slacks, shiny black dress shoes, and a long-sleeved, black dress shirt. He had even used a solid white necktie to pull the whole ensemble together.

She wasn't the only one staring, either. Tommy was unable to tear his eyes away from the black cocktail dress cut just above the knee that Kimberly was wearing. Though they had both seen each other before they left the house, they still had to fight the urge to devour each other right there in the parking lot with Jason as a witness.

"Thanks again for jacking my color, bro," Jason muttered, clasping Tommy on the shoulder with one hand as he used his other to point at all the black his friend was wearing. He wasn't really mad, though. He just wanted to step in now before he had to use the Jaws of Life to pry Tommy and Kimberly apart.

"Anytime, pal," Tommy replied with a grin, giving Jason a friendly slap on the side of his face. He was surprised when he turned to look at Kimberly and was met with a slap of his own, this one with far more force than the one he had given Jason.

"Don't hit your friends," Kimberly scolded, pointing a stern finger at her boyfriend.

In an instant, Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, eliminating the small amount of personal space that she had. His face was mere inches above her. Kimberly could feel the heat between them and immediately wanted more. Jason was left to simply stare and shake his head in disbelief when Tommy's lips curved into a wicked smile as he lowered his voice and growled, "I love it when you play rough."

With a smile of her own, Kimberly quickly nipped at his lips. The sexy giggle she gave him before leaning in for a soft, passionate kiss left him strained in the worst of ways. Both of them could feel the new pressure being applied below the waist and knew that they needed to end things before it really did get out of control.

"Later," Kimberly whispered as she pulled back.

Tommy slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Later."

"Are you two quite done yet?" Jason asked in a voice that sounded more than just a little irritated. If Jason was truly honest with himself, his jealousy was more than equal to his level of irritation. Seeing Tommy and Kimberly so passionately in love made him long for Katherine's gentle embrace once more. Every day that they spent apart he missed her more than the day before and he knew that he would never stop missing her until they were able to see each other again.

Blushing apologetically, Kimberly nodded her head. "Sorry, Jase," she answered. Her eyes raised unconsciously to look at Tommy and once again she became powerless to resist him, this time with the way he always managed to make her smile. But she was quick to turn away and look back at Jason, knowing the repercussions of staring into his chocolate brown eyes for too long. "We're ready when you are."

Using his arm to make a sweeping motion, Jason led the way up the path to the front door of the restaurant. Following a few feet behind him, Tommy and Kimberly walked hand-in-hand, never more in love than they were at that very moment. As they walked, Tommy leaned over and whispered something to Kimberly--probably a promise of things to come considering the way it made her blush--then pecked a kiss on her cheek just as Jason was opening the door for them.

"Thanks, bro," Tommy muttered, getting a head nod in return but as he tried to walk through the door, Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, making Tommy freeze. Kimberly stopped simply as a reaction to Tommy stopping.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, man?" Jason asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Tommy answered, looking back at his friend quizzically before turning to address his girlfriend. "You'll be okay inside by yourself for a few minutes, right, Beautiful?"

If he hadn't called her Beautiful she might have been offended that he even asked her such a demeaning question. She was on the backside of twenty years old, for crying out loud! Even if she was still sixteen, it wasn't like going into a restaurant and sitting down was hard work. Boring, maybe but not hard.

"Yeah, Tommy. I'll be fine," she replied, giving him a sarcastic smile. They shared a quick kiss and then she turned to go inside only to spin back around when she remembered to ask him something. "What name did you put it under?"

"Oliver." Once Kimberly had gone inside and they were free to talk, the pair started on a slow walk around the perimeter of the restaurant. "So," Tommy started, eyeing Jason carefully, "what's on your mind, bro?"

Awkwardly, Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Look, don't take this the wrong way 'cause I know how much you and Kimberly love each other and I don't want to step on any toes considering I'm staying in your house and everything-"

"Jason, we've known each other almost fifteen years. Just say it already, man."

That helped Jason to relax a little bit. Removing his hands from his pockets, he stopped walking and turned so that he was face-to-face with Tommy. "Rocky gave me a heads up about all the sex you and Kim have. As a personal favor to me, do you think you could maybe try to keep it down a little bit?"

With furrowed brows, Tommy stared back at Jason trying to figure out what was going on inside his friend's head. He could tell from Jason's demeanor that there was something bothering him other than Tommy and Kimberly having sex. "I'll tell you what. Kim and I will have a talk tonight if you tell me what's really bugging you."

"There's nothing else bugging me, bro. Just that."

Tommy couldn't help rolling his eyes at that. He had known Jason for far too long to believe him. If the new Black Ranger thought he was going to be able to so easily pull the wool over Tommy's eyes, he had another thing coming entirely. "Don't lie to me, Jase. I can tell just by looking at you that something is seriously bothering you. Why don't you take the advice you gave me and not keep things bottled up inside?"

Shiny black shoes were staring back at Jason when he lowered his eyes, unable to look at Tommy because he knew how petty what he was about to say really sounded. "You want the truth?" Jason asked, getting a 'duh' head nod from Tommy in reply. "Katherine and I have been seeing each other for the last seven months. I've been flying out to New York to see her every chance I get and she's come home a few times, as well."

"That's awesome, man. Seriously, I'm happy for you," Tommy replied, clasping Jason on the shoulder. "But you didn't really have to get my approval to see Katherine, bro. It's not like there's anything between us anymore. You know that."

"I wasn't looking for your permission," Jason retorted with a chuckle, noting the surprised and confused look that Tommy was now wearing. "This is going to sound silly to you. Hell, it sounds silly to me, too but seeing you and Kimberly so happy together just makes me miss Katherine even more. We both agreed that we shouldn't try and be exclusive with so much distance between us but I haven't been with anyone else since I started seeing Kat and she hasn't either as far as I know. I love her to death but I'm afraid of saying anything because we promised we weren't going to try and turn it into something super serious."

Then the proverbial light bulb went off over Tommy's head and he realized what Jason was trying to get at. For as hard as it was to believe, it was written on Jason's face as plain as the day is long. He was jealous of Tommy and Kimberly. "So, just so we're on the same page here, you see me and Kim together, and think of you and Kat," Tommy started, Jason nodding his head. "And because you miss Kat, you don't want Kim and I to have sex?"

"Well, not give it up entirely. Just keep it down a little," Jason answered, hoping that Tommy would have some compassion for his situation but the look on Tommy's face gave nothing away whatsoever. If nothing else, he felt Tommy owed him one for the three months Jason had taken to help him out. "Look, like I said before, I don't want to impose on you and I know that's pretty much what I'm doing by asking you to do this it's just…even when you guys are just holding hands it makes me think of Katherine and how much I really do love and miss her."

Deep down, Tommy could understand where Jason was coming from. Even when he and Kimberly weren't together and just friends, he hated every guy she ever dated, including the ones he had never even met before. Still, Tommy and Kimberly were both adults now with very adult feelings and desires for each other. Simply put, Tommy didn't know if it could be done but he was willing to talk to Kimberly about it and that was only because it was Jason. He wouldn't have thought twice about telling any of his other friends to take that idea and stick it where the sun doesn't shine.

"I can't promise you anything but I'm willing to make another deal with you," Tommy replied, Jason's look telling Tommy that he was at least interested in hearing what he had to say. "You call Katherine tomorrow and tell her how you feel about her. Chances are she has strong feelings for you, too but she's afraid for the same reasons. You do that and I'll talk to Kim about trying to lay low for a little while."

It wasn't really what Jason was hoping for but it was as best as could be expected considering the situation. And while he wasn't all that keen on calling Katherine and confessing how he felt about her, if it meant being saved from what Rocky had dubbed _The Half-Month From Hell_, he was at least willing to give it a try .

"You do realize that you're asking me to risk possibly ruining whatever it is that Kat and I already have, right?" Jason questioned, wanting to make sure that Tommy understood completely just how serious the repercussions would be if Katherine didn't share the same feelings.

"Potentially," Tommy answered with a shrug. "But what was it that you told me when I was struggling with all of my shit. I couldn't bring myself to tell Kim how I felt about her and you told me that I'd never be able to ride free again if I was too afraid to dust myself off and climb back in the saddle."

"You know, now that I hear that from someone else, I can understand how corny it must have sounded to you," Jason laughed. Shaking his head, he quickly came to the realization that, if he wanted things to get better between him and Katherine, he'd have to risk the very real possibility that what they already had could end in an instant if she wasn't as serious about him as he was about her. "I'll talk to Kat if you talk to Kim. Deal?"

"Deal." The terms of their agreement were settled with a handshake that immediately put all of their previous issues behind them. That was how things worked between them. Their handshake was their bond. Neither one of them had ever violated that trust before nor did they ever plan on breaking it because both Tommy and Jason fully understood how rare it really was to share such a tight, close knit friendship with someone else. "So, you all ready to head back inside, bro?"

"Yeah, man. I am. Just one question, though."

"Go for it."

"My Morpher," Jason started, holding up his wrist. "I mean, I don't know much about what it takes to build one of these things but I know there's no way that Hayley could have done it that quickly from the time we all realized it was a Dino Gem."

"Yeah. A couple weeks ago there was an energy spike in the forest. It was huge, bigger than what the other three gems register at," Tommy explained, telling Jason in a backdoor way that his powers were stronger than those of his teammates. "I wasn't entirely sure but I figured the only thing that could have been that powerful was another gem so I had Hayley build another one, just in case."

Nodding his head, Jason unconsciously looked down at his wrist before looking back up at Tommy. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Tommy asked, looking at his friend with a surprised look on his face. "Why would I be mat at you, bro?"

"For getting the gem instead of you. If you hadn't thrown that big ass rock to me, the black gem would have been yours instead of mine."

"If I hadn't thrown that rock to you, the Tyrannodrones would have gotten it," Tommy answered. Not for one moment did he feel even the slightest hint of animosity towards Jason for getting the newest Dino Gem. "And the gem wouldn't have bonded to me. Dino Gems choose you, remember? Mesogog couldn't get it out because the gem didn't choose him. I wouldn't have been able to get it, either. You were the only one that had the ability to free that gem, Jase. I can't be mad about that no matter how badly I want to be a Ranger again."

"You sure?" Jason questioned, just to be sure.

"Positive, man," Tommy replied, nodding his head. "We done?"

"Yep."

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry as fuck and I was going to go back whether you were ready to or not," Tommy replied, sharing a good, hearty laugh with Jason. Walking back towards the entrance, the voice from earlier came creeping back into Tommy's head and made him look over at the newest Ranger. Neither man had tried to discuss it with the other so Tommy didn't know if Jason had even heard it. "Hey, uh, back at Mesogog's fortress, did you, you know, hear anything kind of…_weird_?"

Jason was so sure that he had been hearing things on Mesogog's island fortress when Zordon's voice appeared in his head. Apparently, Tommy had heard it too but if that was the case and Jason hadn't been hallucinating, then what could that possibly mean? Could Zordon still be alive? Knowing the things that Zordon was capable of doing, neither Jason nor Tommy was willing to put anything past their mentor's ability to do the unbelievable, including resurrecting himself from the dead.

"Zordon?" Jason asked simply. When their eyes met, both men breathed sighs of relief at the realization that they hadn't been losing their minds or hearing things that weren't even really there. Upon reaching the front door, Jason noticed the familiar expression Tommy was wearing. The former Ranger leader was engrossed in deep, personal thought. "What's on your mind, bro?"

"Just trying to figure out what all of this means, you know?" Tommy asked rhetorically, knowing that Jason understood the message he was trying to convey. Through so many years spent together, Zordon was still very much an enigma to his Rangers. "I mean, I don't doubt that coming back is something that he could definitely pull off but if he really is back, then why now? And more importantly than that, if he knew he could come back, then why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Maybe for the same reasons he said you couldn't tell us about what he told you. Honestly, I don't know. As much as I love Zordon, he's always been a little bit shady with the way he does things," Jason answered as they first headed to the bar to look for their friends. Once again, Tommy's face showed that he was caught off guard by something Jason said. "Oh, come on, bro. Just look at some of the thing's he's done. The way he brought you back in white was way secretive not to mention the fact that he knew he was going to die and didn't tell anyone but you. And don't even get me started on how he always knew what was going to happen to us before it did and never bothered to say anything."

The veteran Ranger of three colors could only shrug his shoulders. Tommy didn't really want to think of his mentor as 'shady' in any way, even if some of the things Jason had said about him were true. There was no denying that Zordon had often done things that, even in their older years, his Rangers still didn't understand. If Tommy thought about it, there was a lot to be said about the man who had risked the fate of an entire planet to nothing more than a simple coin toss. And if he _really_ thought about it, Zordon would have never put an entire planet at risk, especially not in a game of chance, unless he knew with one-hundred percent certainty that he would not lose.

When they found their friends, they were sitting outside at a table on the deck that overlooked the lake. From the moment he saw Kimberly again, Tommy had to fight the urge to make a mad dash for her. The Power help him; he needed that woman more than he needed air in his lungs. Putting the physicality of their relationship aside, what they shared was a very strong, deep, emotional connection. In a relationship weathered by doubt and tested by time, neither one would ever be able to deny again that they were stronger now, together, than they had ever been when they were apart.

"Good to see you guys," Tommy spoke up when he and Jason came to a stop at the side of the table. Reaching out, Tommy gave both Adam and Rocky firm handshakes, and then slipped into the chair next to Kimberly's. Jason gave his teammates the same greeting but took the empty seat at the head of the table, instead. "So," Tommy started, looking across the table, "how are you guys doing tonight?"

"No fighting is always a good day," Adam answered as all five at the table shared a knowing and understanding look. The days when there were no attacks were few and far between. Today, the day after their biggest victory over Mesogog yet, was one of those rare days. "Got to sleep in, relax, play a little XBOX…"

"Throw in some eating and a little more sleeping and you have our day," Rocky added, jumping into the mix. Looking over at Adam, the Blue Ranger shook his head and let out a vivacious laugh. "I'll tell you something. You would have thought Adam had gotten a hold of the bong with how much stuff he ate today. And you know he packed away an assload of food if _I'm_ impressed."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Assload, Rocky? Isn't that a little juvenile?"

"Eh, maybe," Rocky answered nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I look at it as making up for lost time. Now that I think about it, Bulk and Skull got to have all the fun when we were in high school.

"Hey!" Tommy and Kimberly both responded defensively.

They each had very fond memories of their high school years and truly believed that it was one of the best times of their lives. Fun for them just didn't come in the way it typically did for the average teenager. All around them, their friends had to hide their smiles when they saw how flushed both Tommy and Kimberly's cheeks quickly became.

"Seriously, though," Kimberly continued, staring daggers back at Rocky. "I have a lot of good memories from those days." For just the briefest of moments, she looked up at Tommy and smiled, giving his hand a squeeze under the table. "We may not have been pulling pranks and wreaking havoc all over the place but I still think we all had a lot of fun. How many things did we get to do that very few other high school kids can say they did?"

"At least one thing," Jason mumbled, five heads nodding in agreement.

"I mean, seriously, guys. Think of all the things we did." Kimberly was adamant in her refusal to sweep this one under the rug. Rocky hadn't even tried to argue back or defend himself but she kept going, regardless. "At sixteen years old we jumped out of a plane. A freaking plane! The four of you saved an entire shelter by yourselves for goodness sa-"

The Yellow Ranger fell silent when Rocky raised his hands up high, signifying that he could take no more. He may not have been arguing with Kimberly but that didn't mean that he wanted to listen to her ramble on all night long, either. There was a menu card sitting right in front of him that he still hadn't gotten a chance to look at. It was calling his name and had been for the last four or five minutes.

"Kim. I was just joking. Just joking," Rocky breathed, pushing his hands toward the ground in an effort to get her to calm down.

When she didn't say anything for a few seconds, Rocky let out a deep sigh of relief. Looking to his right, he gave Adam a look that the Red Ranger had seen many times before. It was Rocky's infamous 'is this person out of their freaking mind?' look. He had seen it thousands of times before but, coming from Rocky of all people, it never ceased to make Adam laugh out loud.

Thankfully, their waitress arrived at their table a few moments later and all further discussion of whether or not high school was fun was put on hold, at least temporarily. No one doubted that Kimberly would not hesitate to pull this conversation out sometime down the road if Rocky pissed her off. When the waitress asked if they were ready to order and Rocky answered with a sarcastic remark about not having been able to look at the menu, Adam, Jason, Rocky, and Tommy all braced themselves for an implosion from Kimberly that surprisingly never came. But if Rocky thought he was getting off easy, he was sorely mistaken. The too-sweet-to-be-real smile that Kimberly was giving him let him know that she would deal with him later.

Everyone at the table, had they been in Rocky's shoes, would have rather dealt with Kimberly right there in front of the waitress than at a time when they weren't expecting it. A pissed off Kimberly was bad enough. No one wanted to deal with a pissed off Kimberly that had had time to let her anger marinate inside. She'd get Rocky back and when she did, he wasn't going to know what hit him.

Since it was obvious that no one was ready to order, the waitress decided to just do drinks for now and hoped that there weren't any blowups when she asked what they wanted. She, too, had seen the way the petite brunette stared down the male in the baby blue shirt and royal blue necktie seated across from her. Woman's intuition told her that Rocky would not be forgotten until he got whatever it was that was coming to him.

Looking over the menu, Kimberly's eyes grew wide when she saw how expensive the food was. Everything was served à la carte and the cheapest entrée, the lemon pepper chicken breast, was eighteen dollars. If she wanted rice and a vegetable it was an additional seven bucks. Math was never Kimberly's strong suit in school but she was decent enough to do some quick calculations in her head and figure out that this meal was going to cost Jason and Tommy an easy two-hundred and fifty bucks, if not more.

"Tommy," she murmured as she nudged him with her elbow then slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Don't you think this is a little bit on the expensive side? We would have been fine with pizza and beer."

"I know that but I wasn't fine with pizza and beer, and neither was Jason for that matter. What you guys did yesterday was incredible and both Jason and I feel like we owe you all one so just go with it for me, okay?" Tommy asked with a wink, loving the way that Kimberly pouted her lips back at him.

As if on cue, Adam, Kimberly, and Rocky all shared guilty looks with one another. They still hadn't told Jason and Tommy the truth about how they managed to reach Mesogog's island. Dumb luck, and what could have been outside help, is what got them there and they all felt more than a little guilty about celebrating something they didn't even do. Sure, they still had to get Jason and Tommy free from their imprisonment but they shouldn't have even been able to do that considering they never should have made it into Mesogog's fortress.

Their silent look also posed a silent question; did they tell them the truth and risk sounding crazy or keep it inside and act like Jason and Tommy being alive was all their doing. They were all too noble to not tell their friends the truth, though, and they knew that. As the leader, with a nod of his head Adam volunteered to speak on behalf of the trio.

"Look, guys, we think we might have had some help getting to you."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, he and Tommy staring back at the other Rangers with confused expressions.

Sighing, Adam reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you see, we were sort of flying off a cliff towards the portal but it closed on us before we could make it through. Considering the fact that we were flying off a cliff, we were kind of banking on that portal staying open. Long story short, we're freefalling and thinking that we're gonna die when another portal opened up just a few feet above the ground. Right before we went through, we all heard a voice telling us to never give up hope."

"Zordon," Jason and Tommy both whispered, sharing a knowing look with each other.

"You mean-" Kimberly started as Jason and Tommy nodded their heads.

"The same thing happened to us," Jason answered before Kimberly could finish asking her question. "I know that I was on my last leg, and I'm pretty sure that Tommy was too, when we heard you guys fighting outside. A few seconds later, we heard the same voice telling us to never give up hope and then the machines that had been draining our energy completely shut off."

Everyone looked to Tommy, hoping that he would be able to answer the question that they all wanted to hear but didn't want to ask. Tommy, however, didn't say anything mostly because he didn't have an answer, nor did he want to make any assumptions that would give his friends false hope. When Rocky realized that Tommy was not going to give them what they all wanted, he decided to take it upon himself by looking to the former Ranger and hesitantly asking, "Do you think it was, you know, _him_?"

"I don't know, Rocko. I honestly don't have a clue," Tommy replied just as the waitress came back with their drinks and started setting them down on the table. "But I've thought about it almost nonstop for the last twenty-four hours and I just decided that I'm not going to think about it anymore."

Kimberly wanted to ask why but the waitress was asking if they were ready to order and from the looks of it, Rocky had had more than enough time to look at the menu this time around. A few minutes later, once everyone had placed their orders and the waitress had left, she could continue their conversation.

"So, why aren't you going to think about it anymore?"

All eyes fell on Tommy once more, waiting for the kind of insight and knowledge that they thought he had to offer. The truth of the matter was that Tommy had very deep convictions about Zordon and what his mentor chose to do or not to do. With a serious look in his eyes, Tommy turned his head to look at each of his former teammates individually before answering Kimberly's question.

"I have never doubted the things that Zordon is capable of. If he really is back then he'll tell us when he thinks that it's the right time for us to know."

And he would.

When the time was right.


	7. Adam's Song

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: Beta-read by kdmarks.

"_I know  
Just where  
I stand  
A boy  
Trapped in the body of a man and_

_I'll take what you're willing to give  
And I'll teach myself to live  
With a walk-on part of a background shot  
From a movie I'm not in_" _- Mark Hoppus_

That being said, on with the story…

* * *

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 7 - "Adam's Song"_

_Original Posting Date: 4/18/2008_

The common areas in the double master bedroom apartment looked more like it belonged to a couple of college kids instead of the two business owners that were currently renting it. In the living room, milk crates held together the almost ten-thousand dollar entertainment system Adam and Rocky shared in their apartment back home. Week-old dirty dishes were stacked high in both sides of the sink and there were quite a few various items of clothing strewn about the place.

Down the hall, Rocky's bedroom was in much the same condition as the living room. A three-deep stack of empty cereal bowls with dry, crusted milk around the rim sat next to the cluttered nightstand next to his unmade bed. He hadn't done laundry in over a week so the four-foot area at the end of his bed that should have been visible carpet was nothing more than a giant mound of dirty clothes. Basically, Rocky's room looked like how it should have had he been a college freshman

In the room across from his, Adam was laying on his perfectly made bed, reading a book while listening to his iPod. Unlike his roommate, Adam couldn't stand living in a bedroom that was even remotely dirty. He and Rocky had lived together off and on since college and at his point, Adam knew that trying to change his friend's ways was a futile effort at best, so he sucked it up and dealt with the messy living room.

For the last few days Adam had been quite moody. After Tommy and Jason had taken everyone out to dinner that night, the only time anyone saw Adam was if there was a fight. Not even Rocky knew what was troubling his best friend and leader. Rocky had tried to talk to him a few times but had been told under no uncertain terms by Adam that he didn't want to talk about it. If Adam had actually talked to Rocky about what was bothering him, he would have discovered that both of them were dealing with the same issue.

Both men missed their significant others terribly. Aisha was on Rocky's mind every waking moment of every single day and often in his dreams, as well. Like Tommy and Kimberly, they were also on their second go-around, only they hadn't ever parted on unpleasant terms. Their lives had simply been going in different directions so, rather than put a strain on their relationship, they both agreed to put it on hold. A few different boy and girlfriends later and their lives in a place where they could try again, they were doing just that. But what they had agreed not to do after college was happening now. With hundreds of miles between them, their relationship was becoming strained.

Rocky longed for the nights where Aisha stayed with him at his apartment or vice-versa. The way she felt curled up against his body while they slept was a feeling he missed more and more every day. While Rocky was laidback and nonchalant about most things, Aisha was fierce and determined. She was the dominant force in their relationship and Rocky found himself actually enjoying that he didn't have to be that person, anymore. Aisha took the reigns and Rocky went with the flow because he knew Aisha would never steer him wrong.

He also knew what Adam was going through and really did want to be there for him. Rocky understood fully what it meant to miss the one person you love more than anything else on the planet because the Blue Ranger felt the same way about his girlfriend that Adam felt about Tanya.

Like Rocky, Adam found comfort in the way Tanya took charge of things. On nights like this one, he missed the simplicity of being able to lay his head in her lap while she occasionally ran her fingers lovingly through his hair, reading a book in bed as Tanya did the same. It was a ritual of theirs on the nights they spent together. Their usual half-an-hour or so of rather intimate but still non-sexual contact often times left the both of them craving something that was a little more adult in nature.

The Red Ranger's heart ached every day that he wasn't with Tanya. She completed him in so many ways; the strong, aggressive, and boisterous personality to complement his quiet, shy, and reserved one. Only in the most personal of situations did Adam have the willingness to take control because he knew the things he could do to her and he was more than proud of his abilities.

But sex was not the driving force of their relationship. If a relationship with Tanya meant never being able to have sex again he would, without hesitation, forego the most cardinal of human pleasures. Having both thought that they had lost their chance with each other years before, their relationship was built on very strong, deep seated emotions. What they had was still new but both had pretty much already decided that there wasn't anyone else they could see themselves being with. Plain and simple, they knew they were each other's endgame. No other person would ever be able to take the place they held in one another's life.

It was a fact that neither one of them had ever shared with each other.

Distance, however, was not a person and distance had the distinct capability of being able to disrupt even the strongest and most loving of relationships. Tommy and Kimberly could both attest to that fact. The hundreds of miles apart was what Adam and Rocky both feared more than anything. They had both seen what happened to Tommy and Kimberly, and knew it was something that could possibly happen to them as well, if distance decided to intervene. Living without their other halves nearby was the hardest thing either one of them had ever had to do. Harder than even the toughest of Ranger battles.

Unable to concentrate on his book, Adam sighed. Normally, he would have gotten up and put it away but he was just too emotionally exhausted to care. It ended up somewhere on the floor near the closet. After pulling himself up so that his knees were tucked into his chest, Adam folder his arms across his knees and laid his forehead down on his arms.

"_We'll get through this, baby. I promise." _

Tanya's words to him just before she boarded her plane. He held onto her for so long that day, deathly terrified of what letting her go meant for them. They shared a tender kiss followed by Tanya telling Adam to go and save the world. Becoming a Ranger again had meant so much to Adam but it seemed like the more time he spent away from Tanya, the harder and harder enjoying it became.

He needed to talk to her, to hear her sweet, reassuring voice telling him once again that everything was going to be okay. His heart broke a few moments later when he heard Tanya's voicemail message start to play. He debated leaving a message but decided against it and hung up. Tanya would see that he had called. If talking to him meant as much to her, as talking to her meant to him, she would call back.

* * *

She never called back. Three days had gone by and Tanya still hadn't returned Adam's call. At first he had been frustrated and a bit angry that she hadn't called him back but now he was worried that something had happened to her and even more terrified at the possibility that she simply didn't want to speak to him. What if she had found someone else and didn't have the heart to tell him about it? The mere thought made Adam sick to his stomach even as he dealt with trying to fight Mesogog's newest monster.

The Rangers had dealt with Dr. Fear once before and had barely escaped with their lives just before being subjected to his lethal toxin. Mesogog's creation was one that had the Rangers particularly perplexed. The monster looked completely humanoid in every way and Tommy hadn't yet been able to determine if it was truly a monster or a human that Mesogog had tampered with. If it was a human, they knew they couldn't just destroy it so until Tommy figured it out, they were keeping the heavy artillery on the shelves.

It didn't help matters that Adam's head wasn't in the game and hadn't been the last time they dealt with Dr. Fear, either. The Red Ranger's attacks varied between lethargic and nonchalant, to wild and out of control. If it hadn't been for the newest addition to the team, Dr. Fear certainly would have had his way with them a long time ago.

Since returning to the team, Jason had become revitalized. His leg was completely healed and his determined spirit had returned in full force. With the other two Rangers having to pick up Adam's slack, Jason dealt with a small army of Tyrannodrones all by himself and didn't seem to be having that hard of a time doing it. Having already discovered many of its' functions and abilities, Jason's Brachio Staff was quickly becoming his greatest ally, and he used the weapon with expert precision.

Alas, the Black Ranger was strong but he was just one man, as well. Adam's lack of focus was becoming a hindrance that the other Rangers didn't need. When Adam had first started being moody, his teammates had given him his space because it hadn't affected him on the battlefield but now his inability to concentrate was putting their lives at risk and both Rocky and Kimberly were growing more frustrated with every unplanned attack from their leader that backfired in their faces.

"We've got to do something about him," Kimberly grumbled, pushing herself onto her feet after being thrown across the empty parking lot. Having just been tossed into a brick wall, her frustration was now determination to get Adam out of the way before they all got killed.

"I agree," Rocky added, making Kimberly spin around. Less than six feet off the ground, Rocky had been thrown into the same wall but a lot harder than Kimberly had. She looked up and saw that he was stuck in an imprint of himself that he had made in the wall. His enhanced strength had backfired on him. "You, uh, think you can help me down from here, Kim?"

Rolling her eyes, Kimberly elevated herself so that she was face-to-face with Rocky. "I just want you to know, I hate you," she grumbled, grabbing his left arm and yanking it free. It took a few minutes but she eventually got him all the way out and onto the ground. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

"Thanks," Rocky replied, brushing the excess debris off of his uniform.

Once he was sufficiently clean, he looked to where Kimberly already had been. It became clear all at one that Adam, who was on his knees and about to receive a finishing blow, had been beaten so badly that he couldn't even defend himself. Jason was trying to get to him but the Tyrannodrones were preventing him from doing anything to help. At this point, there was no time to worry about whether Dr. Fear was a human or not. If they didn't do something quickly, their friend was going to die.

"Throw me," Kimberly said simply.

"What?" Rocky asked, looking down at her in disbelief.

"Don't ask questions, just hurry up and throw me."

Kimberly's words left no words for argument and Rocky was forced to do as she commanded. Like a torpedo, he threw her right at Dr. Fear who was rearing back with a syringe. As his arm plunged towards Adam's neck, Kimberly let out a fierce scream. The sonic waves hit Dr. Fear but she was too far back to do any significant damage. Still, it was enough to knock Adam's assailant back a few feet and prevent the attack.

Quick to Kimberly's aid, Rocky immediately started helping Adam onto his feet. As they tried to lift him, Adam didn't even have the strength to stay up. His legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. It gave Dr. Fear the perfect opening, noticed by Jason just a moment too late.

The Black Ranger was forced to watch as three syringes went flying right at the Rangers, sticking directly into their necks. More determined than ever, Jason used a sweep of his staff to drop a few drones to the ground and then stepped back, dropping into a fighting stance. "Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!"

The attack was sufficient in eliminating most of the Tyrannodrones but it was too late. By the time he reached the other Rangers, they were on the ground, unconscious, and Dr. Fear was gone. Deciding to teleport them back to the Command Center, Jason leaned down towards Kimberly's wrist when the unthinkable happened. She disappeared. To her left, Adam and Rocky were gone as well.

"What the hell just happened?" Jason muttered in disbelief, touching the concrete Kimberly's body had been laying on just moments before. "Tommy's going to blow a gasket when he finds out."

And he did. Tommy was up in arms, asking questions, and demanding answers the moment that Jason's black teleportation beam touched down in the basement. Jason didn't even have time to get his helmet off before a dozen questions had been thrown his way. Luckily, he knew Tommy would be this way so he was more than prepared to deal with it.

"What the hell happened out there, huh!?" Tommy bellowed, pacing back and forth while rubbing the back of his neck like he always did whenever he was nervous. When his eyes met Jason's, they narrowed in frustration. "Why didn't you help them!? If you had been there, none of this would have ever even happened!"

Jason could deal with Tommy being mad, and he could deal with Tommy being emotional but he couldn't deal with having his integrity and fortitude as a Ranger challenged. In less than a second, Jason was standing toe-to-toe with Tommy, both of them breathing angrily albeit for very different reasons.

"You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that, bro," Jason muttered, refusing to give even an inch of footing. "I tried my best to get to them but I had something like fifty fucking Tyrannodrones to deal with! Where were you when all that was happening!? Why weren't you there to save Kimberly 'cause we both know that's what this is all about! She's gone, you weren't there to save her, and now you're pissed at me 'cause I _was_ there!"

"Fuck you," Tommy growled, clenching his fists at his side.

"No, fuck you!" Jason shot back, his face just millimeters from Tommy's. "You're yelling at me when you should be working on a way to find your friends! You need to grow the fuck up! Until then, I'm outta here!"

With that, Jason spun on his heels and headed for the stairs, angrily throwing his arms to his side to de-morph as he walked. Watching Jason leave, Tommy knew that he was wrong to accuse his friend of letting his teammates down. He knew it was wrong before the words had even left his lips but he hadn't been able to stop himself from saying them. A scapegoat was what he had been looking for and Jason had just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Apologies would come soon, as they always did when the pair had an argument, but for now Tommy had more important things to worry about. Jason was right. The other Rangers were in trouble and Tommy needed to be looking for them instead of wallowing in his anger. That in mind, he sat down at his computer and went to work on finding his friends, activating his energy scanners for every square inch of land and water on the planet.

What he found was surprising. The scans were completed in just a few seconds which usually meant that the Ranger's energy was somewhere nearby. This time was no different. According to the energy readings, all three Rangers were still in the parking lot, in the same exact place they had been just before disappearing.

Something weird was going on...

* * *

Everything around Rocky was completely black except for the spotlight that he was bathing in. A sea of shadowed faces that he couldn't quite make out--thousands upon thousands--looked directly at him as if they were waiting for him to do something, make some kind of move but the only thing that he could do was look right back at the people, unaware of what he should do or say to them.

Looking down at himself, he saw that he was back in his civilian clothes; a Dodgers t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and black tennis shoes, just how he had been before going after Dr. Fear. He could still remember everything that had happened but he didn't have a clue as to where he was or how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was trying to help Kimberly with Adam. Everything after that was fuzzy.

The faces were impossible to ignore. No one moved even a fraction of an inch. Their focus on Rocky remained strong and unwavering, making him feel rather unsure of himself. This was definitely new territory for Rocky who had never had a problem being the center of attention. For as long as he could remember he had always been that guy, the social extrovert that everyone gravitated to. Now, however, he had a huge audience and couldn't figure out what to do with it.

It simply didn't make sense. He tried to open his mouth, to say anything he could think of but no words came out. Swallowing some saliva to wet his throat, Rocky tried again and was met with the same result. Rocky's most famous attribute--his voice--was gone. He couldn't tell jokes or crack wise. There were no sarcastic remarks or snappy comebacks. Rocky had lost the one thing that he thought defined him the most as a person.

This was the situation he should have flourished in not shied away from. He couldn't remember a single time in his life where he had crawled into a shell like this and that alone scared the living crap out of him. It also helped to drive the point home even further that, without his voice, he was nothing.

Now, the people in the crowd were jeering the Blue Ranger, throwing a multitude of insults his way, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop them. Never had he wished for a good joke more than he was wishing for one right now. But it was as if the harder he tried, the harder it all became.

Thoughts of Aisha crept into his head and made him wonder what she'd say if she could see him now. She'd probably be laughing right along with the crowd at him. No, Rocky told himself, Aisha would never do that to him. They loved each other and had had serious talks about settling down some time soon. The truth was that Aisha would tell him to suck it up and deal, that he was a Power Ranger and he needed to act like one.

Swallowing his fear, Rocky opened his mouth to speak when he heard the sound of glass shattering above his head. He looked up to see shards of glass dropping to the floor like little snowflakes followed by an army of Tyrannodrones. After diving out of the way to avoid being sliced by the falling glass, Rocky rolled onto his feet and brought his wrist across his chest. He gave his wrist a quick flick, attempting to summon his Morpher but nothing happened.

Still, he knew that he had to fight. Even though he couldn't morph, he was fully aware that he couldn't just let innocent people get hurt when he was perfectly capable of defending them, no matter how much they had insulted him.

With all the power he could muster, Rocky charged at the Tyrannodrones. Cocking his fist back, Rocky made to punch one of the drones but at the moment his fist should have connected, the Tyrannodrone evaporated into thin air. Immediately, Rocky's guard went up as he looked around to see each and every Tyrannodrone disappear one-by-one. It was then, for the first time, that he could fully see the people in the crowd, and what he saw made him do a second take and then a third one just to be sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Thank you," one of them said, standing up from his seat.

"You saved us," another added, again rising to his feet.

"You saved us," they all chorused, getting up all at once in one fluent motion.

Once again, Rocky didn't know what to say. Though this time it was for a different reason, he could still only stare in disbelief at the thousands and thousands of people in the crowd that looked exactly like him. Judging by their varied appearances, they all came from different stages in Rocky's life. There was a much younger version of him when he still had a rattail, probably about the same age he had been turned into when he went on his quest for the Zeo Crystal. To the other extreme, there was a man who had to be at least eighty years old. What little hair he had was practically snow white, his skin was wrinkled, and he held a cane but the one thing that Rocky couldn't help but to focus his full attention on was the simple gold wedding band the man wore.

"Aisha?" Rocky asked the older man softly, suddenly finding his voice. This whole situation was so weird that Rocky didn't even bother to question how he had gotten his voice back. With the way things typically worked for the Rangers in situations like these, he'd most likely get some long-winded answer about determination, spirit, and inner-strength; and he simply wasn't in the mood for that.

Slowly, the older version of Rocky made his way towards his counterpart from the current timeline. When he finally got there, he forced himself to stand straight, looked Rocky right in the eye, and laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "That, my young friend, is entirely up to you and depends solely on the choices that you make in the coming months."

"What's going on?" Rocky blurted, ignoring his future self. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what the older man had to say. Rocky had asked a simple question, gotten an answer, and was ready to move on to the next subject. He wasn't one for long, drawn out conversations and liked to keep his short and to the point.

"From the looks of things, I'd say you're struggling to find yourself," a seventeen year-old Rocky interjected, moving to stand at the forefront.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rocky questioned firmly as he gave the younger version of himself a once over. One thing Rocky had never lacked in was self-confidence. "I know exactly who I am."

"Do you, now?" This time, the interruption came from an era of Rocky's life that appeared to be the mid-to-late forties. He, too, stood up, and was standing face-to-face with Rocky in just a few long steps. "Why are you confident now when you were so unsure of yourself just a few minutes ago? Is it because you have the ability to speak again? Because that's where you think your true strength lies?"

It was a question that Rocky had been so sure of the answer to just moments before but now his confidence in that answer had diminished significantly. When he lost his voice he thought he had lost his greatest strength but then the Tyrannodrones attacked and he had been so quick to act. For the first time, he was forced to put real weight on the possibility that his greatest strength lie somewhere other than in his ability to make people smile and laugh. It was still a great talent but maybe, just maybe, it wasn't his most important one.

"You're starting to question yourself, now." The statement made by the eighty year-old Rocky was strong, firm, and left no room for discussion. Rocky _was_ questioning himself and, if he was honest with himself, had been for some time. His relationship with Aisha had forced him to mature but it was just so damn easy to fall back into old habits when he was constantly surrounded by so many people who reminded him of the past.

"Yes, sir, I believe I am," Rocky replied, giving the older man a polite head nod. "I think that I'll always have the ability to make people laugh and that it's a big part of who I am but it doesn't define me as a person. What defines me as a person is my willingness to help those that are in need."

"And so he discovers," the old man muttered, training his old, wise eyes on Rocky.

"And so he discovers!"

The thousands of different Rocky's that surrounded him all echoed the sentiments of their older self. All at once, they turned to look at Rocky as the past, the present, and the future of Rocky's life came together. Then he felt a sudden, unexplainable surge of energy flowing throughout him and looked down just in time to see his entire body become enveloped in bright, blue light.

--

The last thing that Kimberly could remember before being knocked unconscious was struggling with Rocky to try and get Adam onto his feet, and out of the heat of battle before Dr. Fear did any more significant damage to him. She couldn't recall anything that would explain why she was standing in the middle of a cemetery, Jason holding onto one of her hands and Trini tightly grasping the other as the rain beat down on the umbrellas that Jason and Trini were holding with their free hands.

Taking in the change in scenery, Kimberly saw at least a hundred people standing all around her, very few of whom had dry eyes. She could tell by the colors some of them wore that a good sized portion of the large group were Rangers, or had been at one point. Then she noticed Tommy's parents and her heart broke in half. They were holding onto each other with tears falling down their faces. Almost instantly, Kimberly began to realize why she was standing in a cemetery. She was at a funeral.

Tommy's funeral.

It took only the mere thought of Tommy being dead to bring tears to her eyes.

But how? She had kissed him goodbye right before going into battle with the other Rangers against Dr. Fear and he had been perfectly fine then. Her legs became weak and standing up was now a chore. She had to wrap both her arms around Jason to prevent herself from falling down into the muddy, wet grass.

"Tommy?" she murmured through tears as she looked at the all-white casket, unable to believe that he was really gone. Squeezing Jason even tighter, she looked up at her surrogate big brother with eyes that sought both answers and comfort. Unfortunately, she knew that Jason could not give her the kind of comfort that she was truly seeking. "How-how did this happen to him, Jase?"

The man who had lead Earth's first team of Power Rangers furrowed his brow at Kimberly. "What do you mean?" Jason asked in a low whisper, not wanting to interrupt the service for his best friend. "You were there, Kim."

"I-I was?"

"You don't remember?"

"I-I don't know. Everything seems so fuzzy," Kimberly sighed, trying desperately to understand what had happened to her beloved Tommy and to herself, as well. "None of this makes any sense. I saw him just a few minutes before we left to fight-" she continued, subconsciously looking down at her wrist to see that her gauntlet was no longer there. If she wasn't a Ranger anymore, what did that mean for her and Tommy? "Never mind," she added, quick to cover her tracks. "What happened to him, Jase? Please, I can't remember anything."

Nodding his head in understanding, Jason attempted to swallow back the emotions that he knew were likely to creep up on him when he told the story again. "Tommy, Katherine, you, and Mike were at that liquor store on Washington and 4th. You and Kat had gone to use the bathroom while Tommy and Mike picked up some drinks when a couple kids tried to rob the clerk," Jason started, biting back tears. He hadn't been there but knowing Tommy the way he did, he could see exactly what happened in his head in vivid detail. "Tommy started to intervene but one of the kids pulled a gun on him. He tried to talk him out of it but the kid shot him twice from point blank ranger. He died instantly."

"Oh, God," Kimberly whispered hoarsely. Images of Tommy bleeding from the chest, his body contorted awkwardly on a cold, linoleum floor crept into her head. But almost as quickly as those images came, they were replaced by something that Jason had just said to her. "Who's Mike?"

"Kim, are you okay?" Jason asked, looking down at her with concern in his eyes. "How do you not remember your fiancée?"

Even as she nodded her head to confirm that she was okay, the petite brunette could not prevent her mouth from falling wide open. A fiancée? A _freaking fiancée_? How was that even possible? She was with Tommy, not some guy named Mike, and they had been back together for a little over a month. And though they were serious about the way that they felt for each other, marriage was not even in the question at this point. It just wasn't a feasible possibility for the pair when things between them were still fairly new and there was a world that needed to be saved at the same time.

"You mean, Tommy and I, we aren't…together?"

"Kim, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Jason asked the question as he eyed her carefully. For the life of him, he could not understand what was going on with Kimberly. She was acting quite strange. "If you can't remember that you have a fiancé, and that Tommy and Kat were engaged, something's seriously wrong. I think we should take you to a doctor."

"What!?" Kimberly blurted loudly. It was unintentional but enough to earn herself the attention of every single person standing around her. Her cheeks started to feel hot when she realized that everyone was staring at her, in shock that she had interrupted the minister.

Smiling apologetically for his female friend, Jason grabbed Kimberly around the arm and pulled her away from the service. As they walked past Tommy's parents, Kimberly could hear his mom mutter something about how she had always preferred Katherine. When they were finally far enough away to not be heard, Jason folded his arms across his chest and stared at Kimberly with anger in his eyes. His best friend was gone and he wanted to be there to say goodbye, not stuck playing babysitter. "What in the world has gotten into you, Kimberly? You're acting like you've gone completely insane!"

"Me!? I'm insane!? No, Jason, you're insane!" Kimberly fired back with an awkward laugh as she paced back and forth in front of Jason who didn't seem the least bit amused. "As a matter of fact, this whole situation is insane! This isn't my life, Jase! This isn't who I am! Tommy and I are supposed to be together!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Kim but you gave up any claim you may have had to Tommy when you sent him that letter," Jason replied firmly, growing more and more tired of Kimberly's childish antics with each passing moment.

"He forgave me!" Kimberly snarled at Jason, standing on her toes so that they were as close to being face-to-face as they could be.

"Yeah, he did but him forgiving you didn't mean that he was still in love with you! Tommy was in love with Katherine, plain and simple. I'm sorry, Kim but that's the way things go," Jason told her, not giving her an inch. "If you felt so strongly about Tommy then you should have never broken up with him in the first place. Hard as it is, you're just going to have to learn to let go the same way the rest of us have to."

Tears filled Kimberly's eyes once more as she turned and started to walk away from Jason. A wave of emotions hit her and, with no one there to hold onto, she fell to her knees, sinking into the muddy grass. She buried her hands in her face, ignoring the wetness from the ground even as it started to seep through her long, black skirt. Crying out loud, she felt a hand fall on her shoulder and sniffled. "I can't live without him, Jase."

"I'm not Jason and yes, you can."

Hearing the voice that she never thought she'd get the chance to hear again caused a small smile to form on her lips. She didn't even question that Tommy had been in a casket and Jason with her just moments before. Mustering all the strength that she could possibly hope to, Kimberly hauled herself up onto her feet, spun in a one-eighty, and threw her arms tightly around Tommy's neck, holding on like her life depended on it. Sobbing against his neck, she whispered, "I knew you weren't gone. I just knew it. How could you possibly be gone when we still have a whole life left to live together?"

Almost as soon as the words had escaped her, Tommy relinquished his embrace and took a few steps backwards to put a little bit of safe distance between them. With his hands up defensively, Tommy gave Kimberly his best apologetic smile. "Kim, we aren't going to be doing anything together, anymore. I'm dead."

"No. No, you're not," Kimberly insisted, shaking her head in a display of vehement disbelief. She reached out to touch him, to confirm that he was real but this time her hand slid right through him. He really was gone. "Why, Tommy? Why did you have to try and be a hero?" she sobbed, clutching herself around the center. "I need you in my life. I-I've tried to live without you and I can't do it."

With a simple wave of Tommy's hand, the scenery behind them began to slowly fade away only to be replaced by a new location that Kimberly recognized almost immediately. They were in the place they had dubbed 'their' spot, a tiny piece of the beach near the lake back home in Angel Grove. The last time they had been there was right before Kimberly left for Florida and gymnastics fame. Being in this place again, the place where they had so many wonderful, amazing memories, made her heart skip a few beats.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Tommy asked softly. Kimberly looked down to find that he had taken a seat in the sand. After shaking her head, she sat down next to him and looked out at the way the lake was being illuminated by the setting sun. "Back when we were kids, I had so much faith in you. I always thought you were one of the strongest women I knew. That day we came here before you left for Florida was the day I _knew_ without a doubt that you were the strongest woman I knew. You were leaving behind everything that you knew and cared about to follow your dream and that takes an incredible amount of courage and strength, both physically and emotionally. I brought you here because you're still that woman, you just need to find her again."

"But, Tommy-" Kimberly started, only to be silenced by a raised hand from the man that was sitting next to her.

"No buts, Kim. I know who you are and I know what's inside of you," Tommy interjected as he pointed to her heart, never taking his eyes away from her. "You think you need me but you don't. You lived your life without me for a long time and you can do it again. All it takes is a little self-confidence."

Kimberly sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments. When she finally opened them, Tommy was still looking at her, only now he was wearing a smile. "I may be able to live without you but I don't _want_ to live without you. I don't think you understand just how much you really mean to me, Tommy."

"Probably about as much as you mean to me but that's life. Sometimes you can't always have what you want. Sometimes things happen that are simply out of our control," Tommy replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Turning so that his body faced her, he slowly reached out and took Kimberly's much smaller hands in his own. At this point, it wasn't even worth it to her to question why he could touch her now when she couldn't touch him just a few minutes before.

"You'll move on, though. It'll take time but you will. So will Jason and my parents and everyone else. You might have to lean on our friends a little more than you want to and while the pain will never completely go away, it'll get smaller and you'll learn to live with it because that's the type of person you are."

"Do you really think I can do it?" Kimberly asked hesitantly. She didn't think she could but if Tommy really had that much confidence in her then he must have had a good reason for feeling that way.

"No," Tommy answered, shaking his head while laughing at the surprised and confused expression Kimberly now had on her face. Then his demeanor suddenly grew serious. "I know you can."

And then, for reasons she could never hope to explain, Kimberly found that she was starting to believe in herself again, as well as her ability to live without Tommy. With a newfound self-confidence, Kimberly smiled at him and nodded her head firmly. "I can do it, Tommy. I may not want to, but I can."

"And so she discovers," Tommy murmured.

Kimberly didn't have time to reply. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a rush of power unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It made her feel even more alive than she had on the day when the Yellow Dino Gem had first chosen her to bond with. And as this new and unfamiliar power continued to run its' course all throughout her entire body a bright, yellow light began to slowly creep up her legs. She didn't notice the light that was enveloping her completely until it was too late. As soon as her head had been covered by the yellow light, she was gone.

* * *

The energy readings coming from the Command Center didn't make any sense. Signals for the three Rangers were fluctuating back and forth between extremely weak and incredibly powerful, and Tommy, for the life of him, could not figure out why. He could only think of one thing that could cause such a discrepancy in the energy readings but it was a possibility that Tommy believed to be highly unlikely considering the frame of mind Adam had been in before the Rangers disappeared.

As Tommy sighed, leaning back in his chair and running his hand through his hair, he heard the trap door to the basement open. The sound of the approaching footsteps he knew belonged to Jason came a few seconds later. Turning in his chair, Tommy looked Jason's way and gave him a small head nod. They still had some differences to work out but they both understood that their issues needed to go on the backburner until they figured out what had happened to Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly.

"Having any luck?" Jason asked, walking over to where Tommy was sitting. He came to a stop behind Tommy's chair, folding his arms over his chest as he looked over Tommy's shoulder at the computer screen even though he didn't understand any of the scrolling code that Tommy had been reading.

Looking back at the screen, Tommy shook his head. "I don't get it, bro. It's like they're there but at the same time, they aren't. Their energy signatures have them in the exact same spot they were before they disappeared but their bodies aren't there," Tommy explained, ideas of how that was possible running through his head.

"What about a dark dimension like Rita and Zedd had?"

"I thought about that but it's highly unlikely. Rita and Zedd both relied heavily on their ability to use magic," Tommy answered, constantly switching his attention between Jason and the computer in case something changed. "Mesogog is powerful and damn smart but his real strength lies in how he manipulates technology. Only someone with extremely strong magical capabilities could open a dark dimension with enough energy to house the power of three Rangers without snapping shut on itself."

As if on cue, Jason and Tommy shared a look. When he had first considered that the Rangers could be in a dark dimension, the possibility of the dimension closing with the Rangers inside hadn't really registered with him. Now, however, he was forced to wonder if they really had been transported to a dark dimension that simply didn't have the capability of sustaining all that power. It was a terrible thought, indeed.

"Sounds like we're looking for a miracle," Jason commented grimly through gritted teeth.

Being stuck in the basement Command Center, unable to do anything for his friends and teammates that were in serious need of some help, did not sit well with the man who had been the original leader of the Power Team. The moment the words came out of Jason's mouth, the miracle that they were so desperately in need of occurred when Tommy's wrist communicator started to beep. It was one of those moments that seemed like it could only happen in a piece of fiction.

"It's Hayley," Tommy murmured to Jason, silencing his friend as he raised his wrist up to his lips. Pressing the button on the side of the device, he opened up the communication line with his technical genius. "I read you, Hayley. Go ahead."

"_Have you seen the energy signatures from Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly recently, and how off the charts they are? Just what in the blue hell do you have going on over there that would make them that schizophrenic?_"

"They were in a fight with one of Mesogog's monsters. Or at least, I think it was a monster. I still haven't figured that one out yet," Tommy replied, shaking his head at the realization of how far behind in the game the good guys really were at this point. "Anyways, everyone but Jason got hit in the neck with what looked like some kind of syringe then they just completely disappeared but their energy readings are still in the exact same place that they had been in when they were fighting."

"_Suspended animation_," Hayley answered immediately.

"What?" Jason and Tommy both asked loudly.

"_They're stuck in suspended animation,_" Hayley reiterated, knowing that Tommy would be able to hear the eye roll she had given them just from the tone of her voice. "_Normally, being stuck like that would stop all human life signs from being read but because of their gem-enhanced power, you can still see their energy signatures even though you can't physically see them._"

"So they aren't dead?" Tommy questioned, looking to Jason with a hopeful expression.

"_I'm almost a hundred percent sure that it's suspended animation and if it is, they're not anywhere near being dead. They're just going to be stuck like that until you figure out a way to get them out or they manage to do it on their own. You always talked about having to go on quests when you were a Ranger. Maybe that's what they're doing and can't get out until they've succeeded._"

"Maybe," Tommy murmured. With the way things worked for Rangers, he wasn't willing to count anything out. Plus, Hayley's idea wasn't a bad one. In fact, it was actually pretty good especially when Tommy considered the constantly growing pile of shitty ideas he had accumulated. "I'm going to keep looking out for any possible changes in their energy readings. I'll keep you up to date if anything happens with them."

After saying their goodbyes, Tommy ended the transmission with Hayley and was just about to go back to searching his computers for an answer when the alarm started to wail. Turning to look at each other, neither Jason or Tommy could help rolling their eyes. Quickly, Tommy swiveled in his chair and brought up a live video feed of downtown Reefside where Dr. Fear was currently in the middle of picking off defenseless citizens one-by-one with the syringes that he used as projectile weapons.

"I gotta do something, man," Jason commented, bringing his arm across his chest to summon his Morpher.

"No way, Jase. It's too risky sending you out their by yourself," Tommy replied, shaking his head in disagreement with his friend. "The same thing that happened to the others could happen to you and then there'd be no Rangers left at all."

Jason didn't need to hear that from Tommy. He knew what the repercussions would be if he failed to stop Dr. Fear but his mind had already been made. "That's a risk I have to take, bro. I'm a Ranger and Rangers don't just sit back and watch from the sidelines while innocent civilians are being attacked."

A simple head nod was the only reply Tommy gave. For as much as he didn't want to risk losing the last active Ranger on Earth to nothing more than a simple monster of the day, he also knew that there was no other way around it. There was no way Tommy could seriously expect Jason to not do anything when there were so many defenseless people that were in need of saving.

"Just be safe out there, bro," Tommy murmured.

"I will."

Once more, Jason began to raise his arm across his chest but again, Tommy called out for him to stop. If for some reason Jason didn't make it back, Tommy would never be able to live with himself if he didn't get the chance to apologize for what had happened between the pair a few hours earlier.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass to you."

"I know, man. No sweat," Jason replied. It was all that needed to be said. As Rangers, the possibility of dying in battle was always hovering over their heads. Forgiveness came easy for them because no one wanted to enter a life-or-death situation while harboring a grudge towards a fellow Ranger. When Jason brought his arm up for the third time, Tommy didn't try to stop him and with a simple flick of his wrist, he summoned his Brachio Morpher and key. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

It was apparent from what happened next that Jason had, by far, the strongest gem out of all his teammates. The sheer amount of raw power that was encased inside of Jason's Black Dino Gem caused the room to become completely dark for a few long, silent moments. When the lights in the basement finally started to flicker back to life a couple of seconds later, Jason was already gone.

* * *

With the traditional entrance theme for a bride being played in the background, Adam found himself sitting in the very last pew of a very large cathedral. Stain glass windows adorned the walls, casting an eerily iridescent, yet equally beautiful, light over the church interior. With his hands folded across his lap, Adam looked down at his person to see that he was wearing a black suit with matching tie, and then did a quick survey of his surroundings, finding himself to be the only occupant in the final row of the church.

Watching the bride's back as she made her way down the aisle, Adam tried desperately to remember what had happened to him before he wound up here. Bits and pieces of a fight started to come to him. He could see Dr. Fear about to strike down on him only to be stopped by a flying Kimberly and her Ptera Scream. The last thing he could remember was feeling two sets of hands grab him around the arms in an attempt to lift him onto his feet. Everything after that was a blur.

Adam's almond-shaped eyes immediately started to narrow when he first noticed the bride had skin that was chocolate in color. It didn't take much longer after that for him to realize who the woman wearing the wedding dress really was. He had known Tanya for so many years that he was quite surprised it had taken him such a long time to recognize her. The cursed pain of a broken heart followed a few seconds later when he was hit with a harsh reality, that Tanya was on the verge of getting married, and that her husband-to-be was not him. He didn't even want to see who the man in question was but he couldn't stop himself from looking. Seeing Tanya's ex--and deceased--fiancée made him sick to his stomach.

Try as he might--and the sight of Raymond damn hard--Adam could not come up with anything that would explain how he had ended up in this situation. All he knew was that Tanya was about to get married and that it was a fact that, in and of itself, just didn't make a lick of sense. Racking his brain, Adam continued to think of an explanation and when it hit him, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

None of this was real.

He was being tested.

The Red Ranger had to raise his hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to suppress the laugh that was fighting to escape from him. It made so much sense it left him utterly amused, as well as elated internally that nothing he was seeing was real. A huge rush of relief washed over him, Adam knowing that Zordon would have been extremely proud of his ability to rationalize a situation like this so quickly.

"It's abilities like those that make you a great leader, you know?"

With a whip-crack turn of his neck, Adam found Tanya sitting next to him only now she was no longer wearing the flowing, white, wedding dress. Her appearance--by way of a simply outfit consisting of a yellow tank top, denim shorts, and flip-flops--had changed significantly, as had their location. No longer was Adam forced to bathe in the varying shades of light caused by the stain glass windows. Instead, they were sitting in the patio area of the beachfront restaurant they had gone to for their very first date.

Tanya had insisted on going somewhere casual that night, not wanting to raise Adam's expectations by allowing him to take her somewhere fancy even though she knew that he wasn't that type of guy. And like how her outfit had changed, so had Adam's. The black polo, khaki shorts, and sandals took him back to that first time they had officially "gone out" and made him realize their ensembles were exactly what they had been wearing that night. Then he remembered what had landed him in this situation in the first place.

Leaders were supposed to remain calm, collected, and levelheaded in the face of adversity but he had done none of those things and because of that, he had failed not only himself but his teammates, as well. Staring down at the sand-speckled concrete floor, Adam slowly shook his head. "I'm not a great leader, I'm a terrible leader," he murmured, shaking away the comforting hand that Tanya tried to place on his shoulder. "Great leaders don't let their emotions stop them from doing their job. Now I'm here and God only knows what happened to Rocky and Kimberly!"

"They're both fine," Tanya answered, smiling at the way Adam immediately looked up at her with eyes that were quickly beginning to grow wide. "Or, rather, they will be; should be. It's all logistics but who needs those? They're on a quest just like you are, right now. And should you all succeed, the reward will be priceless."

"And if we don't all succeed?"

"Then you remain stuck in a world of memories and bad dreams for the rest eternity."

Adam chuckled sarcastically. "You make it sound like so much fun."

"Well, you're not exactly a stand-up comedian, my dear. Someone has to have a sense of humor in this relationship," Tanya replied with a big grin and a wink that made Adam fall in love with her all over again. There was just this undeniable level of comfort that existed between himself and Tanya that made even the most terrible of fates sound like it wasn't really all that big of a deal. "You know, failing once doesn't make you a bad leader. No one's perfect. Not even Tommy."

"I know. I know," Adam repeated, tightly squeezing the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and forefinger. "It's just-it was hard enough when the only person I had to live up to was Tommy but now Jason's back and it's like I've got two sets of expectations that I have to live up to now."

Tanya scoffed as she rolled her eyes with great physical exaggeration. "Come on, Adam. Be real, here. Is that_ really_ why you're doubting yourself? You may be able to pull the wool over everyone else's eyes but I've known you for far too long to believe even one _word_ of what you just said."

It took less than a second of their eyes meeting for Adam to know that he was not going to be able to hide anything from Tanya. The way she looked at Adam, it was like her eyes were pleading with him to tell her everything and that she would never judge him regardless of what it was he had to say. He had gotten that same look from her before and had been as powerless to resist it then as he was now. The floodgates to his heart were about to open up. There was no stopping him once that happened.

"I'm afraid you're going to find someone better than me." The first feeling of wetness in his eyes made Adam turn his face from her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her like that. "I'm afraid that, slowly but surely, me being a Ranger again is going to tear us apart. I'm afraid that us being this far away from each other is going to eventually make you look elsewhere for the things that I can't give you. But more than anything, I'm afraid of how hard it is to be a Ranger when all I can think about is you and how much I love you with everything I have."

Reaching out slowly, Tanya started to gently stroke the top of his hands. Taking a deep breath, Adam mustered up the courage to look at her and found quite the sly grin on her face. "You know, you should probably be telling this to the real Tanya and not me, right?"

A quiet chuckle escaped Adam's lips as he nodded his head. "Yeah, well, I tried. I called her a couple nights ago and she still hasn't called me back. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't want to talk to me."

Tanya winced inwardly. "Oh, yeah, about that. You know that black lab she said she always wanted?" Adam nodded again, wondering how this Tanya knew such a personal fact about his Tanya. "Well, she got it. She was getting ready for work a couple days ago when she found her cell phone floating in the toilet. Turns out the little puppy didn't know electronics don't belong in water."

Adam couldn't help but laugh when he started to envision in his head the expression that he knew was on his Tanya's face when she discovered the floating phone. He also knew that Tanya would be mad at the puppy for all of about twenty seconds before those little brown puppy dog eyes melted all of her anger away. "I didn't even try to call her house phone," Adam murmured to no one in particular. After silently cursing himself for not thinking of that sooner, he vowed to call her as soon as he got out of whatever this dream world was. "Hey, how do you know all that stuff about Tanya?"

"Hey, just because I'm not _thee_ Tanya, doesn't mean I don't check in on my girl from time to time." Shrugged shoulders. That was all Adam could give her. What was the point of trying to delve further into it when all it would give him was an answer that left him more confused than he had been in the first place? "So tell me, Adam. Do you still believe that you are not fit to lead the other Rangers?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, after what I did earlier, I doubt that they'd even want me to be their leader anymore," Adam answered grimly. He hoped that wasn't the case but understood that it was a very real possibility.

"You're teammates depend on you more than you realize," Tanya replied, giving Adam a confirming head nod when he looked at her apprehensively. "All you have to do is look within yourself and find that self-confidence that you and I both know is hiding in there somewhere. Believe in yourself and you, as well as the other Rangers, will be capable of some pretty incredible things."

There was no fighting what Adam knew needed to be done. A planet full of people was depending on himself and his teammates to keep them safe. Whether he thought he was good enough or not was a non-issue. If things didn't go the way he was hoping that they would, and it turned out that the others didn't think that he was capable of being a solid leader, then he was going to work twice as hard, busting his ass at every opportunity he was given to prove to all of them that he was a good leader.

"I think this is about the time you send me home."

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, figuring out what's going on with Tanya is still going to be on my mind but I feel a lot better now, knowing that I was wrong when I thought that she didn't want to talk to me," Adam answered confidently, feeling better about himself with each passing moment. This Tanya may not have been his Tanya but they apparently shared the ability to make him feel better just by talking to him. "As far as my fate as the leader goes, I really can't speak on that until I talk to the others and see how they feel. But at least I'll be able to stay focused the next time that we're in a fight. So, home please?"

"Jeez, what's with you? Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?"

"You mean aside from the fact that Reefside is probably being attacked right now and that Jason is the only one there to do anything about it?" Adam asked rhetorically, giving Tanya a playful roll of his eyes accompanied by a smile.

"Fine. You can go," Tanya replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Adam was poised to return the gesture when he felt a rush of power so strong that made him rear back, screaming out in a voice that made it sound like he was in pain. It was quite the contrary, however. As a wave of red light began to cover his body, he felt his spirit begin to soar. There was no other feeling he could compare this to. It was completely unique to him, invigorating him physically as well as mentally. Once he was gone, Tanya looked at the chair he had been sitting in and sneered.

"And so he discovers," she added, just for the hell of it.

* * *

It was difficult for Jason to mount any sort of offensive attack when he was constantly having to duck and dive to avoid Dr. Fear's attacks and those coming from the dozen Tyrannodrones that had just recently been added to the melee. He was doing his best to keep them at bay but even for him and all the power that he possessed, there were just too many of them to deal with by himself. At that moment, there wasn't a time Jason could think of where he needed the help of the other Rangers more than he did right now.

Still, even though he was at a huge disadvantage, he was nowhere near ready to throw in the proverbial towel. There was still a lot of fight left in the Black Ranger and he wasn't going to stop fighting until he took his final breath. Turning his staff horizontally and raising it over his head to block a strike, Jason managed to get in a leg sweep that took a couple of the Tyrannodrones down to the ground. It wasn't a great maneuver, nor was it a turning point in the fight but it was a start and a start was exactly what Jason was in need of.

Using every elemental attack that his Brachio Staff was capable of, the group of Tyrannodrones quickly began to decrease in numbers. After being on the defensive end of the fight for almost fifteen minutes, it looked like things were finally starting to go Jason's way. The remaining Tyrannodrones were about to be blasted by another one of Jason's energy orbs when the Black Ranger felt a sudden pain in between his shoulder blades. It was strong enough to force him to his knees with his head hanging down as he beat his fists in agony against the asphalt.

From his position a few yards behind Jason, Dr. Fear watched on and smiled proudly behind the surgeon's mask that was covering the lower half of his face. Jason's armor was practically impenetrable but while the syringe that had just been fired at him didn't stick, it did cause him a pretty significant amount of pain. As Jason writhed on the ground, he froze almost immediately when he saw that Dr. Fear was standing over him, a dripping syringe just barely peeking out of both his sleeves.

"Time to die, Ranger."

Taking a deep breath, Jason closed his eyes and tried to fight for his second wind. The will to fight back was there but his body was refusing to cooperate with him. The syringe had done too much damage. As Dr. Fear raised his arms to throw the syringes, Jason tried to prepare himself for the pain that was soon approaching; a pain that he instinctively knew was going to be a hundred times worse than what he was already experiencing.

But the three new additions to the fight that were presently standing behind Dr. Fear had a different idea. In unison, three legs raised themselves in the air and delivered kicks to Dr. Fear's back that sent him flying through the air. From beneath his helmet, Jason breathed a sigh of relief as Adam and Rocky offered him their hands. "Man, am I glad to see you guys," Jason muttered as the pulled him onto his feet. "What the hell happened to you?"

Not wanting a repeat of what happened last time, Adam quickly waved his hand dismissively. "We'll explain it all once we're done with this guy. Do you think you can still fight, man?"

After a crack of his neck and a couple shoulder rolls to stretch his back out, Jason let go of a loud, hearty laugh. "Bro, not only can I fight but I'm ready to kick this guys ass. The real question is, Do you think you can hang with me?"

It was probably--no--it was _definitely_ a good thing that Jason couldn't see his teammates rolling their eyes at him. Wearing a smile, Adam turned to look at Rocky and Kimberly, then back at Jason. "You know, I think we've got a few things up our sleeves that might just surprise you, my friend."

"We'll see, bro. Keep up if you can."

That said, Jason withdrew his Brachio Staff from its' sheath and started a charge at Dr. Fear that the other Rangers soon followed with their weapons drawn, as well. "_Welcome back, guys._"

Hearing Tommy's voice again brought a smile to Kimberly's face that was only amplified when she imagined the smile that Tommy was wearing back in the Command Center. Knowing that he was sitting there just waiting for her to come back to him, that he wasn't really dead, made it all the more sweet. It made her want to get this battle over and done with so that she could escape into the comfort of her love's embrace.

The Rangers attacked fiercely, leaving no room for Dr. Fear to mount anything that even remotely resembled an offensive move. With all of them working together and on the same page, the fight wasn't even a fair one. The only thing that was preventing them from putting an end to Dr. Fear for good was that they still didn't know if he was a monster or just a human that Mesogog had enslaved.

From his chair in the basement, Tommy was typing away at a rapid pace, trying desperately to find that information for the Rangers. He had done a full bio-scan on Dr. Fear and found that he was indeed a slave to Mesogog but he needed Hayley to verify his findings just to be sure. Luckily, she was already en route. Even in the seclusion of the Command Center, Tommy could hear it when Hayley's neon green Volkswagen Beetle came to a screeching halt in his gravel driveway. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think of all the rocks that she had most likely peppered the whole front of his house with. For the sake of his pocketbook, he hoped that she hadn't managed to break any windows.

To be truthful, Tommy wasn't all that surprised when Hayley found that he had made an error reading Dr. Fear's bio-scan. Hayley was always trying to come up with these clever rhymes to help him remember things but all they ever did was confuse him more. "Tommy, for the thousandth time," Hayley started, leaning over Tommy's shoulder to access the keyboard. Looking up at the screen, she pointed to the red glow around Dr. Fear's head. "Red in the head means send it to bed."

"What? I thought that green in the head meant sent it to bed?" Rolling her eyes, Hayley shook her head but chose to remain silent. If Tommy only listened to her-it was pointless. Tommy was her best friend but damn his Swiss cheese memory. "You really need to come up with something for green, then."

"Yeah, well, when you come up with something clever that not only rhymes with 'green' but incorporates the human head as well, let me know, will ya?"

Tommy was all ready to deliver a snappy comeback when he remembered the Rangers and reached across his desk to open the communication line. "Hey guys, you're good to go to toast this clown."

Downtown, Adam was pressing his fingertips against the side of his helmet to block out all the noise that the fight was causing. As soon as Tommy gave him the okay to eliminate Dr. Fear, instincts as leader took over and Adam ordered his teammates to fall back. He was pleasantly surprised when they did so without hesitation. Maybe they still had some confidence in him, after all.

"I think it's time for us to bust out the heavy artillery, guys," Adam noted. With a sweep of his hand, Adam indicated that he was talking about himself, Rocky, and Kimberly, both of whom nodded their agreement. That settled, Adam shifted his attention to Jason. "I think you might want to stand seriously back for this one, bro."

Jason furrowed his brow but nodded his head and slowly started to backpedal, mostly because he wanted to see what Adam was talking about and arguing with him or asking why would just make it take longer. He watched in anticipation as the Rangers raised their arms, forming an X across their chests.

"Super Dino Mode!"

The advice to step back was given for good reason. The eruption of energy that came from the Rangers was enough to make the buildings around them shake violently. As thick, sharp spikes began to protrude from their suits, a feeling of incredible power began to wash over them, exponentially increasing their physical strength in the process. And from the looks of it, Kimberly was now sporting a set of wings on top of everything else.

From that point on, destroying Dr. Fear became nothing more than an exercise for the Rangers to test out their new abilities; abilities that left Jason floored. Having seen so much in his short time on this planet, very few things managed to surprise Jason anymore but this was definitely one of those rare things that left him rendered completely speechless.

Adam was fast before. Now he was faster. Rocky was strong but he was stronger now than he had ever been. Kimberly, who couldn't really have an enhanced Ptera Scream, was given her wings instead. It took a few minutes of her playing around in the air to get the feel for it but it didn't take her long until she had her new ability down to the point where her skills flying this way began to rival her talent in the cockpit of the various aerial Zords that she had piloted over the years.

The Z-Rex Blaster and the destruction of Dr. Fear followed a few minutes later but not until the Rangers, including Jason--who wanted to get in a few more shots of his own--had had their fill of toying with the humanoid monster. Triumphantly, the Rangers posed with their backs to the explosion that had been Dr. Fear just moments before. It was a message to Mesogog that did not go unnoticed.

In his laboratory, Mesogog had his hand resting on the lever that would activate the sequence to make Dr. Fear grow enormously but decided against it, allowing his scaly fingers to slip away from the lever. The Rangers had survived Dr. Fear's trap and came out of it more powerful than ever. Allowing Dr. Fear to grow, knowing that the Thundersaurus Megazord would make quick work of it, was a pointless endeavor and a huge waste of time considering everything else that he was planning.

And while the Rangers were all surprised when they were not met with a gigantic Dr. Fear, no one wanted to complain about it, either. The quartet was more than ready for a much deserved rest after all they had been through today. Not to mention that the prospect of being able to go home and fall right into Tommy's arms was an enticing one for Kimberly.

Hayley was long gone and Tommy was already waiting for her when their teleportation beams touched down in the basement, sweeping her into his arms even before she had had a chance to de-morph. Swinging her around, Tommy held her closely, burying his face in the small space between her neck and shoulder. "I missed you so much, Beautiful. I thought that we had lost you," Tommy murmured, raising his eyes to the other Rangers. "And you guys, too," he added, regretfully letting go of Kimberly to address the plain clothed Adam and Rocky. "It's good to have you two back." Handshakes and half-hugs came next, followed by Tommy turning his attention to Jason, who had also de-morphed, looking at his friend with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Looks like you lucked out once again, man. Where would you be if you didn't have your teammates to pick up the slack for you?"

"Haha, very funny, bro," Jason replied dryly, rolling his eyes as he and Tommy shared a quick hug. With a jerk of his head, Jason brought the focus to the other Rangers. "These three did some incredible stuff today."

Tommy nodded proudly. "I know. I watched it all," he commented with a hint of remorse that he hadn't been there to see it live. "Like I already told you guys before, the things that you all are capable of doing if you just have a little bit of confidence in yourselves and your abilities will completely blow you away."

As the Rangers all nodded their heads in understanding, Adam felt something poking at him in the back of his mind. Wearing a solemn expression on his face, he nervously began running his hand through his hair. "Look, guys, about what happened earlier; I'm really sorry," Adam started, looking at his friends with a serious look, hoping that they would be forgiving of him. "I don't know what got into me. All I know is that I lost my focus there for awhile and put you guys in a terrible spot but I'm back now and I promise you that it's not going to happen ever again. And, if you guys still have some faith left in me, I'd really appreciate another shot at leading the team."

Humbling himself was what Adam was trying to do. He wanted them all to know how sorry he really was. Making a mistake as a Ranger was hard enough, especially when doing so involved whether people lived or died. However, Adam was quickly starting to learn that screwing up was a whole lot worse when, as the leader, you had to admit to your team that you had dropped the ball, that the one person that everyone on the team was supposed to be able to count on had messed up.

Kimberly, as Tommy expected, was the first to bridge the gap. With a reassuring smile, she walked over to Adam and pulled him into a hug that caught the Red Ranger off guard. When Kimberly broke the hug, Adam could do nothing but stare at her, unable to formulate a coherent thought.

"I forgive you, Adam. I know how hard it is missing the one person you care about more than anything," Kimberly whispered so only he could hear, chuckling at his surprised eyes. "It's written all over your face, kiddo," she added, giving Adam a teasing punch to the chin. "Give her a call. I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her."

"You're amazing. You know that, right?"

"I tell her that every night when we go to sleep in _our_ bed," Tommy interjected with a wink and a smile as he put one arm around Kimberly's shoulder and offered his other to Adam. "I know I'm not a Ranger and that my say doesn't really count but you still have my confidence. We all make mistakes, bro. It sucks when you do but screwing up from time to time is an unfortunate part of being a Ranger. And I know it sucks even worse 'cause you're the leader and everyone's looking to you but everything doesn't always work out in your favor no matter how much you wish it would."

"Thanks, Tommy," Adam replied, shaking the offered hand tightly. He had Kimberly and Tommy on his side now but that still left Jason and Rocky who he looked to next. "I guess it's up to you guys."

Rocky shrugged his shoulders. "Tommy pretty much said everything I would have said. But I never even thought about anyone else leading the team. Jason's too much of an asshole," Rocky answered, giving Jason a joking push that garnered a small chorus of laughs from everyone but the Black Ranger who was glaring daggers at Rocky.

"Jason?" Tommy asked, letting him know that he still needed to add his vote into the mix. Technically, it wasn't really necessary at this point because Kimberly and Rocky had already agreed to keep Adam as the team leader but everyone in the room knew that it wouldn't really matter unless Adam had the full confidence of all his teammates. If even one Ranger doubted Adam's ability to lead the team then it put the cohesiveness of the group at a significantly high risk.

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation in the first place to be honest with you," Jason offered, looking to Adam like he didn't understand what the big deal was. It was a simple gesture but one that the Red Ranger greatly appreciated. "You redeemed yourself earlier and that is what being a true leader is all about; owning up to your mistakes and correcting them when you're given the opportunity. You did that today, big time, and in my book, you're still the leader of this team."

"Thanks, man," Adam murmured, shaking Jason's hand. "That means a lot to me."

It couldn't have worked out better if Adam had planned the whole thing himself. Not only were all of his teammates still confident in him to lead them but with the newly discovered Super Dino Mode as part of their arsenal, they were stronger now than they had ever been. At the moment, it seemed like everything was perfect. It would not be long, however, before the Rangers were met with a rude awakening in the form of a blast from the past.


	8. Every Time I Look For You

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, thanks to my beta-reader, kdmarks. If anything is wrong, blame her.

_Every time I look for you the sun goes down  
And I stumble when this whole thing runs aground  
I left another message, you are never around  
But every time I look for you the sun goes down once more  
Will the last one out please shut the door - Mark Hoppus._

That being said, on with the story…

--

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 8 - Every Time I Look For You_

_Original Posting Date: May 2, 2008  
_

Laying on top of his bed with his cell phone pressed tightly against his ear, Jason listened to the song "Dance With The One That Brought You" by Shania Twain with a stoic expression on his face. Waiting for Katherine to answer, the irony of the song was not lost on him. It was all about appreciating and loving who you already had in life, falsifying the old adage that the grass is always greener on the other side. Considering the details of his relationship with Katherine, Jason found her choice of song to be very much a fitting one.

It seemed like everyone in his life was following the message of that song except for himself and Katherine. After their debacle with Mesogog a week ago, Adam had immediately reached out to Tanya, as had Rocky with Aisha. Tommy and Kimberly were still going strong--and keeping the noise down, thankfully. And through the infamous Ranger grapevine, he had caught wind of two very big "rumors," if they could even really be called that. The way news traveled in the Ranger world was nothing new to Jason. When he heard from Katherine that Billy had finally asked Trini out on a date and that Angela was pregnant with the second of her and Zack's kids, he didn't doubt the legitimacy of the rumors for a minute.

Jason let out a disappointed sigh when he heard Katherine's voicemail message. This was supposed to be the night he laid it all out for her. He had tried to do it once before but just couldn't get the words out. After a week and a couple of long talks with Kimberly he was ready to try again. However, to Jason, it felt like the relationship gods were trying to tell him something.

"G'day, kitty cat," Jason offered in his best Australian accent, followed by an awkward chuckle then an even more awkward pause. "Um, it's me. Just calling to see how you're doing. You're probably busy or whatever. It's cool. Just, uh, give me a call back whenever you can." Luckily he managed to end the call before he rambled on any further. Now it was time for Jason to berate himself. "Way to go, Jase. Real smooth, bro. You must really like the taste of your toes, huh?"

He was snapped out of his self-berating by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Groaning angrily, Jason pushed himself off of his bed and opened the door to find Tommy standing there with Kimberly tucked under his arm. They were conciously trying to keep the noise down but the need to be close to one another was still strong.

"Tommy and I are going to go get some stuff for the party later. Do you want to go to the grocery store with us?" Kimberly asked, nuzzling herself even closer to Tommy who placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"No thanks. I'm good. I think I'll just hang out here by myself for a little while," Jason answered, shaking his head. Trapped in a grocery store with those two all lovey-dovey with each other was at the very bottom of his list of things that he wanted to do. For the next two hours he wanted to wallow in his own self-pity. After that, Jason was going to get smashed and forget about it. After all, there was no point in beating himself up all night when it wasthe Fourth of July and his roommates were having a party.

"Alright, man. We'll be back in a few hours."

Tommy and Jason exchanged a small head nod. As Tommy and Kimberly turned around to leave, they both had to fight vehemently with themselves to prevent the smiles that were threatening to form on their faces. Somehow, they managed to keep their emotions under wrap until they had made it into the safety of Tommy's Jeep. Looking at each other slyly, the pair burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That kiss was perfect. He totally fell for it."

"Yeah but as soon as you scooted in closer I knew he wasn't going to go with us."

"We make a kickass team," Kimberly laughed, patting the top of Tommy's hand.

"I agree," Tommy replied, interlocking his fingers with Kimberly's as they headed down the gravel driveway and onto the dirt road that would take them into the woods. Wearing a bright smile, Tommy leaned in and captured Kimberly's lips in a delicious kiss. It lasted only a few moments but it was enough to sate them for the time being. "What time is the plane landing, again?"

"Four."

A quick look to the clock on Tommy's CD player showed that they had a little less than an hour to get to the airport on time. Thankfully, Reefside was big in size but not population. With any luck, they'd be there in twenty minutes. Neither one of them were too fond of backdoor-lying to Jason like they had but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures.

These were desperate times.

It was a good thing they had friends like Adam and Rocky that were willing to do the shopping for the party. Granted, the pair did have one stipulation to doing the shopping and that was getting full control over the purchase of alcohol. For the weight it took off Tommy and Kimberly's shoulders, giving Adam and Rocky that tiny amount of power was more than worth it in the end.

As they continued through the darkness of the woods the shadows from the trees that had, at one time, been scary to Kimberly gave her a surprising amount of comfort now. Being with Tommy, it seemed, brought along all kinds of extra surprises that she didn't know about and each one made her fall more in love with him. It was amazing to her how something as simple as a car ride with the man she loved made her feel special, for no reason other than the fact that it was her with Tommy and not some other girl.

Though Tommy had been accustomed to years of Kimberly wearing pink, her new color was starting to grow on him, as well. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the way her pale yellow halter top supported her perfect breasts. Tommy had to turn his head to prevent himself from pulling over and taking her right there in the middle of the woods.

Behind her oversized Versace sunglasses, Kimberly's eyes gleamed at the power that she knew she had over him. Every ounce of her feminine spirit roared whenever she caught Tommy staring which was quite often. It was times like these, when she had his full attention, that she would casually shift in her seat, making the hem of her skirt ride up just enough so that the bottom of her ass was exposed.

But for all the attraction and desire that Tommy felt towards Kimberly, she felt the exact same way. She felt her neck getting hot when she looked over at Tommy and saw how tight the white t-shirt he had on was. Imagining the feel of his chiseled body in her grasp sent chills up Kimberly's spine. She had to look away or risk jumping him and causing an accident.

With his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark Ray-Ban's, Tommy's eyes twinkled for just a couple of seconds. He was fully aware of the power he held over her and he relished it every second of every day. In comparison to the fairer sex, men had the tendency to be a lot more obvious when it came to their body's response to attraction. For any man to have the ability to leave a woman staring and speechless was rare. Tommy was one of a proud few to wield that uncanny level of control.

Exchanging glances the whole way, things between Tommy and Kimberly were rapidly approaching the boiling point. Something had to change soon or it wouldn't be long before the pair was all over each other. Tommy wasn't even looking at the road. His eyes were locked on Kimberly's but unlike before, this maneuver no longer scared her. In fact, it only turned her on more.

The petite brunette was all poised and ready to make her move when their eyes were hit by a sudden burst of bright light. Tommy ripped his head away just in time to see that they were out of the woods and that he had about two seconds to hit the brakes. With all the force he could muster, Tommy slammed his foot down and brought the Jeep to a screeching halt just short of blowing a stop sign and flying through an intersection.

"Whew. That was close," Tommy muttered with a smile. Shaking his head, he looked over at Kimberly expecting for her to be mad or afraid. Instead, she was looking at him with eyes fueled by desire.

"I want you so bad right now," Kimberly whispered, snaking her body across the few feet of space that separated them. She attacked Tommy's neck with a passion, ignoring that they were stopped at a crowded intersection. Tommy felt his whole body lock as a few hushed moans escaped his lips.

"Kimberly. Kimberly," he breathed, trying desperately to push her away. "Oh, God. Fuck it."

Using his last ounce of will power, Tommy managed to put his Jeep in reverse and stepped on the gas, sending them back into the woods. Kimberly let out a yelp when she felt the car going backwards but was quick to return to working on Tommy's neck. Once they were far enough away from town for Tommy, he threw the Jeep into park and practically ripped his seat belt off, much to Kimberly's delight.

Never in his life had Tommy been more happy to have an adjustable steering wheel. It didn't take much effort for him to pull Kimberly out of her seat and into his lap, their lips clashing almost immediately. Only when the need to breath became too much to handle did Kimberly push back, resting her hands on Tommy's chest as she lowered her head and growled, "You're a bad boy."

"Punish me then," Tommy replied, nipping at her mouth.

"Mmm, with pleasure."

Still fully clothed, Kimberly started to gyrate her hips on Tommy's lap as they drank from each other's mouths. Wandering hands from Tommy explored every inch of Kimberly's tiny body, cupping her ass while changing the focus of his kisses to her neck. Between the layers of denim that separated them, Kimberly could feel Tommy coming to life. This was not going to be passionate love making. As Tommy used one hand yank his pants down and the other to practically rip Kimberly's panties off, the feeling of something wet touched his leg. With a laugh, he looked up at Kimberly. "You're too easy, Beautiful."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"You asked for it."

With that, Kimberly pulled Tommy's hard cock through the opening in his boxers. Wearing a wicked smile, she gave him a few quick pumps then lowered herself onto him, biting her bottom lip as her eyes rolled back in her head. Tommy had played the passive role, allowing her to initiate his entry at her own pace but once he was in, however, all bets were off. His lips attacker hers ferociously as he held her with one arm and used the other to fumble for the lever that would make his seat recline. When he finally found it, he pulled it and sent them backwards. The one arm hold Tommy had on Kimberly was all he needed to keep her close as he pumped his throbbing manhood in and out of her moist depths.

"Fuck me, Tommy! Fuck me!" Kimberly moaned, riding him hard and fast. Throwing her head back, Kimberly exposed her chest to Tommy, granting him full access. It was an opportunity that he was not about to let pass by.

Using his free hand, Tommy fumbled with the knot hidden behind Kimberly's hair. Teamwork was key, though, and she was quick to help him by holding her hair back. With that out of the way, Tommy was able to untie her halter top, staring greedily at her chest as the yellow garment dropped. Thanks to the angle they were laying at, Kimberly's breasts rested perfectly in front of Tommy's face. The constant moans that came from Kimberly as he sucked and kissed his way around her nipples were quickly sending him over the edge.

"I fucking love you, Kim," Tommy panted, dragging her body down to meet his impacting thrusts.

Kimberly's own orgasm was swiftly approaching, as well. It was time for her to take full control. She pushed him back and held him down firmly in his seat, making sure each of Tommy's thrusts was a good one. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Harder, Tommy! Harder, dammit!"

Tommy was quick to comply but wanted something in return. "Say it."

At this point, Kimberly was not in the mood for fighting with him or playing his games. She wanted exactly what Tommy wanted. Nirvana. "I love you, Tommy," she whispered, clamping down on his lips. She felt him erupt inside her just as her own orgasm hit hard. The pressure of their lust-filled kiss stifled their passionate moans until their bodies had calmed down and both had come back to Earth.

Wearing a sated smile, Kimberly stayed in her position on top of Tommy with him still inside of her for quite some time. It wasn't like Tommy cared. He simply held onto her, planting kisses wherever he could. Tommy would have been content to stay like that forever but a slight shift in position gave him a fleeting glance at his stereo clock.

"Shit," Tommy muttered when he saw what time it was. "It's already 3:45, Kim. If we don't hurry we're going to be late."

"I don't wanna go," Kimberly whimpered, nuzzling her head against Tommy's chest. "Let the little kitty cat get a cab."

Tommy chuckled lightly, pecking a kiss to the top of her head. "As much as I'd love to do that, we can't. Come on," Tommy grunted, lifting Kimberly off of him. "Up and over."

Once she had been returned to her seat, Kimberly gave Tommy her best puppy dog eyes. Nine times out of ten they worked on him. It was just her luck that this was the one time that it failed. Tommy just laughed and shook his head as they both did their best to readjust themselves and their clothing "You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Kimberly teased, pulling the bottom of her skirt down.

"I do what I can," Tommy replied while fumbling with his zipper. Post-sex, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world but the sex had been well worth it in his mind.

"How do I look?" Kimberly asked, turning her body towards Tommy.

"Like you just got fucked," Tommy answered with a laugh, earning a playful slap on the arm from Kimberly.

"Great," she retorted, rolling her eyes as Tommy started to drive once again. "Not only will everyone in the airport see it but with my shitty luck they're probably all gonna smell it on us, too. Not to mention you-know-who."

"I'm not embarrassed." And why in the hell would he be? Kimberly was a beautiful woman. He'd be crazy not to be proud of that. Plus, he still had a little Ace up his sleeve. Flipping open his center console, Tommy pulled out a bottle of Axe deodorant spray. "For after workouts," he offered when he noticed Kimberly's eyes narrow.

It wasn't long after that when they pulled into the crowded parking garage at Reefside Airport, the place where things had first started to look up for them. They walked hand-in-hand, exchanging tiny kisses and sweet, whispered nothings the whole way. To even the most ignorant of onlookers it was obvious that these two were in love. Everyone knew they were in love but no one knew they were late. Well, no one but themselves and their little surprise who was already waiting for them at baggage claim.

For just a brief moment Tommy was hesitant to let go of Kimberly's hand. A month ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about hugging Katherine in front of Kimberly but now that he was in a relationship, he didn't know if it would be appropriate. Then he remembered that he was a grown man with a real set of balls and pulled his Australian friend into a tight embrace. Their hug was a warm one, fueled by years of extremely strong friendship and a love that just wasn't strong enough. Kimberly was forced to accept that a part of Tommy would always love Katherine but she could take comfort in the fact that it was a love that paled in comparison to what he felt for her.

"It's good to see you, Kat," Tommy smiled, stepping out of the hug. "How was your flight?"

"Long, boring, crappy lunch, got stuck next to a fat guy, and had to watch a shitty movie," Katherine joked, getting laughs from both Tommy and Kimberly, the latter of whom she turned to greet. "And how are you, my dear? From the looks of things I'd say pretty good."

"Is it that fucking obvious?" Kimberly blurted, quickly raising her hand to cover her mouth in embarrassment.

"What?" Katherine asked, staring at Kimberly with a confused expression. Realizing that Katherine hadn't been talking about sex, merely that she and Tommy were back together, Kimberly gave herself a mental, swift kick in the ass. Katherine was quick, though, and noticed Kimberly's flustered look. "No? You didn't. Not in the airport."

With cheeks tomato red, Kimberly lowered her eyes to the ground and slowly shook her head. Tommy, however, stood just a little taller and puffed his chest out just a little more than he normally would have. The man in him wanted to just come right out and say it but he knew that it would only embarrass Kimberly more. Probably piss her off, too, and a pissed off Kimberly wasn't something Tommy liked dealing with.

"On the way here. In the Jeep," Kimberly muttered, raising her eyes just enough to meet the set of gorgeous blues that belonged to the only other woman in their group to wear pink.

"You two are so naughty," Katherine giggled, waving her hand at them before moving to retrieve her bag. Once they had started walking again, Katherine re-started their conversation. "So, am I going to have to sit on a stained backseat?"

"Eww," Kimberly groaned, shivering at the thought of it. "That is so gross, Kat. God, don't you have any reservations at all? Honest to God, if you didn't look like a woman I'd swear you were a man."

Katherine could only shrug her shoulders. "I can't help it."

"It's okay. We love Kat just the way she is," Tommy teased, bumping Katherine with his shoulder. It was a maneuver that made Kimberly squeeze Tommy's hand tighter than she had been. Tommy noticed this but chose not to respond to it. If Kimberly didn't already know who his heart belonged to then there was something seriously wrong in their relationship. "Mr. Scott's going to be excited to see you. We still haven't told him you're coming."

"Oh, is he now?" Katherine laid her Australian accent on thick, not missing a beat as they stepped into the parking garage elevator. "Just what has my man in black spandex been saying about little ol' me?"

Tommy and Kimberly shared a look. They had agreed when they planned this that bringing Katherine to Reefside was probably already overstepping their boundaries. But the deed had been done. Still, they weren't going to do everything nor did they feel that they had the right to. That was something that had to be done between Jason and Katherine, with no outside interference from the original Power Couple no matter how badly they wanted their friends to be together.

"Stuff," Tommy offered. It was as far as he was willing to go. Not telling Jason that Katherine was coming for the weekend meant they were most likely going to be skating on thin ice with him the moment they walked through the door.

"Stuff? That's all you're going to give me?"

"Yep," Tommy nodded, turning his head away. Like Kimberly, Katherine wielded the ability to make him do things he normally wouldn't do just by looking at him. If Tommy was Superman, being stared at by the women in his life was his Kryptonite. His mom could do it to him, too. _I bet Superman never had to deal with this shit,_ Tommy thought to himself. _Things were a lot easier when all I had to worry about was saving the world._

"You suck." Katherine told him this just as they reached his Jeep. Tommy threw her bags into the back only to be met by Katherine sticking her tongue out at him when he turned back around.

"That's funny. Jason said the same thing about you," Tommy replied as the trio loaded into the Jeep.

One would think that a comment like that would make Katherine mad but it didn't. In fact, it made her laugh pretty hard, her laughter only fueled further by Kimberly's more-than-shocked expression. Never in a million years would Tommy have been able to get away with saying something like that to her.

"That's because he knows how good I am," Katherine retorted, licking her lips. "And you're just jealous because you'll never know again."

"Ouch. Score one for the skirt," Kimberly interjected, reaching back to give Katherine a high five and earning a glare from Tommy in the process. "Oh get over it, Tommy. I haven't heard you complain about me once."

"That's because I have nothing to complain about," Tommy replied, dipping his head to share a quick kiss with his girlfriend as they headed for the freeway. Being able to call Kimberly his girlfriend again was something Tommy still hadn't been able to get over. It made him feel like he was a sophomore in high school, all over again.

"Okay. I think we've had enough of the sex talk for a little while," Katherine added, waving air hand at her neck like she was hot.

"So says the woman with no reservations about discussing her oral skills," Kimberly returned jokingly, getting an eye roll from Katherine.

For all the jokes and laughing taking going on within the trio of current-and-former-lovers, one thing that Katherine was deathly serious about were her feelings towards Jason. She was acting on a complete whim, fueled only by her own feelings and emotions, and Tommy telling her that he thought Jason missed her. That was all she knew. She didn't know if Jason really did miss her or if he even felt the same way about her that she felt about him. It was all a huge gamble in so many ways but her years as a Power Ranger had taught Katherine that taking risks was a necessary part of life. Once again, Kimberly--this time with assistance from Tommy--had helped her to get back on the proverbial diving board. Now, it was all on Katherine's shoulders. It was up to her to take the plunge and pray that she safely hit water.

No one was pulling for her more than Tommy and Kimberly were. They had the advantage of knowing how each person felt about the other but they had both learned long ago that nothing was ever guaranteed to you. Sometimes you just had to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and let fate run its' intended course, whatever it may be. Fate had found it fitting to put Tommy and Kimberly back together once again and for the sake of their friends, they could only hope that fate directed the same compassion towards Jason and Katherine that they themselves had already been given.

* * *

All things considered, reclined in a lawn chair with an ice cold beer in hand was the perfect position for Jason. He had the house and the peaceful serenity of Tommy's backyard all to himself. No one was due back for almost an hour which was just enough time for Jason to throw back a few more beers and loosen up a bit for the party. Eyes closed, images of Katherine appeared in Jason's head, making him sigh.

He missed her. Terribly.

The love that he had for Katherine was powerful but part of him still lived with the fear that she was not going to reciprocate his feelings. Confessing everything to her only to be shot down was a thought that terrified the man who feared very little. He had led a team of Power Rangers and was a part of two others. There wasn't much left in the world that scared him. Except for Katherine.

Reaching into his pocket, Jason thought about calling her again but he quickly changed his mind. He had already called twice and left one message. Anything more than that would make him look desperate and that was the last appearance he was trying to give off. It just tore him up inside that he couldn't be with her.

The early stages of their relationship had been defined by physicality and lust. They had sex for the sake of having sex. But as things progressed and their feelings began to evolve, so did their activities with one another. A carnal fuck on the kitchen counter gave way to dinner dates and quiet nights in. The sex was still there but it no longer defined them like it had in the past. Jason knew in his heart that there was more to he and Katherine then just sex, and reasoned that she had to have noticed it, too. The average person didn't fly all the way across the country whenever they could just to have sex with someone.

Thinking those thoughts would do him no good, though. He had to shake that mentality and think positively. Jason had known Katherine for over a decade. That was plenty long for someone to get to know a person's heart and he had done just that. He knew Katherine's heart as well as he knew his own. A one-time fling between them would have been understandable but over and over again for almost seven months? Katherine wasn't that kind of girl just like he wasn't that kind of guy.

"Gotta get her out of my head," Jason muttered to himself, getting up to retrieve another beer from the kitchen. Half of the amber liquid in his new bottle slid down his throat in one large gulp, followed by a wall-shaking belch. "Ahh. Delicious."

"That was lovely, sweetheart!"

Jason's brow furrowed at the sound of Rocky's voice. Sticking his head around the corner, he saw Adam and Rocky walking through the front door with a paper grocery bag tucked under each arm. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as they pushed by him, depositing the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Tommy and Kim asked us to pick some things up for the party," Adam answered, walking after Rocky back to the car. When Jason didn't follow, Adam turned around. "You coming or what?"

Shaking himself back into reality, Jason nodded his head. "Yeah," he replied, following Adam towards the door. "Hey, I thought Tommy and Kim were going to get the groceries."

Adam shrugged. "Apparently not."

Picking up a couple of bags out of Adam and Rocky's car, Jason carried them back towards the house with a sinking feeling in his stomach, like something was about to happen that wasn't supposed to. He didn't know what it was but he didn't like it one bit; especially not if Tommy and Kimberly were involved in whatever he thought was going on. When those two got together and started plotting with each other, the things that they were capable of pulling off were unfathomable. For his sake, he hoped that he was wrong and that it was all just one big misunderstanding.

"You guys want me to start the grill so the food's already cooking when Tommy and Kim get back?" Rocky asked as he dipped his arm into a grocery sack, pulling out two bags of hamburger patties and a couple packages of hot dogs.

"Yeah. Go do that," Jason nodded. "Adam and I'll finish up in here."

"Cool, man," Rocky replied, heading for the backyard.

With Rocky taking care of the grill, Adam and Jason went to work on getting the rest of the groceries unpacked. Bags of buns and potato chips went in the pantry, condiments and produce in the refrigerator along with the beer that they had purchased. As they continued to put things away, Jason mused to himself that the amount of food and drinks wasn't going to be enough for a real party. Hell, Rocky could devour a whole package of hot dogs by himself, in one sitting, without flinching.

Something weird was going on.

When he heard the sound of Tommy's Jeep pulling up in front of the house, he braced himself for the inevitable. He couldn't explain why but he had the sneaking suspicion that the arrival of Tommy and Kimberly meant that he was soon going to discover whatever it was that had him so worried.

"Hi honey, we're home!" Tommy called out in his best Ricky Ricardo impersonation. As soon as he heard Tommy's voice Jason pretty much sprinted to the front door. He was disappointed when all he saw was Tommy and Kimberly standing there holding hands. "Aww, did you miss me, bro?"

"Yeah. Terribly," Jason answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Rocky's out there working on the grill. How big is this part going to be 'cause they didn't buy enough food to feed more than six or seven people."

"I never said it was a party. I said we were going to have friends come over to barbecue, get drunk, and set off fireworks. I just never specified how many friends."

"Okay, Mr. Devil's Advocate. How many people are coming over?" Jason asked with a tight smile.

"Well, there's you, me, Kim, Adam, and Rocky," Tommy answered, counting on his hand. "Oh, and Hayley's coming over after she closes the café tonight. And then there's-"

"-Me."

Suddenly, Jason's entire body went stiff. The soothing calm of the familiar Australian accent teased his ears but he could not turn around. He was paralyzed with fear; the fear that he would look back and find out that it was his ears--or even worse, Tommy and Kimberly--playing tricks on him. The depths of his heart told him to turn around but his head was telling him that there was no way Katherine was really standing behind him.

"Are you just going to stand there like a brick wall?"

Rocky, who had come back in to get some cheese, couldn't resist the opportunity to make a joke. "Oh look, Kat made Jason stiff."

"Shut up or I'll kill you, Rocky," Jason grumbled, slowly turning his body in a half-circle. When his eyes met Katherine's, all his animosity towards Rocky was forgotten. A huge smile crept across his face as he ran towards her, sweeping Katherine into his arms. For the longest time he held onto her, oblivious of the proud smiles that Tommy and Kimberly were wearing. "I missed you so much, Kat. I-I tried to call you earlier…"

"I know," Katherine whispered, squeezing Jason tightly. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You did a hell of a job," Jason admitted, throwing caution to the wind as he captured her lips in a loving kiss. He wanted her to know how he felt and if he had to kiss it into her to prove it, then so be it. When Tommy teasingly cleared his throat behind him, Jason paid his friend no attention. Instead, he pulled Katherine in even closer and used his other hand to offer the middle finger to Tommy.

"I love you too, bro!" Tommy interjected, using a sweep of his arm to silently direct everyone out of the room. This was Jason and Katherine's time, now. It need not be interrupted by the ears and mouths of nosy friends.

When the room was sufficiently cleared, Jason allowed his fingers to take hold of Katherine's as he led her towards the couch. They sat close to one another; Jason with his arm around Katherine's shoulder and Kat laying her head against Jason's arm. It was a perfect moment if there ever was one, so perfect that Kimberly couldn't resist snapping a picture on her cell phone from the kitchen.

"God, I missed you, Kat," Jason admitted, slowly dipping down to kiss her head. "I still can't believe you're really here. It's like-"

"-a dream?"

"Yeah. A dream," Jason agreed, nodding his head. Taking a deep breath, Jason debated whether or not now was the time to lay it all out on the line for her. Giving Katherine's shoulder a squeeze, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I love you, Kat."

The blonde beauty was caught off guard. "Jase, I-"

"Don't feel the same way?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I love you, too." Katherine stopped her rambling by pressing her lips to Jason's once more. "I'm not an easy person to love, you know?"

"I know. You're stubborn," Jason replied, going in for another round of kisses. "And you hog the sheets…and you drink milk from the carton…and you never replace the toilet paper."

"You're not perfect, either," Katherine whispered, short of breath as she attacked Jason's mouth with a newfound passion.

"Upstairs?" Jason asked in between kisses. His eyes searched those of his counterpart, searching for the confirmation that he so desperately craved. He didn't have to wait long, either. Katherine wanted it just as badly as he did. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Katherine held on tightly as Jason lifted her off the couch.

From their position in the kitchen, Tommy and Kimberly held the only angle that granted them visual access to their friends. They stood there with their arms around each other, watching Jason carry Katherine up the stairs with bright smiles. Slowly but surely, everything was starting to fall back into place in everyone's lives, a thought that made Tommy look down at his wristwatch.

"What time is it?"

"Almost six," Tommy answered, shifting his attention to the backyard where Adam and Rocky were currently in the process of grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs. "Just another hour or two," he murmured cryptically, looking back at Kimberly who slowly nodded her head. "Come on, let's get the rest of the stuff ready for dinner."

That being said, the pair went to work on doing just that. Heads of lettuce, whole onions, a jar of pickles, and a couple of tomatoes were pulled out of the refrigerator, all in need of being sliced. While Kimberly took care of that, Tommy started putting the paper plates, plastic utensils, napkins, and condiments onto his small dining room table. As Kimberly sliced away at the tomatoes using all the skills she had honed watching Rachael Ray on The Food Network, she looked up at Tommy. "You're a good man for doing all this stuff for your friends, you know?"

Tommy smiled back at her, genuinely touched by the remark. "Thanks," he replied. After setting down the mustard and ketchup bottles, he walked over to where Kimberly was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Leaning her head back, Kimberly allowed her lips to gently meet his own.

In the backyard, Adam had put his cooking on hold when he noticed Tommy and Kimberly out of the corner of his eye. With spatula still in hand, he simply stared at them, unable to look away. It was only when he felt Rocky's hand on his shoulder that he turned his attention elsewhere. "Sucks, doesn't it?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, it does but I'm not going to beat myself up over it anymore," Adam answered solemnly, remembering in perfect detail the conversation that he had had with Tanya almost as soon as the Rangers had destroyed Dr. Fear. He knew that he had her love and that was all that mattered to him. "I still miss her, though."

"I know, bro. I know," Rocky replied, giving Adam a pat on the shoulder. "It'll all work out in the end, though."

Adam sighed. "I sure hope so."

* * *

7:30 rolled around just as the group of seven was finishing up their dinner. Hayley had arrived a little over an hour earlier, right when the food was coming off of the grill. With dinner out of the way, and plenty of beer and wine to go around, the group was finally starting to enter the much-desired relaxation mode.

Throughout dinner, the group had been alive, full of laughter and jokes. Now, however, the mood had shifted. Jason and Katherine were sharing a lawn chair, Katherine nestled safely in Jason's lap. Tommy and Kimberly were in the middle of a discussion with Hayley regarding potential upgrades to the Raptor Cycles, and the dynamic duo of Adam and Rocky were off on their own talking about who-knew-what; probably plotting their next big prank, Tommy reasoned. Thankfully, it wouldn't be long until they both had something that would keep them a little more occupied.

At that very moment, somewhere in Reefside, the last of Tommy's surprises for the evening were in the backseat of a taxi cab on their way to his house, and it would not be long before they arrived. Their arrival was timed to happen just a few minutes before the start of the annual fireworks display that happened from the parking lot Reefside Fairgrounds. Tucked away from all the people and traffic and noise and buildings that came with living in the city, Tommy's house was in the perfect location to watch the show. The fireworks, as he learned the year before, were launched high above the trees that surrounded his home before they went off. With some of his closest friends either already there or en route, it was the perfect way to celebrate the holiday.

Casually putting his arm around Kimberly's shoulder, he pulled her in close to him and pressed his mouth right next to her ear. His whispered "I love you, Beautiful," accompanied by a kiss on the cheek made the sides of Kimberly's face turn bright red.

"I love you too, Tommy," she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder as she lazily traced her fingers around his sweatshirt-covered chest. Kimberly loved how he looked so much like a kid with his khaki cargo shorts, Reefside University hoodie, and flip-flops. She loved even more how she felt pressed up against him, though. Looking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, she pursed her lips, inviting Tommy in for a quick kiss. Both desired much more but with their friends around, they were consciously trying to keep their public displays of affection to as much of a minimum as they could manage. Besides, everyone but Hayley was going to have someone to go home to at the end of the night. There would be plenty of time for more intimate exposure later. For now, they were content just to be in each other's arms.

It was less than a minute later when Adam and Rocky came walking towards them carrying empty beer bottles. "You guys want anything to drink while we're inside?"

Tommy looked down at his almost-empty beer and then back at Adam. "Yeah. I'll take another Corona."

"Kim? Hayley?" Rocky asked.

The two women shared a quick glass before examining their wine glasses. Both were nearly empty. "Um, you can just bring that bottle of red wine on the counter out. I don't think there's more than a glass or two left in it, anyways," Kimberly answered, flashing Rocky a smile as he and Adam headed for the kitchen.

When they returned a few minutes later, the timing couldn't have been more perfect if Tommy had planned it to be this way. Adam had just handed Tommy the bottle of beer when they all heard the sound of a distant conversation that was quickly growing closer but still too far away to understand what was being said. Tommy had to pull the neck of his sweatshirt up and slump down in his seat to cover the grin that was forming on his face.

"Girl, you know I'm gonna beat that boy's ass if he told Rocky I was coming!"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, 'Sha. Knowing Tommy, he probably already forgot that we were coming today."

The eyes of both Adam and Rocky grew wide when they heard the distinct laughs of their respective girlfriends. They had the undivided attention of all their friends and thy were not about to disappoint them. A red blur was all that was left of Adam as he used his enhanced speed to race around side of the house. Rocky was quick to follow, literally eating the dust that Adam had created, coughing loudly the whole way.

"Tommy did good?" Tommy asked Kimberly in a voice like a caveman.

"Tommy did very good," Kimberly replied. Their rules on PDA went out the window as she wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a hot, sensuous kiss. Breathing heavily, Kimberly had to tear her lips away. "God, Tommy, even when you're good you're still so bad."

Tommy laughed, nibbling on her bottom lip. On the wingtips of a witty reply, he was interrupted by the laughter coming from the new quartet as they entered the backyard; Aisha and Rocky hand-in-hand, and Tanya tucked safely under Adam's arm. Faking a shocked expression, Rocky used his free hand to point at Tommy. "You sly bastard, you!" he laughed.

Though his outward demeanor did not show it, and neither did Adam's for that matter, both men were feeling very emotional on the inside. Ever since that fateful day when they had bonded with their gems, they had wondered when they were going to get to see their girlfriends again. Being with them now, it was only natural for them to be touched by the selfless actions of their former leader.

Tommy, who smiled shyly back at Rocky, did not need to hear any kind of thanks from his friends to know that they were appreciative of what he had done for them. He didn't have to go out of his way to call Aisha and Tanya and invite them out for the weekend but he did so because he understood more than anyone how hard it was to be away from the one person you loved more than anything. And maybe, somewhere in his subconscious, he was afraid of seeing the same thing happen to his friends that had happened to Kimberly and himself when she moved to Florida.

He'd be lying if he said that the wounds of old no longer hurt him. There were still many times where he would look through old photo albums and mourn the fact that Kimberly all but disappeared in them for over two years. Even then, her appearances in pictures were rare at best and always in a group. It took nearly another year-and-a-half before Tommy and Kimberly felt comfortable enough around each other to do anything alone, outside of the safety net that had been provided to them by the group environment. He would look at those pictures and wonder what those almost-four-years would have been like had Kimberly remained a part of his life.

But he was an adult now and the pain from any emotional wound always lessens with enough time. The hurt that had afflicted him for so long had been replaced by something that was new and just as incredible as his old relationship with Kimberly was. Old memories were not forgotten--the pair recognized and cherished those memories for shaping them into the people they had become. Remembrances from the past were just pushed back a little as new ones were made between them every day.

"This is awesome," Jason commented, raising his beer bottle in salutation.

"I agree. And it wouldn't have been possible without Tommy," Adam added, mimicking Jason's move. "To Tommy!"

"To Tommy!" the group chorused, lifting their bottles and glasses just as the first of the night's fireworks were shot into the air. Everyone with a significant other was kissed right when it exploded overhead.

"Great. I'm all alone," Hayley chuckled awkwardly. Her eyes grew wide when she felt four sets of lips press themselves on various places of her face. Adam and Rocky each got a cheek, Tommy took her forehead, and Jason somehow managed to contort his body so that he could peck a kiss to Hayley's nose. All the attention being paid to her made Hayley blush brightly. "Oh my, so many men."

"On three guys."

Holding up three fingers, Tommy counted down. When his pointer finger went down, the four men all replied with, "We love you Hayley!" right as another set of fireworks were launched above the trees.

Now, Hayley was not an ugly woman by any stretch of the imagination but she was not head-turning beautiful in the ways that Kimberly and Katherine were. Regardless of how friendly and platonic it was, she had never had this much male attention at one time. It left her genuinely flustered, and flustered was not a feeling that Hayley was accustomed to. Tommy could see it all over her face, as well. To think that the genius of a woman, who laughed when faced with even the most complicated of problems, was reacting this way made Tommy smile. He had known Hayley for many years and hard as it was to believe, he was actually pulling for her to find love even more than he was pulling for Jason and Katherine to work out.

Regardless of the work she had done with Tommy, Hayley still felt very much like an outsider when she was with this group of people. They all had so much history that she wasn't a part of, had been through things together that she would never experience. It was hard for her to warm up to people when she felt like she didn't belong but she was trying her best. The group of current-and-former Rangers treated her as if she was one of their own and that was why she was here tonight instead of sitting on her couch eating cookie dough ice cream and watching old episodes of _Law & Order_, her only two vices in life. They wanted her to belong so she was going to try her damndest to ensure that that happened.

When Tommy turned his head to see what his friends were up to, he was not surprised to find Adam and Tanya sitting on his porch swing, Adam with his head in Tanya's lap. The Red Ranger couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been happier than he was right now, laid out on the porch swing with Tanya casually running her fingers through his hair as they admired the display of fireworks going on above them. "I'm glad you came," Adam admitted, looking up at Tanya happily. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, baby," Tanya replied in a whisper, gently stroking the side of Adam's face. "More than you know."

"Are you gonna stay at the apartment with me or did you and Aisha get a hotel?"

"With you," Tanya answered incredulously. As if she would have had it any other way! Why on Earth would she want to be holed up in a hotel room with Aisha when Adam had a good-sized bed that was just perfect for two people!?

"How long are you staying for?"

"The weekend," Tanya replied coolly. "Plenty of time for me to have my way with you."

The former Yellow Ranger couldn't help but chuckle when Adam's eyes got all squinty like they had so often done as a teenager whenever he felt nervous or embarrassed. Still, he managed a smile for her. "I love you, Tanya Sloan."

"I love you too, Adam Park."

Hearing those words, knowing that he was loved; it was all that he needed.

Reclined in a lawn chair with Aisha in his lap, Rocky was feeling much the same way as Adam. He held Aisha closely, determined not to let her out of his sight until the very moment when he was forced to say goodbye again. He was also determined to not think thoughts like that. His time with her was precious enough without the unnecessarily added pressure of the visit being a short one.

With her head resting comfortably on Rocky's muscular chest, Aisha let out a content sigh. She hadn't realized until just now how much she really missed being in Rocky's arms. It wasn't that she took it for granted but she hadn't experienced it in so long that she had practically forgotten altogether what it felt like to be held by the man that she loved so very much. She couldn't have envisioned a more perfect moment if she tried.

This was one of those moments where the only thing that could have made it better would have been if Rocky laid down some kind of incredibly romantic line. But Rocky wasn't that guy and Aisha probably wouldn't have loved him as much if he was. Rocky was good at being spontaneous in his affection and showing love to her whenever he could but when he tried to verbalize it, more often than not he failed miserably. Aisha wasn't much for sappy stuff, either. She had seen enough of that between Tommy and Kimberly when they were in high school. Being close to one another was all the confirmation that was necessary to know that what they had with each other was real.

But Tommy wasn't the only one that had surprises this evening. Methodical in his movements, Rocky was extremely careful not to alert Aisha's attention to what he was doing as he casually removed one of his arms from around her. Slowly, he dipped his hand into his pocket, allowing his fingertips to touch the small, velvet box that he had ran into the house to retrieve just a few minutes earlier.

When Adam had been so depressed about missing Tanya, Rocky was a passenger of the same boat. The difference between them lied in the fact that Rocky did not outwardly express his emotions. Instead, he fought with them inside for the longest time until he decided that he loved Aisha enough to marry her and spontaneously purchased a ring, promising himself that he was going to ask her to do just that the next time he saw her.

This was that time.

Unfortunately, surrounded by their friends with more than a little alcohol in their systems, Rocky wasn't entirely sure that it was the right time. But he still wanted to ask her and he wanted to do it now. "Hey, 'Sha, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Hmm?" Aisha murmured, looking up at him. She saw the look in his eyes and immediately nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

The pair were quick to get out of the lawn chair, holding hands and heading towards the house without saying a word to anyone else. After a quick trip to the basement where Rocky retrieved a flashlight, they were walking through the woods. The perks of a cool Southern California summer meant having to contest with a little bit of wind. Under normal circumstances, Aisha didn't have any problem with the wind but that was when it wasn't rustling the leaves and branches of the many trees that surrounded her. If Rocky thought this was the romantic setting he was looking for to propose, he had another thing coming.

It was lucky for him that the woods were not his final destination. For the longest time they walked the dirt path, making small talk but nothing serious. Neither was wearing a watch so they didn't know how long they had been walking when the trees suddenly disappeared, replaced by an intersection that Rocky led Aisha across. It wasn't long after that when they walked into the ice cream parlor Rocky had been in search of.

"Ice cream?" Aisha asked.

"You know my sweet tooth," Rocky offered with a shrug, getting an eye roll from Aisha as he pecked a quick kiss to her cheek. After ordering, paying for, and receiving their ice cream, chocolate with brownies for Rocky and espresso with chocolate chips for Aisha, Rocky was quick to pull her along with him to the side of the building.

"Boy, what has gotten into you?"

"Shh," Rocky replied, raising a finger to his lips. Pushing back the sleeve of his sweatshirt, he revealed his gauntlet and wrapped his arm around Aisha. With the simple push of a button, they were gone only to reappear in a secluded section of one of Reefside's many parks. This was the more romantic setting that Rocky had been looking for. The serene and peaceful view of the moon glistening off the lake didn't hurt things, either. "Gotta love teleporting, eh?"

"Sheesh, I forgot what that felt like," Aisha laughed, shaking her head as she and Rocky sat down on a grassy hill overlooking the lake. Twisting the plastic utensil in her hand, she gathered a spoonful of the creamy treat and brought it to her lips, eating it extra-sensuously just for Rocky. The cool feeling of the dessert running down her throat and the look on Rocky's face made her smile. "So, what made you want to come all the way out here?"

Rocky shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He wanted to wait for the most perfect moment before he made his move. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away from everything for awhile. We haven't had any time together alone in over a month."

"I know," Aisha replied solemnly, nodding her head. "Being with you, us together like we are now, I miss this. It just-it feels right, you know?"

The moment he was waiting for had just arrived, much sooner than he had been expecting it to. It had just become a now-or-never situation. Taking a deep breath, Rocky mustered up all the courage that he could. "How would you like to make it permanent?"

"What?"

Aisha watched with a shocked expression as Rocky stood up and took her hands, pulling her onto her feet. Once she was standing, he was quick to drop down on one knee. With one hand being held by Rocky, Aisha used her other hand to cover her open mouth as Rocky dipped into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

Swallowing the last of his fear, Rocky took a final breath. "Aisha Campbell, I've known you practically all my life. You and I have been through Hell with and for each other, and through it all I've realized one thing. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you," Rocky started, using his thumb to flip the box open. Tears touched Aisha's eyes when she saw the ring; a gold band with a single-diamond crown. "I'm laying it all out here, 'Sha. I want to know if you'll be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" Aisha blurted as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

It was times like these, when Rocky pulled the proverbial rabbit out of the hat, that Aisha loved so much. They made her love him more and more. Slowly, and with a smile on her face, Aisha nodded her head. "Yes, Rocky. Yes! I'd love to marry you!"

Wearing an equally bright smile, Rocky beamed with unabashed pride as he pushed himself onto his feet, never once letting go of his hold on Aisha's hand. He stood tall above her five-foot-four-inch frame, forcing him to dip his head low to kiss her. "I love you, Aisha."

"I love you too, Rocky but if you think I'm going to marry you then you better put that damn ring on my finger."

Laughing, Rocky nodded his head. He was careful in how he handled the ring, treating it like it was a bomb that would detonate if he mishandled it even in the slightest. Lifting Aisha's hand, Rocky slipped the ring on her finger as their lips touched ever so softly. When they broke the kiss, Rocky pressed his forehead against Aisha's, whispering to her, "I can't tell you how happy you've just made me."

"Probably about as happy as you've made me," Aisha replied, grabbing Rocky by his sweatshirt. With a firm grip, she pulled him down and kissed him again, this time harder and with much more passion than their last kiss had held.

Engaged. It was a word that Rocky had not expected to hear applied to him for at least a couple more years. Still a one-man wrecking ball in his mid-twenties, Rocky was the one person behind Zack that all of his friends expected to get married. That didn't mean that they doubted Rocky's feelings for Aisha, they just had a hard time seeing Rocky as the type to settle down, especially at this point in his life. He fully understood what he was getting himself into by asking Aisha to marry him. He knew the danger presented by being a Ranger but he was no longer willing to let that dictate his feelings and emotions. His love for Aisha was real and consequences be damned, he wanted to marry her.

It was the first time in a long time where things were as close to perfect in everyone's lives as they could ever hope for them to be. Rocky was engaged, Adam had Tanya, Jason and Katherine finally had admitted their feelings for each other, and it looked like nothing but calm, clear water straight ahead for everyone's old reliable, better known as Tommy and Kimberly. It was nothing more than simple bad luck that Mesogog was working on something that would significantly alter the dynamic of the Ranger team in the worst way possible.

* * *

For Mesogog, the Rangers' pain would be his gain. While they were busy celebrating their foolish human holidays he had been devising a fiendish plane, one that would make the Rangers crumble in the palm of his hand. And the best part of the whole thing was that it involved using their own power against them.

Resting on one of the tables in Mesogog's laboratory were three huge glass jars, each containing a different colored liquid. One had a liquid that was distinctly green while the other held a substance that was a swirling mixture of red and black. The final jar was filled to the brim with a steaming, white liquid. All three of the jars were hooked up to tubes that were transporting the liquid to the center of the giant, intricate machine that Mesogog had recently completed constructed on.

It stood more than seven-feet tall, a structure made of steel bars connected in various directions, each bar doing the same job. At the center of the machine was a glass cube, four inches on each side. Scattered inside the box were some of the shattered remains from the rock that had held the Black Dino Gem at one point not too long ago.

And the jars? Well, two of them held the residual Ranger energy that Mesogog had drained from Tommy and Jason. He was pleasantly surprised when he analyzed samples of the energy and discovered that both held the same pattern. They had been tainted by the hands of evil beings. Like the Rangers with their archives of the teams that came before them, those who had waged war with the Rangers had also left behind quite detailed histories of their endeavors. It didn't take long for Mesogog to discover that Tommy had been Rita Repulsa's evil Green Ranger and Jason, the son of Maligore. The third jar contained a substance that Mesogog had sent Zeltrax to the jungles of Africa to retrieve. Drained from the bones of what was widely believed by the locals to be a "mythical" dragon, the clear liquid was one of the final components to his master plan.

The shattered pieces of that white rock and the three jars of energy were going to play the main roles in Mesogog's newest plan to defeat the Rangers. As each drop of liquid energy touched one of the tiny rocks they immediately started to coagulate with one another, slowly forming what would eventually be one solid rock.

His plan was perfect. He was yet to be successful in his attempts to capture the Rangers' Dino Gems so he was now doing the next best thing; creating his own. All that was left when the formation of his gem was done was to find someone to bond with it and use their power to tear the Rangers limb from limb.

It was such a wicked plan, indeed. Mesogog had seen the things that Rangers were capable of when under the influence of evil. But unlike his predecessors, Mesogog was not about to follow the status quo. Where those that had come before him--primarily Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox--had failed, he would be triumphant. They had failed by trying to take people that were naturally good and turn them evil. Mesogog refused to make that same mistake. Instead, he was going to find someone that already had the darkness residing inside of them, just needing a little added boost to bring it to life.

That added boost would come in the form of his White Dino Gem, fueled by the strength of one incredibly strong, legendary creature and the evil energy from two of the strongest Power Rangers that had ever called the planet Earth their home. When the time came for Mesogog to reveal his sinister plot to the Rangers, they weren't going to know what had hit them. All he had left to do now was to find a host that was willing to accept the power from the gem as the gift that Mesogog believed it to be. Once that was done, the Rangers would be powerless in their attempts to stop him from achieving his ultimate goal.

"Not long. Not long at all," Mesogog hissed, loudly clicking his fingernails against the steel table that he was standing next to. His lips curved into an evil smile as he watched the liquid energy dropping into the glass container that would eventually contain his very own Dino Gem. "It will not be long, my brothers and sisters. Soon, the Rangers will experience our pain and we will finally be free to rule this planet in the way that we were intended to do!"

With the tail of his black trench coat sweeping behind him, Mesogog turned on his heels and made to exit his laboratory. Walking out, he spared his new machine one final, fleeting glance. Nothing was certain and Mesogog never doubted that his plan could potentially fail but the one thing he never even once questioned was that the Power Rangers were about to experience something that gave a whole new meaning to the word hurt. He was halfway down the hall en route to his personal quarters when Zeltrax suddenly stepped out into the long, winding walkway.

"Master, the Rangers are scattered and celebrating. Now would be the perfect time to launch an attack," Zeltrax started, right arm across his chest. "I am more than willing to take the Tyrannodrones and disrupt their little party."

Circling the cyborg, Mesogog let out a low growl. "Zeltrax, listen well. I will only say this once and the punishment if you disobey me will be severe. My plans are already in motion. Do not interfere with the Rangers in any way unless I instruct you to do so. Is that understood, my metallic underling?"

"Yes, Master," Zeltrax nodded, leaving Mesogog alone once again.

Walking down the hallway, Mesogog shook his head. The last thing he wanted was Zeltrax getting involved where he wasn't wanted and potentially ruining the plan that Mesogog had so carefully crafted. He wanted the Rangers to suffer and then he wanted them to die. He couldn't think of a more perfect way to do so then by using their own power against them. Soon, they would die.

Soon.

Very soon…


	9. Behold The King of Kings

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, thanks to my beta-reader kdmarks.

_"Behold the King  
The King of Kings  
On your knees dog  
All hail_

Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King

The King grinned red  
As he walked from the blaze  
Where the traitor lost both his name and his face  
Through the halls and the corridors  
Stinging in blood  
He tasted his grin and it tasted good  
The King took his head  
Left him broken and dead

Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King

The King left none living  
None able to tell  
The King took their heads  
And he sent them to hell  
Their screams echoed loud  
In the place of their death  
Ripped open they died  
With their final breath...  
They hailed to the King...  
The King of Kings" - Lemmy Kilmister

That being said, on with the story…

--

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 9 - "Behold…The King of Kings"_

_Original Posting Date: May 9, 2008_

The placement of the White Dino Gem was as close to perfect as Mesogog could hope for; hidden in a location where only those who were of the utmost worth would find it. Naked eyes of the typical human were not physically capable of seeing the place where the gem had been hidden. Nay. Only someone whose very soul had been touched by some kind of great power could find it. And that was the only rub in Mesogog's plan, a plan that would have otherwise been perfect if not for its' one flaw.

The gem would not discriminate when it came to the person that was looking for it, so long as that person had been exposed to an incredibly strong source of power. Whether or not that power was good or evil was completely irrelevant. Either way, the person would become evil if the gem selected them but if a person who was naturally good bonded to the gem, the odds of that person resisting the gem's power and breaking free of its' control was increased exponentially. This situation required the most absolute of care and precision yet Mesogog had allowed his master plan to become a flawed one. He'd be lucky if it didn't end up backfiring right in his face.

Early morning energy scans were typical behavior for the Rangers, alternating days between Tommy and Hayley. On this day, it was Tommy that was in the basement Command Center spinning around in his chair; typing commands, flipping switches, and generally dealing with a pretty shitty morning. Strike one came almost as soon he woke up, when he staggered into the kitchen and realized that he didn't have any coffee in the pantry. Strike two followed shortly after by way of burning the last two pieces of bread he had while trying to make toast. The third strike was currently in the process of making Tommy's life a living hell.

Activating his link to one of the many satellites that were presently orbiting the Earth in outer space, Tommy input a few commands and then proceeded to tap his fingers loudly against the desk, waiting impatiently for the live video feed to appear on one of the many computer monitors that occupied the Command Center. Though he saw no buildings or familiar landmarks that would give him a clue as to what he was looking at, he recognized the location almost immediately. The sandy mountainside awakened a deep sense of nostalgia within Tommy that he had not been exposed to in quite some time. Subconsciously, he reached out and touched the screen, allowing himself just the most fleeting of moments to reminisce about a time in his life when everything had been so much simpler.

This wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane, though. The energy readings that Tommy was looking at were at a level he had never seen before. Not even Jason's Dino Gem had caused the scans to go this out of control. A typical scan looked very similar to what one would see if they looked at an EKG monitor. If things were calm, the only spikes would be the minor ones caused by the Rangers. When Mesogog's henchmen, monsters, or Tyrannodrones appeared the scan would spike higher. Usually the readings would fluctuate up-and-down but not this one. At a constant high that didn't waver even once, Tommy had never seen anything like it in all his years as a Ranger.

Using single-clicks of his mouse to zoom in Tommy would click, wait until the image refocused, and then click again. He repeated the same pattern over and over until the satellite had zoomed in so far that he could see the finest of bumps on the tiny pebbles that littered the ground along with each individual grain of sand. Once his image was close enough, Tommy started to move it side-to-side. His mouth had just opened up to take a bite of the banana he brought with him when he noticed a glimmer of something white poking out of the sand. The banana fell to the floor with a splat but his mouth remained wide open as he stared back at the screen in disbelief.

"No way," he muttered, shaking his head.

All at once, Tommy was hit with a rush of thoughts. What was it? Should he go and investigate? What about telling the other Rangers? They, after all, were the ones charged with the task of defending the planet, not he. But…images of Jason freeing and bonding with the Black Dino Gem suddenly flooded his head. It could have, no, it _should_ have been his. Regardless of what he had said to his friend, Tommy had desperately wanted that gem if for no reason other than to say that he had gotten to fight side-by-side with Kimberly again. Selfish as it sounded, Tommy felt like he was entitled to something that _he_ wanted for once. Considering all the sacrifices that he had been forced to make along the way by being one of the few to remain in the Ranger world after they retired, fighting on the same team as Kimberly once more seemed like a small favor to ask for in return for everything that he had done.

Right then and there it was decided that he was not going to tell the other Rangers what was going on. If what was out there was what he thought it was then he wanted it for himself. He wasn't going to risk losing yet another power source when one was so tantalizingly close yet again. It was almost as if he was being drawn to it. The longer he stayed in his chair the more he wanted to get up and go after it. Even if he wanted to fight it, he couldn't have. He had to have it, whatever it was.

Tommy was so quick out of his chair that he sent it tumbling backwards and skittering across the floor. After doing a quick check of the coordinates, he programmed them into his wrist communicator. Closing his eyes, Tommy took a deep breath and then pressed the button on the side of the device. He immediately felt the familiar rush of teleporting as his body became enveloped in a column of bright, white light. Flying this way offered Tommy a soothing comfort, his last tie to a life long gone, yet at the same time it made his heart ache for the exact same reason. The man who was widely recognized by every Ranger team as the greatest Power Ranger of all time had been reduced to nothing more than his skills in the martial arts and the ability to teleport.

If Tommy looked deep within himself he would find what Zordon and his friends had told him so long ago; that he didn't need power to be a Power Ranger. When he and the other Turbo Rangers had been forced to pass on their powers, Tommy went through terrible withdrawals. For the longest time he craved the Power as if he were a heroin addict trying to quit cold turkey. The only difference was that Tommy didn't have a way to get his fix when the pain became too much to deal with. Over time, those cravings slowly began to subside until one day he woke up and didn't once feel like he needed the Power to get through the day. But now that his friends were all Rangers again, not to mention the fact that he was relegated to the sidelines, those cravings had returned.

The gem would be his heroin; a Morpher, the syringe. Walking up the familiar hill, Tommy noticed the shattered remains of what had once been. Rubble was all that remained of the one place in Tommy's life that he never thought he would be unable to call home. That structure was supposed to be indestructible yet he had watched it crumble right before his very eyes. A piece of his soul died the day that Rito Revolto and the winged Titan Goldar decimated the Rangers' Command Center. Little pieces of his soul had been dying long before that, though, and they would continue to do so until the day he himself died.

Such was the life of the man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders longer than any that came before him and all who would come after him. When life reared its' ugly head, the Power would always be there to soothe his aching soul. It was the one thing in his life that had never betrayed him. When everything else hit the fan, he knew that he would always be able to count on the small traces of power that remained within him to remind him that it was going to be okay.

Continuing to trek up the hill, Tommy held a palm-sized version of the energy scanners installed in the Command Center. The device was telling him that he was almost to the power source. He was only feet away when the location of the power suddenly changed and Tommy let out a defeated sigh. Maybe he wasn't meant to touch the Power again, after all.

No. Tommy forced himself to rid his mind of negative thoughts. He wanted that power. Needed it, even. He was going to hunt it down and claim it as his own if it took him until his dying breath to do so. The desire for the Power had already consumed him. Nothing else mattered at this point. Not Jason, not his parents, not even Kimberly. He'd die without hesitation before he let Mesogog or some other random pedestrian out for a walk in the outskirts of Angel Grove find it. Okay, so that last part wasn't likely but, still, Mesogog finding it and using it against the Rangers was not an option he was willing to consider. But for as badly as he wanted to keep it away from Mesogog, he wanted it for himself twice as much. Probably even more.

For almost two hours Tommy teleported back and forth to different locations, all of which were suspiciously within the same five-square-mile radius. One thing Tommy didn't miss about Angel Grove was how hot it got during the summer, especially in the desert. Thinking it would be a get-in and get-out type of job, Tommy hadn't remembered to bring any water with him and now he was paying the price for it. He didn't know if he was becoming delirious from dehydration or if he was really onto something but, the way the power source always stayed in the same general area gave him an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, like someone or something that shouldn't have been intervening was. It was almost as if it was changing locations for no reason other than to keep him occupied.

Which was exactly what Mesogog had in mind. The gem had already been placed, so he couldn't bring it back or he risked exposing himself to its' power. At the same time, Tommy Oliver was not the man he wanted to bond with his precious gem. While there was still some residual evil left in Tommy, both from his days as Rita's Green Ranger and as Prince Gasket's slave, Mesogog did not see it as nearly enough for the man that he was in search of to be his evil warrior. If Tommy was to claim the power of the White Dino Gem, he was going to have to earn it. If not, Mesogog had no problem continuing his use of Elsa's newly created, miniature-sized Invisiportals to transport the gem until Tommy quit and went home, or died. Mesogog didn't care either way.

Stumbling through the desert, Tommy's arms flailed about wildly as he tried to find something to support himself with. The intense heat from the sun was definitely having strong effects on his body. His vision was starting to blur and he was finding that if he didn't continuously blink then he spots appeared. He knew that he was risking heat stroke and death but, tempting fate was what being a Ranger was all about, and there was nothing Tommy wanted more at that moment than to be a Power Ranger again.

Unfortunately, the mind was there but the body was long gone. Overexertion had left Tommy in a state so diminished that he couldn't even see more than a few feet in front of his face. With his shoulders slumped forward and his head hanging down, Tommy took a slow, hesitant step forward and felt his body give out. Still, he tried to fight and even managed a few more steps before he started to fall towards the ground. As he fell, he saw the sand growing closer in eyes that were glazing over. Just seconds before Tommy lost his vision completely, he noticed something white and then collapsed right on top of it.

The crackling sound of an Invisiportal being opened could have been heard had there been anyone in the area other than the presently unconscious form of Tommy Oliver. In the sky, a swirling mess of green and black energy appeared, followed by Zeltrax and Elsa. Just a few long steps was all it took before they were standing over Tommy's body. Zeltrax gave Elsa an extended look and then shook his head.

"Foolish human. It won't be long before he's dead," Zeltrax muttered, nudging Tommy in the side with the tip of his armored foot. When Tommy didn't wake up, or even stir, the cyborg let out a victorious laugh as he turned towards Elsa. "Let's go. Coming here was nothing more than a waste of time."

Nodding in agreement, Mesogog's henchmen retreated back towards the Invisiportal. Upon reaching the portal, Elsa gave Tommy one last glance just to make sure that he wasn't moving. Satisfied after a few seconds with no activity from him, Elsa joined Zeltrax in entering the whirlpool of green and black just as one of Tommy's arm reached out shakily, closing tightly around a handful of sand.

--

"Mama, I'm engaged not already married. What do you mean, why didn't I tell you I was going to propose? It's not a big deal, Mama. I don't even know when we're getting married, yet. " Shaking his head, Adam passed by Rocky laid out on the couch with a phone tucked between his ear and shoulder, the remote control in one hand, and the newspaper in the other. When he proposed to Tanya--yes, _when_, not _if_--he hoped his mother was nothing like Rocky's. Adam had known Mama DeSantos for years and looked at her like a second mom but there was no denying that she had the tendency to be more than a bit overbearing at times. "No, Mama. Yes, Mama. I love you too, Mama." Hanging up the phone, Rocky brought the device to his face and sneered at hit. "I hate you, Mama."

"You know she heard that," Adam interjected from the kitchen as he searched the cabinets for a clean bowl. When he finally found one, he went for the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch on top of the refrigerator. "She hears _everything_. Remember that time she heard you say 'fuck' from three blocks away?"

Biting his bottom lip Rocky nodded solemnly, trying not to think about it. Whenever he did, the familiar taste of soap returned to dance on his tongue. "She's superhuman, bro. I've been saying it for years that she has to be from Mars or something. I guarantee you I'm half-Martian or some shit."

"Half-retarded is more like it," Adam replied, getting a silent middle finger from Rocky in return. Adam just laughed as he plopped down on the loveseat with his bowl of cereal, snatching the Business section of the newspaper off the table. "So, what are we going to do today? Wanna hit the movies?"

"Again? We did that yesterday."

"I know," Adam returned grimly. A realization that had been a longtime coming was finally starting to hit them. Outside of being Rangers they had all the free time in the world yet their lives had become completely boring. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that I actually miss going to work every day."

Rocky nodded, feeling much the same way. Then Adam's words set off the proverbial light bulb over his head. "Dude, let's go check in on the dojo. We haven't been back in over a month. I bet the kids would be super stoked if we stopped by without telling them we were coming. Plus we could pay the ladies a little visit afterwards."

Moments like these reminded Adam why he was friends with Rocky, whose best ideas were usually an off-shoot of something Adam had already said. If Rocky wasn't around, those ideas would never flourish into anything bigger. Adam reasoned that even a blind squirrel could find a nut every once in a while. He just didn't know what role Rocky played in that scenario; the squirrel or the nut. After a quick glance at the clock on the DVD player, Adam looked back at Rocky. "If we leave now we can catch the last fifteen minutes or so of the advanced class."

The hint of insinuation in Adam's voice led Rocky to the conclusion that the words were a thought that he was intended to finish. "And being Rangers again, our skills have never been sharper."

"Willy and Brandon?" Adam asked.

"Only if they're still acting like cocky pricks."

The pair shared a look that conveyed all their thoughts about those two students. They were, without a doubt, their best students as far as skill and ability went but they both lacked severely in the self-discipline that was required to become a true master of the martial arts. Rocky knew exactly what it was going to take to get them on track because he had been that guy when he was just a few years younger than they were. At thirteen Rocky was the youngest in a class of students that ranged from sixteen to nineteen and not one of them could lay a finger on him in one-on-one combat. Then one day, at the hands of his sensei, Rocky was thoroughly defeated and utterly embarrassed in front of his entire class. It was then he realized that there was more to the martial arts than just being able to fight. Likely, Willy and Bandon were going to need that exact same treatment.

"I'll go grab my gi and then we can teleport," Adam continued.

"Don't talk about it, be about it."

Adam just shook his head and started for his bedroom where almost an entire half of his closest was devoted solely to his collection of karate gi's. Every gi that he had ever worn hung there proudly, each an everyday reminder of who he was and where he came from. The first one he had ever worn at the age of six always made him smile. He could still see himself on his first day at karate class. He was small for his age and his mom hadn't been able to find a gi that actually fit him. He swam in that thing for nearly two years. It made him proud to think that of how much he had changed since then. At six he was scrawny, shy, and had almost no self-confidence. The Adam of today was a complete one-eighty both physically and mentally. He filled out his newest gi--a red one purchased a few weeks ago--perfectly with the confidence and self-discipline to match.

Going into his room, getting his gi, and returning to the living room was a process that took all of three minutes but those few moments of reminiscing made it feel like hours had gone by. When he reentered the living room he found Rocky in the same position he had left him in, only this time Rocky's gi was resting on top of the recliner. "You all ready to go, sunshine?"

"Hell yeah, man," Rocky replied, popping off the couch as if his ass was spring-loaded. He snatched his gi off of the chair and then moved to stand next to Adam in the typical teleportation position. "Are we just gonna teleport into our offices, or what?"

Adam shrugged. "I guess so," he answered, thinking about the structural layout of their dojo. "The only problem with that is that the offices are at the front of the building. Everyone will see us coming. But if we teleported behind the building we could go in the back door and out through the locker room."

"See, I _told_ _you_ there was a reason that you're the leader."

Rolling his eyes, Adam grabbed a spoon off the kitchen counter and cocked his arm back threateningly, making Rocky flinch and Adam laugh out loud. "Haha. You're such a bitch, dude."

"Fuck off, man. I thought you were gonna throw the damn thing at me!" Rocky shot back, trying to ignore Adam's laughter. He was only delaying the inevitable by fighting his own laughter. Naturally, he lost the battle shortly thereafter. "Alright, I'll admit it. It was a bitch move on my part."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Yeah it was but we need to get going if we're going to make it to the dojo on time."

"Well then, in the words of my not-so-soft-spoken fiancée, lead on flyboy."

No reply came. Instead, the bodies of Adam and Rocky became enveloped in crackling columns of red and blue light respectively. They landed just a few feet away from the backdoor to their school. As they approached the door, Adam reached for his key and found that he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts with no pockets. He looked over at Rocky and saw the exact same thing. "No key?"

"No key," Rocky supplied, shrugging his shoulders.

Before a huge debate started over who was going to go back for the key, Adam decided to just do it himself. Thirty seconds later he was back and they were in the building. By the time they had changed into their gi's and were on the main floor, walking towards the rows of students with their backs towards them, they only had about ten minutes left before the class let out for the day. The senior students that were currently addressing the class noticed them but did not say anything. It was silently understood that this was an appearance intended to catch the students by surprise.

"You or me?" Adam asked softly.

"It's all you, pal."

When they were just a few feet behind their students, they came to a stop and Adam quietly cleared his throat, preparing for the ferocious greeting he was about to give them. "Pador!" Adam let out the call a master usually used to silence his students with such strength and impact in his voice that it brought everything to an immediate halt, including the whispered conversation that Willy and Brandon were engaged in. Adam and Rocky had recognized that interaction almost immediately, agreeing then and there that the pair was in for an ass kicking. With their arms folded across their chests, Adam and Rocky waited patiently until their students slowly started turning around to face them. "Class, Sensei Rocky and I are here for one reason and one reason only-"

The few seconds of silence let Rocky know that it was his turn to take the reigns. "You all are supposed to be some of the best martial artists this school has to offer. Sensei Adam and I want to see if that's really the case," Rocky spoke as he and Adam walked amongst the ranks with their arms folded behind their backs. "We're here to challenge two of you to a little sparring session. Are any of you up for it?"

Standing at the front of the class now, Adam and Rocky looked upon them, hoping that no one accepted their challenge. There were no lessons to be taught, no point in even sparring at all if it was with anyone but Willy and Brandon. Whether those two students were really that arrogant or simply stupid, Adam didn't know but their conversation in the back had resumed. Now they were just asking for it. Turning his head to Rocky, Adam gave him a look as the pair nodded to each other. "Brandon Richards! Guillermo 'Willy' Sanchez! Congratulations are in order! You've just volunteered yourselves!"

Rocky had to contain the urge to smirk at the way Willy's cheeks turned red when his full name was used. Like Willy, Rocky's real name was obviously Hispanic and both had adopted nicknames at early ages in an attempt to Americanize themselves with their mostly-white peers growing up in the suburbs of Southern California. Adam and Aisha were the only non-family members who knew that his real name was actually Ricardo.

The two young men approached hesitantly, much to the delight of their peers who were often the targets of the snickers and wisecracks that Willy and Brandon were known for. Adam pondered that they probably would have already been kicked out had he and Rocky been there instead of in Reefside saving the world. As he stood side-by-side with Rocky, Adam knew that this was where he belonged. He could have his fun being a Ranger for a little while but in the end, his life was in Angel Grove teaching karate to kids with his best friend and a girlfriend that lived twenty minutes away instead of ten hours.

"We only have a few minutes so we'll try to make this quick." The comment itself was made to the whole class but Adam's eyes were trained firmly on Brandon standing across from him as he spoke. "Brandon, you and I will go first. Every time someone scores a point, we'll switch. First to three points wins. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei," Brandon and Willy muttered in unison.

"I said, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

Snapped back into reality, Brandon and Willy quickly responded. "YES, SENSEI!"

"Good. Let's go." With a sweep of his hand, Adam directed Brandon onto the mats. Before they bowed, Adam turned to one of his senior students. "Jessica, keep score for us, okay?"

The nineteen year-old brunette nodded her head with a smile. Jessica Reynolds was perhaps his best student. Not only was she an incredibly gifted martial artist both physically and mentally but she also had the advantage in competitions of appearing rather defenseless to her opponents. Even in this day and age it was rare for Jessica to encounter an opponent who looked past her Prom Queen appearance and actually took her seriously.

Turning his attention back to Brandon, Adam bowed slowly as Brandon did the same. With that, the fight was on. Brandon was quick to go on the offensive but his strikes were predictable at best and Adam had no problem with blocking them until Brandon made a mistake. That opportunity came rather quickly when Brandon went for a spin kick that Adam somersaulted over to avoid. Adam landed on his feet, whipped around, and caught Brandon's punch before it connected, flipping his student over his shoulder and onto the mat.

"Front and center!" Jessica ordered, stopping the action as Adam and Brandon returned to the center of the mats. "Judges call," she continued, a closed fist meeting an open palm. It's hard to imagine anyone being able to point their finger gracefully, but Jessica did just that to Adam. "One point!"

With the first point awarded to Adam, he and Brandon retreated to opposite ends of the mats, allowing Rocky and Willy to take their place. Starting from the time they bowed, it took Rocky all of five seconds to leave Willy flat on his back at Brandon's feet as he looked up at the ceiling, the victim of a powerful snap kick. With intent written on his face, Rocky marched over to where Willy lay and looked down at him. Willy feared the worst, but breathed a sigh of relief when Rocky offered him a hand. The Blue Ranger pulled him onto his feet, yanking him in close instead of letting go. "Don't leave yourself so open next time. I could have told you exactly what I was going to do and you still wouldn't have been able to stop it," Rocky whispered, pushing off and turning away. As he walked towards Adam he felt the need to add, "You better step your game up, Willy!"

"Thanks for the breather," Adam muttered.

"No problem," Rocky replied, clapping Adam on the shoulder. "Show me your stuff, kid."

Rolling his eyes, Adam returned to the mats, standing face-to-face with Brandon once more. Bows were exchanged and both men had dropped into fighting stances when Brandon suddenly rose up with a confused look on his face. Not two second later Adam felt something tugging at the sleeve of his gi. He turned his attention downwards and found himself looking the at the seven year-old boy that everyone called Johnny Bananas, a nickname that stemmed from his real first name of Jonathon and his love for bananas. He came for Adam's beginner's class three days a week right after school and every day he came into the dojo eating a banana. A few months back, before the Ranger fiasco started, Adam had asked him why he never ate any other kind of fruit.

Johnny's response, "Cause I like bananas."

What more could you expect from a seven year-old?

"What's going on, Bananas?" Adam asked the boy.

"Um, I was in the locker room going number one," Johnny answered, raising his pointer finger and getting a chorus of chuckles in the process. "And I remembered that you and Sensei Rocky had the two biggest lockers and, um, I was walking by and I heard your phone beeping."

"My phone? My phone?" Adam replied in confusion. "But I left my phone at ho-" His eyes fell on his naked wrists and then wandered up to meet Rocky's. Both men had left their gauntlets locked away in their lockers, stuffed in between the rest of their clothes. Swiftly, Adam turned around to address his students. "Class, you'll have to excuse us. Sensei Rocky and I have an emergency that we have to attend to immediately." Not to be forgotten, he looked over at Brandon. "We'll continue this later. Until then," he continued, shifting his focus back to his students, bowing to them. "Class dismissed!"

As soon as the words had escaped Adam's mouth, he and Rocky took off towards the locker room in a dead sprint. Adam had momentarily thought about using his super-speed but thankfully remembered that he was surrounded by people that didn't know, and didn't _need_ to know, about his extra-curricular activities. They were quick to remove their gi's, pulling on their street clothes and snapping on their gauntlets at a pace that had to be record setting. Once they had gotten far enough away from the school and taken a moment to catch their breath, Rocky brought his gauntlet to his lips. "It's Rocky. Adam and I are here, Jase."

"_What's up man? You guys up for a little morning fun or what?_"

"What'd you have in mind?" Rocky asked in return, eyeing Adam with a 'what the hell is Jason talking about?' look.

"_Zeltrax and Elsa took a whole mess of Tyrannodrones to the park. Tommy's bedroom door's shut and I haven't seen him or Kim this morning. I think their doing the nasty but I'm too afraid to go to the door and listen so I thought we could make this a little event just for the boys. You guys think you can hang with the big dog?_"

Regardless of whether or not they were up for it was completely irrelevant. They were Rangers. They had to go no matter what. But if Kimberly and Tommy were going at it then both Adam and Rocky were in agreement with Jason. There was no point in bothering Kimberly if they could handle it without her. Should things get out of hand, which they severely doubted, they'd call her then.

"We'll meet you there in a minute, partner," Rocky chuckled, cutting off the line of communication with Jason. Moments later, had any civilians been looking towards the beams flying through the air to their destination nearly five-hundred miles away.

When they arrived they found that Jason was already morphed and in the middle of dealing with the Tyrannodrones as Zeltrax and Elsa directed traffic from the sidelines. After doing a quick check to make sure there were no civilians watching them, Adam and Rocky raised their gauntlets and summoned their Dino Morphers. One bright flash of red and blue light later and the fully morphed Red and Blue Rangers stood where Adam and Rocky had just been. Rubbing his hands together in excitement, Adam cracked his neck on both sides and let out a pleasure-filled moan. "Oh yeah, baby. Let's have some fun!"

Across the street, in a dark alley shadowed by the buildings on either side, a man stood with his arms folded across his chest, watching as Adam and Rocky ran to join their friend in battle. Cloaked completely by the shadows, he was impossible to see from any distance more than a few feet away. After a couple minutes of motionless observation, the man slowly dipped his hand into his pants pocket and extracted a gleaming white gem. Snickering to himself as he rubbed the gem between his thumb and forefinger, he shifted his attention back to the Rangers and their battle with eyes that flashed white.

"Soon, Rangers," he muttered softly but with obvious conviction evident in his voice. "Soon, I will reveal myself to you and soon, you will know what the true meaning of the word _pain _really is."

--

Loving and living with Tommy, waking up to a house without him was not something that Kimberly could yet consider 'normal' but it wasn't so weird, anymore. More often than not, he was up early and either out for a run or at the gym long before she even woke up. Never one to miss a workout, on the rare mornings that he wasn't out exercising, Tommy still managed to sneak in some time for a little bedroom activity. Those were the mornings Kimberly wished were an everyday occurrence but loving and living with Tommy meant adapting to some of his quirks and routines.

Yawning as she walked into the kitchen she saw on the oven clock that it was nearly eleven in the morning. She never slept in that late and neither did anyone else from the look of it. Tommy was gone and apparently so was Jason. She called out for him a few times but got no reply and determined that he had more than likely gone with Tommy to the gym.

Seeing as how no one else was home, she reasoned that making breakfast for just herself would be rather pointless. Coffee and a piece of toast would do just the trick. She could practically taste the hot liquid running down her throat, giving her that morning jolt she so desperately craved. Poor Kimberly was awfully disappointed when she opened the kitchen cabinet where they kept the coffee and found that the bag was empty.

"Dammit, Tommy. You don't even bother to throw the empty bag away?" Kimberly asked herself with a sigh as she snatched the container off the shelf, stormed over to the trash can, and threw it in with a triumphant humph. She was all jazzed up until she remembered that there wasn't any more coffee which meant a trip to the Cyberspace was in order. There were half a dozen Starbuck's closer but Kimberly tried to avoid big chain places unless it was an emergency. She felt much better paying a little extra money at Hayley's, knowing that her money wasn't just fattening the pockets of the already-rich.

But her hair was messy, she didn't have any makeup on, and she needed a hot shower. A diehard feminist to the core, Kimberly felt like cursing the nature of her gender at times like this. Ninety-nine percent of the time, she loved being a female but she envied men when it came to getting ready in the morning. For a man all it took was a little deodorant and semi-clean clothes. Maybe some cologne if they smelt really bad. Women just couldn't get away with that.

Now, that didn't mean that she was going to bust our the iron, press off a blouse and skirt, and put on high heels to go get coffee but she certainly wasn't going to go out in public in her ragged, old-school, White Ranger pajama bottoms and the t-shirt that she had worn for P.E. at Angel Grove High School during her sophomore year. Looking at the tattered shirt, she silently wondered why in the world she had kept the damn thing for so long and then remembered that it was for two extremely important reasons. It still fit, for one, but the most important reason was Tommy. It seemed like it was at least once a week when her memory-challenged boyfriend would be late getting to school, arriving just as first period ended. On those days, he waited outside the locker room for her and would always tell her how sexy he thought she looked when she was all sweaty from exercising.

"When things were simpler," she muttered to herself as she stripped and entered the shower. Almost immediately the soothing sensation of the hot water raining down on her left her wide awake. With nowhere to be, she decided to put the coffee on hold and pulled the knob that switched the water from the showerhead to the faucet. A nice, relaxing, bubble bath was exactly what the doctor had ordered.

Laid back in the tub, Kimberly closed her eyes, leaning her head back as she slid her body neck-deep in the bubbly water. She was so relaxed she couldn't help but pay careful attention to her most feminine needs. It wasn't until the water began to turn cold that Kimberly reluctantly decided to get on with her day. Stepping out of the tub, she was hopeful that Tommy would be home when she returned from getting coffee. Perhaps Mesogog would take a break from his attacks and grant them a peaceful day with no worries. They hadn't had one of those since the day after the Fourth of July when everyone was so enthralled with having their significant others visiting that they all just disappeared.

Thinking of that weekend made Kimberly's heart go out to Adam, Jason, and Rocky. She got to live with her boyfriend and, while they had only been back together for a little over two months, she had a good feeling about where things were going between herself and Tommy. Her friends, however, were forced to live hundreds of miles--thousands, in Jason's case--away from those they loved. After being in the exact same situation as they all were, she understood exactly what they were going through. She knew how hard it was to be so far away, always living with that tiny voice nagging at you, telling you that he was going to find someone else because she had thought just that about Tommy and Katherine. It wasn't the main factor in their breakup but she couldn't say that it didn't play a part. But that was high school and she had matured a lot since then. Even when they argued there wasn't a moment where she could see herself living without Tommy.

Her friends deserved the same happiness too, though. For their sake, she prayed that everything worked out for them. And for her own, as well. She couldn't imagine how awkward it must have been for Billy and the other Zeo Rangers to be there when Tommy got her breakup letter, not to mention how terrible Adam had to have felt being the first one to read it, aloud no less. She couldn't imagine it but she knew that it had to be one of the most awful feelings in the world. There was no way she wanted to be around if something happened in her friend's relationships. Certainly she'd become a blubbering mess, incapable of formulating anything that even remotely resembled the thoughts of a coherent person.

Perusing her wardrobe, Kimberly tried to push those thoughts aside and focus on what she was going to wear. In the beginning stages of her tenure as Yellow Ranger, her half of the closet she shared with Tommy was predominantly pink or dark colors. But as she grew more comfortable with her new identity, so did her wardrobe change. The pale, yellow, Abercrombie tee that exposed just the bottom half of her dangly navel ring--Tommy's self-proclaimed favorite change that she had made--and a pair of denim shorts would do the trick. It wasn't dressy nor was it fresh-out-of-bed by any means.

With her purse in hand and her eyes hidden behind a pair of Versace sunglasses, she headed for the garage and the black Mazda MX-5 Miata convertible that Tommy had teleported to Reefside from her house. Speeding was one of her strongest vices. Not beyond using her sexuality to her advantage, flirting was her way of avoiding tickets. But her bank account was still plush. On the rare occasions where she was pulled over by a female cop or a guy that simply couldn't be sweet-talked, the tickets made her laugh. It wasn't like she would miss, or even notice, a few hundred dollars here and there. She had millions of dollars in a multitude of interest-bearing savings accounts, stocks, bonds, and other assorted investments that she had never even had to think about touching.

Top down on this mild, breezy, Southern California summer morning, Kimberly's long auburn tresses rode with the wind as she blasted her radio as loud as she could tolerate. She didn't even think about the possibility an attack could happen and that she wouldn't be able to hear her communicator because her music was so loud. All she was focusing on was the soy vanilla latte calling her name and the tunes erupting from her speakers. Presently, drivers and passengers of the other vehicles surrounding her at the red light she was stopped at were being treated to the classic _Dead_ _or_ _Alive_ song "You Spin Me Right Round."

"All I know is that to me, you look like you're tons of fun. Open up you're loving arms, watch out here I come!" she sang, spinning her head in circles. "You spin me right round, baby right round. Like a record baby, right round, right round."

She didn't care if people stared at her, muttering nasty things to themselves or their passengers. God forbid someone on the planet actually had a little fun. In Kimberly's eyes, most people were so concerned with being politically correct and not offending anyone that they had completely forgotten what having fun was like. She was enjoying herself and that was all that mattered. If she was to quote her favorite comedian, Dane Cook, she would say that she was having a blasty-blast.

Somehow, someway, she managed to make it to Hayley's place without getting pulled over. She'd only had her car for a little over two weeks and had already been pulled over once. It was just her luck that Tommy was with her when it happened. No flirting with the nice male officer in his ealy-twenties when the boyfriend's in the car with you. She could vaguely recall a "this is why I didn't want to teleport your car" but that was in the very back of her head, nowhere near having a negative effect on her little party for one.

Climbing out of her car, Kimberly skipped perkily towards the front door but just as she entered the café she felt something tugging at her stomach; a sharp, jabbing pain that made her double over, pretty much killing her chipper mood almost instantly. She coughed violently as tears formed in her eyes, oblivious to the fact that she had the attention of everyone in the place, including Hayley who was currently filling a glass with water. As soon as that was done she was running over to Kimberly.

"Stand up straight, raise your arms high, and take a few deep breaths," Hayley ordered, her stern tone of voice leaving no room for arguments. Kimberly did what she was told and started to feel some minor relief almost immediately. It was slow at first, steadily progressing but the pain didn't seem like it was going anywhere any time soon. Then Hayley thrust the glass of water at her. "Now drink this."

Apparently the water was supposed to make the rest of the pain go away. Kimberly was too disoriented to remember any of the things she had learned about the human body, and she knew a lot. Mostly from her extensive gymnastics training. She took the glass and downed the room temperature liquid in just a few big gulps. Breathing heavily, Kimberly was forced to bend over in a struggle to regain her breath, water dripping from her lips. Quick to help, Hayley ran off for a towel but by the time she had returned, Kim was on her way back to normal.

"What was that all about?" Hayley asked, eyeing Kimberly carefully. Only recently had she started to truly look at Kimberly as someone she could call a real friend. Hayley's concern was genuine, both for Kimberly and Tommy, who she knew would be devastated if anything happened to the woman who meant everything to him.

"I don't know," Kim replied, using the towel to pat her face dry. "One minute I felt fine and then the next it was like this horrible pain just ripping at my stomach. Now," she continued, shaking her head slowly. "I can't help but feel like something terrible has happened."

Hayley gave Kimberly a look that posed the silent question of whether or not she was talking about something Ranger-related. When Kimberly nodded hesitantly, Hayley grabbed the petite brunette around the arm, leading her towards the stockroom that doubled as her office. Only stopping to tell her other employees that she would be back shortly, Hayley locked the door behind them and sat Kimberly down in her chair. "What's going on, Kim?"

"I-I'm not sure. Like I said, I just feel like something bad has happened," Kimberly reiterated, wondering to herself how insane that must have sounded to someone who had never been physically touched by the Power and exposed to its' many gifts. For those who had held it for as long as Kim, a sixth sense like hers was fairly common. "I don't know if it's Tommy or Jason or one of my parents or if anything has even happened at all!"

"Okay, sweetie. Just calm down." Hayley's voice was as calm as the hands she laid on Kimberly's shoulders were comforting. Still, a sense of fear remained in Kimberly's eyes. Having to think quickly, Hayley offered the only solution she could come up with. "I've got a complete hookup on my computer to all the scanners. I can check and see if everyone's okay if you'd like."

With a half-smile, Kimberly nodded her head and got out of the chair, standing behind Hayley and watching as the genius went to work. In less than two minutes Hayley had run scans on everyone she could get a read on. She couldn't check Kimberly's parents, though. Their energy signals weren't strong enough. "The Rangers are all fine, as are all your old teammates but you'll have to call your parents if you want to find out how they're doing."

"What about Tommy?"

His safety was at the forefront of Kimberly's concerns.

"He's fine," Hayley supplied, pointing to the little blip on the map of Reefside near Valencia Drive. Realizing that Tommy nowhere near anything dangerous, it was like all of Kimberly's fears suddenly disappeared as a huge sense of relief washed over her. Maybe she had been wrong about something bad happening. Unless it was her parents, no one else that could be in trouble came to mind. The small smile on Kimberly's face was contagious, Hayley now wearing one of her own. "He's probably waiting for you, you know? What do you say we get you a nice cup of hot chocolate to go and send you on you're way. No caffeine for you this morning, missy."

Hayley's sarcastic display of discipline accompanied by a wagging finger made Kimberly chuckle lightly. She caught the rocket-scientist/Ranger-techie/café-owner/super-genius/everything-else-under-the-sun off guard when she stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thanks, Hayley. You're the best."

Surprised, Hayley managed a small head nod as she patted Kimberly on the back awkwardly. "Umm, you're welcome." It came out more like a question than a statement but Kimberly didn't even notice. The whole time that she was hugging Hayley she was thinking about getting home to see Tommy as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Hayley's line of thinking was much the same. It wasn't that Kimberly's hug offended her. Hayley just wasn't a big fan of being touched by anyone. It literally took years of being friends with Tommy before a hug didn't make her feel weird. For over thirty-years she had tried to figure out why she was that way but so far hadn't had much luck. "How about we go and get you that hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice." It took all of five minutes for Hayley to make Kimberly a steaming cup of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and some miniature marshmallows sprinkled in the beverage. Some small talk ensued for a couple of minutes but nothing major. Kimberly wanted to leave and Hayley had work that she needed to get done but neither woman wanted to be rude to the other. It was Kimberly who finally broke the ice with a muttered, "Well, I better get going."

"Probably," Hayley returned with a smile.

Kimberly nodded. "Thanks again for everything."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Kim."

"Definitely." With that out of the way and her confidence restored, it was due time for Kimberly to get on home to her man. Walking to her car, she silently hoped that Tommy wasn't too tired from his presumed workout. Thoughts of ravishing Tommy would have to wait, though. Halfway to her car she heard the beeping of her communicator. Rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath, she ducked into a nearby alley and brought her wrist up to her lips. "What's up, Rocko?"

"_Oh, you know, just the usual stuff: Tyrannodrones, Zeltrax, and Elsa in the park. Nothing major, though_. _Just thought you might want in on the all the ass kicking fun that me, Adam, and Jason are already having._"

Rocky's sense of humor never stopped making Kimberly laugh. If she could change one thing about Tommy it would be to make him not so serious all the time. He knew how to have fun but she couldn't lie; she found Rocky's playful side extremely attractive. She wasn't about to dump Tommy, though, nor did she have any feelings for Rocky outside of those of a close friendship. She just wanted Tommy to lighten up a little bit, that's all.

"What do you mean, already?" Kimberly asked.

"_We decided as a team not to bug you. Jason said he saw the your bedroom door shut and we figured that you and Tommy might be, you know-_

"Gotcha," Kimberly interjected quickly, not needing to hear the rest of Rocky's sentence to know what he was talking about. "I'll be right there, chief."

"_Alright. See you soon._"

Soon was officially twenty-three-point-two seconds from the time she cut off communication with Rocky until she arrived in the park, fully Morphed and ready for a fight. Having been deterred from her plans to seduce Tommy, she wanted to make this short, sweet, and straight to the point. There was something more important waiting for her back home that she needed to take care of.

The Yellow Ranger joined her friends in battle almost immediately, running towards them full speed ahead. Flipping through the air cartwheel-style, she landed right in between Adam and Rocky who were stuck in the middle of a circle of Tyrannodrones. "Looks like you two could use a little help right about now."

"You won't hear me complain," Rocky grunted, going for a kick. Underneath his helmet, the look on his face was wide-eyed and surprised when the drone he tried to kick caught his foot and tossed him backwards. The Blue Ranger smacked flat on his back with a resounding thud. Biting back his smile, Adam sprinted over to where Rocky was laying and offered him a hand up. "I should have seen that one coming, man."

"I'm not gonna argue that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy," Rocky muttered sarcastically as Adam rolled his eyes and pulled him onto his feet. "It's good to know that we're playing on the same team and everything."

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks."

"Hey! Are you two girlies gonna stand there and flirt or fight!?" Jason yelled at the pair from across the park, bringing their attention back to the battle at hand. Adam and Rocky put their joking banter aside and ran in the direction of Zeltrax and Elsa who were keeping Jason quite busy. The Black Ranger used his Brachio Staff to parry the strikes from Mesogog's generals, moving effortlessly as he used the weapon to deflect blow after ferocious blow. Connecting with a shot to the side of the cyborg, Jason spun his staff behind his head and dropped into a stance that was both defensive and taunting at the same time. "Welcome to _my_ nightmare."

Rocky scoffed at Jason's remark as he and Adam went back-to-back. "How does Jason, of all people, know about that?" Rocky asked, turning his head back slightly. "He wasn't even a Ranger back then."

"Beats me," Adam answered, doing the splits to avoid an oncoming fist. With his legs stretched out as far as they could go, Adam delivered a direct punch to the midsection of a Tyrannodrone, sending the creature stumbling backwards. He popped back onto his feet just in time to duck a clothesline, driving his knee high into the chest cavity of another Tyrannodrone. There was no rest for the weary, though. Two Tyrannodrones were diving at him, about to make a Red Ranger sandwich. Using his gem-enhanced speed, Adam sprinted out of the way as the pair of Tyrannodrones collided with each other in mid-air. Dusting his hands off, Adam admired his handiwork. "Not bad for less than a minute."

"Uh, I think the lady in yellow has you beat, bro," Rocky interjected, jerking his head in the direction of the Yellow Ranger who was dropping Tyrannodrones left and right as if it wasn't even a challenge for her.

Not only was Kimberly dealing with double the amount of drones that Adam and Rocky were taking on combined but she had already eliminated twice as many on top of that. Hell bent on ending this fight sooner rather than later, Kimberly was proving once again that, despite her small stature, she was a force to be reckoned with. This was made even more apparent when she finished off the last of the drones and then immediately took off to help Jason in combat against Zeltrax and Elsa. Running towards them, she launched herself into a graceful front flip, landing right next to Jason.

"Need some help, Bubba?"

"I'd love some," Jason answered, smirking beneath his helmet.

Still hidden in the alley, the man with the White Dino Gem continued to watch the fight with anticipation on his face and a glimmer in his eye. This was going to be fun. He hoped that Elsa and Zeltrax were thoroughly defeated for it would only make his appearance all the more grand when he revealed himself to the Rangers. Rolling back the right sleeve of his white shirt, the man revealed a device that was eerily similar to the Dino Morphers that the other Rangers used, only the faceplate on his Morpher was that of a white dragon. He let out a quiet, evil chuckle as he raised the Morpher to his lips, softly touching a red button as he wickedly muttered the words, "White Ranger, Dino Power."

Back in the park the fierce, determined warrior, and the true heart and soul of the Power Rangers gelled together in battle like they were still in high school. They knew each other's moves and when they were going to happen, and used that knowledge to plan ahead, giving them an advantage against Mesogog's generals. The only other person either one of them fought better with in tandem-form was Tommy. Kimberly may have been the heart of the Rangers but Tommy was the glue that held everything together. He was the one who fought so hard to keep everyone connected and he was the one who had sacrificed everything to make defending the world a possibility. Without Tommy, there wouldn't have even been a team of Power Rangers to fight against Mesogog.

Pushing thoughts of Tommy aside, Kimberly engaged Elsa while Jason started in on Zeltrax. With her Ptera Grips held tightly in her hands, Kimberly started an attack of continuous slashes at Elsa that forced the woman to backpedal. As Kimberly charged at Elsa the disciple of Mesogog sidestepped the attack, leaving the Yellow Ranger face-to-face with an oak tree of gigantic proportions. Any of the other Rangers probably would have ran right into the tree but not Kimberly. Years upon years of gymnastics experience allowed her to effortlessly scale the large oak, running up the trunk and using her momentum to flip backwards over Elsa's head. She landed perfectly and delivered an elbow to a surprised Elsa that left her reeling.

Just a few feet away from where this was taking place, Zeltrax was on the receiving end of a devastating beat down courtesy of the Black Ranger. After mastering his Brachio Staff, encounters with Zeltrax were more like a game than a battle. Jason didn't even know why Zeltrax continued to come back for more when the cyborg had rarely even landed a blow in any of their various fights. It really wasn't even fair. To Jason's credit though, he never once instigated Zeltrax. Even this fight had started with Zeltrax running wildly at Jason with his sword drawn. When Zeltrax tried to swing his sword at Jason's legs, the Black Ranger did a dive over the cyborg's shoulders. Grabbing onto a neck made entirely of black metal, Jason used his forward motion to throw Zeltrax into a flip, violently landing on his back.

Now finished with the remaining Tyrannodrones, Rocky and Adam ran up to Jason flanking him on either side at the same time as Elsa approached Zeltrax to check on him. Moments later, Kimberly arrived as well. At full strength and with the tide of the battle fully in their favor, it was time to bring out the heavy artillery. Weapons were combined to form the Z-Rex Blaster as the Rangers fell into their usual positions around the powerful cannon. A huge pulse of energy was shot from the blaster before Elsa and Zeltrax had a chance to defend themselves. They were forced to watch death swiftly approaching them with wide eyes.

"Oh my God!" Kimberly yelled.

Standing right in the line of fire was…another Ranger? A White Ranger? Kimberly and the other Rangers watched on in horror as the blast hit the figure square in the back. Horror quickly turned to shock, however, when the new Ranger didn't even flinch and the pulse of energy was sent right back at them. Diving in different directions the Rangers just barely avoided being struck by a piece of their own arsenal. Slowly, the White Ranger turned around getting his first look from up close at the scattered group.

Quite a few members in their circle of friends had worn different colors as Rangers but white had always belonged to one man. Everyone, but especially Kimberly and Jason, instantly thought of Tommy when they saw the familiar color. The jaggedly-shaped, red visor and the patches of black spandex that looked like spikes running up and down the White Ranger's uniform let the team know that this new Ranger was no ally to them. If that was the case and it really was Tommy underneath the helmet…

No one wanted to think of how utterly horrendous the repercussions would be if Tommy, a legend Ranger if there had ever been one, was fighting on the side of evil once again. As the White Ranger casually walked towards them, the four Rangers prayed silently that Tommy was not the man in the white spandex uniform. Truthfully, none of them were all that confident in their ability to beat Tommy in a fight, especially not if he had new powers at his disposal. For Jason, Adam, and Rocky, their prayers were not only for themselves and for Tommy but for Kimberly as well. They all knew how crushed and devastated she would be if it turned out that Tommy was indeed their newest foe.

"Hello, Rangers." It was apparent as soon as the White Ranger spoke that his voice had been altered somehow. His words were deep, almost robotic like he was speaking through a voice changing device. When the quartet heard him speak, devastation set in. They could be walking into a fight against Tommy without knowing whether it was really him or not. "I've been watching you today. Seems to me like you're all about having fun. Well, now it's time for me to have a little fun of my own! Drago Sword!"

Summoning his own weapon, the White Ranger stood at a distance of a little over ten feet and started firing a rapid stream of laser arrows at the other Rangers. Most of the arrows missed wildly in various directions but a few managed to hit their mark, and those that did exploded on impact. Rocky, who had gotten the absolute worst of it and was writhing on the grass in pain, had black scorch marks all over the top half of his uniform, and even one on his helmet. The Rangers were quick to tend to the needs of their injured friend but they did not forget about their assailant, continuously shifting their attention between Rocky and the White Ranger staring back at them expectantly.

"What's the matter? Don't want to have fun, anymore?"

Before anyone else could say anything back to him Jason was pushing himself onto his feet from one knee, pointing an accusatory finger in the White Ranger's direction. "What the hell do you want from us!?"

The White Ranger let go an evil laugh that sent chills up the Ranger's spines. "What do I want from you? What do I want from you? Well, that's simple. I want all of you dead in the most horrible of ways."

"Oh, yeah!? You want us dead, do you!?" Adam shot back in an angry growl as he moved to stand firmly beside his teammate. "Well you can go ahead and let Mesogog know that that is never, _ever_ going to happen!"

Turning his attention to Elsa and Zeltrax momentarily, the White Ranger looked back at the Rangers shaking his head and laughing even harder. His reply to Adam came in the form of a near whisper. "Here's a little newsflash for you, Red Ranger. I don't work for Mesogog. I work for me. Mesogog's goals are pathetic. He wants to return the world to the age of the dinosaurs. I just want to conquer it."

"You're sick!"

The White Ranger's head jerked towards Kimberly's direction, his gaze focusing solely on the petite and--in his eyes--utterly defenseless Yellow Ranger for the first time. "Maybe so but when I am through with the four of you, the world will get on their knees and bow down to their king. Me! The King of Kings!"

Looking up towards the sky, the White Ranger arched his back and dramatically raised his arms high above his head as a bright, white light began to envelop his body. Then, with a thunderous crack he was gone, leaving behind only the echo of yet another horrendously evil laugh. It was like the more that the Rangers talked the more they made him laugh out loud at their expense. They really didn't have the slightest clue as to what they were preparing to get themselves into. Soon, however, they would know. After all, he had said it himself.

He was the King of Kings and it was time once more for him to rule kingdom.


	10. Make Me Bad

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, beta-read by kdmarks.

_I am watching the rise and fall of my salvation.  
There's so much shit around me.  
Such a lack of compassion.  
I thought it would be fun and games.  
Instead it's all the same.  
I want something to do.  
Need to feel the sickness in you._

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh make me bad._

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh make me bad._

That being said, on with the story…

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 10 - "Make Me Bad"_

_Original Posting Date:_

When the Rangers returned to the Command Center, seeing Tommy seated in his usual place with an expression on his face that showed an immense fear was not what they had been expecting. As soon as Adam, Jason, and Rocky laid their eyes on the man who had led them for so long, all thoughts about Tommy being the White Ranger were immediately put to rest. Kimberly, however, would not be convinced so easily. One look into the depths of his chocolate brown eyes when no one else was around would tell her the whole truth; she'd know right away if her boyfriend was indeed the evil Ranger that had attacked them earlier.

"You didn't tell us there was an evil gem," Rocky commented flippantly and with exasperation in his voice as he sank himself down into the couch that sat against the nearest wall. Closing his eyes, he laid his head to rest on the wall and let out a deep sigh. 

Adam followed his best friend shortly thereafter, elbows on his knees, forehead resting on clenched fists.

"I—I had no idea." Tommy muttered, slowly shaking his head. Nervously, he started to pace around the basement, looking at his friends to see if they believed him. He was being honest with them. Until today he hadn't known an evil Dino Gem existed, either. "I can't believe this is happening. It's unbelievable. It's like—"

"Everything all over again," Kimberly blurted loudly and without thinking, raising her hand to cover her mouth as soon as the words had escaped her lips. The look of hurt and betrayal on Tommy's face made her instantly regret her comment; she lowered her eyes to the ground, her cheeks suddenly turning a rather vibrant shade of red.

For his part, Jason was quick to come to his friend's side by way of a comforting hand laid on Tommy's shoulder. Having been turned evil before as well, Jason understood the pain and demons that Tommy—and himself, for that matter—continued to deal with even though neither had wavered from the side of good in nearly a decade. More than anything though, Jason was surprised to hear something so vicious come from the woman who, like he, was the offspring of Maligore, and should have understood what Tommy was going through more than anyone else. In Jason's eyes, Kimberly should have been on Tommy's side instead of throwing veiled accusations at him just because he had been turned evil before; and sometime later, when Jason was able to sneak a private moment with the Yellow Ranger, he was going to tell her just that.

"Exactly," Tommy murmured, catching everyone in the room off guard. The eyes of Adam and Rocky shot wide open as they bolted upright in their seats, joining Jason and Kimberly in staring at Tommy in disbelief. Quickly and defensively, Tommy's hands went up in the air. "Woah, woah, woah; first off, you've all seen me evil before. Jason, you've seen it twice. Have I ever even been _approachable_ before, not to mention able to carry on a full on conversation with you?" Tommy continued, looking to Jason who shook his head. "Thank you. Secondly, if I _was_ the White Ranger, I wouldn't have just let you guys go like that. I've learned twice now that my life would have been a whole lot easier if I had just killed you all when Rita and Prince Sprocket gave me the chance. God only knows what an inconvenience you guys all are."

Considering the smirk on Tommy's face, the twinkle in his eye, and the way he paid extra-special attention to Kimberly when he spoke, it was damn near impossible for them not to laugh. Damn near impossible for everyone except Kimberly, who didn't think it was a bit funny, that is. She was standing there wearing an unimpressed look, arms folded firmly across her chest. While her friends were having a good time laughing and joking around with each other, she was still thinking about the White Ranger, who he was, and what they were going to do about him. She had pretty much eliminated Tommy from contention but that was only the first mystery solved. It was unbelievable to her that they were acting this way.

Wanting to get the attention of the male populous in the basement, Kimberly first tried the polite approach by lightly clearing her throat. When that didn't work, she did the same thing only this time a little louder. After the fifth time she was practically grunting and on the verge of hitting something, if not someone. Mentally ignoring what the repercussions of her actions could be, Kimberly closed her eyes and opened her mouth, preparing to release a Ptera Scream. By nothing more than dumb luck, Tommy caught the opening of her mouth out of the corner of his eye and practically dove at her, pressing his hand over her mouth.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Tommy bellowed, staring down at her as his heart pounded violently in his chest. All he could see was Kimberly screaming, throwing them all backwards, and pretty much destroying everything in the Command Center, a setup that had taken him for more than a lot of money. "Do you have any idea how much all of this stuff cost me? I don't know about you but I don't have an extra seven-and-a-half million dollars just lying around if any of this stuff breaks. And in case you haven't realized it, there really isn't a way that I could put insurance on a bunch of equipment that utilizes technology the government doesn't even know exists!"

Memories of the days when she and Tommy were nothing more than good friends came rushing back at Kimberly. Back then, this would have been the calm before the storm to an all-out verbal beat down between the pair; waging war with their words until neither had the strength to continue. Now that they were in a relationship though, she knew that she had to pick her battles a little more carefully. Not only that but she didn't really have much ammunition to shoot back at him. Yes they weren't paying attention to her, but unleashing a Ptera Scream in such a close proximity to them shouldn't have even been a conscious thought. For the first time that she could remember, she was willing to admit that her actions had no justification and were one-hundred percent wrong.

For Adam, Jason, and Rocky, this was one of those awkward moments that reminded them all of being kids and seeing their parents argue. You didn't want any part of it but you had to listen just in case anyone said something really stupid, that way you knew whose side to take. It's common knowledge that if dad says something dumb, the kid should immediately go to mom and get on her good side. Right now, they were leaning towards Tommy but they all stayed planted firmly, waiting for the off-chance that Tommy said something completely ludicrous and lost their support.

"You're right. You're completely right," Kimberly muttered, looking at her feet.

Having caught their breath when Kimberly first started to speak, the three men let out disappointed sighs when she accepted responsibility. Shrugging his shoulders, Rocky was the first to make his exit, heading for the stairs while muttering something about not being able to win them all. With no blowup apparent, Adam and Jason soon followed the Blue Ranger, neither one wanting to be a part of the apologetic, emotional conversation that Tommy and Kimberly were likely about to have.

At the realization that she and Tommy were now alone, Kimberly began to feel nervous. In the month-plus that they had been back together, there had never been any real yelling between them. There had been a few minor confrontations; Tommy not putting dirty dishes in the dish washer, Kimberly leaving her cosmetics all over the bathroom counter, but nothing major. This was entirely new territory and now she was forced to go at it alone without the safety net of her teammates. She wasn't worried about Tommy striking her physically simply because she knew he wasn't that type of guy but she had often been around him when he was at his angriest and had heard the venom that he was capable of spitting if so inclined.

Staring down at Kimberly with furious eyes, Tommy didn't even notice that everyone else had gone upstairs. He was so focused on her that he was unable to look elsewhere. Unfortunately for his angry demeanor, seeing Kimberly scared or upset always made his emotions melt inside. It was the way her soft, doe brown eyes begged for his forgiveness and told him that she would never do it again. It was her heavenly scent and her perfect lips, pleading with Tommy to kiss them. It was the way he became completely oblivious to everything else around him when she was in the room. More than anything, though, it was the way he knew he could never love anyone as much as he loved Kimberly that prevented him from staying mad at her.

Reaching out slowly, Tommy touched Kimberly's chin and gently elevated it so that she was forced to look right at him. She prepared herself for the worst but was pleasantly surprised when Tommy placed a tender kiss on her lips. Everything else soon melted away as she stepped into Tommy's arms, allowing his embrace to both comfort her and forgive her of any wrongdoing.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you in front of everyone," Tommy murmured, nuzzling the side of her face with his nose.

Sighing, Kimberly responded by pulling her head back and looking him in the eyes. "Thank you for apologizing. That means a lot to me," she replied with a soft smile. "And I'm sorry for almost destroying everything. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay. It's not important, it's just…stuff," Tommy supplied, shrugging his shoulders in a way that represented a complete shift from his attitude just moments before. With careful, meticulous movements, Tommy brushed a few loose strands of hair behind Kimberly's ear and smiled at her. "After what happened earlier, I'm just glad you're okay. I still can't believe we're dealing with an evil Ranger."

Plain as day, there it was; Kimberly's opportunity to come to her own conclusions about Tommy being the White Ranger. His reaction to her backdoor insinuation had pretty much eliminated him in her mind but there was still one final test that needed to be administered, something that could only occur when they were alone. With her gaze fixed on him, Kimberly took a deep breath and asked the question her heart told her she didn't want to hear the answer to. "Tommy, are you the White Ranger?"

"What? Kimberly-" Tommy started only to be cutoff.

"No. I want an answer. Yes or no, are you the White Ranger?" she reiterated, never once looking anywhere but into his deep, chocolate brown eyes, praying that they did not betray whatever came next.

"No." Silent seconds passed for what seemed like an eternity. Tommy stared at Kimberly, expecting her to say something but nothing came. Eventually, the silence became too much for Tommy to deal with. He couldn't believe that Kimberly of all people was questioning him about this. "Do you think I'm the White Ranger?"

"I-I don't know." If Kimberly was honest with herself she would admit that that was not a truthful answer.

Chuckling bitterly, Tommy shook his head. "Don't give me that 'I don't know' crap, Kim. We both know that's not the truth. I want you to look me right in the eye and tell me if you think I'm the White Ranger or not."

Despite her deepest fears, lying to Tommy was something she had never been able to do. Even when they weren't together, lying to him was never an option. It wasn't now and it never had been. Fearful of breaking Tommy's heart, for weeks she thought about how easy it would be to keep her guy in Florida a secret from him until her guilty conscience got the better of her. She couldn't lie to him then just like she couldn't do it now. Biting her bottom lip, Kimberly slowly shook her head from side-to-side.

"No. I don't."

This time Tommy's laugh was not one of bitterness. Instead it was gentle, accompanied by the sweetest of kisses placed tenderly on Kimberly's wrinkled-in-surprise forehead. Letting his arms drop, Tommy took Kimberly's tiny hands in his much larger ones. "I love you, Beautiful, and I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

Smiling up at him, Kimberly nodded. "I know. I love you, too. I'm just scared of what an evil Ranger running around Reefside means for us. I mean, a month-and-a-half ago I didn't even think I'd _be_ a Ranger again, not to mention fighting an evil one."

"Yeah, I know. I feel the exact same way." Tommy's whispered admittance of fear helped to ease Kimberly's emotions. "But we'll get through it the same way that we always do. I just wish I had a Dino Gem of my own so I could help you guys. Having to sit on the sidelines and watch that stuff happen sucks big time."

"Tommy, what you're doing is more than enough. I mean, you're a great Ranger, probably the best there ever was but this battle just isn't yours. I know how much you want to fight and I would love more than anything to have you out there with me," Kimberly replied, her words touching a special place in Tommy's heart. Being called the greatest by Cole or a legend by T.J. just didn't hold the same weight as hearing it from the one you loved. "Besides, what would the rest of us do if you were a Ranger? There'd be no one here to help us and do all the stuff that you do. We'd be lost without you down here working your magic."

"Yeah, you guys would be pretty lost without me, huh?" Tommy joked.

"We would," Kimberly answered seriously. There wasn't a moment where she doubted that this war against Mesogog would have been exponentially tougher if it wasn't for Tommy. It was the little things, really. Like the way he got everyone together at his house on Wednesday nights so they could watch _Lost_ and eat a home cooked meal. Or how he took and paid for all the Rangers and their significant others to play miniature golf and laser tag over the Fourth of July holiday _and_ bought dinner. Tommy didn't have to do these things but he did and Kimberly didn't think that she or the other Rangers told him enough how much they appreciated all that he did for them. "When something bad happens and the Rangers stop it, we get all the credit in the press but you deserve just as much of that credit as we do."

"You know," Tommy started, blinking back the slightest hint of something wet touching his eyes, "when we were kids you had the way of saying just the right thing to make me feel better no matter how down on myself I was. It makes me really happy inside to know that you haven't lost that talent."

"And I hope I never do."

There was such an immense amount of love between these two. They truly defined what it meant to be someone's other half, for the knowledge that neither was complete without the other was quite common to those that knew the pair. It was because of this that Tommy suddenly felt the need to show Kimberly just how much he loved her. Sex, however, was surprisingly far from his mind. He wanted something much more spontaneous, something that Kimberly would never be expecting. But what could he do that would surprise a woman who donned yellow spandex and fought evil on a daily basis?

Casually looking around the basement as he thought about what to do, Tommy noticed a few cans of paint sitting in the corner, left over from when he and Hayley had built the Command Center. Inspiration, it seemed, struck in the oddest of fashions. The paint reminded Tommy of a particularly fiendish monster from their past, an oversized French painter by the name of Artisimole. One-by-one the creature drained the Rangers of their energy until only Kimberly remained. With the weight of having to move to Paris with her mother resting heavily on her shoulders, Kimberly came through and saved the day.

Now, how does that give Tommy inspiration, you ask?

Well, considering that it was just past nine-thirty in the evening on the American West Coast, that meant that it was just past six-thirty in the morning of the following day in the French capital city.

"Have you ever seen a Parisian sunrise?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I've only been to France once and I was never up early enough. Why do you ask?"

Giving Kimberly a wink, Tommy smiled. Before she knew what hit her, Kimberly was pulled tightly against Tommy's chest, secured by a strong arm around her waist. She felt him reach around with his other arm and fiddle with something behind her. On the verge of asking what he was doing, Kimberly was met with a sudden yet familiar rush of energy. The next thing she knew they were standing on the rooftop of a building on the _Champ de Mars_ with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower just a couple hundred feet away from them.

"Oh my God, my hair!" was the first thing that flew from Kimberly's mouth. Standing in one of the true fashion Mecca's of the world, it was only natural that the first concern from the self-proclaimed fashion-nut was the state of her hair which was currently matted down thanks in large part to her helmet. Her hair after de-morphing was the only thing she had ever truly hated about being a Ranger.

"I just teleported you to Paris in plain sight, abused the Power, and all that you're worried about is your hair?" Tommy asked, laughing in disbelief. Having never been to Paris before, Tommy allowed himself a few moments to take in his surroundings. Unlike Kimberly, his first thought was that photographs and television did the Eiffel Tower no justice. With a few more minutes until sunrise, Tommy took Kimberly's hands and pulled her around so that they were facing each other. He smiled at her briefly then shifted his attention to the horizon, in the direction where the sun would rise from shortly. "It's beautiful," Tommy commented, slowly bringing his eyes back to Kimberly. "Like you."

"Like me?" she inquired sweetly, giving him an innocent smile. There was no denying that Kimberly was a gorgeous woman so it was only natural that she had been hit on by many men in her time, each armed with their own arsenal of compliments to throw at her. She had heard hit all before but nothing got to her more than when Tommy called her 'beautiful.' He said it all the time yet it never got old. She reasoned that it just meant something more when it came from the one man she knew would never break her heart. Anger her sometimes? Yes. Infuriate her to the point of wanting to scream? Absolutely. But never did she doubt that Tommy's undying love was something she could always count on having, just as she wanted him to know that he could always count on having hers.

"Like you, Beautiful," Tommy murmured, lowering his head and kissing her softly. Their lips melted together as Tommy slinked his arms around Kimberly's waist, pulling her even closer against his firm chest. When their kiss came to its end, Tommy pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Kimberly Ann Hart. You could have ripped the Command Center to shreds earlier and I still would have loved you."

Rolling her eyes, Kimberly let out a chuckle. "Okay, can we just never talk about that again, please?" Pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key, Tommy nodded his head. Seeing as how he had just sealed his lips and couldn't speak, Kimberly determined that the only thing left to do was kiss him again; which she did, albeit this time with a lot more pressure. Dueling tongues entered the heat of battle just as the first rays of sunlight started to shine behind the famous tower.

Kimberly would have been perfectly content to continue their rooftop make out session but Tommy did not want her to miss her second chance at seeing a Parisian sunrise. Initially, she was disappointed when Tommy pulled his lips away but her disappointment turned to utter delight when he turned her around. The way the sun illuminated the Eiffel Tower, it was easily one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. In fact, the only place she could think of that was better than Paris to watch a sunrise was on the cliffs outside of the old Command Center in Angel Grove. And really, the only reason Paris wasn't on the top of her list was because she had so many amazing memories of the Command Center, both with Tommy and with all of the other Rangers, as well.

Tucked under Tommy's arm, Kimberly mused that being in Paris with him was quite the ironic situation. It was a city that had nearly pulled them apart once before. To Kimberly, standing there with him now was like them proving that nothing would ever be able to put that kind of strain on their relationship again. It was, in one word…

Perfect.

If only things had stayed that way…

* * *

Grunts and the pounding thud of punches and kicks both thrown and blocked filled Tommy's backyard as Adam and Jason went toe-to-toe on the lawn, Rocky playing the role of referee for their impromptu sparring session. Barefoot and shirtless, wearing only the bottom half of their gi's, the trio of current and former Red Ranger's had been going at it for nearly an hour, all needing to take out a little pent up frustration after the beating they had been given by the White Ranger. Illuminated by the floodlights that Tommy had placed in the trees and around the house for security purposes, this was as close to no-holds-barred as it got for the Rangers outside of battle.

The use of their individual powers was acceptable and done frequently. The only rule was nothing above the neck or between the thighs and waist, saving them all from the worry of head damage and never being able to reproduce. Still, the three men knew their limits and did not abuse the freedom they had given each other. Instead, they used it as a way to both take out aggression and prepare themselves for their next encounter with the White Ranger, whenever that was.

Easily the bulkiest of the trio, Jason was surprisingly light on his feet, bouncing on his toes and either blocking or avoiding almost everything Adam threw at him. The quickness factor still belonged to Adam though, and occasionally he was able to catch Jason off-guard and land a kick or strike. Using his invisibility, Jason disappeared into thin air only to reappear behind a confused Adam moments later. The Black Ranger went for a tornado kick that would have left Adam flat on his back had it connected, but Adam sensed Jason's foot approaching at the last possible second and let time slow down for him as his gem-enhanced speed kicked in, followed by a graceful Butterfly Twist over Jason's swinging leg.

From a safe distance a few feet back, Rocky watched in unadulterated awe as his best friend and predecessor continued to execute their dance of flying hands and feet. Catching Jason's foot, Adam flipped him backwards but was left disappointed when Jason landed in a perfect fighting stance. With a cocky wave of his hand signaling for Adam to come to him, Jason threw a punch that was easily blocked. From there, their hands became a blur as strikes were delivered and blocked from both men at a pace Rocky had never seen before. Even with Adam's enhanced speed Jason still found a way to keep up with him.

For what seemed like the longest time, Adam and Jason went back and forth with neither man able to gain the upper hand. Only when both were gasping for air, sweat pouring down their faces, did their exchange cease. With their arms high above their heads as the sweet reprieve of fresh oxygen filled their lungs, the first and present-leader looked to one another and started to laugh. After a quick bow, Jason stepped towards Adam, slapping hands with the Red Ranger.

"Good job, bro," Jason commented with a grin.

"You too, Jase."

"Hey, I don't know about you guys but after today, I could sure go for a beer or two," Rocky interjected from the sidelines, garnering agreeing head nods from Adam and Jason.

With the White Ranger still fresh in their minds, the three men were eager to banish those thoughts and a little alcohol would do the trick perfectly. They were just heading towards the back door when they saw Kimberly walking towards them from inside the house. She took one look at the trio standing there all shirtless and sweaty, and began laughing loudly. Raising her hand, she waved it at her face as if she was hot. "Wow, you boys should pose for a calendar or something. I can see it now. _Ranger Men of 2005: Explicit and Uncensored._"

"Shit girl, I could do the whole calendar by myself. The ladies _love_ a little Rocky," the Blue Ranger replied, getting eye rolls from his male teammates and a half-smile from Kimberly.

"The operative word being _little_," Adam added. He may have had the speed advantage, but Rocky managed to sneak in a quick elbow to the stomach that left Adam doubled over and coughing.

"Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber," Kimberly joked, shaking her head as she made her way across the lawn to the men.

"You got that right," Jason chuckled, mimicking Kimberly's reaction to her two friends. Wearing a bright smile, Jason put his arm around Kimberly's shoulder, giving her a one-armed hug. "So where's Mr. Legend?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "_Tommy_," she started, making sure to add as much emphasis to the name as possible, "is upstairs taking a shower. What are you boys up to?"

Before Jason or anyone else could reply, they were halted by the loud rumbling of thunder high above their heads. The Rangers looked to the sky curiously, pondering the noise that was typically reserved for the winter months. It wasn't ten seconds later when a flash of lightning streaked across the darkness above them, crashing down as close to them as possible without directly striking anyone. The quartet was thrown in different directions, skittering across the lawn.

Groaning in pain as he held onto his side, Adam was the first to see the assortment of flames dancing on the freshly trimmed grass where the lightning bolt had just struck. Pushing himself onto his feet, he grimaced and muttered, "What the hell?"

The others joined him shortly thereafter, standing around the fire as they stared at it with curious expressions etched onto their faces. Kimberly and Jason had both opened their mouths at the same time, presumably to speak, but neither was able to utter a singly syllable. There was another loud crack, this time not from clapping thunder, but from the heart of the flames burning white hot, then silence. Wind howled high above their heads and as everyone adjusted their eyes to the sky, rain began to fall.

Curiously, the flurry of water droplets did not make contact with any of the Rangers save Rocky who reached his arm out just to make sure they were real. Instead, the rain was directed at the fire, tempering the flames, wisps of smoke floating off into the atmosphere. When the fire had been completely extinguished and the smoke had cleared, all that was left was a message burnt into the lawn.

_Soon…_was all it said.

"Soon," Rocky repeated, his attention turning from the grass to the house and the light he knew to be coming from Tommy's bathroom. Subconsciously, Rocky's head swiveled to look at Kimberly. "Are you sure he's in there?"

The question was spoken quite softly, especially for Rocky's standards, so as not to offend Kimberly who now looked rather nervous as her gaze shifted back and forth between the house and her teammates. A reply danced on the tip of her tongue but she knew that words would be useless in this situation. She needed to know what Tommy was doing, and she needed to know now.

Kimberly sprinted from the backyard into the house, through the kitchen, and down the hall to the closed door that led into the room she shared with Tommy. Flinging the door open, her need to know was halted by the sound of singing, Tommy's singing, muffled by the shower, coming from the bathroom. A small smile crept across her lips as she pressed her ear to the door with closed eyes, recognizing the song almost instantly.

In her mind, she was no longer a near-thirty Olympic gold medalist standing in her bedroom listening to Tommy's off-key melody. Where she found herself was a place she had not seen in over a decade. Seated on the steps of the Youth Center that led from the bar to the exercise floor Kimberly looked down at the guitar strapped around her shoulders, then slowly to the younger versions of her best friends. Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Tommy were seated around her, smiling as she prepared herself to sing the song she and Zack had written for Tommy.

The sound of Tommy crying out followed by a loud crash snapped her from her memories, back into reality. Her first instinct was to try the knob but she was left disappointed when she found it to be locked. She could hear Tommy groaning; fear filled her body, and the next thing she knew she was standing in the bathroom, the door splintered at the hinges. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder Kimberly pulled back the shower curtain and found Tommy on his knees, arms wrapped around his midsection, hot water raining down on his bowed head.

"Tommy. Tommy," said Kimberly, pushing his shoulder, hoping to elicit some kind of reaction. He groaned again then turned his head upwards to her, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. The Yellow Ranger breathed a small sigh of relief. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy lied, grimacing as he pushed himself onto his feet. Gingerly, he bent down to his feet and retrieved a bar of soap, holding it up for Kimberly to see. "Didn't even know I had dropped it until I stepped backwards and slipped on the damn thing."

Shaking her head, Kimberly smiled back at him, thankful that it had not been something more serious. Then she remembered why she had come to find him in the first place. But then, he was in the shower after all. Certainly he couldn't have been the one to deliver that ominous message. "The White Ranger attacked again."

"_What_?" Tommy did not try to hide his surprise as he looked back up at Kimberly, concern for the well being of her and the other Rangers spelled out in his eyes. Turning the water off, Tommy stepped out of the shower; he retrieved a towel from the rack on the wall and began to carelessly dry himself off. "Are you okay? And the others? What happened to you guys?"

"Tommy, it's fine. Really," said Kimberly reassuringly though it did nothing in comforting Tommy. "He didn't really attack us in the usual sense. I think he just wanted to send us a message."

"What do you mean?"

Wrapping the towel around his waist Tommy led Kimberly out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom where he began an immediate quest to find something to wear that was at least somewhat clean. Having a woman in the house hadn't been exactly what he was expecting. Kimberly was as far from the domestic type as was possible. That didn't bother Tommy it just meant that, between the two of them, things that would be routine for most couples like doing laundry or washing dirty dishes didn't get done until it was absolutely necessary.

Seated on the bed, Kimberly watched Tommy struggle to step into a pair of basketball shorts. He was clearly favoring his ribs, the slightest of movements causing him to outwardly wince. "There was thunder and lightning, and then a part of the lawn caught on fire. It started to rain after that. When the fire was put out, the word '_Soon…'_ was burnt into the grass."

Tommy eyed Kimberly curiously as he began the daunting task of pulling the loosest t-shirt he could find over his head. "And naturally, you came up here to check on me to make sure I wasn't the White Ranger, right?"

"Tommy, I—" Kimberly began, only to be silenced by Tommy's hand.

"Stop. You don't have to explain. I'd probably be worried about me too if I was you or one of the others. It's not like I don't have a history of turning on the people I care about." Momentarily, Tommy paused, just long enough to leave Kimberly wondering whether or not his feelings were hurt. "All I can do is continue to tell you guys that it's not me, and prove it when I can. Like now."

"Now?"

"Now," Tommy repeated with a confirming head nod. "The Yellow Ranger alone, all by herself, with no one here to help her. If I was the White Ranger, don't you think I would have already capitalized on the opportunity to take out a Ranger without having to worry about the others?"

"I—" Kimberly started, her mouth snapping shut. Silently, she pondered Tommy's question. Alas, his point was a valid one, and she convinced herself that it was pure coincidence Tommy hadn't been there in the backyard with them. "You're right. I'm sorry, Tommy. It's just so…_weird_, you know?"

Ignoring the pain that jabbed at his ribs with every step, Tommy crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Kimberly, laying his left hand on top of her right that rested on her thigh. He turned his head towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips that did wonders in the way of reassuring to Kimberly where Tommy's true allegiances lie. When Tommy pulled his lips away, he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "I won't let him hurt you."

"Tommy, don't make promises you can't keep. You're not a Ran—"

"No!" Tommy interrupted, his voice a low growl. Chocolate met doe as Tommy looked directly into Kimberly's eyes; into the eyes of a long-lost love, a love he had somehow rediscovered, a love he refused to ever let go of again. "I may not be a Ranger anymore, but I am promising you right now that he won't lay a finger on you. If he does, he'll have Hell to pay for it."

For the briefest of moments Kimberly expected to see Tommy's eyes flash white as if he were still the teenaged Green Ranger acting under the evil influence of Rita Repulsa. Then she remembered that the Tommy she was looking at now was not the young man he had once been. Yes, her initial instinct was to think that he was the White Ranger, but that had simply been nostalgia. In her heart of hearts, she knew there was no way that Tommy—the man who had devoted his life to protecting the innocent at the tender age of sixteen and never once looked back, the man who relished every opportunity he was given to put evil in its place, and the one person amongst them all who would never truly be able to leave this life and honestly didn't mind—could be the White Ranger. His heart was pure, of that she was sure.

Understanding his need to feel chivalrous, Kimberly reached out and cupped the side of his face in the palm of her hand, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Okay, Tommy," she whispered. "Okay."

"I love you, Kimberly. I always will," Tommy told her with as much emotion as he could muster, needing her to know that his feelings were real. "Nothing can hurt us as long as we have each other."

"Tommy, why are you talking like this?"

"What do you mean? I just—I mean, look at the facts. When it comes down to you and me with the fate of the world in our hands, we've never failed. As a team we've lost our fair share of battles, but never when it was just the two of us. I think that says a lot about who we are; that we can rely on each other for anything, know what the other is doing and thinking without having to ask. I know it probably sounds crazy, but I've always felt like there was this special bond between you and me, something that tied us together no matter how many thousands of miles life threw between us."

The hint of something wet touched Kimberly's eyes; she was unable to contain the smile that Tommy's words had created. She too had experienced that same strange connection, but had never discussed it with Tommy. In their younger days she had been too afraid of what Tommy would think to say anything to him. Surely he would have deemed her to be crazy, she told herself back then. When they were reunited some years later, neither were Rangers anymore, nor were they a couple. The connection had still been there, but she did not bring it up, convincing herself that it was just the few remaining feelings of an old love long gone.

"I've felt it, too," Kimberly whispered hoarsely.

"What? F-For how long?" Tommy sputtered in disbelief.

"Since the day I saw you at the karate tournament, I guess. I took one look at you and I just knew that you were special, that you weren't like all the other guys I knew. There was also something mysterious about you that just made me want to know everything about you," Kimberly admitted, smiling softly at the look of shock on Tommy's face. "The more we got to know each other, the closer we got, the more the connection grew, I think. When you lost your powers and went to your uncle's cabin, I could feel what you were going through inside. I was heartbroken that you were so sad and that I couldn't do anything to make you feel better."

"I think our connection is strongest when our emotions are just as strong."

"What do you mean?" asked Kimberly who wore a look of both curiosity and confusion upon her face.

"Well, when you left for Florida, I felt the same thing you felt when I lost my powers. For almost two months I could feel how homesick you were, how much you missed everything you knew and loved and cared about. Then one day, I couldn't feel you as strongly. I assumed you were finally starting to adjust, that maybe you had made some new friends. In hindsight, I know now that it was just—"

Tommy stopped himself before he made mention of the young man Kimberly had left him for by way of what she described as 'the cruelest thing she had ever done,' but Kimberly still knew what he was speaking of. It was Tommy's deepest hurt, an emotion that he had buried, but never truly banished. Part of her was sad that her actions from so long ago still hurt him, but another part was oddly happy to know how much he had truly cared about her, how much he still cared about her.

"What's done is done, Tommy. We've both made our share of mistakes, but for some reason, life thought we deserved a second chance. I want to focus on the us of today, not what we were or what we could have been if things had been different. I like who we are and where we're at. I don't love the old Tommy and I would hope that you don't still love the old Kimberly."

A shake of Tommy's head came almost as soon as the words had escaped her lips. "No, of course not! I like who we are and where we're at, too, and I'm definitely not in love with the old Kimberly. Granted," Tommy continued, his lips slowly curving upwards. "The old Kimberly did look exceptionally hot fighting in a sundress with those tight, little, spandex biker shorts underneath."

"Hey! As your girlfriend at the time I resent your sarcasm, Mister! You of all people should have been happy that I wasn't wearing a thong or something and showing off my ass to the Putties and Tengas every time I did a flip or a kick!"

Closing his eyes, Tommy smiled brightly. Kimberly slapped his shoulder, but Tommy didn't flinch. Instead, he closed his eyes tighter and smiled even bigger. "Just let me enjoy the mental image for a second, k? I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you that one of my teenaged fantasies was seeing you fighting in lingerie."

"Thomas James Oliver!" Kimberly exclaimed. But try as she might, she was unable to contain her laughter. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes even though she knew that Tommy could not see it. "I should have known from all those times I had to save your ass that you were just being a little pervert and got distracted."

"All the times you saved my ass!?" Tommy laughed, his eyes now wide open. "Ms. Hart, need I remind you of all the times you yelled 'Tommy!' in that high-pitched scream of yours that I can't do because I have balls, and I had to come to your rescue?"

"Wow. Way to take a girl down," Kimberly muttered softly, flopping down on the bed.

Tommy's head met the mattress seconds after Kimberly's had. His first movement was to get her eyes on him. His second was to open his mouth in order to tell her, "Hey, I wouldn't be much of a White Knight if I didn't get to rescue the princess every once in a while, now would I?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't," Kimberly answered with a light giggle, pecking a kiss to the tip of Tommy's nose. Next moment her arms were around Tommy's neck and they were kissing passionately. All signs were pointing towards a night of adult fun when three bodies came barreling through the bedroom door. Kimberly yelped and flipped over to see Adam, Jason, and Rocky standing there as if they were walking in on a fight. "What the hell are you three doing!?"

"You never came back," Jason accused, pointing a finger at Kimberly. "We thought—"

"That the White Ranger got to her?" Tommy asked, finishing Jason's thought for him. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at the way the cheeks of all three men immediately got red, not to mention Jason's sheepish nod. "Guys, everything's fine. I thought you all agreed earlier that I wasn't the White Ranger?"

"We did, but then _boom!_ Thunder. And _crack!_ Lightning," Rocky interjected wildly, his arms flailing about in every direction. "And then…and then…and then _burn!_ Fire."

"_Burn!_ Fire?" Adam asked, staring at Rocky in disbelief.

"I didn't know what sound fire made," Rocky muttered with a look of embarrassment.

"And _burn _was the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, I didn't hear you—"

"Guys, guys," Jason interrupted, ceasing what he knew could turn into an argument as heated as a Presidential Debate. Usually, their arguments were quite amusing and Jason would have let it go on, but not under the hardened glares of Tommy and Kimberly who were both staring directly at him as if he was the leader of the pack. "I think we're interrupting them. Let's take this outside."

Kimberly smiled gratefully; Tommy managed a tight, forced grin as Jason escorted Adam and Rocky out of the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him on his way out. When the room was sufficiently clear, Kimberly rolled back over, smiling at Tommy, lazily tracing her finger over his t-shirt covered chest.

"We're gonna get through this, Beautiful," Tommy whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. Her nose nestled against Tommy's chest, Kimberly inhaled deeply, the faintest trace of his cologne sending her senses into overdrive. Needing closer contact, she attacked his lips with a passion. For nearly five minutes they remained wrapped in each other's arms. When the kiss finally broke, Tommy was nearly breathless. All he could manage in reply was a muttered, "Wow," as he subconciously touched his fingers to his bottom lip.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You just have a way of reassuring me that everything's going to be okay," Kimberly replied, kissing him again, a bright smile on her face when she pulled away moments later. "Plus, it doesn't hurt that you're willing to take me to Paris just to see the sun rise."

"I can take you to the Great Wall of China tomorrow if you'd like."

Noting the grin on his face, Kimberly playfully slapped him on the arm. "I'm serious. No matter what we're doing, you always find a way to make me feel special. After all these years, I still don't see how I ever let you go."

"I thought we weren't talking about the past anymore?"

"We're not."

Tommy laughed. What Kimberly considered to be logic had always gotten that same reaction out of him. She was quirky in her own right, and that was part of what Tommy loved about her. Kimberly never felt like she had to conform to fit in. She did her own thing and really didn't worry in regards to what people thought about her. Tommy, the complete polar opposite of Kimberly in that respect, admired her ability to tune out and disregard any negativity around her.

He was on the verge of saying something when the bedroom door burst open once again. This time it was just Jason, who came in with eyes closed just to be on the safe side. When no noises were heard, he deemed it safe to open his eyes and speak to his unimpressed friends. "Tyrannodrones. Elsa. Park."

And with that he was gone. Disappointed, frustrated, and a little bit angry, Kimberly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked to the clock on Tommy's nightstand. "It's freaking midnight for God's sake! Why can't he just attack at four o'clock Monday through Friday like Rita and Zedd always did?"

Not even giving Tommy a chance to reply, Kimberly spun on her heels and headed for the door but he called out to her, getting her to stop and turn around, arms folded across her chest. "Be safe out there."

Tommy's concern for her well-being made her expression soften to the point she could offer a small smile. "I will. You better get down to the basement, just in case the White Ranger shows up again, and we need your help."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be down in a minute."

Kimberly, with no time to argue, nodded her head and left him on his own. After a pit stop in the bathroom, and another in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Tommy settled down into his usual chair just as the morphed versions of his friends began to engage the Tyrannodrones.

In the park, Kimberly had taken to using her Ptera Grips against Mesogog's leather-clad general, while each of the male Rangers did battle with small groups of Tyrannodrones. Charging forward, Kimberly swiped at Elsa who jumped backwards to avoid the blow, but the Yellow Ranger would not be stopped so easily. She continued to slash at Elsa, missing by mere inches every time. Finally, when the Ptera Grips had proven themselves to be useless in this situation, Kimberly dismissed them, deciding to revert back to that which she knew best.

Launching herself into a series of back handsprings, Kimberly pushed herself high into the air, executing a corkscrew maneuver that left her looking right at Elsa's back. When Elsa turned around, Kimberly jumped as high as she could and locked her legs tightly around Elsa's neck. Looking down on Elsa, Kimberly smiled from beneath her helmet. "Later, bitch!" Kimberly exclaimed in a voice reminiscent of her Valley Girl days. Snapping her body backwards, Kimberly used the added momentum to flip Elsa over, sending her crashing into the ground with a resounding thud.

Across the way, Adam, Jason, and Rocky were making quick work of the Tyrannodrones. In fact, most of them had already been eliminated. With only two of the drones remaining, the men had taken to toying with the creatures. Red, black, and blue formed a perimeter around the Tyrannodrones, making escape impossible. Slowly, they approached the drones like a cheetah stalking its prey. On Adam's signal, they moved forward to finish the job just as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in between the pair of Tyrannodrones, destroying them instantly and throwing the Rangers backwards.

In a fashion similar to what had happened earlier, a fire began in the place where the lightning bolt had hit, but there was something different about it this time. Instead of dancing around like they had done before, the flames grew upwards in a column. Kimberly, who was still occupied with Elsa, did not see this happening, but the male Rangers watched the flames continue their vertical growth with a sense of dread. It was as if they knew what was coming, but were powerless to do anything about it.

There was no rain, either, just the whistle of arrows being fired at them. Diving to avoid them, Jason looked up from where he lay just in time to see the flames disappear into thin air, replaced by the figure of the White Ranger. Jason made to get on his feet, but was dropped once more when the White Ranger summoned a ball of crackling white energy and hit Jason right in the chest with it, sending the Black Ranger flying through the air, right into a tree.

The sickening crack of flesh and bone meeting unforgiving oak was enough to alert Kimberly to what was happening. She started to run towards the White Ranger, but immediately knew that she wasn't going to make it in time. Not even halfway there, she tried to scream for Adam and Rocky, but the words would not come out. With wide eyes, she watched in horror as the Red and Blue Rangers met the same fate as Jason, Adam connecting with a tree, and Rocky hitting the thick metal bars that were supporting a nearby swing set.

Sensing a new presence approaching, the White Ranger slowly turned his head to see Kimberly charging at him. Turning around to face her, the White Ranger folded his arms across his chest, laughing louder as Kimberly got closer. Even when she drew her Ptera Grips, the White Ranger did not move a muscle outside of tapping his wrist once. An invisible shield went up around the White Ranger, preventing Kimberly from coming within more than five feet of him.

"What's the matter? You scared? Come on and fight me!" Kimberly yelled, pacing back and forth, her gaze never leaving the White Ranger.

For a moment, the White Ranger seemed to ponder the idea of lowering his defenses and fighting the Yellow Ranger, but quickly dismissed the idea, shaking his head. "It is not yet your time, Yellow Ranger, but worry not, your day will come soon enough." Then, with another touch of his wrist, the White Ranger was engulfed by flames once more. When the fire went out on its own a few moments later, he was gone.

Defeated, Kimberly looked around for the nearest injured Ranger and found that it was Adam who lay under a large oak tree fifteen feet away. Thankfully, after checking on all of the Rangers, she found that none of them were hurt too seriously. Everyone was able to walk, albeit with quite a bit of pain, but they all knew that it could have been a lot worse, and that they were lucky it hadn't been.

More so than Adam and Jason, Kimberly had been the most concerned about Rocky. With his history of back injuries, not to mention the fact that he was slammed into a huge metal pole, it was a wonder he was even able to walk. She reasoned he was lucky that he'd just be sore for a few days, quite a reversal of fate from the paralysis that surely would have occurred had the Power not been there to protect him.

As the Rangers prepared to teleport back to the Command Center, Kimberly thought back on their first two meetings with the White Ranger. Both had been fleeting, and involved the Rangers being on the receiving end of surprise attacks and quick departures, never giving them the chance to retaliate. Pressing the button on her gauntlet to teleport, Kimberly felt the rush of energy as a column of yellow light enveloped her, and with closed eyes she silently promised herself that he would not get away so easily the next time that they met.


	11. Through Glass

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, thanks to my beta-reader kdmarks.

"_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

_How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen…_" _– Corey Taylor_

That being said, on with the story…

* * *

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 11 – "Through Glass"_

_Original Posting Date: May 30, 2008  
_

The battle lines had been drawn, of this the White Ranger was well aware; if he had anything to say about it, the Power Rangers would be cold—in the most literal sense possible—long before the heat of the summer months had given way to the autumn chill. Yes, they were strong; yes, they were larger in numbers than he, but in the mind of the White Ranger, that meant nothing. He had only shown them fleeting glimpses of the power he was capable of, and certainly the mental advantage was most definitely his. Constant sneak attacks at the most random of times both day and night, only to disappear after mere minutes of fighting kept the Rangers on their toes at all hours.

Given enough time, he knew that he could eventually pick them off using his Cat and Mouse strategy, a fact he was entirely sure of, but the White Ranger wasn't willing to wait until the end of summer to see the Rangers meet their demise. He wanted them dead now, and in the absolute worst ways possible. Visions of their lifeless bodies slumped at his feet as he stood tall over them, the final victor and supreme power on Earth, played out in his mind. For that to happen though, and it pained him to admit to such, he needed help. Seeing as how every previous team of Power Rangers had neutralized their various oppressors, he understood that the kind of help he required could only come from the one non-Ranger that he had absolutely no desire of aligning himself with...Mesogog.

Seated in the less than comfortable quarters that Elsa had shown him to nearly an hour ago, the White Ranger ignored the disheveled bed in the corner of the room in favor of the floor where he sat in absolute silence with his legs crossed and head bowed, as if in meditation. Darkness surrounded him completely as he struggled to remain patient for the half-man half-dinosaur, the only visible light creeping in from underneath a set of nearby double doors.

When he finally heard the doors creak open a few moments later, he did not stir; he simply remained in his meditative position, apathetic to whomever it was that had entered the room. The sound of hissing mixed in with very heavy, robotic breathing alerted him to the fact that Mesogog had not come alone for this little meeting. Exhaling quietly, the White Ranger slowly rose to his feet and turned around. Folding his arms across his chest defiantly, he set his sights on Zeltrax and the cyborg's master. "You obviously don't know how to treat your house guests, Mesogog. You're lucky that I'm such a patient man."

Mesogog chuckled flippantly to himself as he approached the White Ranger without the slightest hint of caution, hesitation, or fear. They stood toe-to-toe, the White Ranger towering over Mesogog, but the bipedal lizard remained unflinching, making up in spirit what he lacked in height. "You made me wait two weeks for you, White Ranger," Mesogog hissed, flicking his forked tongue. "I see no issue with you waiting a measly one hour for my presence. Now, do you prefer to continue arguing senselessly, or do you wish to discuss the matter for which you have obviously come to me?"

With clenched fists, the White Ranger opened his mouth but closed it almost immediately, shaking his head back and forth. For two weeks Mesogog had tried to convince the White Ranger to work for him, to take the place of Zeltrax as his lead general and right hand man, only to be turned down with each and every attempt. Mesogog knew the man behind the helmet though, and so he too waited patiently, aware that the White Ranger would eventually come to the realization that the Power Rangers would not be as easily defeated as he had initially believed them to be. Now, Mesogog had control of the situation. It was he with the power, and it was he who would dictate what occurred during this meeting, or so he thought.

During those two weeks, the White Ranger had done little more than frustrate and irritate the Rangers beyond belief with his random guerilla attacks. Little progress, if any, had been made in the way of hurting them on the extreme level of which he had hoped for. No evil Ranger in history had ever been able to permanently defeat the Power Rangers, but the ones who had gotten the closest to doing so were the ones that had had the backing of someone like Mesogog. Full-on attacks against the Rangers were quite risky considering he was outnumbered four to one; with thousands of Tyrannodrones at his disposal, however, the White Ranger would certainly be invincible.

"You know what I want," said the White Ranger, casually.

"Yes, I do, just as you know what it is that I desire," Mesogog replied, allowing his eyes to linger momentarily on the wrist of the White Ranger. Upon noticing this, the White Ranger put his hand behind his back defensively, making Mesogog smile wickedly. "The gemssss, I musssst have them. Destroy those good for nothing Power Rangers and bring their Dino Gems to me. My army is yours to use however you please."

The White Ranger nodded, silently pondering what the ramifications of giving the Dino Gems to Mesogog would be. The more he thought about it, the less he liked the idea. "That's all well and good, but what happens when I bring you the gems and you turn the clock back on the planet? There's nothing in it for me except the deaths of the Power Rangers once you've turned the place into Jurassic Park. You've got to do a lot better than just an army of Tyrannodrones if you want me to help you with this."

Scaly fingers crept across Mesogog's face as he stroked his chin wistfully. Clearly, the control he had believed himself to have was gone, had never been his to begin with if Mesogog was honest about it. Up to this point, he had been unsuccessful in his attempts to seize the Dino Gems. He needed the White Ranger more than he wanted to admit. "Just what is it that you would like from me, White Ranger? I would again offer you the position at my right hand, but obviously there is no place for a human like yourself on a planet that is ruled by the mighty dinosaurs, and if that is what you had desired in the first place, I believe you would have already said as much."

Holding up three fingers, the White Ranger smiled beneath his helmet. "There are three things that I want from you beyond the use of your Tyrannodrone army. First of all, I want safe passage off of this rock, to a planet where both human life and the use of the Power is sustainable, before you go and redecorate it."

"That is not an issssue. What elsssse?"

"The life of the Yellow Ranger. Whatever planet I go to I will claim and rule as my own, and she is to stand at my side as my queen."

"What is your fascination with her, White Ranger? Never touching her in battle, always fleeing before she can get close enough to lay so much as a finger on you…I must admit, your behavior around the woman is one of the few things in this world that I do not understand. A silly human female devoted to the idiocy of the side of good and the teachings of Zordon seems beneath a man as powerful as yourself."

Something in the White Ranger's head made him snap the moment he heard the name Zordon come from Mesogog's mouth. Lightning quick, he took Mesogog by the collar of his flowing, floor length, black cloak and slammed him up against the closest wall. The White Ranger cocked his arm back for a powerful punch that would have left Mesogog spitting out his teeth if it had been allowed to connect but, before the blow could be delivered, Zeltrax grabbed the White Ranger by the arm and flung him backwards; drawing his sword, he pointed it at the spandex-clad man on the floor.

"Put down your weapon, Zeltrax. Your primitive means for problem solving are quite unnecessary," Mesogog ordered with a nonchalant wave of his hand; Zeltrax immediately obeyed, returning the sword to its sheath at his hip. Touching the side of his head, Mesogog directed his full concentration towards the White Ranger who suddenly found himself vertical once again, only this time his feet were no longer touching the ground. With zero control over the movements of his body, the White Ranger hovered to Mesogog, his legs hanging and flailing beneath him. "Ah yes, how could I forget such an…_important_ detail? You were one of Zordon's most prized pupils, were you not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never worked for Zordon," the White Ranger answered adamantly, vigorously shaking his head from side to side. "Zordon was a disgrace, blinded by his own ambition, his black and white view of good and evil, and the idiocy of self-sacrifice. He was as foolish an old man as this universe has ever had the misfortune of seeing. Had that good-for-nothing Red Space Ranger not destroyed the fool of a wizard, I would kill him myself, just like I'm going to kill the Power Rangers; swiftly and without mercy."

"Your actionsss say differently, but it is no more relevant than the time of day. The woman you wish to control is of little importance to me. I see no reason why you cannot keep her as your own," Mesogog replied, using a flick of his wrist to lower the White Ranger back to the ground. "Two of your demands will be met, White Ranger. What is the third?"

"I want her Dino Gem."

The third request of the White Ranger was met with sarcastic laughter from both Zeltrax and Mesogog. "That is…impossssible. As you know, I cannot accomplish my ultimate goal without the combined power of all the Dino Gemsss. Come up with something else or be satisfied with that which I have already given to you, the choice is yours. Either way, the Yellow Dino Gem is to be mine."

"You don't need it. The only gem that you require is the black one. It is stronger than all the other gems combined, more than enough to power whatever crazy machine you've built to do your dirty work. Let me have her gem and the other three are yours. As you said earlier, a man like me needs more than a simple human woman at his side. I am a Ranger and I will settle for no less than another as my queen."

"Master, you cannot give him the—"

"Silence, you fool! It is not your place to tell me what I can and cannot do! Leave us now, before I lose my generous nature and turn you into a pile of useless scrap metal!" Mesogog hissed, waiting until Zeltrax had mumbled an apology, bowed humbly, and taken his leave before continuing. "If I could only find someone better, I would destroy that feeble excuse for a general," he added, shaking his head. "You must understand my hesitation in giving you the gem. How am I to know that what you speak is the truth; that the Black Dino Gem is truly stronger than all the others?"

"I had a feeling you might say that, which is why the first Dino Gem that I bring to you will be the one belonging to the Black Ranger, so you can see first hand just how powerful it really is before you make your decision; and I guarantee you that, once you've seen it up close for yourself, relinquishing the yellow gem to me will no longer be a necessary concern for you to worry about."

"You speak confidently, White Ranger. I certainly hope that you know what you are talking about. Bring me the Black Dino Gem, and if it is to my…_liking_…I will allow you to keep the yellow one for yourself…but I warn you, do not try and trick me. The repercussions for you would be most _unpleassssant_, to say the least."

"You don't need to worry about me, Mesogog. I'll do my part; you just make sure that you fulfill your end of the bargain. If anything happens to the Yellow Ranger at the hands of you, your terrible excuse for generals, or the Tyrannodrones, I'll make sure that you see your dinosaur ancestors much sooner than you had hoped for. You," the White Ranger continued, pointing an accusatory finger at Mesogog, "have been warned."

Mesogog opened his mouth to reply but, before he could get a single word out, a crackling column of white light had already completely enveloped the White Ranger from head to foot. With a resounding crack and a bright flash that left Mesogog temporarily blinded, the White Ranger was gone, leaving Mesogog alone to question whether or not making the proverbial deal with the devil would come back to haunt him; for if it did, the consequences would surely be dire, and not for the White Ranger, either.

* * *

Adam stood in a corner of the basement, sweat pouring from his forehead as he mercilessly attacked a punching bag with hands stuffed into a pair of boxing gloves. Having spent the last fifteen minutes literally trying to beat a hole into the bag, Adam's arms were long since burning, but he never once thought about quitting. He just kept going, mentally blocking out the pain that exploded in his arms with each and every punch that he threw. Every time his fist connected with the bag, he pictured that it was the White Ranger he was pulverizing; hitting him over and over again for all the upheaval that he had caused in his life and the lives of his teammates.

Tanya was fresh on his mind, as well. Plans to go see her over the past weekend had been put on hold thanks to the White Ranger's never ending sneak attacks. The White Ranger may have wanted to kill the Power Rangers, but not more than Adam wanted to kill him at that moment. Opportunities to spend quality time with Tanya had already been few and far between long before the White Ranger had arrived on the scene. Now, it was almost not even worth the effort to try and see her; not when any plans they might have made with each other were likely to be interrupted at the most inopportune of times.

Cocking his arm back as far as possible, Adam gave the bag one final punch, sending it swinging wildly from the chain that kept it suspended. Sighing, he waited until it started to slow down then reached out and stopped it. He tossed the gloves over his shoulder, caring little as to where they landed. Mopping the sweat from his face with a towel, Adam took a drink from his water bottle; with a surprising amount of anger still running through him, he turned and flung the half-full bottle against the wall.

"I'll kill him myself," he muttered through clenched teeth. Then thoughts of Tanya crept into his mind once more. She hated seeing him angry, he reminded himself in between deep breaths. His calm, peaceful sense of serenity was a big part of her attraction to him. Even though she wasn't there to see him mad, the simple thought of disappointing her was enough to make him pick up the boxing gloves and water bottle from the floor. He returned the gloves to their proper place and threw the plastic container away before heading for the stairs.

Entering the main floor of the house, he was surprised to see that it was completely void of life. Then again, considering that he had teleported directly into the basement, it wasn't like there should have been anyone there waiting for him. He padded lazily into the kitchen to look for something to eat, and was met with a bright pink Post-It note stuck to the refrigerator door. Kimberly's big, flowing cursive complete with little hearts to dot her 'i's' was recognizable at first glance.

_Tommy,_

_Went to lunch with Hayley. Jason's at the gym. What do you want for dinner? Call me when you read this and let me know. I love you, baby._

_Love,_

_Kim_

Smiling to himself, Adam didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until he felt their wetness sliding down his cheek. Tommy and Kimberly were so lucky to have each other during such a trying time; he was happy for them, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but a large part of him still wished that Tanya was there with him, too. Wiping his tears away, he reached into the fridge for what appeared to be a leftover piece of fried chicken only to find that he no longer had much of an appetite. Instead, he opted for a bottle of Gatorade, turning for the living room and the big screen plasma that hung on the wall.

Flopping on the couch, he reached for the remote control resting on the coffee table in front of him. At first glance, he didn't even notice the ballpoint pen and open notebook sitting next to the remote control. It was only a few minutes later, when he moved to grab his water bottle from the table, that he saw it, again recognizing Kimberly's handwriting. He picked the notebook up, his attention temporarily diverted from the baseball game on TV as his eyes started to scan the page.

"Silly little man it seems you had a big idea in your head to come and conquer me…," he read aloud, wondering silently why Kimberly's writing had stopped after just a few lines. His head turned back towards the television to check the score of the game, but he found himself looking elsewhere; to the acoustic guitar standing up against side of the loveseat. At the realization of what the words were, he quietly murmured, "Song lyrics."

Hesitantly, hoping Kimberly wouldn't be mad if she walked in on him playing it, Adam got up and retrieved her guitar. With the guitar strapped around his shoulder and blue pen in hand, he alternated between picking casually at the stringed instrument and scribbling his additions in the notebook. The very distinct difference in handwriting skills between himself and the Yellow Ranger made him laugh out loud.

For nearly an hour Adam sat on the couch, playing and writing until he had come up with something that he thought roughly resembled a decent song. Never much of a songwriter—though he had definitely tried on more than one occasion, due in large part to his musically gifted girlfriend—Adam decided that the only way to know for sure if it was good or not was to play and sing the song completely from start to finish. With that in mind, he started picking at the guitar once more.

_Silly little man it seems you had,  
A big idea in your head,  
To come and conquer me._

_Now I don't mean to go and wreck your day,  
But you better turn and run away,  
Or there'll be a big, big price to pay._

_Cause I am the one you should fear the most.  
Cause I am the one who will take you down,  
And as long as I exist,  
There's hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the wooooorld.._

_So, the battle field lights your way,  
It's what you want…well then okay!  
Prepare to disappear.  
I'm gonna crush you down till you're so small,  
That a mouse will seem like stories tall.  
It's what you want...good bye!_

_Cause I am the one you should fear the most.  
Yes, I am the one who will bring you down,  
And as long as I exist,  
There's hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the woooooorld…_

_Never a time, I fall apart...I must be strong.  
Cause the winners win, the losers lose.  
Choose your side...it's your moooove…_

_And I am the one you should fear the most...  
Cause I am the one who can bring you…down.  
And as long as I exist…  
There's hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world.  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the woooooorld._

"And you never told me you played guitar, why?"

With bright red cheeks, Adam spun around to find that Kimberly was standing behind him with her hands on her hips, shaking her head and smiling at him. He immediately removed the guitar from his lap and set it down against the couch, looking back to Kimberly apologetically. "Sorry about that. Guess I just got carried away."

"Don't apologize, Adam. You've got a real talent there," Kimberly replied, walking over to him. She took the seat next to him, setting her hand on his knee, a move that was intended to be completely platonic, which is what Adam took it as. "So…why didn't you tell me that you could play?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, a sudden feeling of awkwardness setting in on him. "I don't know. You were always the musical one in the group. I guess I just felt like I'd be stepping on your toes or something," he answered, standing up quickly. "Anyway, I'll leave you be. I'm sure Tommy's going to be home soon."

"Adam Yong Park, you sit your ass back down right this instant!" Kimberly demanded, pointing to the couch. Her voice left no room for argument; Adam sheepishly obeyed, knowing better than to argue with Kimberly when she got this way. "Tommy's meeting Jason at the gym, and besides, it's obvious that something's bothering you. I'm your friend and being there for you is just as important to me as Tommy is."

She rubbed Adam's back softly, trying to coax him into talking to her, but it was clear that he had walls around his heart the same way that Tommy did. It made her smile, the similarities between the love of her life and one of her closest male friends. They both were defensive when it came to opening up; they both were incredibly passionate people, and they both put everyone else in front of themselves without the slightest bit of hesitation. Still, Kimberly mused that Adam should have known better than to try and hide from her like that. She was one of only three people in the Ranger circle that had broken Tommy's infamous walls down, and was the first one at that.

"Tell me about the guitar," she continued softly. "When did you learn to play?"

"I started when I was nine. My mom and dad hated rock music so I'd go over to my neighbor's house and we'd blast Van Halen and AC/DC until our ears started to ring," Adam answered, earning something between a snort and laugh from Kimberly that made him roll his eyes. "Anyway, he was a couple years older than me, and when he got a guitar for his eleventh birthday, I decided that I wanted to learn, too. My parents weren't too thrilled when I told them, but Mom was always encouraging me to try new things, to become more American."

"She wanted you to fit in," Kimberly supplied.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, so when they said no, I played that card and got an acoustic guitar on my next birthday. I've been playing ever since. I bet you've probably never read the song credits on Tanya's CD, huh?"

Kimberly shook her head, eyeing Adam curiously. "No, I can't say that I have."

Out of his seat, Adam walked over to the entertainment system under the television and started to look through the stacks of CD's and DVD's. It took him less than a minute to find Tanya's debut album. He carefully pulled it from its' place in the middle of the stack and removed the inside jacket, handing it off to Kimberly before returning back to his seat.

"Tracks: three, five, seven, eight, eleven, fourteen, fifteen, and seventeen."

Flipping through the booklet, Kimberly's eyes grew wider each time she read the credits on one of the tracks Adam had listed. Every one of the songs had "Apark" listed next to the word "Guitar."

"Apark?" Kimberly asked with a laugh. "Is that the best penname you could come up with it?"

Adam smiled, laughing right along with her. "If you really think about it, it sounds Middle Eastern. Plus, Tanya, Rocky, and 'Sha are the only ones that know, and besides, I figured if anyone actually thought it was me enough to confront me about it, I'd just fess up and come clean. I've never shown myself to be musically inclined, though, so I pretty much knew I was in the clear."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I already told you, you were the musical one in the group. It was hard enough for me, feeling like I had to try and replace Zack, not only as a Ranger, but in your circle of friends, too. It took me almost a year before I even felt comfortable enough to speak my mind if Tommy or Zordon were looking for input. I was always afraid that, if I made a mistake, you guys would say something like 'Zack wouldn't have messed that up. I just wanted to blend in and not step on any toes."

Kimberly nodded, trying to understand where Adam was coming from, but the truth was that she couldn't and would never be able to, either. The original five Rangers, and Tommy to some extent, were the only ones that hadn't had expectations to live up to; there were no shoes to fill and no precedence's set. And though they were the first, they were still the standard that every other Ranger coming after them held themselves up to. As the first Pink Ranger, Kimberly took great pride in knowing that she had paved the way for so many other amazing women.

"First of all, no one could ever replace Zack, just like no one could ever replace you or Tommy or Billy or anyone else. I won't say that I know how you feel because I don't, and I never will, but Zordon chose you for a reason. You had the qualities that he looked for in all his Rangers, and he made a great decision when he chose you to take over for Zack as the Black Ranger. Don't ever short yourself, Adam; and strictly between you and me, I know for a fact that you're in the Top Seven."

"Top Seven?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's something Tommy told me about. After the Red Ranger mission, Tommy and the other Reds decided that there needed to be some kind of standard for the future teams to model themselves after. Every Red but Tommy and Jason went back to their teams, and they all took a vote, picking the "best" Ranger from each color. You were voted as the ideal Green Ranger, hands down."

Adam's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Wh—what?" he sputtered, shaking his head. "But what about Tommy? There's no way I'm a better Green Ranger than he was, and what about that guy from Lightspeed, Joel? I heard he was like an Air Force Pilot or something."

"Tommy was a fantastic Green Ranger, there's no doubt about that, but I think everyone can all agree that he did his best work in White," Kimberly replied as Adam nodded in agreement. "And since I'm sure you want to know, Andros got red…but if you ask me, it was just because of the whole Zordon thing." A moment of silence settled in over them as both instinctively thought of their mentor. "Anyway; T.J. got blue, Taylor from Wild Force got Yellow, it was a tie between me and Jen from Time Force for pink, and Tommy got the nod for sixth Ranger since there isn't always a White Ranger on every team."

"I—I seriously don't know what to say. I can't believe that out of all the Green Rangers, I got voted as the one to learn from," Adam murmured, trying his hardest to grasp the concept. It wasn't that he thought he had been a sub-par Ranger; he knew he was good, but…the best? "Wait, hold on a second there. Red, blue, green, pink, yellow, and white," he continued, using his fingers to count. "I only count six. Let me guess, you didn't want to hurt my feelings by telling me that Zack got voted as the best Black Ranger, right?"

Kimberly chuckled and shook her head. "No, Adam, that's not what I did. The way Tommy explained it to me, there had only been four Black Rangers when they voted, and since you had already been nominated as Green Ranger, that only left three to choose from. I won't lie to you, Zack probably would have gotten it if the other Reds hadn't agreed that there wasn't a big enough pool of Black Rangers to vote on, but now that Jason's added another color to his belt, I don't think you have to worry about Zack any time soon."

Wincing inwardly, Adam couldn't help but wonder if that had been a dig at him, because it certainly felt like it. Still, he decided to give Kimberly the benefit of the doubt and opted to defend himself calmly. "I don't want you to think that I'm jealous of Zack, because I'm not. I'm actually really proud of what I did as the Black Ranger. I was just explaining to you why I never told anyone about the guitar. I don't have a clue how we ended up talking about this."

Blushing, Kimberly gave Adam an embarrassed smile. "I guess you can blame me for that one. I heard your explanation, but it just registered differently in my head. It sounded like you were talking down about yourself and, after dealing with Tommy's wonderful guilt complex for so long, I'm used to having to go the extreme route to convince people otherwise. Sorry if I got a little carried away."

Adam shrugged. "S'okay. I know you were just trying to look out for me," he replied with a smile, giving Kimberly a one-armed hug. "You know, if I had known at sixteen that you were this easy to talk to, I would have opened up to you a long time ago. Thanks for being there for me, Kim."

The Yellow Ranger was unable to contain the bright smile that crept across her face. She knew that her friends all appreciated her, but it was nice to hear it from someone other than Tommy for a change. Happy to return the embrace, her mind began to wander when she caught sight of her guitar. "You're welcome," she replied. Standing up, she offered Adam a lift onto his feet. "Now let's go."

Adam took her hand and stood, but stared down at Kimberly quizzically. "And where exactly are we going?"

"To get you an electric guitar. Your song sounded pretty good on an acoustic, but think of how much better it would be on an electric, with some really strong, heavy power chords to back up the lyrics. Ah, I can practically hear it in my head. Come on, let's go. Oh, and, by the way, you're telling me about Tanya on the way. It's written all over your face."

With a giddy yip, Kimberly was running towards the front door with purse and car keys in hand long before Adam had even thought about a reply. Shrugging his shoulders to no one in particular, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to follow Kimberly. Oddly enough, he didn't have any hesitation in talking with Kimberly about his relationship. In fact, as he climbed into Kimberly's car, his only concern was that her infamous and well documented habits while shopping for clothing did not carry over into the realm of musical instruments.

* * *

Tapping his thumb against the steering wheel of his black Dodge Ram 1500 pickup truck, rap music thumping through the speakers, Jason drove through the gym parking lot in search of Tommy's Jeep and an open spot somewhere close to it. It didn't take him long to find the Jeep parked in between two spaces, as far away from the gym's front door as possible. Swinging his truck into the closest full parking space, Jason mused that Tommy would rather walk an extra five hundred feet than park closer and risk getting a door ding.

Hopping out of the front seat, Jason pocketed his keys and grabbed his black gym bag from the bed of his truck, throwing the bag over his shoulder as he started for the front door. He had barely made it past the first row of cars when he heard a crackling sound that made him freeze on the spot, letting his bag slide from his shoulder to the ground. The laugh that soon followed from behind him resulted in an immediate defensive posture; Jason slowly turned around, not surprised in the least.

Just as he had expected to see, there stood the White Ranger with his arms folded across his chest, head tilted cockily to the side. Jason rolled his eyes, silently cursing the fact that his workout with Tommy was being scrapped in favor for a workout of a much different variety. Flicking his wrist, Jason summoned his Brachio Morpher and stared the White Ranger down. "Let me guess, you want to fight?" The White Ranger merely nodded his head nonchalantly. "Well, let's do it then. It's your move."

"Not here. The park. Less innocent bystanders," the White Ranger replied, turning into a column of white light that quickly disappeared from sight.

With another roll of his eyes, Jason picked up his gym bag and returned it to the bed of his truck. His own black teleportation beam soon followed, carrying him off to the park and the one-on-one showdown with the White Ranger he knew to be inevitable. Since the first time he had seen the White Ranger, Jason had known that it was only a matter of time before he had to fight the evil Ranger without the aid of his teammates. He wasn't afraid, though. In fact, he was more than prepared for this battle. Ready with his key the moment he landed in the park, Jason made note of the White Ranger waiting nearby, and gave the area the usual quick scan to make sure that no one was watching him.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Weapons drawn, black met white in a clash of sparks and smoke as both Rangers connected with fierce blows against the chests of one another, both stumbling backwards. A loud pang echoed throughout the park when Jason held up his Brachio Staff to block the White Ranger's swiftly approaching Drago Sword. The two men went back and forth from there, throwing in punches and kicks along with the weapon attacks. It was clear from the beginning of the fight that these were two men of equal skill; neither was faster, neither was stronger, and nor was either man smarter in battle strategy.

Using his staff to parry the White Ranger's attacks, Jason looked desperately for an opening, but found himself concentrating less and less on the fight, and more on the man that he was fighting. The White Ranger's style was so familiar yet, for the life of him, he simply could not put his finger on where he had seen it before. Parts of it reminded him of Tommy, but he had already proven that he was not the White Ranger. During one of yesterday's many battles with the evil Ranger, Tommy had been communicating with Jason and the others through their helmet speakers the whole time.

It was inevitable that Jason's lack of concentration would eventually lead to the White Ranger gaining the upper hand. He did so by way of a spinning side kick that Jason managed to duck; the Black Ranger, however, was not prepared for the knee that immediately followed, connecting directly with the side of his helmet. Jason heard his neck crack as his head snapped violently to the side, leaving him slumped on the grass.

Darkness began to set in the moment his head hit the ground. In the back of his mind, he could hear someone yelling for him. The voice was distinctly female, and though he knew it was not the voice of Katherine, he couldn't help but think of her. Grimacing in pain, Jason fought to keep his eyes open as a male voice, possibly two, joined that which he was certain belonged to Kimberly. He found it fitting that his friends would be there to see his end, increasing the chances of his body being salvaged.

"NO!" the White Ranger yelled, turning to face the Rangers. Holding up his hand, a force field enveloped himself and Jason. "The Black Ranger is mine, as is his Dino Gem which I will personally deliver to Mesogog."

"I thought you didn't work for Mesogog, you bastard!" Kimberly shouted back, beating her fist against the force field. "What happened? Did you finally realize that you couldn't take us on your own?"

The White Ranger laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Foolish little girl, you know nothing. I am simply bargaining with Mesogog; your Dino Gems in exchange for a few demands of my own. I can't wait until I get to claim my prize, Yellow Ranger, but for now I'll settle for the death of this pathetic excuse for a Power Ranger. I hope you enjoy watching his demise. I promise you, I'll make it quick."

Turning back around, the White Ranger looked down on Jason, drawing his Drago Sword high above his head. Beneath his helmet, Jason's only thoughts were on Katherine. It was with her in mind that a sudden rush of power began to flow through his veins. Apparently, Jason was once again being given a second chance at life. He rolled out of the way just as the White Ranger plunged his sword towards him; on his side, Jason breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the sword impaled in the grass, inches from his face.

Rolling onto his back, Jason did a kip-up onto his feet. With his Brachio Staff in hand, pointed towards the ground, he began to roll his neck in slow, exaggerated circles. "Now it's my turn to play, fucker" he murmured, staring the White Ranger down as he raised his arms, crossing them over his face. "Super Dino Mode!"

Bursts of bright energy erupted from Jason's body as large, gold spikes with black piping began to protrude from his arms, legs, gloves, and boots. Simply put, this newfound power made Jason feel even more alive than he had felt upon first bonding with the Black Dino Gem. It was, for lack of a better term, _incredible_. Nothing Jason had ever experienced as a Power Ranger compared to how powerful he had now become.

Faster than before, Jason was able to catch the White Ranger with a leg sweep that left him on his back, earning the Black Ranger cheers of encouragement from his ostracized teammates. Stronger than ever, Jason effortlessly lifted the White Ranger into the air and tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Senses heightened, dodging the many energy arrows fired at him by the White Ranger became child's play. For Jason, these were the times that made being a Power Ranger fun. Getting a new power or ability…it was like testing out a newly opened toy on Christmas morning.

Eventually, it got to the point where trying to defend himself was becoming a daunting task for the White Ranger; enough so that, at the first opportunity, he put as much distance between himself and Jason as the force field would allow. "You may have won this battle, Black Ranger, but I promise you, the war _will_ _be mine!_"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say, pal!" Jason shot back with a wave as the White Ranger teleported away, the force field disappearing along with him. With much aggression that still needed to be dispersed, Jason started to beat his fist against his chest. "I'll be right here waiting the next time you want to get your ass kicked, too! You don't fuck with the Power Rangers, baby! You don't fuck with us!"

"Yes! Jason, that was incredible!" Kimberly gushed, throwing herself into Jason's embrace. He held onto her tightly, patting her back. "For a second there, we thought you were a goner. Thank the Power, you proved us wrong."

"Seriously, bro. That was awesome," Rocky supplied, slapping Jason on the shoulder.

"Yeah, no doubt," Adam offered, exchanging fist bumps with the Black Ranger. "I think it's gonna be a long time before we see that guy again."

"_Man, I sure hope so. After everything that's happened, you guys deserve a break_," Tommy spoke through their helmets, the smile on his face evident in his voice. "_Come on home and we'll celebrate…Ranger style!_"

The Rangers were all smiles as they echoed their agreement before teleporting back to the Command Center where Tommy was waiting in the basement to congratulate Jason. If not for the commotion surrounding Jason, he and the other Rangers might have noticed that Tommy walked just a tad slower than normal. Instead, it fell by the wayside as plans to celebrate the day's events were beginning to be made.

Three hours, a bottle of Jack Daniels, and an eighteen-pack of beer later saw Adam, Tommy, and Kimberly—the three members of the group that weren't already passed out—laughing and joking loudly, a complete turnaround from the quiet somberness that had afflicted the Rangers since the White Ranger's arrival over two weeks earlier. For the first time in a long time the group had something to be positive about and, knowing that the White Ranger would not disappear forever, they planned on using to the fullest whatever reprieve they were to be given, regardless of length.

With a joke from Adam as a backdrop, Tommy raised his arm to take a drink from his beer bottle. His lips had barely touched the opening of the bottle when he started to experience what felt like thousands of needles jabbing at him all over his body. The sudden pain was enough to make him cry out as he stood up in shock, dropped the bottle to the floor, and immediately dropped to his knees, doubled over.

Adam and Kimberly shared a quick look of concern with each other before rushing over to

Tommy to check on him. From the volume of his yelling—which was loud enough to wake Jason and Rocky from their drunken slumber—it was obvious that the pain was in was rather intense. He writhed on the floor, barely able to hear his friends asking him what was wrong and if he was okay.

In his head, Tommy was fighting with all his might to suppress the mighty beast inside that was dying to come out. "_Please, not now. Not now,_" he told himself silently and repeatedly as he beat his fist against the carpet. He could feel their eyes on him, practically burning holes through his body. "_Can't let them see me like this. Gotta fight it. Must…be…strong_."

Mustering up all of his remaining strength, Tommy pushed himself onto his feet and started a dead sprint towards his bedroom. Tommy slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it behind him, and then did the same in the bathroom, as well. With shaking hands, he fumbled with the sink faucet, eventually managing to get the water running. Holding onto the counter with one hand, he tried to splash some of the cold liquid onto his face only to lose his grip, slipping and falling to the hard linoleum.

"Tommy!?" Kimberly yelled, beating on their bedroom door. "Tommy, are you okay!? Answer me, please!"

Grimacing, his eyes trained on the ground, Tommy forced himself to look up and turn his head towards the door. "Y—yeah, I—I'm fine!" he managed to shout back, slowly pushing himself onto his feet. "I'll be out in a minute!"

However, as he used the sink to pull himself up from the floor, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and realized that he was not fine. Expecting to see himself, to see Tommy in the mirror, tears filled Tommy's eyes when he saw the horrible reflection that was staring right back at him. The hardened muscles, gentle facial features, spiked brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes he had hoped for were gone, replaced by an image that made him sink to his knees once more.

Grasping the counter with all his might, Tommy closed his eyes, praying that when he opened them, the haunting reflection would be gone from the mirror, but it was not. Still there, staring down at him, arms folded across his chest, was the White Ranger. "_Hellooooo, Tommy! You know, I'm getting real tired of you trying to fight me off. We both know that it's only a matter of time until I take over your body completely. Give up, Tommy. You're only delaying the inevitable…the inevitable…inevitable…_"

Seeing this, hearing the White Ranger's taunting voice fading away, only made Tommy bury his face in his hands as the tears started to fall harder, streaking down his cheeks. "Oh God, what have I done? What have I become?" he whimpered quietly, shaking his head. Pushing himself against the wall, pure unadulterated fear written across his face, Tommy curled his body into the fetal position, slowly rocking himself back and forth, his entire body shaking, whispering the words, "Zordon, help me."


	12. Leave The Memories Alone

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, thanks to my beta-reader kdmarks.

A/N 4: You guys weren't gonna get this till Friday but I'm feeling generous again. As it stands from here, I'm looking at wrapping this up with 17 chapters and an epilogue. Let's just say that the epilogue will definitely leave the door open for many more adventures for our favorite Ranger couple ;)

"_So here I am with my thoughts of you  
And this world I've left for me  
Stoic faces when I think of you  
And how I once believed  
So now you call me, but you know I won't let you through  
I've myself to deceive_

_So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you here in my memory_

_So I find me in your garden now  
A sad smile for the scene  
And all the flowers that we planted now  
Taken by the weeds  
But in my minds eye, you know they still bloom for me  
They stand tall there, in that summer breeze_

_Leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll just hold you here in my memory._" – _Toryn Green_

That being said, on with the story…

--

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 12 – "Leave the Memories Alone"_

_Original Posting Date: June 1, 2008  
_

In his mind, Tommy knew that what he was doing was wrong. Every time he laid a hand on one of his friends, it tore him up inside. More than anything, he wanted to stop, but the power of the White Dino Gem was simply too strong for him to ignore. It flowed through his veins like heroin, temporarily soothing his pain only to have it return exponentially stronger than before once the rush had worn off.

Harnessing the power of the evil gem was truly similar to using a drug for Tommy. When the pain of his actions became too much for him to deal with, he morphed and wreaked havoc on the people of Reefside, along with the city itself. His friends would never understand, he told himself. He didn't want to kill them, but they could never know about his true identity as the White Ranger and for that they had to die, casualties of a barbaric war that most could never hope to understand

Standing in the science labs at Reefside High School, his teacher's badge hanging from a lanyard around his neck, Tommy maneuvered between rows of computers, microscopes, and petri dishes, inspecting the experiment that would lead to his most brutal attack against the Power Rangers to date. A wicked smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes, envisioning the Rangers on their knees in front of him, begging and pleading with him to stop. The faintest of laughs escaped his lips before he continued on with his experiment.

Using an eye dropper filled with a crimson colored liquid, Tommy carefully squeezed the plastic container, making sure that no more than three or four drops of the red liquid touched the greenish-brown substance contained in the stone grinder he now stood over. On impact, the contents of the dish began to hiss, tiny wisps of smoke floating towards the ceiling. Tommy's eyes gleamed as he retrieved the small stone mallet and started to grind the materials together until they had formed a very thin, dark brown substance.

Holding the stone bowl to his nose, Tommy inhaled deeply. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect," he muttered, returning the bowl to its place on the table. Laughing, he rubbed his hands together greedily. "Now all that's left is to put my plan into motion. Soon, the Power Rangers will pay for their mistakes."

With phase one of his plan taken care of, it was time for Tommy to begin work on phase two. After transferring the substance he had created into a vial which he sealed with a cork, Tommy casually made his way out of the science labs and into the hallway, slipping the vial into his back pocket. Walking through the hallway towards his classroom, Tommy's plans were put on hold when Principal Elise Randall turned the corner and spotted him.

"Dr. Oliver, what a surprise. I didn't know teachers still came to school when they didn't have to. You do know it's summer vacation, don't you?" she asked sarcastically, touching his arm. Tommy immediately jerked his arm back, looking at the place where her fingers had grazed him as if she carried some horribly contagious disease. "My, my, a little jumpy, are we? You know, I know the perfect way to take care of that."

Tommy could practically feel her hot breath on his neck, and he could most definitely feel her larger-than-average breasts pressing against him. As it was, Tommy was well aware that Randall had been after him since his first day on the job at Reefside High. Students snickered in the hallway, teacher's whispered in the staff lounge; Hell, he had even heard two janitors talking about it right in front of him as they emptied his classroom trash can one afternoon as if he wasn't even there. He didn't know why Randall wanted him so badly, but the fact of the matter was that he wasn't interested in her then, and he wasn't interested in her now. Even under the influence of the White Dino Gem, the only woman he desired was Kimberly Hart.

"Yeah, me too. A nice, cold shower," he murmured, casually putting a little distance between them. "I'm really busy, Principal Randall. I need to make a few phone calls in my classroom before I head home, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go take care of that."

When Principal Randall did not reply, Tommy took it a cue to make his exit. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked away, making his legs move a little bit faster. The last thing he needed was to get caught by his boss when he was in the middle of trying to destroy the Power Rangers. Thankfully, he made it to his classroom with no further interruptions and settled into his leather office chair, but not before remembering to remove the vial from his pocket, setting it on top of his desk.

Pulling out his key ring, Tommy unlocked one of his desk drawers, reached in, and extracted a black address book. He found one of the names he was looking for on the first page and quickly scribbled down the phone number on a piece of scratch paper. After finding the second and third numbers under "K" and "T," Tommy was ready to make his phone calls. In practically no time at all he had called the three people, connecting them all in a four-way conference call.

"Ladies, say hello to everyone," Tommy laughed as Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya shared salutations with one another. Once that was out of the way, it was time for Tommy to move onto business. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you all like this, at two o'clock on a workday no less, so I'll try and keep this quick."

"It'd be the first time according to Kimberly," Aisha snickered, causing Tommy's cheeks to turn a vibrant shade of red.

"Now, now, Aisha, don't be jealous because the falcon has more stamina than the ape," Tommy shot back. Rolling his eyes, Tommy began to grow angry with having to play along simply to keep up the appearance that everything was normal. "Seriously though, there's something I needed to talk to all of you about."

"We're all ears, Tommy," Tanya commented.

"Good. Alright, so I'm sure the guys have already told you about the whole new guy in white, right?" Tommy asked, waiting until they had all replied in conformation before continuing. "Well, things have been pretty stressful around here recently, and I think we're all a little on edge, but Kim and I have each other so it's obviously easier for us. The guys miss you a lot, so I thought it'd be cool if you could all come down here for the weekend."

"This weekend?" asked Katherine.

"Yep, that was the plan. I mean, if you can and everything. It's no big deal if you can't; I just know that it would really mean a lot to the guys. It seems like all they ever talk about is how much they miss you all. I swear, I miss the days when Kim and I were the only couple in the group. I'm telling you, you Ranger women have like…ridiculous amounts of control over us."

The three women laughed, knowing that Tommy's joke contained a very serious underlying connotation. Ranger women as a whole just didn't put up with any crap, plain and simple, and if any of them had their mind made up about something, trying to argue was like putting a blind man behind the wheel of a car. It just got ugly.

"So, can you make it?" Tommy questioned, praying that they could come for they were the glue that held his plan together. Without them, the last two days spent perfecting his experiment would have been completely pointless. Kimberly was already starting to question why he had been gone for nearly fourteen hours each day, especially when no White Ranger meant quiet time that they normally wouldn't have gotten. Had it taken any longer to complete his experiment, he probably would have run out of lies to keep her at bay.

"I can make it. My little quasi-tour just ended, and I don't go into the studio for another two weeks," Tanya answered, completely ignorant to the triumphant smile that Tommy now wore thanks to her. "But you have to fly me out there yourself, if you catch my drift, Mr. Leader Man."

"Hey, I'm not the leader anymore. That's on your man's shoulders, now. And yes, I catch your drift," Tommy replied, understanding Tanya's backdoor reference to teleporting. If that was all it took than he was more than willing to abuse the Power. Bits and pieces of Zordon's legacy still remained a part of Tommy, though the power of the White Dino Gem had all but obliterated most of it. "What about you, 'Sha? Katherine? Are you two in?"

"Am I flying the same airline as my replacement?" Aisha cracked, earning chuckles all around. Instead of saying yes to Aisha and then having to do it again for Katherine, Tommy simply told them both at the same time that he would teleport them to Reefside. "Then I'm in, too. Oh, and by the way, Tanya; I still hate you for wearing a skirt."

"Tanya, any other day I'd give you a chance to shoot something back, but I'm in a little bit of a hurry right now so can you save it for the weekend?" asked Tommy, who had now resorted to squeezing a Black Ranger stress ball that he had found in a novelty shop downtown. The tighter he squeezed, the more he wished it was the real head of the Black Ranger. The one in black would be the first to pay for the embarrassment he had caused the White Ranger, and for the flack he had received at the hands of Mesogog and Zeltrax after his failed attempt to acquire the Black Dino Gem.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. No one wants to hear what I have to say, anyway," Tanya huffed, though everyone knew that she was kidding. "Kat, are you coming or what? And I know the ballet just closed last week so you have no excuses!"

"Wasn't going to make any, Missy. I can't wait to get my hands on that strapping, handsome, muscular, policeman boyfriend of mine," Katherine replied, making Tommy groan inwardly as Aisha and Tanya joined her in laughter.

"Umm, ex-boyfriend on the phone here," Tommy commented, rubbing the bridge of his nose in between his fingertips. Katherine said something about hushing up and being an adult, but Tommy didn't really hear her. "Alright then, it's settled. Be ready to go at ten on Saturday morning and I'll bring you to Reefside, okay? I _can't_ _wait_ to see you, but you can't tell the guys you're coming. I want it to be a surprise."

After another five minutes of nonsensical bantering, Tommy was ready to blow up the entire planet right then and there when he finally hung up the phone. Still, the women were coming, everything was going according to plan, and that was all that mattered. Soon enough, the Power Rangers would be in the palm of his hand, forced to do whatever he commanded while the lives of their friends and loved ones hung in the balance.

Smiling to himself as he pocketed the vial once more, exiting his classroom, and heading towards the parking lot, Tommy opened the door of his Jeep just as a tremendous pulse of energy shot through him. Rearing back, he roared loudly; the White Ranger was beginning to gain more control. Tommy felt himself starting to transform, and looked down at his arms to see them flickering back and forth between a green long-sleeved shirt, and the white-and-black spandex of the White Ranger.

"_Do not wait. Kill them now_," the White Ranger whispered in Tommy's head, urging him to relinquish control over his body. "_Take them savagely while they sleep. Rip them limb from limb and feed their bodies to the Tyrannodrones. Do it, Tommy. Do it._"

Fighting the White Ranger from gaining total control, Tommy gripped the side of his Jeep, shaking his head. "No! We do this my way! I'm in control here, and I want them to suffer! Only when I've had my way with them will I end their pain!"

"_Fine, have it your way, Tommy, but for your sake, I hope you do not fail. Failure makes me very, very angry, and I'm sure you remember quite well what happened the last time you made me angry, don't you?_"

Instinctively, Tommy's eyes fell to his arms and the green shirt again. With great hesitation, as if he were afraid to do so, Tommy rolled back the sleeves to see the various cut marks the White Ranger had forced him to inflict upon himself as punishment for losing to Jason. _Running from Tyrannodrones, tried to dive over a rose bush but I slipped and landed in it_, he had told Kimberly, who had noticed them one night in the midst of making love. For that, Tommy never wanted to fail again, not because he couldn't handle the physical pain of the cuts, but because he couldn't stand the looks of pure love and concern for his well being when she thought that he'd been seriously injured.

The fact that she would inevitably be hurt by his actions as the White Ranger was one of the only things that allowed the human inside within Tommy to keep up the struggle and not give in. Keeping her safe far outweighed the White Ranger's corrupt desires of mass death and world domination. Tommy surely would have preferred death to allowing the White Ranger an opportunity to lay a finger on Kimberly.

"Saturday," Tommy told himself as he climbed into the front seat. "On Saturday, I will not fail. On Saturday, I will have my revenge. Say your prayers tonight, Power Rangers; Hell is just around the corner."

--

Hell arrived faster than Tommy could have ever hoped for. When Saturday morning came, he rose from bed at first sun, more than ready to make the Rangers pay. Three days of waiting had made it so that not even the sleeping form of Kimberly, curled up into a ball on their bed, made him hesitate. This was it; in just a few hours, three of the Dino Gems would be in Mesogog's hands, Tommy and Kimberly on their way to another planet. That was where the vial of brown liquid came into play.

Once he had been given the gems, he would kill the Rangers, leaving only Kimberly alive. Then he would reveal himself to her so she could look in the eyes the man who had killed her closest friends. Surely, she would try to fight him for what he had done, and after she had been rendered unconscious, a few drops of the liquid onto her tongue would signal the completion of his master plan. Created with his own blood, one taste of it would start the transformation from good to evil, and when she finally woke from her slumber, a new Kimberly would arise, a Kimberly strikingly similar to the one he had encountered on Murianthis so many years ago. She would be his queen; the universe theirs for the taking.

Until then, however, Tommy still had to keep on giving everyone the impression that everything was normal. He did his morning kata, ran through the woods, cleaned up, got dressed, and had breakfast prepared when Kimberly woke at eight, Jason joining them shortly thereafter. As they ate, Tommy was forced to struggle with keeping himself composed, convincing himself that he needed to stick with the plan he had already established.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Jason asked, stabbing a forkful of scrambled eggs smothered in hot sauce.

"I have to run by the school and sign some documents for Principal Randall in an hour," Tommy answered. He addressed only Jason, having already discussed the matter with Kimberly the night before. "I should be back by noon, though, why? You wanna go do something later?"

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Jason nodded. "I thought it'd be cool if we went to Angel Grove for a few hours. One of the guys on the force called me yesterday; Ernie bought the Youth Center back from some lady named Adelle a couple months ago. Apparently, she changed the place all around and he just now got it back to normal."

"Yeah, man. I'm down. That sounds fun. I haven't seen Ernie in years," Tommy answered, smiling as he turned his head towards Kimberly. "What do you think, Beautiful? You wanna go pay good ol' Ernie a little visit when I get home?"

"Well, Adam and I were going to go have lunch," Kimberly started, missing the questioning raise of eyebrows from Tommy, "but I guess we can always do that later. We should invite him and Rocky to come along, though. Ernie was as much a part of their lives as he was ours. I bet they'd like to see him, too."

"I'll call them," Jason volunteered, taking his empty plate to the kitchen and setting it in the sink. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Adam's number and started walking away, leaving Tommy and Kimberly on their own.

Silence crept over the pair as they picked at their meals. With Tommy spending so much time at work, not to mention the whole superhero thing, they barely had any time for each other any more. Kimberly hated the distance that had come between them, but not more than Tommy. Soon enough, though…soon enough there would literally be _nothing_ left that could stop them from being together.

"I know you're mad that I've been at work so much," Tommy commented, getting a 'duh' head nod in return. "I'm sorry, Kim, I really am, but there's nothing I can do about it. When Principal Randall gets her knickers in a twist about something…let's just say I'd rather fight Goldar a hundred times over than deal with her. It'll all be over with soon, though. I promise."

Kimberly sighed. "I hope so, Tommy. I know it's not your fault, but I miss us being able to spend time together. It's like, when you have time I don't, and when I have time, you don't. It's just…I miss you. I miss us."

Something wet touched Tommy's eyes as he reached out slowly, stroking the side of Kimberly's face with the back of his hand. Closing the distance between them, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that Kimberly returned eagerly. Breathless, Tommy broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers. "You have no reason to miss me, Beautiful. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Biting her bottom lip, Kimberly nodded her head. "I love you too, Tommy. Always."

Smiling, Tommy looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. "I gotta get going. If I'm late, Randall's gonna rip me a new one," he murmured, taking their plates to the kitchen. Upon returning to the table, he lowered his head and placed a tender kiss to Kimberly's temple. "I'll be home soon, Beautiful. No later than noon, I promise."

A final kiss goodbye and whispered "I love you's" were exchanged, and then Tommy was out the door with his briefcase in hand. Only in the safety of his Jeep did he open the case; inside was a piece of thick, black foam that filled the entire case, along with a tubular opening in the middle that held the vial. He touched it and for a moment, only a moment, wondered if he was doing the right thing. Then the evil of the White Ranger took over and he laughed, shaking his head for questioning himself.

Deep into the woods he drove, down a dirt path he had only recently discovered, growing more excited with each passing mile. With no music playing, Tommy's sole concentration was on the task at hand. Less than a mile from his destination, he pulled the vehicle over and extracted from his glove box the handheld device that would teleport Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya to him. Standing outside of his Jeep now, Tommy pushed the only button on the device, looking towards the sky until three beams of white energy flew by overhead.

This was it.

Flicking his wrist, Tommy's Drago Morpher appeared. Raising it to his lips, he muttered evilly, "White Ranger, Dino Power," a blinding flash of white light erupting from his body as he pressed the red button in. When the light subsided, Tommy had been replaced, both physically and mentally, by the White Ranger. Cracking his neck loudly, the White Ranger laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Time to play."

His own teleportation beam soon followed, carrying him to the top floor of a nearby abandoned warehouse where he stood in the shadows, watching the three nervous women pace about, trying to decipher what had happened to them.

"Tommy, are you here?" Katherine called out, looking everywhere for him. "Guys, I don't like this. Something had to have gone wrong. There's no way Tommy would have teleported us to some random warehouse like this."

"I agree," Aisha commented, nervousness written all over her face. "This is too weird, even by Ranger standards."

"Well then what are we standing here for?" Tanya asked, shaking her head as she pointed to a door less than a hundred feet away. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be here if someone else shows up. I've seen enough horror movies to know that bad stuff happens when you mix women with abandoned warehouses."

The White Ranger moved so quietly that no one heard him flip from the second floor, nor did they hear him land softly near the door. In agreement to leave the warehouse and find their way to civilization on foot, the three women started towards the building's exit. They couldn't have been more than ten feet away from it when the White Ranger stepped out of his hiding place, causing all three to jump backwards in fright.

"Going somewhere?" he asked nonchalantly. Walking towards them, he laughed as the trio started to back pedal away, sharing looks of fear with one another. "You know, you were right about one thing; bad stuff _does_ happen to women in abandoned warehouses. Very bad things happen, actually."

"What do you wa—" Aisha started, only to find that, when the White Ranger flicked his wrist towards her, she lost her ability to speak. Fear filled her eyes as she put her hands to her mouth, looking back and forth between Katherine and Tanya.

"You always did talk too much," the White Ranger commented, turning his attention to the other two women. Repeating the motion twice more, both Katherine and Tanya were rendered speechless, as well. "Here's how this works; you three are the ransom that will force the Power Rangers to hand over their Dino Gems to me. If they comply, you will be allowed to live. Should they refuse to do so," he continued, summoning his Drago Sword, running his hand along the blade, "your blood will be on their hands, and I am not a merciful man. For your sake, pray that they make the right decision."

With a slow, exaggerated wave of his hand, the White Ranger sent beams of golden energy flying towards the women. Bracing themselves for the impact, they were relieved when the beams simply expanded and bound them together with no physical discomfort outside of the tingle caused when the energy touched bare skin. Now, there were only two things left for him to do. Snapping his fingers, a small video camera appeared in his hand, a tool he would use to create the ransom message the Rangers would see, watching it with Tommy right by their side, oblivious to the knowledge that he was the one responsible for the capturing of Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya.

Five minutes later with the video complete, the White Ranger programmed the camcorder to stream the video in Tommy's basement at his command. Then, victory would be his. Spinning on his heels, the White Ranger walked towards the door but came to a stop, turning around to face the restrained trio of ex-Rangers.

"Welcome to Reefside."

--

With Elsa and Zeltrax by his side, Mesogog watched the actions of the White Ranger on a small video monitor, victory glimmering in his eyes. He had to admit, the White Ranger's plan was a good one, better than anything he had come up with, and because of that, the Dino Gems would soon be his. How he came to acquire them was of no concern to Mesogog, so long as they were finally in his possession.

Over and over, Mesogog forced Elsa and Zeltrax to watch what the White Ranger had done, commenting on how much excellent a general he would make. Seeing the White Ranger succeed where he had failed made what little blood Zeltrax had boil. More than the Black Ranger, more than all the Rangers combined, Zeltrax wanted an opportunity to get his hands on the White Ranger. Unfortunately, Mesogog had struck a deal and, surprisingly, intended to keep his word, unless Zeltrax could somehow convince him otherwise.

Betrayal was second nature for Zeltrax; he had no sense of honor or dignity, no pride or humanity left in him outside of his body's scarred remains. But the truth of the matter was that Zeltrax had always believed Mesogog to be far more uncaring than even himself. Perhaps…perhaps Mesogog was simply afraid of the White Ranger. After all, he had displayed a strong show of force in their last meeting, not to mention the threats he had leveled against Mesogog and his generals.

"Master, I believe I have discovered a way to erase your deal with the White Ranger once he has given you the Dino Gems," Zeltrax commented, searching Mesogog's eyes for approval or denial. The silent nod from Mesogog told him to continue. For the next fifteen minutes, Zeltrax explained and re-explained his plan to Mesogog, altering details here and there until they had come up with something that seemed nearly foolproof. "With enough Tyrannodrones, it should work. What do you think, Master?"

"I musssst admit, Zeltrax, your plan is mosssst impressssing," Mesogog answered, pacing back and forth with his arms folded behind is back. "However, the White Ranger will not be easily tricked, and no mistakes can be made. If you do not immediately kill him, I have no doubt that he will destroy us all. Is that a risk you are willing to take?"

Arm across his chest in salute, Zeltrax gave a single, swift nod of his head. "Yes, Master. I promise I will not fail you again."

"See to it that you do not. You live and die based on your success today, Zeltrax, and I'm sure you do not prefer the latter. Fail me, and I promise you that you will meet your demise in the most painful of ways."

"I understand that failure is not an option, Master. The Dino Gems will be yours, and after the powerless Rangers have groveled at your feet and begged for you to spare their inconsequential lives, I will destroy them for you; ruthlessly."

Mesogog nodded his confirmation to Zeltrax, signaling for his generals to leave him with a wave of his hand. Alone, he again contemplated the ramifications of his actions. In the world of good and evil, betrayal was never frowned upon from the evil side; in fact, it was often encouraged, but not when the betrayal involved someone who was clearly stronger than you. Sighing to himself, Mesogog started to watch the video again, praying that he hadn't just signed his own death certificate.

--

"Kim! Jason! Are you guys home!?" Tommy yelled, entering the main level of the house from the basement. Anxiously, nervously, he started to look around for them. He searched the family room, living room, and his den, coming to a stop in an empty kitchen. "Hello!? Is anyone here!? Come on, this is important!"

Hearing nothing, Tommy brought his gauntlet to his lips to page the Rangers just as Kimberly came running into the kitchen. "What's up? Are you okay?" she breathed, walking towards him. As soon as she was close enough, Tommy pulled her tightly against his chest, burying his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. "Tommy? Tommy what's going on?"

"Aisha…Katherine…Tanya…he's got them."

"What? Who's got them? What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked frantically, freeing herself from his embrace.

"The White Ranger," Tommy murmured, unable to look at Kimberly whose eyes and mouth both grew wide. "He's got them, and it's all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen…I just wanted to surprise the guys."

Kimberly immediately reached out to him, gently touching the side of his arm. "Tommy, whatever happened, it's not your fault, but if the White Ranger has the girls, we need to get in touch with the guys ASAP," she replied. Bringing her own gauntlet to her mouth, she started to send a page to the other Rangers when she thought of something. "How do you know that the White Ranger has them? Did you see him?"

"Sort of," Tommy answered hastily, looking away. "He—he sent a message; a video. It's downstairs on one of the computers. It's terrible, Kim. He said he'd kill them if you guys didn't turn over your Dino Gems."

"Wh—what?" Kimberly asked in disbelief, unconsciously allowing her eyes to drift down towards her gauntlet. Admittedly, she had been more than hesitant about becoming a Power Ranger again, but now it was something she had come to fall in love with all over again. Giving up their Dino Gems meant the end of that, but more importantly it meant that the planet was completely defenseless against Mesogog.

"I know. I'm scared too, Kim," Tommy gently replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze that was intended to be comforting, but did little in the way of eliminating Kimberly's worries. "I think we should call the team, have everyone watch the video, then make a decision from there. What do you think?"

"What you said," Kimberly answered, unable to manage anything more.

Understanding this, Tommy gently took Kimberly by the hand and led her down the steps into the Command Center. After getting her seated in the chair next to his, Tommy went to work on summoning the other Rangers. It didn't take long before crackling columns of red, blue, and black touched down in the basement just seconds apart from each other. Almost instantly, Jason noticed the solemn expressions on the faces of Tommy and Kimberly. "What's going on?" he asked, looking back and forth between the pair. "What happened? Is it the White Ranger?"

Tommy nodded but, like with Kimberly, he couldn't look Jason in the eyes. With his eyes trained on the floor, Tommy fought to keep his composure for the rush was beginning to wear off, and the real Tommy had started to creep through. "He…he got Katherine," Tommy started, shaking his head, "Aisha and Tanya, too."

"WHAT!?" the three men roared in unison.

"He captured them. I don't know how, he just did," Tommy lied, turning to face the computer monitor simply because the guilt he felt when he looked at them was too much for him to deal with. "He sent a video to us…to the Rangers. Here, see for yourself." With a click of the mouse, the video in question began to play.

The connection flickered in and out for a moment as the video came to life revealing Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya, inside the abandoned warehouse, on their knees. Seemingly out of nowhere, the White Ranger entered the scene from the top of the screen, landing on his feet behind the three women, posing cockily for just a moment. Arms held out at his side, the White Ranger started to speak.

"_Hello, Rangers, as you can see I'm not alone. In fact, I believe that you are all quite familiar with my guests. Aisha, so passionate and determined,_" the White Ranger commented, running the flat side of his Drago Sword across her shoulders, causing Rocky to visibly tense as he continued on, "_Katherine, so delicate and beautiful, and Tanya, so fierce and loyal. These are the women you claim to love, Power Rangers. If you love them as much as you say you do, then you will meet me at dusk in the parking lot of Reefside High School, prepared to hand over your Dino Gems to me. Do not be late if you ever want to see your loved ones alive, again. See you soon, Rangers._"

"Oh my God," Rocky murmured, unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed. "I…what were we going to do? If we give up our Dino Gems, he'll just give them to Mesogog and we all know what he wants to use them for."

"Yeah, and the last time we gave up our powers in exchange for our loved ones didn't go so well, either," Jason added, recalling how Goldar had convinced them to give up their Power Coins for their captured parents, only to have the winged Titan double cross them. "I hate to be cynical, I love Katherine with all my heart but, even if we do give the White Ranger our gems, I seriously doubt that he's going to let the girls go."

_Why_ _were_ _they_ _being_ _sensible_? Tommy asked himself silently. They were supposed to be so fearful of seeing their girlfriend's held captive that they simply did whatever the White Ranger had demanded. Instead, they were thinking this through rationally at a time when ration was the last thing Tommy wanted to see. If they didn't go, he'd have to kill the girls, and he truly didn't want any more blood to spill than was absolutely necessary.

"But, we can't just leave them there to die, either," Adam added, causing Tommy to smile inwardly. "I mean, I agree with both of you, but these are the people we're supposed to care the most about. The woman that I want to marry is out there with that nut job. I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here and do nothing...I won't."

"Sounds like you've already decided what you're going to do," Tommy interjected, Adam nodding his head in confirmation.

"I don't want to do anything that jeopardizes this team, but Tanya means more to me than anything else I've ever had in my life. I waited too long to make things right with her. If it takes my Dino Gem to make sure she doesn't die at his hands, then that's what it takes. That's just the way it is for me, guys."

"Adam, think about what you're saying, man. We give up our gems and boom, we're dead and Jeff Goldblum's running around trying to get everyone off the island before the giant T-Rex eats them for lunch. We keep our gems, the girls die. We hand them over, and the world dies. Either way, it's a lose-lose situation. It's just a matter of how much death you're willing to be responsible for."

Tommy wanted to knock Rocky's teeth from his mouth. Of all the Rangers, he had counted on Rocky to go along with the White Ranger the most. Then again, Tommy should have remembered that Rocky had the tendency to make his best decisions under the worst kinds of pressure imaginable. When he looked to Kimberly and saw that she was opening her mouth, Tommy silently hoped that she did not shoot him in the foot.

"Guys, arguing about this aren't going to get us anywhere. The fact of the matter is that we've got less than an hour until dusk, which means a decision needs to be made. And if we're smart about it, we'll spend that time trying to figure out a way to save the girls and still keep our gems at the same time instead of bickering with each other," she said sternly, much to Tommy's delight. He'd be included in the making of any battle strategy, essentially rendering any plan they created useless. "Now, does anyone have any ideas or are we just going to sit here staring at each other like a bunch of idiots?"

Rocky was the first to raise his hand, albeit hesitantly, and from there the race to come up with a solid plan was on. Back and forth they went, tossing out ideas and discarding them just as rapidly as they came. It took nearly fifteen minutes for the Rangers just to come up with a vague concept they could all agree on. Tensions, it seemed, ran much higher when creating a plan involved keeping three friends and loved ones alive at the same time.

Watching this all with great amusement, Tommy kept the stern face of a leader determined to do whatever was necessary to save innocent lives when all he really wanted to do was end those of the three male Rangers seated around him. He remained stoic, though, tossing out suggestions when asked while simultaneously trying to absorb everything that he was being made privy to. It was so easy for Tommy that it was almost humorous. For weeks on end he had acted right under the noses of the Rangers who somehow found a way to remain oblivious to the fact that he was the White Ranger. He was actually somewhat disappointed that the chase was, in less than one hour's time, finally going to reach its dramatic conclusion.

Still, it was for the better that it ended now, when a new life with Kimberly awaited him on a planet they could rule together. Their eyes met for a moment and Tommy smiled at her; unaware of his dark intentions, Kimberly returned the smile, pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, and went back to planning. Convincing himself to wait was hard, but it was even harder when his desire to take her as his own was so very, very strong. He had to do it, though; the end result would certainly be worth it.

As dusk began to approach, the Rangers had put together what they believed to be a fairly solid plan, unaware that Tommy had already dissected it down to the point that he would be more than ready for anything they threw at him. No final decision on what they were going to do had been made, however, and for that Kimberly decided they should take a vote, five hands going into the air when she suggested sticking to the plan they had just made.

It was settled. It couldn't have been more perfect for Tommy if he had planned it out this way. He was in true disbelief that he had gotten so lucky; the Rangers were walking into an ambush and they didn't even know it. And now, because he knew they would try and trick him, he was going to be even less merciful in his torture of them.

The moment he had been waiting on for so long was finally here. The time to make the Power Rangers pay for their actions was now. Tommy could barely contain his glee as he wished the Rangers luck, watching the four multi-colored teleportation beams that would carry them to the high school and their impending doom.

Victory was going to taste so sweet.

--

Four fully morphed Rangers stood waiting in the empty parking lot of Reefside High School but, to the casual passerby, it would have appeared as though there were only three. Using the power of the Black Dino Gem, Jason had gone invisible, hidden from sight as part of their already established plan. It seemed so perfect, Jason being invisible and catching the White Ranger off guard when he least expected it. If only they had known that their closest confidant and ally was also their greatest enemy.

Out on the horizon the sun had already begun to set, signaling that the White Ranger would soon be joining them. Her nervous expression hidden behind her helmet, Kimberly looked back and forth between Adam and Rocky. "I know this probably isn't the best time to bring it up, but am I the only one who gets the feeling that something isn't right here, like something really bad is going to happen?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Everything seems as normal as we could hope for. I'll go look around, though," he answered. Using his gem enhanced speed, Adam turned into a blur of red that started out moving towards the back end of the school. He disappeared out of sight for a moment, running behind the entire school perimeter; Adam reappeared thirty second later, the blur approaching the Rangers from the street. When he came to a stop in front of them, it was clear that something bad was indeed happening. "You guys have to see this. He's just…killing innocent people for no reason."

Sprinting to the base of the steep driveway that led from the parking lot to the street, the Rangers looked at each other with expressions of shock and disbelief as the White Ranger slowly approached them. Standing in the middle of traffic with his arms held high to sustain the force field he had created was the White Ranger. From the huge pileup of vehicles that had formed outside of the force field, it was clear that the White Ranger had used the barrier for no reason other than to hurt the occupants of the many automobiles driving on one of Reefside's busiest streets, some of whom were traveling at speeds in excess of fifty miles per hour.

They saw shattered windows and smashed in bumpers; tires that had been knocked clean off rolled down the street. Ejected bodies sprawled out in awkward angles lay in the street, some moving slightly while the dead remained still. Others remained in their cars; some were dead, some were too hurt to move, and some were just smart enough to stay inside their vehicles, away from the White Ranger. Those who had tried to flee had unknowingly sealed the fates of every person in the pileup that hadn't already perished.

Throwing his arms forward the White Ranger grunted, sending the force field rocketing down the street at speeds faster than any normal car could travel. Every single car in the invisible barrier's path was suddenly sent flipping through the air uncontrollably, colliding with each other violently before crashing against the hard asphalt. Flames erupted from some of the vehicles creating a domino-like effect that caused more and more cars to catch fire until all were bathing in bright, orange-blue flames, the White Ranger laughing loudly as he started to walk methodically towards the high school.

Vehicles started to explode as he walked past them, the blood curdling screams of the dying leaving him unphased. The more the Power Rangers watched this, the harder they found it to believe that any human was capable enough to commit such horrendous atrocities against so many innocent people. Jason, most of all, was having the hardest time keeping his composure in check. The first opportunity he had, Jason planned on using it to kill the White Ranger; not disarm, not hurt or destroy, _kill_.

"Rangers, I take it you got my message. It's so nice of you to join my little party; I hope you don't mind all the extra people hanging around," said the White Ranger, turning his head towards a row of trees where countless bodies hung limply from the branches. Kimberly moved to go after him, but both Adam and Rocky reached out and stopped her. "Now, now, Yellow Ranger, you wouldn't want to ruin it for everyone else, would you? Make another move like that, and the women die."

"Bastard," Kimberly murmured, clenching her fists, using the many meditation tricks Tommy had taught her to try and remain calm. "Guys, I know how much you all want to get your hands on him, but you better at least leave me a piece to play with before you finish him off. We end this here and now."

Adam and Rocky both nodded their heads, as did Jason who still believed that the White Ranger had no idea he was even there. Continuing his long walk towards the quartet, which he intentionally slowed for dramatic effect, the White Ranger silently wondered if they had any clue what they were about to get themselves in to. His eyes stayed trained on Adam the whole time, waiting for the signal that would put the Ranger's plan into action. He could hardly wait until he saw the Red Ranger rub his wrist.

"Is it safe to assume that you are prepared to hand over your Dino Gems to me?" asked the White Ranger, the excitement within him causing his pace to quicken. Soon enough, he and the Rangers were separated by less than thirty feet.

"You'll get the gems when you show us that our girlfriend's are still alive!" Adam shouted angrily as he extended his right arm, slowly rubbing his left wrist. Underneath his helmet, the White Ranger's eyes glimmered as his impending victory grew nearer. "Bring the girls here and then we'll hand over the gems."

"Fine. Suit yourself," the White Ranger replied. Waving his hands, three lightning bolts struck the ground in front of him, followed by bright flashes of light that, upon subsiding, revealed the trio of women who were still bound to one another by the White Ranger's energy ropes. "You see, they are still very much alive, but my patience with you all is starting to wear thin. I can't promise you that they'll stay that way for much longer. Hand over the gems now, Rangers."

Sharing a look with each other, the three visible Rangers crossed their arms in front of their faces. Throwing them to their sides in unison, they yelled, "Power down!" Red, blue, and yellow flashed as their uniforms faded away; side-by-side, Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly stood tall…together. Adam was the first to look at his gauntlet.

"Well, it's been great guys, but I guess this is it," he muttered, removing the tiny red stone from the crown it had lay in for nearly three months. Wearing a sad expression, he slowly rubbed the gem between his fingers before tossing it to the White Ranger, watching with pain as the evil Ranger placed it inside a small black box. "You have my gem, now let Tanya go."

Pointing his Drago Sword at the ropes that held Tanya, the White Ranger fired a blast of energy at them. The ropes snapped on impact, instantly freeing Tanya who immediately ran into Adam's outstretched arms. Shaking his head at the foolish display of human emotion, the White Ranger shifted his attention to Rocky. "Your turn, Blue Ranger."

With the same sadness that his best friend had displayed, Rocky removed his gem from his gauntlet and threw a fastball at the White Ranger. He caught the gem like it was nothing, laughing as he added it to the box and then released Aisha. Rocky held onto her tightly, burying his face against her neck as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Are you okay, baby? Did he hurt you at all? I'll kill him if—"

"Calm down, flyboy. I'm fine, I promise," Aisha whispered. Nuzzling her face on his chest, she found herself reassured by the familiar scent of her fiancée, unaware that the White Ranger had no intentions of letting Rocky live to see his wedding day. "All he did was tie us up. He didn't lay a finger on any of us."

"I'll still kill him," Rocky muttered bitterly, watching as Kimberly freed her gem from her gauntlet. Smiling down at her, Rocky gave Kimberly a soft squeeze on the shoulder. "It's okay, Kim. We're here with you. All of us."

Nodding, Kimberly thought about tossing her gem to the White Ranger as Adam and Rocky had both done, but something inside her made the Yellow Ranger change her mind. Maybe it was her need to be defiant and make a point; she didn't know, nor did she care to think why she was doing it as she walked over to him and set the gem at his feet. "You won't get away with this, I can promise you that."

"Oh, but I already have, Yellow Ranger," he replied, bending down to pick up the gem. "Now, where is the black one? Surely the Black Ranger was not willing to sit back and watch the woman he claims to love perish."

Standing behind the White Ranger, the same distance away from him as the Rangers, Jason took a deep breath. This was it; if he failed here, their plan would be ruined. "I'm right here, mother fucker," he whispered, using all his strength to throw his Brachio Staff at the White Ranger like it was a boomerang.

"Fool," the White Ranger murmured, launching himself effortlessly into a backflip that carried him over the weapon. In one fluent motion he landed on his feet, caught the butt end of the staff inches before it smashed into Kimberly's face, whipped his body around, and sent it flying right back at the invisible Black Ranger. Realizing that he had failed, Jason was too distracted with that to try and avoid the oncoming Brachio Staff. It connected with his chest, knocking him to the ground with a thud that also left him visible. Infuriated, the White Ranger stood over Jason, his Drago Sword pressed against Jason's neck. "I've had enough of your games, Black Ranger. The gem, or your life."

Wanting to look anywhere but at her, Jason's eyes still wandered until they met the bright blue pools that belonged to Katherine. Giving his Dino Gem one last fleeting look, Jason sighed and turned it over to the White Ranger. A released Katherine ran to Jason as an evil laugh filled the disheveled street, though it was not in the robotic voice that the White Ranger had always used. The seven powerless ex-Rangers knew at once who it belonged to.

"Oh my God," Kimberly whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Tommy," Jason muttered, a mixture of sadness, anger, and disbelief written on his face. He had been so sure that Tommy was not the White Ranger; they all had. How could Tommy have gotten away with it for so long? How could they have all been so stupid to not recognize it when it was dancing right in front of their faces the whole time?

"That's right, old friend. Surprised to see me?" the White Ranger asked, his red visor sliding away to reveal his chocolate brown eyes. Kimberly jumped backwards, squeezing Jason's arm when Tommy's eyes flashed white. "Aww, what's the matter, Kimmie? Aren't you happy to see me? I meant it when I told you we'd be spending a lot more time together."

Realization dawned on Kimberly. "That's why you never attacked me. That's why you promised me the White Ranger would never hurt me. Tommy, I know your heart. You aren't evil. Please, don't do this. Let us help you."

"Help me? Help me? I don't need your help. I've got all the help I need right here." At his word, a group of Tyrannodrones appeared from a newly opened invisiportal. "Tyrannodrones, attack the Rangers, but do not kill them. I want to finish them myself."

As the Rangers dropped into defensive stances, Jason looked back at the three women. "You guys can hide or you can fight. It's up to you."

But no fighting would be necessary, it seemed. Instead of going after the group of ex-Rangers as Tommy had ordered the Tyrannodrones to do, they turned their back on the seven humans, facing the White Ranger. Before Tommy could say anything at all, they pounced on him, taking him to the bottom of a massive dog pile. This was the start of Mesogog and Zeltrax's betrayal of the White Ranger.

Unfortunately, it was going to take more than a few dozen Tyrannodrones to keep him down. Rays of bright light crept out of the spaces between the drones, followed by what sounded like a thunder clap. All at once, the Tyrannodrones were thrown backwards as the White Ranger rose to his feet, looking around at their dead bodies. "Mesogog will pay for his actions," he muttered, turning back to the group, "but you will pay first. It's time to say goodbye once and for all, Power Rangers."

With his sword drawn, the White Ranger began his march towards them. So caught up in the moment, their deaths at his fingertips, he was too distracted to hear a second invisiportal opening up behind him, this one carrying Elsa and Zeltrax. The seven ex-Rangers, however, did see it, but they remained stoic and unflinching, not wanting to tip off what was happening to the White Ranger. They played along as if nothing else was going on, backpedaling when he walked towards them, all wearing expressions of fear and uncertainty.

The blast of energy that exploded from the sword of Zeltrax and connected with the back of the White Ranger was so powerful that it sent him flipping through the air, losing his grip on the box that held the Dino Gems. A new hope filled the Rangers as the box went high, reached its peak and began to descend. From the moment Tommy had given up possession of the box, Kimberly and Elsa had been racing towards it.

Pumping her legs as fast she could, picturing a familiar gymnastics routine in her mind, Kimberly launched herself into a corkscrew flip that took her higher than she could have ever imagined going. Narrowly avoiding the energy blasts being thrown her way by Elsa, Kimberly caught the box, landing on her feet in a typical gymnast's dismount stance. Elsa was quick to attack though, and Kimberly was forced to cut her celebration short. Sidestepping a clothesline, Kimberly stuck her leg out and tripped Elsa, wincing slightly when the woman's face connected with the hard pavement.

"That's what you get, bitch," said Kimberly, kicking Elsa in the side just for the hell of it. Triumphantly, she ran back to her teammates and friends with the gems secured safely in the box. No sooner had she redistributed the Dino Gems than they heard the sound of an invisiportal snapping shut. Their gems back where they belonged, the Rangers turned to see the White Ranger walking towards them again. Apparently, Zeltrax hadn't been much in the way of competition. "Well guys," Kimberly continued, smiling proudly as she looked to her teammates. "I guess we're not done saving the world just yet."

"I never thought I'd be so happy hearing those words," Adam replied. A single head nod caused his teammates to fall back. Understanding what was about to happen, the girls found a place where they could watch from a safe distance. "Alright, then, let's do it, baby! Are you guys ready!?"

"READY!" Jason, Rocky, and Kimberly shouted together.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!!"

Thinking they had lost their powers for good, this second chance was one that they would not take for granted. Kimberly hadn't been kidding when she said that they needed to end this here and now, but that was before she knew that the White Ranger was Tommy. Though no one said anything, her teammates all wondered if she would be able to pull the proverbial trigger, to do whatever was necessary to stop the White Ranger.

They needn't worry though, for Kimberly did not see Tommy when she looked at the White Ranger, all she saw were the hundreds and hundreds of dead bodies sprawled out around them. She saw the horrible, atrocious acts he had committed and, given the opportunity, she would do everything in her power to make sure that the evil White Ranger never laid a finger on another innocent person ever again.

"We settle this now, Rangers; not in hand-to-hand combat, but with our Zords," said the White Ranger, leaving the other Rangers to look at him in shock. Forget the fact that they had never seen it, the White Ranger had never even made mention of a Zord before now. The surprises just kept coming, it seemed. "I call on the power of the mighty Drago Zord!"

A far off screech sent shivers up and down Kimberly's spine as everyone turned to the sky in anticipation of the Drago Zord's arrival. They were not disappointed when the giant white bird came flying gracefully through the air, but they were definitely not prepared for the missiles the Drago Zord fired at them. Diving in different directions, the Rangers managed to avoid the rockets, the only damage being done to the street by way of several cracks and holes.

"You guys take care of him while I get the girls to safety! I'll be on standby if you need some backup!" Jason shouted, not waiting for a reply as he ran to Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya. Moments later, one black teleportation beam accompanied by three white ones shot into the sky, Adam and Rocky both breathing deep sighs of relief.

"Alright Rangers, let's break out the big guns!" Adam commanded, garnering agreeing nods from his teammates. Raising their hands to the sky, the trio of Rangers yelled together, "We need Thundersaurus Megazord power, now!"

As soon as the words had escaped their lips, the familiar crys of their Zords became audible, music to the ears of the three Rangers who, until just a few minutes prior, thought they had run out of options. Knowing that second chances in the Ranger world were few and far between, they intended on making this one count. Hopping into the cockpits of their Zords, it took exactly twenty-seven seconds for the huge machines to combine with one another, forming the larger than life Thundersaurus Megazord.

Piloting the Drago Zord, the White Ranger brought the bird in for a full on aerial assault against the Megazord. Missiles were fired so rapidly that the Rangers had no chance at deflecting all of them. Rocky jerked hard at his controls and brought the Tricera Shield up in enough time to block a few, but most ended up hitting their target. Stumbling backwards wildly, the Megazord plummeted to the ground, taking out a row of buildings on the way.

"Losing power on Grid Three," said Kimberly, looking at the power meter on her screen rapidly dipping from green to yellow to red. Red was not a good sign. "Let's get this baby back on his feet before I lose it all together."

At the front of the Megazord's cockpit, Adam input the necessary commands to bring the Megazord onto its feet once more. When the Drago Zord came flying in for the second time, Kimberly was more than ready. One push of the yellow button in front of her was all it took for the Megazord to cock its fist back, delivering a punch to the head of the Drago Zord that sent the bird spiraling out of control.

"Yes! Direct hit!" Rocky yelled, giving Kimberly a thumbs up from across the cockpit. "Score one for the skirt, baby!"

"You better believe it, Rocko!" Kimberly replied, returning the gesture.

"Come on, guys; don't get cocky now. We haven't done anything yet," Adam interjected, pointing towards the sky as the Drago Zord made its return. "Kimberly, Rocky and I will keep him busy, you contact Jason. I get the feeling that we're going to need a lot more firepower to take that puppy down."

Nodding, Kimberly brought her wrist up to her lips, tapped the button that would send a page to Jason's communicator, and waited for him to reply. While she waited, Adam and Rocky were having a rough time trying to hit the Drago Zord. Having learned his lesson the first time, Tommy was now keeping his Zord out of arm's reach from the Megazord, firing missiles at it from a much safer distance. Again they were unable to avoid the rockets and the Megazord crashed onto the street, wiping out a couple more buildings in the process.

"I'm shot; switching to auxiliary power!" Kimberly shouted, fighting to be heard over the rumbling of the Megazord as the Rangers struggled to bring it into a standing position. "Jason, you better hurry your ass up."

"_Did_ _someone_ _order_ _a_ _Brachio_ _Zord_?"

"Jason, buddy, what do you say you let us borrow some of your toys?" asked Adam rhetorically.

"_Well what do you need? I hear the Parasaur Zord goes great with this season's hot colors_."

"Just what the doctor ordered," Adam answered, looking to his teammates. "Switching to Thundersaurus Megazord with Parasaur power!"

On the ground, the back end of Jason's gigantic Brachio Zord opened up, revealing a green beast that looked similar to a raptor with sharp, snaring teeth and an extra long tail. Running down the street, the Parasaur Zord quickly approached the Megazord; flipping through the air, it folded in and started to re-form itself as Kimberly's Ptera Zord detached from the Megazord's left arm socket. As the Parasaur locked into place, tail pointing outwards, Jason joined the Rangers in the cockpit and gave his controls a slight tug, causing the tail split in half like a pair of scissors, snapping open and shut viciously.

"Now let's really show him what we're made of!" yelled Jason as the Drago Zord started to fly towards them. "It's time for the final cut, baby!"

The Drago Zord was far enough away to avoid Kimberly's Ptera Zord, but not nearly far enough to escape the Parasaur Zord's metal crunching tail. Opening the tail wide, Jason pushed his controls forward to close the tail and caught the neck of the Drago Zord in its grasp. Moving those same controls from side-to-side, the Parasaur began to shake the Drago Zord in every direction imaginable.

"No, let me go!" the White Ranger demanded. Who were the Rangers to argue with such a powerful man?

"Whatever you say, sunshine," Jason replied, throwing the Drago Zord towards the ground.

Having been thrown so hard, the White Ranger didn't have time to pull his Zord up from its nose dive. His only other option was to eject himself from the cockpit which he did just seconds before the Drago Zord smashed into the pavement, sparks flying as it slid across the street, taking out entire rows of parked cars with its wings. The White Ranger's escape didn't go entirely as he had planned, however. Instead of landing on his feet, he ended up crashing right into the chest of the Thundersaurus Megazord, dropping rapidly with no chance of recovering in enough time to alter his body's movements.

When he crashed into the middle of the street, the Rangers were already out of the Megazord, waiting for him. Knowing what he was capable of if they gave him time to recuperate it was without hesitation that Adam summoned the Z-Rex Blaster, using the addition of Jason's Brachio Staff as extra fire power. His teammates in position behind him, they aimed the blaster right at the White Ranger who was slowly getting back to his feet.

"Ready, aim, fi—" Adam started.

"WAIT!" Kimberly yelled, cutting him off. Three heads quickly snapped in her direction, everyone wondering what she was thinking. She had to know that they were only going to get one shot at this and it wasn't going to last much longer. Slightly embarrassed, Kimberly humbly muttered, "Set it to stun, not destroy. Please."

Adam didn't want to, nor did Rocky, but Jason understood completely. Taking it upon himself, pulling rank if you will, Jason switched the mode of the Z-Rex Blaster, and pulled the trigger before Adam or Rocky could change it back. Adam opened his mouth to say something to the Black Ranger, but decided that now probably wasn't the best time to get in an argument with Jason about who the leader of the team was, so he joined his teammates in watching the vibrant blast of multicolored energy shooting towards the White Ranger.

With his back to the Rangers, the White Ranger had no idea what was about to happen. Unable to watch, Kimberly buried her head against Jason's chest, seeking comfort in his embrace. When the blast connected, tears filled her eyes as Tommy's sickening scream occupied her ears. Crying in Jason's arms, Kimberly found that she was not mad at Tommy for what he had done. She knew what happened to someone when they became corrupted by an evil far greater than any human being. More than anything, she was mad at—and disappointed in—herself for not being able to realize what was going on until it was too late.

"What's going on?" she whimpered, unable to look at Tommy with her own eyes.

"He's down, Kim. I'm going to go take a look," Jason whispered, gently passing Kimberly off to Adam and Rocky. Hesitantly, he walked towards the unmoving body of his best friend, praying that the blast had done no more than it was intended to do.

Beneath the helmet that concealed his pain, Tommy felt the faintest trace of something leaving his body, but he had little time to think about it as darkness began to take over. Fighting to keep his eyes open, Tommy looked through his visor at the red-tinted image of the Black Ranger standing over him. Instinctively, Tommy blinked and his visor disappeared, their tear-filled eyes meeting.

"Hey buddy," Tommy whispered, extending his hand.

Dropping to one knee, Jason took Tommy's hand in his own, squeezing them tightly. He didn't know why, but something inside of Jason told him that it was safe to do so, and his many years as a Power Ranger had taught him never to question his initial instinct. "Hey there, bro. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Tommy replied, half-coughing half-laughing. Knowing he didn't have much time, only one thing was on Tommy's mind and, for as much as he loved and cared about Jason, it wasn't him. "Where's Kimberly? Is she okay?"

"I'm right here, sweetie. I'm right here," Kimberly answered, seemingly coming from out of nowhere to kneel by his side across from Jason. Demorphed now, her eyes begged for a quiet moment alone, and though Jason wasn't sure that it was entirely safe yet he obliged, quietly making his exit to rejoin Adam and Rocky. Taking a gloved hand, Kimberly brought it to her lips and kissed it gently. "You're going to be okay, Tommy. We'll get you back to the Command Center and—"

"Kim…Beautiful…stop," Tommy whispered, using most of his remaining strength to softly caress the side of her face. Tears slid down both their faces, neither one knowing what to say. Feeling himself slipping away, Tommy took it upon himself to take her hands, Kimberly holding on to them with all her might. "Kim…I'm…s-s-so…s-s-sorry."

Then the world of Tommy Oliver went dark.


	13. Learn To Fly

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, thanks to my beta-reader kdmarks.

"_Run and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil to help me  
Get things right_

_Hook me up a new revolution  
Cause this one is a lie  
We sat around laughing  
And watched the last one die_

_Cause I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_And I'm looking for a complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of lying  
Make my way back home  
When I learn to fly_

_I think I'm done nursing the patience  
It can wait one night  
I'd give it all away  
If you give me one last try_

_We'd live happily ever trapped  
If you just saved my life  
Run and tell the angels  
That everything's all right _

_Cause I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_And I'm looking for a complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
Make my way back home  
When I learn to fly_" – _Dave Grohl _

--

_Self-Destruct _

_Chapter 13 - "Learn to Fly" _

_Original Posting Date: _

Alone in the middle of nowhere, dressed in blue jeans and a white tee-shirt, Tommy shook the proverbial cobwebs out of his head, momentarily taking in his surroundings to see that, outside of a structure made of three stone pillars that rested upon a hill half of a mile away and stood in a way that made them look something like a gate, there was nothing around him but sand for miles on end. Turning his body in a slow circle, he yelled, "Hello! Is anyone out there!?"

But no reply came. For the life of him, Tommy could not figure out where he was or how he had gotten there. The last thing he could remember was fighting the Rangers, but not the energy pulse from the Z-Rex Blaster that had left him demorphed and unconscious. Racking his brain, he tried as hard as he could to recall what had happened, but everything went black after his ejection from the Drago Zord.

At that moment, all he wanted was to get home to Kimberly and the others, to let them know how sorry he was for everything that he had done to them. He may not have been able to remember the finer details of the fight, but every single evil act he had committed as the White Ranger played out vividly in his mind, burning his psyche with each slow, hesitant step he took. Walking along the sandy ground, Tommy considered that this was not a typical situation to be in even by Ranger standards. Something weird was going on and he knew that. It was just a matter of time until he found out what that was.

With each of Tommy's steps that took him closer to the gate, the heat from the sun grew more and more intense. He could feel it beating and burning against his neck, causing little droplets of perspiration to trickle down his back. Still, he pushed on until finally the makeshift gate was only a hundred yards away and a figure came into focus. A sick sense of dread hit his stomach when he recognized the familiar red, gold, and white spandex and helmet as well as the star-shaped visor that had belonged to him as Zeo Ranger Five, Red.

"Red Zeo Ranger?" Tommy muttered quietly to himself, shaking his head. "But that's impossible. My Zeonizer's still in the vault."

"Nice of you to drop in, Tommy. I see nothing's changed. You're still late as always," the Red Zeo Ranger laughed in Tommy's teenaged voice, pointing down at the unmorphed man below him.

"What do you want!?"

"To see if you've still got it!" the Red Zeo Ranger replied. Tommy watched with wide eyes as the Ranger he had once been launched into a front flip, then suddenly turned into a blur of red energy heading right for Tommy. It landed at his feet, sending Tommy flying backwards into the sand. When he was finally able to recuperate, the Red Zeo Ranger was standing just a few feet away from him. "So, Tommy, do you still have it?"

Holding his midsection, Tommy pushed himself onto his feet. "I won't fight you," he grunted, mentally blocking out the pain from the surprise attack. "I've done enough damage to myself without destroying another piece of me."

"Still as cocky as ever, but I promise you I won't be that easy. Why don't you take a look at yourself, Tommy? I'm sure you'll see that we don't play by the same rules you're used to playing by back home."

Instinctively, Tommy's eyes fell upon his gauntlet, fear pumping through his veins; his gauntlet was empty. "My gem! It's gone!"

"Still think you can take me so easily?"

Rolling his eyes, Tommy lowered himself into a defensive stance. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Blurs of red and white collided in mid-air as Tommy and the Red Zeo Ranger grabbed onto each other, spinning in quick circles. The more they spun the harder they pushed, trying to throw one another to the ground, but they were equally matched and both ended up face down in a rather long, deep puddle as a result. Spitting out sand, wiping his mouth on his wet sleeve, Tommy did not immediately see the Red Zeo Ranger charging at him. By nothing more than luck Tommy was able to catch the Red Ranger during his dive, throwing him onto his back.

"Come on!" Tommy yelled, antagonizing the Red Ranger with a cocky wave that both summoned and taunted. The blood coursing through Tommy's veins pumped incredibly hard, just as it had done the last time he fought himself. Finding someone who was just as strong of a fighter as he was gave him an adrenaline rush that words could simply not explain. He wanted this fight now, needed it if only to prove to himself that the Tommy of today was better than the Tommy of yesteryear.

Executing a flipping cartwheel, Tommy's body floated over the Red Zeo Ranger's outstretched leg but, when he landed, his former self was ready for a follow up attack by way of a leg sweep that left Tommy lying in the puddle, looking up at the sky. Tommy was quick to react though, and did a kip-up that brought him to his feet just in time to block an oncoming kick with his forearms. Still, the Red Ranger was fast to follow up his strikes once again, and Tommy was forced to go on the defensive, backpedaling through the puddle as he blocked each of the punches and kicks that were being thrown at him.

As he blocked these attacks he studied the Red Zeo Ranger, searching for even the tiniest of flaws in his movements, but Tommy knew it would be a struggle to find any. Even at seventeen he had been a perfectionist, not to mention more advanced in the martial arts than most men that were ten years his senior. Something had to give, though. Experience told Tommy that no one could stay on top forever. Eventually, the Red Zeo Ranger would make a mistake, just as Tommy had done with the Rangers.

For what seemed like minutes, but was really only fifteen seconds or so, Tommy continued to raise and lower his arms to thwart off the Red Ranger's attacks. Finally, the opportunity came when his former self went for a tornado kick that surely would have taken Tommy's head off had it connected. Fortunately for Tommy he was able to duck, disregarding everything he had learned from his many Sensei's when he ran right at the Red Zeo Ranger and brought him to the ground in a football-style tackle.

From there, the pair entered a struggle for control as they grasped each other's forearms, rolling through the sand, neither one able to gain an advantage. This could have gone on forever had Tommy not been the victim of a rather sharp rock peeking out from the sand that left the small of his back bleeding. He lost his concentration for just a moment, but it was more than enough for the Red Zeo Ranger to gain control. Using his knees to pin Tommy's arms down, the Red Ranger laughed beneath his helmet as he watched Tommy struggle to break free.

With horror etched on his face, Tommy watched the Red Ranger cock his fist back, preparing to drive it into Tommy's face. A quick jerk of his head to the left saved Tommy just milliseconds before the punch would have connected. Deciding this was not a game he could play for very long, the next time the Red Ranger punched Tommy jerked his head again, but this time he clamped his teeth down hard into the Red Ranger's arms. It was a long shot at best and Tommy was pleasantly surprised, yet equally concerned, to discover that the Power could protect a Ranger from punches, kicks, swords, energy blasts, and any number of projectiles, but not something as simple as a bite.

The move was dirty at best; as the Red Ranger reared back and howled in pain, Tommy reasoned that desperate times called for desperate measures. He used the cease in fighting to push the Red Zeo Ranger backwards, both freeing his arms and allowing him to get back on his feet. After shaking the numbness out of his arms, Tommy ran full speed towards the Red Ranger who looked up just in time to see Tommy's foot inches from his helmet.

But it was too little, too late. The flying kick connected right in the center of the star-shaped visor, dropping the Red Ranger instantly. No sooner had Tommy's feet touched the ground then he was launching into a backflip that left him straddling the Red Zeo Ranger's chest. Without hesitation, Tommy raised his arm back and went for the same punch he had nearly been the victim of. Almost immediately, he realized that he was about to punch a Power-protected helmet. Even if the helmet hadn't been protected by the Power it still would have hurt, but now it was going to hurt a whole lot worse.

Closing his eyes in preparation for the pain that was sure to come, Tommy fell forward when his tightly clenched fist sank into the wet sand. When he opened his eyes, the Red Zeo Ranger was no longer beneath him. In fact, as Tommy soon discovered, he was nowhere in sight. Back on his feet, Tommy looked around in confusion and disbelief.

"What the fu—" Tommy started, but he was cutoff by a sudden rush of energy flowing throughout his entire body. Then, the bright sun and the sand dunes began to turn blurry as they faded into the background of Tommy's vision. The vibrant shades of oranges, reds, and yellows were replaced by dull browns and greens; a forest, perhaps. Curiously, Tommy noted a faint hint of white, as well.

"Toooooomy! Toooooomy!" a voice echoed, taunting his eardrums. It continued as Tommy again spun in a slow circle and took in his surroundings. Where the soft sand had been replaced by hard dirt, twigs, and leaves, gigantic pine and oak trees took the place of the dunes.

"We're definitely not in Reefside anymore," Tommy muttered.

"Or Angel Grove!" the voice replied, laughing loudly at him. "Wanna play, Tommy!?"

From the tiniest corner of his peripheral vision, Tommy noticed a flash of something white cutting through the trees. Luckily, this time it didn't go for his feet. Instead it landed a few yards away, Tommy's first White Ranger standing tall. Removing Saba from its sheath, the White Ranger pointed the enchanted sword at Tommy.

"Oh, you too, huh?" Tommy asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, you want to see if I've still got it, right? I can save us both a whole bunch of time and energy. I've still got it. Just ask the Red Zeo Ranger."

"You underestimate me, Tommy. See, I know you've still got it," the White Ranger replied, twirling Saba so fast it created a faint whistle. Then it suddenly stopped as the White Ranger dropped into a battle-ready stance. "I just want to prove to you once and for all that there can only really be one true White Ranger."

Before Tommy could reply the White Ranger was flipping through the air with Saba cocked behind his head. He slashed hard at Tommy who dove to the left, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of his old weapon plunge into a tree trunk. "_Oh, I say, do be more careful, will you? That hurts, you know._"

The faintest hint of a laugh escaped Tommy's lips when he heard Saba speak for the first time in over a decade. His mind fluttered back to his teenaged days, to a time when everything had been so much simpler; he hadn't been evil in over two years, the Rangers were strong, and he and Kimberly were madly in love though they dare not admit it, both questioning how their feelings could be so strong at such a young age. Back then, his biggest concerns were showing up to school on time, remembering to do his homework, trying to have a relationship and some semblance of a normal life while being a teenaged superhero at the same time. To most people his age that would have sounded like Hell, but for Tommy it was Heaven on Earth compared to what his life had now become; if he ever made it back to his life, that is.

Saba cursing in the background brought Tommy back into reality as the White Ranger finally pulled the sword free from the tree. Tommy ran towards the White Ranger, lowering his shoulder and pushing the former version of him into the same tree. On impact, the White Ranger pushed back, sending Tommy stumbling backwards. Turning around, he swung Saba once again, but Tommy sidestepped and connected with a punch to the White Ranger's side that left him reeling. Tommy used the momentary advantage to kick Saba out of the White Ranger's hand, wincing as the saber landed head-down in a patch of mud.

"Sorry, old friend," Tommy muttered apologetically, then quickly shifted his attention back to his new enemy. The White Ranger was on his feet once more, ready to exchange the strikes and kicks that Tommy threw at him. Back and forth they went, trading blows, bouncing off tree trunks, and simply working one another so hard that Tommy was starting to doubt whether he'd be able to keep this up much longer.

The White Ranger was able to gain the advantage when he connected with a knee to Tommy's midsection that left him doubled over, gasping for breath. Like a lion pouncing on a wounded animal, the White Ranger grabbed Tommy by his shirt collar and slammed him into an unforgiving oak tree. Tommy's position was already a compromising one but it became exponentially worse when he looked down and saw the White Ranger retrieving Saba from the mud. Under normal circumstances, Tommy might have laughed at Saba's mud-muffled attempt at speaking, but he lost all sense of humor when he found the blade of his old weapon being pressed tightly against his throat.

"Did you forget, Tommy? I know all your old moves."

Forcing himself to ignore the evil laughter echoing through his cerebellum, Tommy struggled to find a way out of his predicament. By reasons unbeknownst to him, the White Ranger chose to give up his positional advantage in the hopes of delivering a finishing blow. He let Tommy go and reared back, preparing to drive Saba right into Tommy's stomach. Dropping to his knees, Tommy somersaulted under the White Ranger's legs as Saba was plunged into a tree once again.

Settling into a fighting position, Tommy prepared himself for the charging White Ranger who had apparently decided that Saba was not worth struggling over for the second time. Using all of his available leg strength Tommy exploded to the left, defying every documented law of gravity by turning his body almost completely horizontally then pushing himself backwards, off of an oak tree and over the White Ranger's head. Then he did it again with a tree on the opposite side, but this time when he pushed off he went almost completely vertical, extending his leg and spinning his body back towards the White Ranger. Tommy's _Matrix-_like kick connected directly with the shield of the White Ranger, sending him flying backwards. Dusting his hands, Tommy looked over at the White Ranger who lay slumped against the base of a tree.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I've learned a few new ones."

"Impressive. Very impressive," the White Ranger murmured, slowly pushing himself onto his feet. Though his face was covered by the helmet, Tommy could feel the White Ranger's eyes burning a hole through his visor at him. Standing tall, the White Ranger folded his arms across his chest. "It's obvious that you're ready for your final, and toughest challenge. Good luck to you, Tommy."

"No! Wait!" Tommy called out, stepping towards the White Ranger, but it was too late; the White Ranger had already turned into a tall, streaking column of white light that shot into the sky at incredible speed. Exasperated, Tommy sighed, running his hand through his matted down hair. "Give me a break. Like that wasn't tough enough?"

For what he somehow instinctively knew would be the final time, the scenery around him started to change. The forest setting blurred and disappeared just as the sand dunes had done, this time being replaced by marshy grassland with the hue of a bright, vibrant shade of green. Mosquitoes buzzed all around him, forcing Tommy to bat them away from his exposed face and forearms. Oh, the things he would have done to be able to morph again, for no reason other than to protect himself from the tiny bloodsuckers.

From behind him came a whooshing sound, and Tommy hesitantly turned around, finding himself face-to-face with the last thing he had been expecting to see. Hovering right in front of him, begging to be taken, was the Dragon Dagger that he had once used as the Green Ranger. In the back of his mind he could hear the dagger's familiar song, forcing him to wonder if the Dragon Zord would come should he play it. Reaching out, he grabbed the handle of the dagger, his eyes darting upward when he heard the rustle of grass. His eyes settled on the green and gold clad figure walking towards him.

"I had a feeling I'd run into you."

The Green Ranger ignored Tommy's comment. "I see you've switched back to basic white. Personally, I always thought you looked better in green. Then again, you were awfully quick to bury that part of your life, weren't you, Tommy? Until recently, that is. I guess old habits really do die hard."

There was no arguing that. Three times turned against those he cared the most about, Tommy wondered if he'd ever truly be able to rid himself of whatever it was about him that made him so appealing to the forces of evil. "What do you want?"

"For starters, I'll take my dagger back," the Green Ranger answered, pointing to the weapon held tightly in Tommy's right hand. "After that, I'll settle for destroying you, but don't worry, I'll be quick and merciful. I promise."

"Not good enough."

Drawing the dagger behind his head, Tommy charged towards the Green Ranger. His first swipe missed wide, leaving his kidneys exposed for the Green Ranger's oncoming knee. Tommy flipped backwards to avoid the blow, ducking a follow up kick and taking the Green Ranger down with a leg sweep.

He had been both ruthless and relentless in his Green Ranger days; it was apparent that nothing had changed about the first Ranger he had ever been. The Green Ranger was back on his feet quickly, but Tommy was ready, this time with a slash of the Dragon Dagger that met the Green Ranger's gold shield, causing sparks to fly as he went spinning backwards, landing in the four-foot high grass.

Cautiously, Tommy approached the tall, thick grass, gazing downward, unable to see where the Green Ranger lay. Hiding in the foliage, the Green Ranger caught sight of Tommy's shoe and reached out to grab his leg, yanking Tommy off of his feet and onto his stomach. Quickly flipping himself over, Tommy started spinning on his back; extending his legs high into the air, he wrapped them around the Green Ranger's neck. With a snap of Tommy's legs, he popped himself into the air, exchanging positions with the Green Ranger.

Defeating the Red Zeo Ranger had required him to fight dirty. Ending his fight with the White Ranger had involved more than a little luck. But this battle…there could be no doubt in Tommy's mind that he was the superior fighter. It had to be won nobly, properly. Still wielding the Dragon Dagger, Tommy lowered his body into a fighting stance, waiting for the Green Ranger to get back up. When he finally did, they began a slow circle around one another, staring each other down.

No words were spoken, only grunts and groans as the pair began to exchange blows with one another. There was no defense from either man, just an all-out offensive fight to see who could land the most devastating strike or kick. The Green Ranger's next attack may not have been devastating, but it did change the course of the battle. His spinning kick connected with Tommy's right hand, causing the Dragon Dagger to go flying. Tommy looked up to watch it tumbling through the air, his momentary lapse in concentration allowing the Green Ranger to kick him square in the stomach, doubling Tommy over. Laughing loudly, the Green Ranger snatched the Dragon Dagger as it fell, raising the weapon-flute combination to his mouth.

Playing the familiar six-note tune, bolts of green energy began to erupt from the dagger, running across the ground, heading directly towards Tommy who looked up just a fraction of a second too late. The lightning-like energy hit Tommy all over his entire body; sparks and smoke began to pour as Tommy became elevated, his arms and legs flailing about wildly. He slammed hard into the ground, writhing in pain.

The will to keep fighting was quickly starting to escape him. It was clear he was no match for the ruthlessness of the Green Ranger, the one part of his life as a Ranger that he had never fully been able to accept. Tommy may have told himself that his best days were in white but if he was honest with himself, when his Green Ranger powers were at full strength he had been practically undefeatable.

Having been Rita's evil Ranger, his time in green fighting against her with the other Rangers was filled by a need to prove himself to them, to let his teammates and friends know that he was with them until the end. Zordon bringing him back as the White Ranger and making him leader of the Power Team had been the confirmation he so desperately needed. From there, Tommy's position on the team was never again questioned and he lost the chip on his shoulder, the edge he had carried with him all throughout his days as the Green Ranger.

On one knee, struggling to get back on his feet, Tommy looked up to see the Green Ranger grabbing what appeared to be the remains of a discarded stone pillar lying in the grass. How that had gotten there Tommy did not know, but now was not the time for questions. The Green Ranger was walking towards him with the pillar over his shoulder, fear flooding Tommy's entire body when the huge object was viciously thrown at him.

Time seemed to slow down, the Green Ranger's grunt echoing in Tommy's head as the pillar grew closer and closer. Closing his eyes in acceptance of what was to come, a sudden pain exploded through his body, but it was not the pain of being crushed by a massive piece of stone. Instead, it was a much stronger pain; the pain of knowing he had disappointed someone he cared about.

In the depths of his mind, Tommy could see a pair of sad, doe brown eyes staring back at him; Kimberly's eyes. There was no way in Hell he could give up now, not when those eyes begged him to return and make things right. Tommy's own eyes snapped open just in time for him to pull off a Butterfly Twist over the topsy-turvy rotation of the pillar. Behind him, he heard the sound of the pillar shattering against a tree, causing a small smile of satisfaction to form on his lips.

"You're easily pleased, Tommy. You won't be so lucky next time!"

With that, the Green Ranger retrieved another piece of broken pillar, standing it up in the grass. A spinning kick to the stone object sent it on the same course as the previous one, this time flying a few feet lower. Tommy tried to jump over the pillar but mistimed the move, his back leg being clipped in the process. Slumped against the side of an unearthed tree trunk with a pained expression on his face, Tommy looked up to see the Green Ranger standing above him with the Dragon Dagger drawn behind his head.

"You know better than anyone how powerful I am! Why don't you just give up the fight?"

Thoughts of Kimberly entered Tommy's mind once more, forcing him to shake his head. "That's the one thing I'll never do."

With a grunt that made Tommy think an attack was coming, the Green Ranger pointed the dagger right at Tommy's face. "Then I guess this is over," the Green Ranger replied. Holstering the Dragon Dagger, he extended his hand to Tommy. "You passed the test."

Tommy took the offered hand, allowing the Green Ranger to help him back onto his feet. "Test? What are you talking about?" Tommy asked, wearing a rather confused expression. Looking to his right, over the Green Ranger's left shoulder, Tommy saw Zeo Ranger Five, Red, walking towards them.

"You haven't been fighting us. You've been fighting for your life."

To his left, Tommy noticed the White Ranger approaching. "And you've proven your will to live is stronger than any Ranger power." Standing tall, each of Tommy's former Rangers extended an arm, palm up, revealing the pieces of his Dino Gem. "This belongs to you. Good luck, White Ranger."

Taking the shattered remains of his Dino Gem, Tommy closed his fist around them as the Power began to run its wonderfully familiar course through his body once again. He then closed his eyes, expecting that he would be back home when he opened them, except that rather than Reefside, he was still in the same place, alone with the Green Ranger for the second time. Tommy watched in surprise as the Green Ranger demorphed in front of him, revealing the sixteen year-old version of himself.

"Remember, Tommy, you can't change the things you've done in the past," he started. A sad smile crept across his lips that matched the pained look in his eyes, a look that Tommy knew all too well. "You can only hope to make it better in the future."

The bright green light that erupted from young Tommy's body forced the older Tommy to close his eyes and raise his arm to shield them. When the light subsided a few seconds later and Tommy opened his eyes he was no longer in the marshy grasslands. In fact, his current position was a far cry from where he had just been. Surrounded by darkness, only the faint glow from the Command Center's computers let him know that he was home.

Tommy's first realization after that was that he was lying down; his second, the fact that he was hooked up to a plethora of medical equipment; third, his Dino Gem was back in his gauntlet. Sighing, he wondered how long he had been out of it for. The sleeping form of Kimberly on the couch and the half-eaten Subway sandwich laying inches from her outstretched hand told him that it had to have been at least a day, if not more.

A week was more like it, though of course Tommy did not know that. Nor did he know that Kimberly had maintained a constant vigil by his side, only leaving to fight, use the bathroom, and wash. All three of her teammates, as well as the Hayley and the girlfriends of the male Rangers, had been there on the first two nights, both out of concern for Tommy and to support Kimberly, but over the next few days they had all returned home or, in Jason's case--who was the last to leave--back to his bedroom.

Quietly prying himself free from the tubes and wires wrapped around his body, Tommy's bare feet touched the cold floor, giving him a momentary bout of the shivers. Seeing Kimberly like that, knowing that she hadn't left his side, broke Tommy's heart. He wanted to wake her, but knew he would be unable to face her so soon after everything had happened. Shaking his head slowly, Tommy decided to weigh his options.

Staying home meant having to face Kimberly and the other Rangers, and he simply was not ready to do that, couldn't do that yet. Thinking back on the other times he had needed to get away, Tommy immediately knew where he needed to go. Tip-toeing quietly up the stairs, careful not to disturb Kimberly, he entered the main part of his house and headed for his bedroom. It took only a few minutes for Tommy to pack his duffel bag with the clothes and toiletries he would need for his getaway.

Craving as much alone time as possible, Tommy chose to drive to his destination rather than teleport there. Granted, he'd still be alone when he got there, but there was something about driving on an open freeway at night that was soothing to him. Throwing his duffel bag into the back of the Jeep, Tommy started up the vehicle and backed down the gravel driveway.

From there it was just himself, the open road, his favorite CD's, and a bag of tacos from a 24-hour fast food restaurant. It wasn't an ideal meal for Tommy under any circumstances, but after being in a coma for seven days, as well as the fact that it was almost midnight, he was willing to take whatever he could get. For hours he drove, stopping to get gas midway between Reefside and Angel Grove, and then continuing on his way.

He made it to his uncle's cabin on the outskirts of Stone Canyon an hour before sunrise to find that, like he expected, his uncle was not there. Using the key he had been given at fifteen, he let himself in the front door and reached out for the light switch on the wall. He dropped his duffel bag on the floor, his mouth hanging wide open when the lights came on and he saw Kimberly sitting on the living room couch staring at him.

"What are you—"

"I had a feeling you'd come here," said Kimberly, cutting Tommy off. "You weren't very quiet when you snuck out. As soon as I heard your Jeep leave, I knew this was where you were going to come so I decided to teleport and wait for you. You're still as predictable now as you've always been."

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you run away?"

"I—I wasn't running away. I just needed some time alone," Tommy replied, still standing at the front door. Realizing that the door was still wide open, he kicked it shut then returned his attention back to Kimberly. Her gentle expression made him want to cry. "Wh—Why are you here, Kim?"

"Because you think the world's given up on you."

"I don't th—"

"Yes, you do, Tommy. In the back of your mind, in your heart of hearts, you feel like we've all given up on you," Kimberly interjected, shaking her head. "I've been here before, just like you. I was there the first time it happened, and I'd like to think I know you better than most people. You're beating yourself up inside, wondering if we'll ever be able to forgive you for what happened when we already have."

"I had to fight myself," Tommy commented, changing the direction of the conversation.

"What?"

"I had to fight myself," Tommy repeated, closing his eyes for a moment as he played back the fights in his head. When his eyes opened, he noted Kimberly's curious expression and decided to take a seat, not next to her though; Tommy sat down on the loveseat across from her. From there, he spent the next twenty minutes telling her about fighting his former Rangers. "I seriously thought that the Green Ranger was going to kill me, but then I thought of you…I couldn't give up after that."

Kimberly smiled weakly, a small part of her happy to know that she had been Tommy's main reason for surviving. Chin on her fists, elbows resting on her knees, she looked back at him, her eyes imploring him to continue. "Then what happened?'

"He said that I had passed the test. Then the Red Zeo Ranger and the White Ranger showed up, and told me that I had been fighting for my life, and that my will to survive was stronger than any Ranger power. After that, they gave me back my Dino Gem and then I woke up back in the Command Center."

Choosing not to tell her about his last second advice from the Green Ranger, Tommy ended his story, opening the floor for Kimberly. His eyes followed her when she stood up, walking nervously around the couch. She came to a stop behind the piece of furniture, her hands resting on top of the cushions.

"Are you going to fight with us; I mean, on the team?"

"I—I don't know," Tommy answered, shaking his head slowly. "At this point, I feel like I'd just do more damage than good. I think the White Ranger needs to go away for a little while, give Reefside a break to let things smooth over."

It was, unfortunately, the answer Kimberly had been expecting. She knew Tommy would be hesitant to return, believing that the citizens of Reefside would never be able to forgive the White Ranger for what he had done. Angel Grove had forgiven the Green Ranger almost immediately, even though Tommy had felt the same way back then. Surely Reefside would be the same way if only Tommy was willing to try. Alas, she was also aware that Tommy's return would have to be on his own terms.

"You know you'll always have a place on the team."

Tommy nodded solemnly. "I know, and that means the world to me. I—I'm just not ready yet."

"So you're going to stay here then?"

"At least for a couple of days. I need to clear my head and this has always been the best place for me to do it, but then I guess you already knew that," Tommy replied with a smile that quickly disappeared. "I want you to know how sorry I am. I know you say you've already forgiven me, but that doesn't change the fact that I have a lot to make up for, especially where you're concerned. I tried to fight it, Kim; tried to make him not hurt you, but I couldn't and because of that, I failed you in the worst way."

"No, Tommy, you didn't fail me, I've been evil too, remember? You couldn't control what you were doing and no one blames you for what you did," said Kimberly. Walking to the side of the loveseat, she rested her hand on Tommy's shoulder, hoping for some sort of reciprocation. Tommy replied by putting his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. With her head nestled on his chest, she continued, "We've all forgiven you. All that's left is for you to forgive yourself."

"How can any of you trust me after everything I've done?"

"Because it wasn't your fault. Why is that so hard for you to understand, Tommy? You were strong enough to fight the evil inside of you, maybe not permanently, but I don't think any of us would have been able to do better. The Rangers and Reefside may not be ready for the White Ranger yet, but Adam, Jason, Rocky, and Kimberly are ready for the Tommy we all know and care about to come home."

"I will, Kim, soon. I just need a few days to straighten everything out in my head."

"Take all the time you need, Tommy. Just know that we'll all be there for you whenever you finally do decide to come home."

Tommy placed a tender kiss on top of her head, silently praying that it wasn't too soon for this sign on affection. When she didn't flinch or make a move, he smiled to himself. "Thank you for believing in me, Kim. Knowing that you haven't given up on me…it means more to me than words can say."

When Kimberly did not stir, her steady breathing told Tommy that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling, he carefully lifted her off of his lap, carrying her over to the couch where he laid her down and covered her with a blanket. After turning off the light and retrieving his duffel bag, he made his way through the hallway to the bedroom that had been his and only his since the first time his uncle had brought him here to fly-fish at eight years old. Over time, the décor had changed, growing with Tommy as he got older. White, along with various shades of greens and reds covered everything from the walls and curtains to the full-sized bed he knew would be too small for him now.

Nonetheless, Tommy climbed into bed that night with a smile on his face and his iPod nestled inside his ears. Against the backdrop of a soothing piano tune the melodic voice of Stone Sour's lead singer, Corey Taylor, caused Tommy's eyes to sag almost immediately. As he slowly started to drift off he began lightly tapping his hand against his thigh, trying to keep a beat with the song.

_I don't know how else to put this  
It's taken me so long to do this  
I'm falling asleep and I can't see straight  
My muscles feel like a melee  
My body's curled in a U-shape  
I put on my best but I'm still afraid_

_Propped up by lies and promises  
Saving my place as life forgets  
Maybe it's time I saw the world_

_I'm only here for a while  
But patience is not my style  
And I'm so tired that I gotta go_

_What am I supposed to hide now?  
What am I suppose to do?  
Did you really think I wouldn't see this through?_

_Tell me I should stick around for you  
Tell me I could have it all  
I'm still too tired to care and I gotta go_

_I get to go home in one week  
But I leaving home in three weeks  
They throw me a bone just to pick me dry_

_I'm following suit and directions  
I crawl up inside for protection  
I'm told what to do and I don't know why_

_I'm over existing in limbo  
I'm over the myths and placebos  
I don't really mind if I just fade away_

_I'm ready to live with my family  
I'm ready to die in obscurity  
'Cause I'm so tired that I gotta go_

_Where am I supposed to hide now?  
What am I supposed to do?  
You still don't think I'm gonna see this through_

_Tell me I'm a part of history  
Tell me I can have it all  
I'm still too tired to care and I gotta go… _

Sleep claimed Tommy midway through "Zzyzx Road," taking him to a world where he dreamt about things he would not remember upon waking. When the bright light of morning washed over him, waking Tommy from his slumber seven hours later, he bound into the bathroom to wash feeling quite rejuvenated. Once clean and dressed, Tommy entered the living room to find that Kimberly was no longer there. In fact, with the blanket he had used to cover her neatly folded and draped over the couch just as it had been the night before, there was no sign that she had even been in the cabin at all.

With a hint of sadness, Tommy headed for the kitchen that his uncle always found a way to keep fully stocked. Breakfast came in the way of an omelet with bacon, ham, and cheese, sourdough toast, and a steaming cup of coffee. He feasted at the kitchen table while reading the newspaper where, even a week later in a town hundreds of miles away, news of the White Ranger's disappearance was still worthy of the front page.

"_**Still No Sign of the White Ranger" **_was plastered in huge font at the very top of the _Stone Canyon Chronicle. _Tossing the front page aside, Tommy shuffled through the paper for the sports section where he knew there would be no mention of the many horrendous atrocities that he had committed.

For three days Tommy followed the same routine, the newspaper his only connection to the outside world. His uncle had cable with seven hundred channels and high-speed Internet access, but the television and computer remained dormant. After waking, Tommy would eat and read the newspaper, then run for an hour. Upon returning to the cabin, he took his body to the edge with a vigorous kata that lasted another hour, and then brought himself down with two hours of meditation. A shower and lunch, followed by a trip to the lake for a swim, dinner, and another hour's worth of meditation completed his day. Before falling asleep, Tommy read from the books on self-discipline that his first Sensei had given to him as a young man.

On the fourth day, Tommy settled down to read the newspaper, pleasantly surprised to see that there was no mention of the White Ranger. However, his surprise turned to fear when he read the morning's headline. _**"Rangers Handed Severe Defeat; Marina District Left in Shambles." **_

The words induced a flinch from Tommy, but seeing the photograph underneath the headline of four helpless Power Rangers watching on as a larger than life monster stepped on a building made his stomach churn. Thoughts began to race through his mind at a mile a minute. Where were the Zords? Why weren't they using them? Had the Zords been destroyed? Could he…could he possibly help them?

There was no doubt in his mind that he could.

Right then and there Tommy decided not to go about his usual morning routine. After finishing up his breakfast he hurriedly showered, dressed, and packed his duffel bag. He gave the cabin a once-over, straightened up anything that seemed out of place, and then headed for his Jeep with bag in hand. As soon as he got onto the freeway, Tommy punched the gas to upwards of ninety miles per hour, bobbing in and out of traffic with nothing short of expert timing. Going this fast, driving in a way that often left him inches from an accident and potential death, Tommy loved every second of the rush it gave him almost as much as he loved the rush of morphing and fighting as a Ranger.

He made it back to Reefside in record time, pulling up the gravel driveway over an hour sooner than he had initially expected it would take. Leaving his duffel bag in the backseat, he ran to the front door and let himself in. "Hello! Is anyone home!" he called out. Finding the living room, family room, and kitchen empty, he moved on to his office, the bedrooms, bathrooms, and the same result. The last place for him to check was the Command Center. He took the stairs two and three at a time, only to discover that no one was in the basement, either.

Naturally, his first move from there was to check the scanners. He locked on to the Rangers in downtown Reefside, bringing up satellite footage that showed them surrounded by a small army of Tyrannodrones led by Zeltrax and a normal-sized version of the monster that Tommy had seen in the newspaper that morning. Instinct took over and Tommy slid into his chair, reaching out to open a line of communication with the Rangers but, as he extended his arm, his eyes landed on his gauntlet and the white Dino Gem that rested inside of it.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy rotated his wrist in a slow circle, biting his bottom lip when the Drago Morpher appeared in place of his gauntlet. He looked down on the device that could grant him an untold amount of power at the simple push of a button and wondered what the effects would be if he did indeed choose to morph. The urge to kill the Rangers and take the world as his kingdom were gone, but he did not yet know if morphing would cause those urges to return.

As he contemplated what to do, he thought once again of the final meeting with all three of his former Rangers. _And you've proven that your will to survive is stronger than any Ranger power. This belongs to you. Good luck, White Ranger. _They had given him back the gem for a reason that, if Tommy was honest with himself, he had already recognized. Just as Zordon and the Rangers had given him a second chance before, so was he being given one now. Without a second thought on the matter, Tommy raised the Morpher to his lips.

"White Ranger, Dino Power."

--

Spinning through the air, Rocky landed at Adam's feet, staring up at the Red Ranger and taking the hand that was offered to him. Back on his feet, Rocky shook his head. "There's too many of them, man. It's like the more of these things we destroy; the more show up in their place."

Indeed, that was the case. For every Tyrannodrone the Rangers destroyed, Mesogog sent down two more to replace it. The situation was quickly growing to the point where fancy weapons, gem-enhanced abilities, and decades worth of martial arts and gymnastics experience were no longer an advantage for the Rangers, due simply to the sheer amount of Tyrannodrones that they were dealing with.

"I know," Adam grunted, sidestepping a punch then driving his knee into the abdomen of the attacking Tyrannodrone. "Something's gotta give here."

Surrounded on all sides, the four Rangers struggled desperately to free themselves from the army of Tyrannodrones that were just starting to converge on them. From the sidelines, Zeltrax and a monster that looked something like the offspring of a Velociraptor and Louie Kaboom—the old enemy of the Zeo Rangers—directed traffic, shouting instructions to the drones.

"Fulfill your Master's plan. Destroy the Power Rangers. Rip them limb from limb if you have to!" Zeltrax ordered, pointing his sword at the multi-colored quartet. Then he shifted his attention to the monster who looked all too eager to join the melee. "Calm down, you fool. The Tyrannodrones can take care of the Rangers. You should be focused on what Mesogog created you for; crushing this pathetic excuse for a city."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll get on that right away," the Velocirocket monster replied with an exuberant laugh. Turning around, the monster pointed the rockets mounted on its back at a nearby building. "Ready…aim…FIRE!"

A high-pitched whistle accompanied the loud bang and trails of smoke that came from the rockets upon being launched. In the midst of the Tyrannodrones, Kimberly managed to turn her head and see the explosive projectiles heading right at the building, but there was no way she or any of the other Rangers could stop it. Within seconds the rockets would connect, leaving a massive pile of rubble and lifeless bodies in their wake.

Tommy couldn't have asked for a better scenario to make his grand entrance.

Behind the noise of the flying rockets, Kimberly heard the faintest trace of a sound that had, at one time, sent shivers up her spine. Now, however, it put a smile on he face for it was very much a sound of restored hope. The cry of the Drago Zord grew nearer as Tommy piloted the huge machine in between the many skyscrapers that lined downtown Reefside, executing hairpin turns and barrel rolls that only one other Ranger, the one that just so happened to wear the short yellow skirt, would be daring enough to try.

Everything seemed to come to a halt when the Drago Zord made its grand and graceful appearance, hovering weightlessly above their heads. Jason was the first to notice the magnificent white bird overhead. In the back of his mind as he pointed towards the Zord, Jason couldn't help but think about that fateful day when he had destroyed the Sword of Darkness, freeing Tommy from Rita's evil spell. Zordon had told them that, with the addition of Tommy to the team, they were watching history in the making. Now, over a decade later, he didn't need to be told that he and the other Rangers were watching something that was truly historical.

"Look, guys, it's Tommy! He's back!"

"No way," Rocky murmured.

"Unbelievable," Adam added, echoing the sentiments of his closest male friend.

The battle had immediately ceased upon the entrance of Tommy and the Drago Zord with everyone, evil foot soldiers and minions included, looking up in a mix of awe and disbelief. Kimberly, however, did not immediately understand Tommy's plan and cried out for him when she realized that Tommy had positioned his Zord right in the line of fire between the rockets and the building they were currently heading towards.

"Tommy, no!" she screamed, but her words were drowned out when the Drago Zord started to flap its wings, creating a gust of wind that grew more powerful each time Tommy moved the Zord's winged appendages. It was then that she and the other Rangers, as well as Zeltrax, realized exactly what it was that Tommy was trying to do.

"No! That's impossible! He's supposed to be dead!" Zeltrax bellowed angrily, falling silent as the wind from the Drago Zord's wings forced the rockets into a one hundred and eighty degree turn. One last flick of Tommy's wrist and he sent the explosives back in the direction they had come from. Zeltrax managed to dive out of the way, but the Velocirocket did not have the cyborg's luck. Where Zeltrax had narrowly avoided certain doom, the Velocirocket was hit with almost all of his own weapons, leaving him utterly destroyed; a shattered mess scattered all along the deserted street and adjacent sidewalks.

Seconds turned to minutes, everyone waiting for the dark rain cloud that would resurrect the Velocirocket, enlarging it to gigantic proportions, but it never came. Realizing that Mesogog had decided to cut his losses with his latest creation, Tommy decided to take matters into his own hands. Ejecting himself from the Drago Zord's cockpit, the White Ranger flipped through the air, his Drago Sword cocked far behind his head. A flurry of sparks erupted from Zeltrax's chest along with a cloud of thick smoke, both courtesy of Tommy and the delivery of a powerful slash from his sword.

Twirling the weapon cockily, Tommy waited until Zeltrax had gotten back on his feet before attacking again. The White Ranger ran at full speed as the cyborg unsheathed his own sword; Tommy swung hard, but this time Zeltrax was ready, blocking the oncoming blow, using Tommy's momentum to flip him onto his back. Standing tall over the White Ranger, Zeltrax let out an evil laugh.

"Foolish human, you are no match for the mighty Zeltrax!"

Unfortunately for Zeltrax, he was sadly mistaken. Executing a maneuver that Zack would have been proud of, Tommy—still on his back—spun himself in circles with his legs elevated high above his head. As he spun, Tommy wrapped his legs around Zeltrax's neck; using all of his available leg strength, Tommy pulled himself off the ground so that he was looking down on Zeltrax and connected with a punch to the Zeltrax's face that caused him to fall backwards. When he hit the ground, straddling Zeltrax, Tommy already had his arm cocked back to deliver a punch that quickly turned into an all-out pummeling.

With Tommy like this, so fierce and focused on the task at hand, the other Rangers knew better than to try and intervene on his behalf. He was a man on a mission; the only thing that their involvement would likely bring would be more damage than good. At that moment, Kimberly would have loved more than anything to join him but instead, she and the rest of the Rangers went back to dealing with the army of Tyrannodrones.

Over and over Tommy drove his fists into the cyborg's metal face, leaving countless dents in the hard plating. Beneath the protection of the Power, Tommy's hands burned from the pain of meeting metal so many times, but he did not relent for even a moment. Only when Zeltrax went limp did Tommy allow himself to take a breath; just as he moved to stand, however, the possum-playing cyborg grabbed the White Ranger around the neck, choking Tommy as hard as he possibly could. On his feet now, Zeltrax lifted Tommy high into the air; Tommy's legs flailed about wildly as he struggled for the air his lungs so desperately needed. With no remorse whatsoever, Zeltrax slammed the White Ranger into the unforgiving pavement.

Writhing in pain, Tommy arched his back and held onto it as he rolled around on the hard concrete. He screamed in agony when he felt the metal foot of Zeltrax connect right with his ribs, even more pain shooting through his body. It only grew worse as Zeltrax continued to mercilessly drive his foot into Tommy's side over and over again. Underneath his helmet Tommy coughed violently, the taste of blood on his tongue.

Darkness began to set in on Tommy; Zeltrax drew his sword once again and raised the weapon over his head. Closing his eyes, knowing that he no longer had the strength to defend himself, Tommy wished for nothing more than the ability to simply disappear. A knowing smile crept over his lips when he felt a sudden burst of energy pour out of his Dino Gem, flowing and filling him completely. The moment that the Power began to wash over him, he immediately started to feel alive again.

"WHAT!?" Zeltrax roared. Immediately, Tommy knew that something was not right. Instinct took over and he rolled over on his side, Zeltrax's foot passing just inches in front of his visor. "Come out of your little hiding place, White Ranger! You can't hide forever! I assure you, you are only delaying the inevitable!"

As he continued to roll away from Zeltrax, Tommy realized that, though he could still feel his helmet, boots, and the white and black spandex that covered the rest of his body, he could no longer see it. His initial thought was that he had become completely invisible until he caught sight of an exposed patch of uniform on his arm. Thankfully for Tommy, Zeltrax did not notice it before Tommy slammed it back against the ground, his arm completely disappearing once more.

"Chameleon," he murmured quietly to himself. Again and again, Zeltrax drove his sword into the asphalt with Tommy narrowly avoiding the attacks each time. Eventually Tommy was able to maneuver his body so that he was behind Zeltrax who kept walking down the street, ignorantly stabbing the ground over and over. Once Zeltrax was far enough away, Tommy pushed himself back onto his feet and instantly became visible again. He silently stalked behind Zeltrax, catching up to the cyborg until they were separated by less than twenty feet.

"Hey, Zeltrax!" Tommy continued, drawing his sword. As Zeltrax slowly turned around to face him, Tommy summoned half a dozen energy arrows. "Surprise!" Zeltrax barely heard the words over the high-pitched whistle the arrows created as they quickly cut through the air. The cyborg managed to deflect two of the arrows with his sword, but four still connected, throwing Zeltrax backwards as sparks and smoke poured from his chest. Between the accuracy of the arrows and the sheer amount of power backing them, Tommy was able to deliver a blow that was nearly fatal. He stood tall over Zeltrax, raising his Drago Sword into the air for what he knew would be the final time.

"You could have ruled the world, White Ranger," Zeltrax wheezed, drawing some of his last breaths.

"I'd rather wash my hands of the blood your master forced me to spill," Tommy replied calmly. Zeltrax arched his back off of the ground when the sword plunged through his chest, slicing the very wires that were keeping him alive. Staring at the impaled weapon in shock, Tommy slowly began to backpedal, unable to believe what he had done. Still, even when Zeltrax started to convulse Tommy was unable to look away. He watched, as the convulsions grew exponentially more violent; watched until he thought he'd be sick. Only when the shaking had stopped, the Drago Sword suddenly disappearing, did Tommy turn around to see that the other Rangers were staring at him, their postures deceiving their hesitation.

They had seen him destroy Zeltrax, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was on their side. In the back of each Ranger's mind, they all wondered whether or not the White Dino Gem could still be evil, that Tommy had destroyed the cyborg for nothing more than revenge. Considering that Zeltrax was part of the reason Tommy had ended up in a coma, the scenario was one they could not simply disregard.

However, when the White Ranger lowered his head and demorphed, they knew whom his true allegiances belonged to. His eyes were sad, full of remorse over the loss of a human life; he ignored the fact that Zeltrax was more machine than man, and that the cyborg had tried to kill himself and his friends on multiple occasions. In Tommy's eyes, humans were humans. Why else were Lord Zedd, Rita, and Divatox purified upon Zordon's sacrificial energy wave when the entire Machine Empire and all the other various minions, foot soldiers, and generals had turned to dust?

"Tommy—" Jason started.

"I killed him. He may not have been much of a man, but there was still some human left beneath all the metal and wires," Tommy interrupted, unable to meet the eyes of his best friend out of fear for what he thought he would see. "I went after him with the same ruthlessness and disregard for human life that I showed when I tried to kill all of you. I'm no better now than I was when I was evil."

"Tommy, man, that's not true." The words came from Rocky who had demorphed and stepped forward, standing next to Jason. "When you were evil, you didn't care who you hurt, but the fact that you're remorseful now proves that you aren't the same person you used to be. You've gotten your conscience back, bro."

Obviously, Kimberly had not told Rocky—or Adam, as well—about the physical, emotional, and psychological war he had waged with himself for nearly a month's time. For Tommy, who forced himself to smile politely back at Rocky, it was better that way. He wasn't proud of the things he'd done to his friends under the influence of evil, but he was just as disappointed with the things he'd done to himself. As if being forced to do so, Tommy's eyes absentmindedly drifted to his exposed forearms where only the faintest hint of scarring could still be seen; for that he thanked the Power and the rapid healing abilities it had always blessed the Rangers with.

"Thanks, man," Tommy replied, still wearing the forced smile.

Sensing that Tommy was not convinced, Adam stepped forward, the decision to intervene having already been made. "He's right, you know. You didn't do anything any of us wouldn't have done if we had been in your position. Zeltrax did nothing but make it his life's mission to kill each and every one of us. The only thing I'm mad about is that you finished him off before the rest of us had a chance to get our shots in."

The smile that now crept across Tommy's face was not a forced one. The laugh he let out was loud; the smile quite bright, but then, over Adam's shoulder, Tommy noticed Kimberly staring back at him, arms folded across her chest. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but seemingly lost the ability to speak when she smiled brighter than the sun itself and started running towards him. Opening his arms wide, Tommy caught her mid-jump, spinning her around, his arms wrapped tightly around her petite waist.

"I knew you'd come back. I knew it," Kimberly whispered, squeezing him with all her might.

Tommy smiled down at her. "I told you I would. I'm so sorry it took so long, I just really needed to—"

"No, don't. You don't have to apologize. I understand, Tommy," Kimberly replied, cupping his face in her hands. Before he could say anything else she had pressed her lips to his; all the words in Tommy's head faded away as he melted into the kiss, a single tear sliding down his cheek. The feeling of something moist against her face caused Kimberly to pull back, but seeing Tommy's teary eyes only made her own eyes start to grow wet. "You can't cry, Tommy. If you cry, I'll cry."

"I'm sorry," said Tommy. Wiping his eyes, he put on a smile for her. "I guess I'm just really happy to have you back."

"Tommy, you never lost me."

Behind them Jason smirked, playfully throwing his arms around the shoulders of both Adam and Rocky. "See, guys, that right there is awesome. How can you look at that and not feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

"Jason," Adam answered as he and Rocky both lifted the Black Ranger's arms away. "Hands to yourself, bro."

The smirk on Jason's face faded as the two men began to laugh, heading over to Tommy and Kimberly who had just broken their kiss. Shifting his attention to Adam and Rocky, Tommy carefully tucked Kimberly under his arm and pulled her against his side, keeping her extra-close to him. Secured safely in the arms of the man that she knew she would never be able to not love, Kimberly relished how wonderfully amazing it felt to be this close to him again.

"So man, how does it feel to be back on the team again?" asked Rocky, silently wondering why Tommy's expression had suddenly gone from enthusiastic and bright to stoic and void of anything that resembled emotion.

"I don't know. It's Adam's team. Whether or not I have a place on this team is his decision to make," Tommy murmured, looking to the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Team. "So, do you think there's any room left on the team for a fifth Ranger?"

Adam shrugged. "Honestly, man, I don't know. Three was enough, and then Jason showed up and made everything so damn overcrowded."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Shut up, Jason! He was joking."

"Sorry, Kim," Jason mumbled, turning his head away from her.

Though Tommy could sense the sarcasm dripping from Adam's voice, and pretty much knew that his place on the team was cemented, he still needed to hear those words, needed to know that Adam still believed and trusted in him after all the damage he had caused. Everyone except for Tommy was either laughing or smiling, but his face remained expressionless, eyes trained on Adam through all of it.

"Well?" Tommy pressed.

"I'll start giving you serious answers when you start asking serious questions," Adam laughed. However, his laughter stopped when he looked back at Tommy and realized the White Ranger apparently didn't think that his crack had been all that funny. With a deep sigh, Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Tommy, you created this team, man. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you. As far as I'm concerned, you were a part of the team before you found your Dino Gem, and you're still a part of it now."

It was all Tommy needed to hear. Smiling widely, he bent down and placed a kiss on the side of Kimberly's head before shifting his attention back to Adam, offering the team leader his hand, shaking Adam's firmly. "Thanks, Adam…all of you. I can't explain to you how much this second chance means to me. I won't disappoint you, I promise."

Before things got too emotional, Rocky decided to intervene, clapping his hands together in order to get everyone's attention. "Now that that's out of the way, who's up for dinner?" he started, slapping Tommy on the back amidst a chorus of laughter from his teammates. "New guy buys or what?"

Adam and Jason both echoed their agreement. Noting the expression on Tommy's face, Kimberly stepped in closer, one arm around his waist, the other rubbing his hardened stomach through his tee shirt. "Come on, Tommy, don't be a spoil-sport," she scolded; turning her body to hug him, she put her lips to his ears, barely whispering, "I'll make it worth your while when we get home."

With raised eyebrows Tommy seemed to perk up almost instantly; using his thumb and forefinger to tilt Kimberly's head back, he kissed her lightly. "Just for you, Beautiful," he murmured in a near whisper, turning to address his new teammates. "Alright guys, let's go home and get cleaned up. Dinner's on me tonight."

History was indeed made as, shortly thereafter, five unmorphed Power Rangers stood side-by-side in the middle of the deserted street, all touching their wrists. Columns of red, blue, black, yellow, and white shot into the sky, transporting the Rangers while delivering a message to Mesogog—who they knew was watching them—at the same time. They were together, finally a full team, and though Mesogog had tried to tear them apart, the beams of teleportation energy racing in front of the setting sun showed to Mesogog and the world that they could not be so easily defeated. They were the Power Rangers, a force to be reckoned with, and now they were stronger than ever.


	14. Blurry

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: As always, thanks to my beta-reader kdmarks.

"_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake.  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up._

_Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you,  
I stumble then I crawl._

_But you could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far._" ­–_ Wes Scantlin_

That being said, on with the story…

--

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 14 – "Blurry"_

_Original Posting Date:_

Late into the night, headlights illuminating the woods signified the return of Tommy's black Jeep and the black Ford Mustang belonging to Adam and Rocky, but driven by Kimberly seeing as how neither man was sober enough to drive. Leading the way with Adam and Jason in tow, Tommy swung the Jeep up the gravel driveway at 1992 Valencia Road as Kimberly brought the Mustang to a stop next to him. Sober as the day they were born, Tommy and Kimberly stood with their arms around each other and smiles on their faces, watching as their friends stumbled towards the front door.

"We've really got a crazy group of friends, don't we?" asked Tommy, pecking a kiss to Kimberly's cheek.

"Yeah, we do," Kimberly answered, giving Tommy's midsection a squeeze, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. I think everyone who's ever been a Ranger has to at least be a little bit crazy; like it's engrained in our DNA at birth or something."

Laughing, Tommy nodded in agreement and allowed his hand to interlock with Kimberly's as they made their way up the path to the door that none of their friends had bothered to close. Shaking her head as they walked into the house, Kimberly pulled Jason's key ring from the lock and slipped them into her purse, making a mental note to return them to him when he was a little less intoxicated. The site that greeted them when they entered the kitchen left the pair doubled over, laughing, and utterly speechless.

With every shot glass and bottle of liquor they could find, Adam, Jason, and Rocky stood in the kitchen in nothing but boxer shorts and socks, playfully rough housing with each other as they tried—and failed miserably—to fill the glasses. Holding two of the glasses outwards, spilling drops of vodka and whiskey on himself in the process, Jason offered the drinks to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Drink up you two," he slurred, lowering his head and closing his eyes as the sleepiness from too much to drink began to set it. Shaking her head, Kimberly yipped and practically jumped into Tommy's arms when Jason's eyes suddenly snapped open. Downing the shots in quick succession, Jason wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Ahh! Jason's back baby! Who's drinking with me!?"

"ME!" Adam and Rocky chorused, drinking shots of their own.

"I'll have a shot or two," Kimberly added, looking up at Tommy. "What about you?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, not tonight. There's a few modifications that I wanted to make on the Raptor Cycles. I think I'm gonna go down to the basement and start working on them."

"You want some help, bro?" asked Jason.

Again, Tommy shook his head, this time with a laugh. "If you weren't drunk off your ass I'd say yes, but I'm not trying to have you accidentally hit a thruster when I'm looking in an exhaust pipe."

"Well played, sir. Well played indeed," Jason replied, saluting Tommy with a full shot glass that he quickly emptied down his throat. Picking up another glass, he handed it to Kimberly. "Tequila for the lady?"

Kimberly took the glass but did not immediately drink from it. Instead, she set it down on the kitchen counter and turned to face Tommy. "Are you sure you don't want to stay up here with us? You can work on the Raptor Cycles any time."

"I'm sure, Beautiful," Tommy answered, lowering his head to kiss her. "But if you decide you want to keep me company later, you know where to find me."

The pair shared one more kiss and then Tommy was on his way to the basement. At the bottom of the steps, he came to a stop and looked towards the Raptor Cycles. There really were some modifications he wanted to make, but that wasn't the real reason he had come down here. His tool box remained dormant as Tommy approached the vault, entered an eight-digit combination on the keypad, and submitted his hand for fingerprinting. All that was left was the voice recognition.

"Zordon," he murmured, stepping back. The hissing sound of pressure being released filled the room as the doors slid open. Inside the vault, Tommy found the black binder he had been looking for in less than a minute. Tucking it under his arm, he shut the vault door behind him and took a seat on the couch against the wall. The first page in the binder was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes.

_**New Green Ranger appears, terrorizes Angel Grove business district  
**_

Under the headline from the _Angel Grove Post_, dated all the way back to October of 1993, was the very first article that had ever been written about one of Tommy's alter-egos. Next to the article was a black and white photo of the Green Ranger standing atop a building as others lay crumbled alongside it. Over a decade later, Tommy still had trouble believing that it was he who did those things, and now he had even more to add.

Flipping through the binder, Tommy glazed over the articles, headlines, and pictures that highlighted every horrible act he had committed as Rita's evil Ranger. Jump forward a decade and some change, and, where the articles on the Green Ranger came to an end, Tommy had added everything he could find—from every newspaper in the Reefside area and beyond—that showcased the White Ranger.

Though the good he had done far outweighed the bad, Tommy still felt the need to keep these newspaper clippings as a way to ensure that he never forgot. He didn't keep them because he felt the need to beat himself up; he kept them to remind himself how lucky he was to have such an amazing group of friends who were willing to support him and endlessly forgive him no matter what he had done.

Sighing to himself, Tommy winced inwardly when his eyes landed on a photograph that showed the White Ranger pinning the Red and Blue Rangers against a building using chokeholds. How Adam and Rocky could forgive him so easily after having something like that done to them was beyond him.

"So what kind of modifications can you make on three Raptor Cycles in ten minutes with a tool box that hasn't been moved in weeks?"

Instinctively snapping the binder shut, Tommy looked up to see Kimberly standing at the base of the steps with her hands on her hips. Casually slipping the binder in between the couch cushions, he shrugged his shoulders. "I got distracted."

"By whatever is in that binder you just tried to hide from me?" asked Kimberly as she began the short walk to the couch, sitting as close to Tommy as possible. Cursing himself for getting it out when he wasn't completely alone, Tommy merely nodded his head. He knew better than to try and lie to her. When Tommy didn't stir, Kimberly took it upon herself to reach across his body and retrieve the binder. Tommy's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he watched Kimberly flipping through the binder, her expression growing more and more shocked every time she turned a page. "Tommy, why would you do something like this? I've told you a thousand times, there's no point in beating—"

"That's not why I did it," Tommy interrupted before Kimberly could finish. Her eyes implored him to keep talking so he did, explaining to her his reasons for creating the binder. "I know that the things I did weren't my fault. It's just—" he continued, pausing to wipe his now moist eyes on the back of his hand. "Why me, Kim? Why does it always have to be me?"

The emotional breakdown that followed shortly thereafter was not what Kimberly had been expecting at all. Lowering his head and closing his eyes, Tommy stayed motionless as a steady stream of tears began to make their way down the sides of his face. Kimberly's heart broke for him in an instant. She didn't know why he was such an easy target for the likes of Rita, the Machine Empire, and Mesogog when they were in search of an evil Ranger.

"Oh, Tommy," Kimberly whispered. Pushing herself onto her knees, she wrapped her arms around him, resting the side of her head on his back. "It doesn't even matter. You're not evil anymore and that's what's important."

Tommy slowly shook his head. "Maybe for you and the others, but not for me. Everyone always talks about what a great Ranger I am, how I'm the precedent, the one that all the other Rangers look up to—"

"Because you are," Kimberly interrupted before Tommy could complete his thought.

"Great Rangers don't hurt the people they care about. They don't kill innocent civilians with no remorse. They don't terrorize cities or blow up buildings or plot to take over the world. I did all those things and more. You, Adam, Rocky, Jase…you all are great Rangers, but not me; not after everything I've done."

"I thought you weren't beating yourself up."

"I thought so, too," Tommy replied with a half-chuckle.

"Is this really a conversation we have to have, Tommy? We've done this so many times before I can recite word for word what it would sound like," said Kimberly, rubbing tiny circles on the small of Tommy's back. "If you really want to talk about this I'll listen, but I can think of a lot of things we could do right now that would be a much better use of our time."

Nibbling at his earlobe, Kimberly's inner female roared when she heard the gasp—which quickly turned into a moan—that escaped Tommy's lips. His eyes rolled far into his head as she made her way to his neck. He needed to regain control before this became too much. With a sweep of his arm he pulled Kimberly onto his lap so that she was facing him.

Seeing as how they were sitting on a couch, Kimberly's years as a gymnast came in extremely handy. Flexibility was key as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing his lips to capture hers in a passionate kiss. Beneath her, Kimberly could feel Tommy starting to come to life. Under normal circumstances, she would have eagerly obliged him, but this time was different; it was their first time since Tommy had gone comatose over a week prior. She didn't want it to be easy for him; she wanted him to earn it.

Letting the kiss linger a little bit longer, Tommy's mouth was left gaping when Kimberly suddenly pulled away. She smiled wickedly at him as she slowly started to lay herself down on his legs, her head resting on his knees. Untwining her legs from behind him, she tickled his back with her heels for a few moments, and then brought them around and together, raising them high above his head. The power she held over him was made clear by Tommy's expressionless face and his inability to say anything.

If Kimberly could have seen his face she would have laughed out loud at the way he lit up like a little boy on Christmas when she began to do her upside-down variation of the splits. "I love being a superhero," Tommy whispered.

Kimberly ignored him, giving him a few more moments to enjoy the view before continuing her game by putting her hands on his knees. Slowly, almost timidly at first, she started to push her body upwards into a handstand. It was a move she never would have attempted with anyone except Tommy simply because it was so dangerous. If Tommy was to get shaky, she could lose her grip and fall on her head. She trusted him with everything; her secrets, her fears, her wants, her needs. She trusted him with her heart, her body, and her life. If there was anyone she could trust, in any situation, it was Tommy.

Understanding this, Tommy forced himself to remain motionless. It wasn't that difficult for him though, mostly because he was so tense with fear that she would slip and fall that he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. Kimberly completed her acrobatic display with a sexily slow dismount that saw her go into the splits again, this time pushing her momentum backwards until she felt the bottom of her heels touch the ground, her hands still on Tommy's knees. She looked up into his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief then smiled down on her.

"Come and get me!"

Pushing her legs back in, Kimberly hopped onto her feet and made a beeline for the stairs, leaving an absolutely stunned Tommy sitting on the couch, his mouth agape. It took less than a second for him to shake the dust from his head and realize what had happened before he was on his feet, sprinting in hot pursuit of her.

The chase was on.

--

Two mornings later saw Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly standing at the top of the gravel driveway, waving goodbye as the black Ford Mustang of Adam and Rocky pulled away and disappeared into the woods. If everything went according to plan and nothing too serious happened with Mesogog, it would be another three days before they saw the pair again. Sending them home was Tommy's idea, something he deemed necessary considering the situation the last time they had gotten to see their girlfriends. They deserved a break, and a few quiet days with their loved ones was just what the doctor ordered.

It had taken some coaxing from both Tommy and Kimberly to convince them to go; Adam and Rocky, while very grateful for the small reprieve, felt like they were abandoning their teammates at a time when they needed as many Rangers as possible. Still, they knew better than to argue with Kimberly when she had made up her mind about something. The only condition for their departure was that they be contacted if anything happened that the other three couldn't handle on their own.

Tommy had conceded that to them but, in the back of his mind, had a strong feeling that Adam and Rocky would not be needed. With Kimberly and Jason fighting by his side, there wasn't much Tommy could think of that they wouldn't be able to handle. In fact, he was hoping that Mesogog threw something tough at them. More than anything else about being a true Ranger again, fighting with his best friend and the love of his life was what he was looking forward to the most.

The simple thought of taking on a group of Tyrannodrones with Jason and Kimberly caused a flurry of old memories to push their way to the forefront of his thoughts. Eyes closed, he saw a petite brunette wearing a pink sundress cart wheeling and hand springing through a park as gray figures tried to attack her. He saw a stocky, dark haired, young man in blue jeans and a red shirt with the sleeves cut off, deflecting the strikes of a blue beast with golden armor, returning them in equal force. Finally, another young man, this one in white jeans and a matching tank top, his long, untamed hair flowing wildly behind him as he executed a multitude of kicks to more of the gray figures. At the end of it all, the three came together, standing back-to-back in fighting stances, ready to take on anything.

"Tommy! Come in! Earth to Tommy! Hello!"

Opening his eyes, Tommy saw Kimberly waving her hand in front of his face. "Sorry, just daydreaming," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "So, what do you guys want to do until Kat gets here?"

A smile crept across Jason's face as he looked down at his watch. Just a few more hours until Katherine got off work, and then Tommy was going to teleport her to Reefside for the weekend. Tommy was definitely doing everything he could think of to repent for his actions as the White Ranger, and all his teammates were more than appreciative that he was so apologetic and remorseful, willing to do just about anything to make it up to them.

"Well, we could always go to Angel Grove and pay Ernie that visit we talked about," Jason supplied, looking to Tommy and Kimberly for approval even though he knew they would immediately be in.

"Just let me take a shower first and then we can go," Kimberly answered. On tiptoes, she gave Tommy a peck on the cheek and then headed for the house, leaving the pair of best friends to their own devices.

Surprisingly, it seemed as though neither man really knew what to say. Tommy had his hands stuffed into his pockets, awkwardly rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes. For his part, Jason rubbed the back of his neck with eyes that fluttered all over the place as he struggled for something to say.

"So," Jason started, hoping Tommy would take it from there.

"So," Tommy replied, continuing his rocking motion. When he suddenly stopped, Jason knew that Tommy had something he wanted to say. "I, uh…I saw the video of our last fight," he started, referring to the final battle between the Power Rangers and the evil White Ranger. "I guess I really owe you one, huh?"

"For what? I was the one that pulled the trigger that put you in a coma."

"Yeah, and you were also the one that set the Z-Rex Blaster to stun."

"Oh, _that_? Don't even worry about it, bro," Jason answered, shaking his head as he lightly chuckled. "Adam and I decided we weren't going to talk about that anymore. He chewed my ass out for doing it without his approval. I deserved it, though. Sometimes I forget that I'm not the leader anymore, and I need something like that to remind me."

Tommy nodded in understanding. He too was wondering what it would be like, having to adapt to a team where he was not the one in charge. Having lead four different teams for nearly four years—longer than any other Earth Ranger in history—Tommy didn't really know how to be anything except a leader. Taking control, putting the weight of the world on his shoulders so no one else had to, that was Tommy Oliver, and had been for as long as he could remember. If nothing else it would indeed be a learning experience, of that he was positive.

"When you came back as the Gold Ranger, there was something I always wanted to ask you. Is it hard having to take orders from someone when you're so used to giving them? 'Cause honestly, man, I don't know if I can do it."

"Yeah, I guess it was tough at first, but more so when Zordon brought you back as the White Ranger than the other," Jason replied, retrieving a pair of dumbbells from his truck, doing curls as he spoke while Tommy began a series of flexibility exercises on the lawn. Both men hated sitting still, and neither could do it for very long. "When I came back as the Gold Ranger, I had been gone for so long that I didn't even want to lead, but when you came back I was still the leader of the team then, all of a sudden, I wasn't. I'll admit, it was kinda weird in the beginning, but I got used to it eventually, and you will too."

Rolled up on his back with his toes pointing down towards his forehead, Tommy let out a grunt. "I really hope so, bro. I don't want to mess anything up. I just have to remember that this is Adam's team now."

"He's done a good job so far."

"That he has," Kimberly interjected, walking down the path that led to the driveway. The rear view of Tommy in a pair of form-fitting jeans made Kimberly stop and stare, absentmindedly licking her lips. "Nice view, babe."

"Yeah, nice view, babe," Jason added, earning a slap on the shoulder from Kimberly.

Somersaulting backwards, Tommy pushed himself onto his feet and brushed some of the excess grass from his, ironically, green tee shirt. Luckily, he hadn't fallen back into the old habit of wearing his Ranger color all the time just yet. Now that his friends all knew he was the White Ranger, though, it was only a matter of time before he found himself in the mall, picking out a whole new wardrobe with Kimberly leading the way. By the grace of the Power, he had held on to a few garments from his original days as the White Ranger that still fit him and hadn't yet fallen completely out of style.

"I can put on spandex for you, sweet cheeks," Tommy joked back, giving Jason a slow, overly exaggerated wink as he walked towards the driveway and the first two people he had ever really been able to call friends. "My parents are on vacation. Let's teleport to their place and then drive to the Youth Center that way we know we won't get caught."

With Jason and Kimberly in agreement, the trio stood shoulder to shoulder and pressed the matching buttons on their gauntlets for teleportation. Beams of white, black, and yellow engulfed them and shot into the sky, carrying them above the clouds to Angel Grove. The whole trip lasted ten seconds; the beams touched down in the living room of Tommy's old house as he, Jason, and Kimberly rematerialized.

The first thing Tommy saw after opening his eyes made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Apparently, his parents weren't on vacation. Seated on the couch with an open magazine in her hands was a very much shocked Janet Oliver. He could feel her eyes trained solely on him, oblivious in every way to Jason and Kimberly. Being the one to reveal their secret after so many years of keeping it hidden was easily one of the worst feelings in the world.

"Busted, bro," Jason whispered.

"Tommy, I thought you said they were on vacation," Kimberly hissed.

"I thought they were," Tommy murmured, looking at his mother. "Uh, hi, Mom. So, umm, what happened to the cruise?"

"That's next week, Thomas," Janet Oliver answered through gritted teeth. Now Tommy had the eyes of Kimberly and Jason trained on him as well, all three Rangers silently cursing his terrible memory. "I must admit, I had my suspicions about you, running off at all hours of the day, coming back with more bruises and scrapes than I've seen in all my years as a hospital nurse. You…you're all Power Rangers, aren't you?"

Unable to deny it, the trio nodded their heads in unison. Tommy winced at the sight of the tears in his mother's eyes, eyes he couldn't bring himself to meet. Kimberly, however, was quick to move to Janet's side, taking a knee in front of her. "Mrs. Oliver, please don't cry. I know the thought of Tommy out there fighting scares you, but believe me, if there's anyone that can do it, it's your son."

"How long?" Janet sniffled, ignoring Kimberly's testament to Tommy's skill as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Since high school," Kimberly answered honestly. There was no point in trying to hide anything from her. If Tommy's mother was to know the truth about her son and his friends, Kimberly deemed it best that she knew the whole truth. "We all retired from active duty at some point, but something happened a few months ago that required new Rangers. Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, and I were chosen to be those Rangers; there was no way around it, not that any of us were looking for one. Once you've been a Ranger, it's a part of your life that never dies."

"I-I don't understand," Janet whispered, shaking her head. "Why did it have to be you? You were just teenagers…kids! How could anyone expect you to save the world when you hadn't even graduated high school?"

The story was a long one, and involved the combined efforts of Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly to explain it to Mrs. Oliver. Resigned to tell their story, the three Rangers took up seats in the living room; Jason flopped into Mr. Oliver's recliner as Tommy and Kimberly shared the loveseat, Tommy's arm around Kimberly's shoulder.

Back and forth they went, jumping in if someone forgot a detail or couldn't remember something. There was so much history between them that it took nearly an hour to share everything with Mrs. Oliver. They started with that fateful day when Zordon summoned five teenagers with attitude to become Power Rangers and continued to the present day, leaving nothing unmentioned. That included Tommy's time spent as an evil Ranger.

For Tommy, that had been the hardest part of the conversation. Both he and his mother had cried some when he told that piece of their story. Kimberly and Jason remained steadfastly supportive of him the entire time, ensuring Mrs. Oliver that nothing Tommy had done was of his own free will; that sometimes, in the Ranger world, there were powers at work that even the strongest Ranger couldn't ignore them.

As Jason finished explaining their latest adventures to Mrs. Oliver, she smiled at them, her eyes still glistening with tears that had yet to fall. "Jason, I've seen you win karate tournaments and represent this country better than any young man could do. Kimberly, I have so many pictures of you at gymnastics competitions, nothing but gold medals around your neck. Tommy, I watched you stun everyone close to you by getting your PhD and becoming a teacher. You've all done incredible things, but I have never been prouder of you all then I am right now."

"Does that mean you'll let me borrow the car for a few hours?" asked Tommy. Mrs. Oliver couldn't help but laugh when Kimberly cocked her arm and smacked him in the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

It wasn't the first time she had seen Kimberly do that to her son, and she severely doubted it would be the last. There was just something about the tiny brunette that had endeared her to Mrs. Oliver. Even when she had broken up with Tommy, Mrs. Oliver didn't have a negative thing to say about Kimberly. She had been the one to break Tommy's walls, and Janet Oliver would forever love her for that; Jason, as well. Both were such an integral part of Tommy's life, both youthful and adult, that they had become like children to her.

"For being so rude," Kimberly replied, returning the appreciative smile that Mrs. Oliver flashed her way. "And thank you, Mrs. Oliver. That means a lot to us, including Tommy," she continued, shooting her boyfriend a glare. "That being said, there are a few things we should probably tell you now that you know our secret."

Knowing what Kimberly meant, Tommy nodded his head and took the reigns. "You have to understand, our identities were secret for good reason. Like Jason told you, one of Zordon's rules was that no one could know we were Power Rangers. If you had known, it would have put you in incredible danger. I don't expect you not to talk with Dad about this, but he has to be the only person that you talk to, and I need you to promise us that he will be."

Searching her son's eyes in much the same way that Kimberly often did when she needed more than words, Mrs. Oliver knew that Tommy was being nothing short of deathly serious. Sighing, she nodded her head in compliance. "I promise, your secret is safe with me. Now what's this business about needing to borrow my car? You don't seem to need any help getting around."

"Jason said that Ernie had moved back and bought the Youth Center so we decided to stop by and pay him a little visit," Tommy answered. "Unfortunately, teleporting isn't exactly the most discrete way to travel. People would think it was a little weird if we just magically showed up in the middle of the Youth Center."

"Can I expect a full tank of gas when you come back?"

Rolling his eyes, Tommy had no choice but to nod his head in agreement. Thankfully, his mother drove a Volkswagen Jetta that had better gas mileage than Tommy's Jeep and Jason's pickup truck got combined. Depending on how much gas she already had, he'd spend no more than twenty dollars to fill it up.

In unison, all four occupants moved to stand from their seats; once on their feet, the three Rangers made their way to Mrs. Oliver. Warm hugs were exchanged as the Rangers thanked her for being so understanding and bid her farewell. A few minutes later and they were on the road, heading towards the place that, along with the Command Center and Power Chamber, had been like a second home to them during their teenaged years.

A wave of nostalgia washed over them as they pulled into the parking lot and saw the familiar building for the first time in years, Tommy swinging the silver sedan into the first empty spot he could find. Jason laughed inwardly at this. Had they been riding in the Jeep, Tommy wouldn't have dared park between a Ford Expedition and a Nissan Titan.

Once inside the Youth Center, that same wave of nostalgia was amplified tenfold. Everything was exactly the same as they remembered it being. It was almost surreal for them to be inside this place once again. Jason and Tommy shared a knowing smile when they both instinctively looked to the main floor where the karate mats were set up, two teenaged boys no more than fifteen or sixteen leading a class of younger children.

Staring at the opposite side of the floor, Kimberly found herself focused on a teenaged girl gracefully making her way across the old balance beam, the same balance beam that she had used so many times. The young girl reminded Kimberly so much of herself. After just a few moments of observing her, it was clear that she was full of confidence; she owned the beam with the greatest of ease, no move too daring to try.

"Passion Fruit, Strawberry-Kiwi, and Strawberry-Banana."

Whirling around together, huge smiles spread across the faces of the Rangers when they saw Ernie standing behind them, a tray of smoothies in his hands. Kimberly went running towards him the moment they made eye contact, and Ernie just barely managed to set the tray down on a nearby table in time to catch the flying woman. She squeezed him with all her might until he was forced to set her down.

"Ernie, it's so good to see you. You look great," Kimberly gushed, indicating the weight Ernie had obviously lost. By her estimates it had to have been at least a hundred pounds since the last time she had seen him, if not more.

"You too, Kim," Ernie smiled warmly, turning to the men. "Tommy and Jason, the two best karate teachers this place has ever seen!"

"ERNIE!" they replied in tandem. Even with all the weight he had lost, Ernie was still not a small man by any standards. With an arm for each man, he pulled them into a hug, though it was much quicker than the one he had shared with Kimberly. Not because he liked them any less, it was strictly a guy thing.

"So what brings you guys by here?" asked Ernie, distributing the smoothies to three of his favorite customers. Tommy moved for his wallet, but Ernie held up his hand to stop him. "They're on me, Tommy, and I don't want to hear a word about it."

Sheepishly, Tommy let his wallet slide from his hand to his back pocket as they all echoed their thanks. "Jason told us you bought the place back, and we were visiting my mom so we decided to swing by and see you. It's been so long…too long."

Nodding his agreement, Ernie clasped Tommy firmly on the shoulder, lowering his voice to a near whisper. "I knew you'd come back to the right side just like you always did. Words can't explain how happy I was when I saw the news after you rejoined the team."

Looks of shock and disbelief appeared not only on Tommy's face, but on those of Jason and Kimberly—who had been close enough to hear—as well. Oddly enough though, they were all rather at peace with the fact that Ernie knew about them, and had most likely been aware of their secret identities for longer than they cared to think about.

"How'd you know?" asked Jason in a murmur.

"Let's see: six kids that never hung out with anyone but each other, you guys running off every time your watches beeped, and an affinity for wearing only one color, not to mention all the times someone switched colors. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys wanted people to know who you were."

"Alright, alright, you've made your point," Kimberly interjected with a laugh. "We obviously weren't as under-the-radar as we thought we were."

At that moment the bell above the front door started to ring, signaling to Ernie that there were new customers that would need to be attended to, and their conversation would have to be put on hold for the time being. With Ernie behind the counter, they instinctively made their way to the table they always sat at. Looking back and forth between each other, all three suddenly burst out in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"I didn't realize how obvious we were," Jason wheezed, holding his ribs.

"Seriously. The way Ernie made it sound, we might as well have had signs taped to our backs just telling everyone," Tommy added.

Eventually, the trio calmed down and regained their composure, settling down into a normal conversation. Ernie would pop in periodically when there was a lull in customers, catching up with the Rangers, filling each other in on what they had been up to. Time seemed to fly by as they reminisced on old times until, before they knew it, there was less than half an hour before Katherine was set to arrive.

Begrudgingly, they were forced to say goodbye to Ernie, exchanging hugs and promising to return with Adam and Rocky when they came back to Reefside. Stopping at a gas station along the way, Tommy was pleasantly surprised to see that it only took ten dollars to fill his mother's gas tank. In no time at all the car was back in the garage, a Post-It note stuck to the refrigerator telling Tommy that his parents had gone out to dinner, and that they loved and were proud of himself and his friends.

It made him happy to know that they weren't mad or upset with him. Many times he had wondered what that conversation would be like if he was ever forced to have it. In his head he had envisioned it from both angles, and had been preparing himself for his mother to both cry and explode at him. He was glad that it hadn't been the latter.

After waiting for Kimberly to use the restroom, they were all set to leave when the one sound they had all hoped they wouldn't hear filled the room. Apologetic looks were shared with Jason as Tommy raised his gauntlet to his lips. "Go ahead, Hayley. I read you."

"_Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we've got Elsa and a group of Tyrannodrones downtown. Figured you'd want to know about that."_

"Damn," Tommy muttered. Timing, it seemed, rarely worked in favor of the good guys. Looking to Jason, Tommy was not surprised to see his friend wearing an expression that showed his readiness accompanied by a confident head nod. "Alright, we'll take care of it. Thanks for the heads up."

"Let's make this quick," Kimberly interjected, both men nodding their agreement. With team seniority, Tommy and Jason left it up to Kimberly to lead the way. Falling into formation with Kimberly at the front, Tommy on her left, and Jason on her right, the Rangers raised their gauntlets across their chests. "You guys ready!?" she shouted; flicking her wrist, her Dino Morpher replaced the gauntlet.

"Ready!" Tommy and Jason replied, summoning their own Morphers and, in Jason's case, his key.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

And then they were gone, off to save the world once more.

--

For Adam, it was times like these that reminded him why he was so madly in love with Tanya. Seated next to her on the couch in her living room with his new electric guitar strapped around his shoulder, plugged into a nearby amplifier, Adam played for her a medley of songs he and Kimberly had written together. Adam seemed so happy that she couldn't help but be happy for him, even if the songs weren't exactly her style.

That was what love was all about for Tanya, sharing in the successes of your significant other even if what they are doing doesn't excite you. Many a time Adam had tagged along on publicity tours, always in the background, never on camera. He would have much rather stayed behind at his dojo, doing something he loved, but he went because Tanya wanted him there. They both did things they didn't really want to because being with each other was more important than satisfying their own individual desires.

"Check this one out," said Adam, a huge smile on his face as he began picking at the guitar's strings.

_I…will hunt you down in time…will have you in my sight  
Can see throughout this night…will find your weakness  
Now! You belong to me solely,  
Now! I will shatter your chances,  
Now! Say the power is on you, now…_

_You have a reason, you have a rhyme  
You have been thinking to cross my line  
You were the soul mate, you were the crime  
You've gone too far, you've crossed my line_

_I…am one who never quits…am one who tries to rise  
Am pure of thought and mind…am sure of one thing,  
Now! That I stare in your bad face,  
Now! That I see you're a weakling,  
Now! Say the power is on you now…_

_You have a reason, you have a rhyme  
But you had chosen to cross my line  
You were the soul mate, you were the crime  
You've gone too far, you've crossed my line_

_You've gone too far  
You've gone tooooo faaaaaar…_

_You had a reason, you had a rhyme  
But you were way wrong to cross my line  
You were the soul mate, you were the crime  
You've gone too far, you've crossed my line_

Repeating the last four words a few more times, allowing his voice to fade out with the guitar, Adam held the strings to stop the music and immediately looked to Tanya for approval. "So what'd you think?"

"It was good, Adam," Tanya answered. Closing the distance between them, she kissed him before he tried to play another song. Yes, she was happy for him but he had been playing the guitar and singing songs for nearly an hour. Their time together was sparse enough without the addition of a concert. "No more guitar, baby," she whispered upon breaking the kiss. "I just want you to hold me."

Smiling, Adam removed the guitar from his lap and unplugged it before setting it off to the side. Laying sideways on the couch while holding out his arms, he wiggled his fingers to summon Tanya. She was more than willing to fall into his embrace, their legs intertwining as he placed tender kisses on the back of her neck.

"Mmm, I'm so glad Tommy let you come home for the weekend," Tanya purred, lazily stroking the top of Adam's thigh. She had nearly forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms, but she was having no trouble remembering. Even when they had just been friends, Tanya had always felt a level of comfort around Adam that she had never felt with another man. They enjoyed the physical aspects of their relationship just like any normal couple, but it was never a top priority for them.

"He told me to tell you he's sorry…for the millionth time," Adam whispered, a slight chuckle escaping Tanya's lips.

"Tell him he's forgiven…for the millionth time."

"If I say anything a million times, it's going to be me telling you how much I love you."

_Well, Mr. Park, if you want to go and get all serious on me than I am more than willing to go that route with you,_ Tanya thought to herself. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy hearing it, but can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered, returning to kissing her neck.

"Where do you see us in five years?"

That was the last thing Adam had been expecting. He felt his body tighten up, his heart beating entirely too fast to be normal. "How—how honestly do you want me to answer that?"

"I want the truth, Adam. I want to know what you see in the future for us," she replied, snuggling even closer to him.

Letting out a deep breath, Adam prayed that his answer was the right one, or at least something close to it. "Five years down the road I see us married with at least one kid, living in a nice house in a good neighborhood, but nothing too fancy. I see myself waking up every morning with you next to me, looking you in the eyes, and knowing that you are the person I want to spend every single day of my life with. More than anything though, I see two very different people who are madly in love with each other; neither is perfect, and they both live lives that are far from normal but, at the end of the day, they know that they will always have each other and, with that, they can make it through anything."

Tanya literally had goose bumps crawling up and down her arms the moment Adam had started to speak. When she felt something wet touch her eyes, she had to remind herself that she was supposed to be the emotionally strong one. "Adam Park, you are the most amazing man I have ever met," she murmured, flipping herself over in his arms so that they lied face-to-face. Cupping his cheeks, she placed a soft, warm kiss to his lips. "I love you, baby. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Tanya, sweetie, you know how much I love you. I promise, when all of this commotion with the Rangers has finally ended, I _will_ put a ring on your finger. The day when I can call you Mrs. Tanya Park is a day I've looked forward to since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Sloan-Park," Tanya corrected, getting an eye roll and a small chuckle from Adam. "And what about a long engagement? Aisha told me that's what she and Rocky are doing. Have you given any thought to that?"

Adam may not have been the most experienced of his gender when it came to relationships, but even he could take a hint when it walked up and smacked him in the face like that one had just done. "I have," he answered, kissing the tip of her nose. "But, if and when I do propose, it's going to be a surprise, and at a time where I can guarantee you the rest of our lives together. I won't promise you forever when I'm on active duty, and I hope you can understant that."

The mere thought of anything happening to Adam in the line of duty was enough to make her shudder in his arms. Opening her eyes, she forced herself to look at him and focus on the fact that, at that moment, they were together. Tomorrow wasn't ever guaranteed to an active Ranger; they needed to concentrate on the here and now instead of worrying about what the future held.

"I do understand," Tanya replied, looking into the brown, almond shaped eyes that had captured her heart the first time she met them with her own. "And I want you to know that I'm willing to wait until things have settled down. I don't want to rush into anything, either. It'll be our time soon enough and, until then, I'm happy with what we have now."

"Every second I spend with you, the more I realize that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Adam murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead, unable to see the radiant smile his girlfriend wore beneath his head.

Adam was more than willing to spend the rest of the night curled on the couch with Tanya resting in his arms. Unfortunately, someone had other plans. Adam was sure the groan he let out when his gauntlet started to beep could be heard for miles. He rolled his eyes, muttering a few choice curse words that Tanya rarely heard from him, and brought the gauntlet to his lips. "Adam here. Go ahead, Tommy."

"_Tommy? Watchu talkin 'bout, Willis?_"

A time where he had been happier to hear Rocky's voice, Adam could not remember. For a brief moment there, Adam had truly thought that his vacation with Tanya was already ending before it had even gotten the chance to really get started. "Rocko, what's going on, bro? Why aren't you with Aisha?"

"_I am. She told me to call you to see what time you guys wanted to go out to dinner._"

Shifting his attention to Tanya, Adam couldn't help but smirk at the way she tried so hard to feign innocence. "Did I forget to mention that?" she asked sweetly. Adam gave her a head nod that was very much sarcastic. "Sorry. I guess I should tell you now that Aisha and I already decided that we're going on a double date tonight."

"Tell Aisha that we'll be ready in an hour. Adam out," he replied, ending the connection before Rocky could say anything else. Tanya was downright surprised when he simply smiled at her, making no mention of the fact that she had made plans without him, and then didn't even tell him. For Adam, this was going to be one of those times where he went along with something because it was what Tanya wanted to do. "Are you just going to sit there staring at me, or are you going to go and get ready? Because the longer you stay here, the less likely it is that I'm going to let you out of my arms."

"I love you, baby," Tanya replied, giving him a quick kiss. For a moment, Adam acted like he wasn't going to let her go, but gave up without too much of a fight. "Teleport home and get dressed. Meet me back here in forty-five minutes."

"Why forty-five minutes?" Adam queried, pushing himself onto his feet. "I told Rocky an hour and he's always at least fifteen minutes late for everything."

"Yeah, but Aisha's always fifteen minutes early, and you and I both know who wears the pants in that relationship."

There was no arguing that. "Fair enough," Adam supplied, pecking a final kiss to the side of her mouth. "I'll be back in forty-five minutes."

"See you soon."

With a quick wave goodbye, Adam turned into a column of red energy that briefly looked as if it was going to collide with the ceiling. Instead, it went right through it, carrying Adam through the sky, back to the empty apartment he shared with Rocky. As he went about getting ready for dinner, showering, ironing his clothes, and such, Adam wondered whether or not he was really being fair to Tanya by postponing their engagement. She was obviously okay with the idea of a long engagement; maybe the fair thing to do was man-up and ask her to marry him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was nothing more than his own self-doubt that was preventing him from popping the question. He'd never be able to rest peacefully if they got engaged only to have something happen to him in the line of duty before he got the chance to say "I do."

But then, Tanya's admittance that she was ready to take the next step in their relationship certainly said something about the seriousness of her feelings for him. Until that moment, Adam hadn't even considered how Tanya would feel if something happened to him before he even asked her to marry him. Maybe she'd take it better if he had at least made the gesture, the promise of forever together.

It was something he had never even given thought to. Now, however, he was going to seriously weigh his options. After all, serious decisions required serious consideration, and Adam had the distinct feeling that his decision was going to be far from what Tanya expected him to do. Looking himself in the mirror as he pulled his dark red and gold striped tie to the collar of his red dress shirt, Adam smirked, musing that a trip to the mall was definitely in order. He had a ring to shop for.

So much for serious consideration.

--

Sprinting up the stairs at full speed, Tommy burst through the door leading to the main floor of his house. Throwing his arms high above his head triumphantly, he jumped around in circles, pumping his fists as if he was Rocky Balboa completing his famous run up the steps of the Philadelphia Museum of Art. Jason followed right behind him, the pair exchanging congratulatory fist bumps and high-fives while Kimberly slowly made her way into the room, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the men.

Their fight with Elsa and the Tyrannodrones had been nothing short of exhilarating. They tranistioned seamlessly, working together with the same ease they had experienced during their teenaged years.

"Yeah, baby!" Jason hollered, exchanging faux punches with Tommy. "The Bash Brothers are back in action!"

"Oh it's on, now!" Tommy added with a laugh, excited for everything the future held with his new teammates.

Hands on her hips, Kimberly snapped her fingers in front of their faces to get the attention of Jason and Tommy. Disappointed that their celebration had been cut short, they looked at her with expressions that silently asked what her problem was. "Aren't you boys forgetting something; or rather, someone?"

"Katherine," Jason murmured, slapping his palm against his forehead. How could he have forgotten about her? Thankfully, Tommy had taken upon himself to contact Hayley who in turn called Katherine, letting her know that Ranger business had come up, and that the trio was going to be a little late getting home. "Tommy, man, can you teleport her now?"

Grasping Jason's shoulder, Tommy smiled and nodded. "I'll go down to the basement and take care of it right now. It's gonna take a few minutes to get the signals lined up and everything, though, so if you wanna change for her or something, you have time."

Jason was on his way to his bedroom in a flash, taking the stairs two and three at a time. The last time he had seen Katherine had been just after he put Tommy in a coma. He hadn't exactly been in the best place mentally and, besides that, almost all of their time together before she went home was spent in the basement, offering their support to Kimberly in her time of need. He couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

In the basement with Kimberly seated next to him in front of his computer, Tommy's hands flew across the keyboard as he worked to establish the connection that would teleport Katherine from her apartment in New York to his home in Reefside. With her hand on Tommy's back and her head resting on his shoulder, Kimberly smiled at how her life had changed so drastically from where it had been just a few short months earlier.

A little over two months prior, she was the person she had always promised herself that she would never become growing up. Her life was going nowhere with absolutely no purpose whatsoever. She made a few public appearances here and there, shot a commercial or posed for a magazine ad whenever her agent called, but she had no real direction. Everything changed for her the day that Tommy contacted the old group and asked them to come to Reefside. She couldn't believe that she had been so afraid of returning to this world, to the one place where she knew she would always be accepted and loved. And try as she had to fight it, Reefside had become her home now.

When Tommy looked over and smiled at her, she knew it had been done. However, after a few silent moments, there was still no sign of Katherine in the basement. "Where'd you send her? You didn't mess something up, did you?"

Holding one finger to his lips to silence her, Tommy raised three fingers on his other hand. Slowly, he started counting down, another huge smile creeping across his face as he lowered the last finger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Jason's room," Tommy answered. The pair shared a look and then immediately burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, that is too funny. You're such an ass," Kimberly gasped, laughing so hard that remembering to breathe became something she had to force herself to do.

"He'll get over it," Tommy replied, standing up from his seat. He offered Kimberly a hand which she took graciously, allowing Tommy to help her onto her feet. "Come on, Beautiful. Let's go get ready for dinner."

Up the stairs they went, hand-in-hand, completely oblivious to the fact that they were currently being watched. In the deepest reaches of space, a ship that looked more like a fortress than a vessel lazily drifted along passed a multitude of bright stars and planets with names that couldn't be pronounced in the English language. Inside the spacefraft, two men in all-black uniforms sat at something of a control console adorned with half a dozen monitors, all of which were displaying the goings-on of one Tommy Oliver.

The two men appeared to be alone, but that was not the case. Off to the side of the room, a series of bars lined one of the walls. Behind them, another pair of men laid sleeping on the less than comfortable cots that were the standard for all prisoners on their home world. Short blonde hair and a black jumpsuit belonged to the man on the top bunk, shoulder-length locks streaked brown and blonde for the man on the bottom bed who wore the same jumpsuit, only in gray, with a red shirt underneath.

The Kaoen government, it seemed, knew much more about Tommy Oliver and his many allies than he ever could have imagined.


	15. Down The Road

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

"_Down the road, we never know  
What life may have in store.  
Winds of change, they rearrange  
Our lives more than before._

_But you'll never be  
Alone my friend.  
Memories…never die.  
For in our hearts,  
They'll always live,  
And never say, goodbye._" _– Amy Jo Johnson_

That being said, on with the story…

--

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 15 – "Down the Road"_

_Original Posting Date: June 18, 2008  
_

Three months ago, if someone had told Tommy that he would be on a double date with Kimberly, Jason, and Katherine, he would have laughed and told the person that they were insane. Out of all the teammates and various Rangers from other teams he had served with, it was those three who meant the most to him. Kimberly, the love of his life and the woman who had shown him what it meant to love someone so much you'd gladly give your own life for them; Jason, his best friend in every sense of the word, the one who had been there for him through everything imaginable; and Katherine, the single ray of light in a very dark room, it was she who, with her kind and gentle spirit, repaired the broken heart that Kimberly had left him with all those years ago.

Sharing a table at _Reefside on the Beach _with them now was almost surreal for him. Never in his wildest dreams could he ever have imagined a day that saw him as happy as he was at this very moment. Seeing Jason and Katherine together made him smile in ways that only Kimberly had been able to do before. Of every man in the Ranger circle, except Billy, perhaps, Jason had had the worst luck in the female department. Tommy had seen him struggle through bad relationship after bad relationship, never even coming close to finding the right woman for himself.

And Katherine…God only knows that she deserved a good man in her life. Tommy had wanted desperately to be that guy, had tried so hard to be the man Katherine was looking for, but it just wasn't meant to be. At the time, he had spent many a restless night trying to figure out why he couldn't love Katherine the way she loved him. It took nearly a decade for Tommy to discover the answer to that problem; he couldn't love Katherine that way because Jason was the man who was meant to, just as Tommy knew that he was meant to love Kimberly until the day they parted from the living, and probably even after that, too.

Across the table from him, Jason and Katherine seemed so caught up in each other that Tommy couldn't help but to see a piece of himself and Kimberly in them. Occasionally, Jason would lean over and whisper something in Katherine's ear, softly kissing her neck and, usually, eliciting quiet, almost sheepish laughter from her. Tommy knew then that Jason had clearly paid a lot more attention to his own relationship with Kimberly, as that was a move that Tommy had often pulled himself, both in his teenaged and his adult years.

With his hand under the table resting on Kimberly's knee, Tommy casually leaned over and pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You need to curl your hair more often, Beautiful. You look incredible," he whispered, lightly pressing his lips to her neck.

Incredible didn't even tell half of the story. Considering how rare times like these really were for the Rangers, Kimberly had gone all out in making sure that her appearance was perfect, or as close to it as she could hope for. Her usually straight locks were curled so that they bounced with every step, forcing Tommy to keep pace with her or risk falling behind completely as he stared at Kimberly like a teenaged boy. Makeup had been applied with careful precision and her strapless yellow dress—which matched Tommy's white-and-yellow striped tie—with the slit to just above her knees meant that Tommy's eyes were often wandering under the table.

Smiling at him, Kimberly gave his hand a squeeze beneath the tablecloth to let him know that his compliment had been appreciated. Their waitress came shortly after that by way of the same young woman that had waited on the Rangers the last time they had visited the restaurant. Her expression when she saw the foursome almost seemed to show a hint of relief. Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason shared a look, all three secretly thinking that it was because Rocky wasn't with them. Smiling knowingly at her, drink orders were placed, Tommy waiting until she had left before trying to spark a conversation.

"So, Kat, how was the ballet?" asked Tommy.

"Oh, it was absolutely incredible! I was so stunned with how great everyone did. They started off shaky at first, but by the final performance they could have practically done it in their sleep. There was just this great sense of satisfaction watching the students I had taught do so well. As a teacher, I'm sure you can appreciate that."

"Definitely. As far as the classroom goes, there's no better feeling than when you can help a struggling student succeed," Tommy replied with a smile. Looking to Kimberly, he lowered his voice slightly though not quiet enough to prevent Jason and Katherine from hearing. "Speaking of which, have you made up your mind about the you-know-what we talked about the other night?"

"Yes, I have, but I'd rather talk about it with you before we announce it to the world."

The ears of Jason and Katherine immediately perked up at that. If they didn't know any better, it sounded as if Tommy and Kimberly were talking about something quite serious…marriage, maybe? If that was the case, then Jason wanted to be the first to know. Hell, he _deserved_ to be the first to know after all the crap the three of them had been through together.

"Aww, come on, Kimmie," Jason fake-whined, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Tell us! Tell us!"

"Yeah, Kim, tell us!" Katherine echoed, clapping her hands together. She sent a satisfied smile to Kimberly when the smaller woman scowled her displeasure.

Fortunately for Jason and Katherine, Kimberly focused all of her attention, and scorn, on Tommy. "You opened this can of worms, hotshot. Now, let's see you close it."

Laughing, Tommy shrugged his shoulders. He just didn't understand what the big deal was, or why Kimberly wanted to be so secretive about it, but Jason and Katherine were practically drooling at him in anticipation, like he had some juicy piece of Power Ranger gossip to deliver. "Once everything has calmed down here, Kim's going to move to Reefside with me permanently, and we're going to open our own school together; gymnastics on one side, karate on the other."

"I haven't taught in so long, I'll probably have to go through the certification process all over again, but I think it'll be worth it," Kimberly interjected with a smile. This was a decision she had needed to make, for no one else but herself. "Up until recently, I really felt like my life was lacking direction. Somehow, Tommy managed to convince me that getting back into teaching will help me to find what I think I've been missing."

"That's awesome, guys, seriously. Congratulations," Jason offered, a tad disappointed, but still quite happy for his friends. Moving in with each other and opening a school together was a big step, especially for two people who were so used to being independent. If anyone could pull it off, though, Jason knew that it was Tommy and Kimberly. He had seen it for years; from the moment Tommy joined the team as the Green Ranger, when he and Kimberly were together, there wasn't a force in the universe that was strong enough to stop them.

Their waitress returned with their drinks as Tommy and Kimberly were thanking Jason and Katherine for their offered congratulations. Orders were placed and, once their waitress had departed again, Tommy raised his glass of red wine. "To four friends who have been through Hell, both for and with each other. You guys are the best."

"Here, here," Jason, Katherine, and Kimberly chorused, everyone clinking glasses and taking sips of their various drinks.

Setting his beer glass down on the table, Jason silently pondered if now was an appropriate time to make his own announcement. If he had already discussed it with Katherine, telling Tommy and Kimberly wouldn't have been an issue, but this was coming from way out in left field. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have said something to Katherine before making up his mind. Clearing his throat, he reasoned that now was as good a time as ever. He just hoped that Katherine wasn't mad at him.

"I, uh, I'm moving."

"What?" three voices asked in unison, six eyeballs focusing solely on Jason.

Suddenly, the back of Jason's neck—which he rubbed nervously—started to feel incredibly warm. "Yeah, I'm moving, not right away or anything, though. Two years ago, I arrested a guy that got extradited to New York and I had to fly out there to testify against him. Long story short, I met the Captain of the 17th Precinct, we got to talking, and he offered me a detective job whenever I was, in his words, 'ready to play with the big boys.' I didn't have a reason to take the job back then, but now," Jason continued, looking at Katherine, "I think I've found one. After we've finished taking care of business here, I'm moving to New York."

Stunned expressions littered the faces of his friends but, this time, Katherine was the only one who could find any words. "Jason," she said calmly, standing up, "may I speak with you in private for a moment, please?"

That wasn't the reaction he had been expecting from her, at all. Her face showed absolutely no emotion, whatsoever; Jason couldn't tell if she was happy with his decision or pissed off at him. Tommy gave his friend a compassionate look as Jason slowly rose from his chair and followed Katherine towards the exit.

"What do you think she's going to say?" asked Tommy.

Kimberly shrugged, taking a drink from her margarita glass. "I don't know, but I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

With a sly grin, Tommy looked down at his wrist and pushed back his cuff to reveal the white gem that rested in the crown of his gauntlet. "I could arrange that, you know."

Laughing, Kimberly shook her head. "Tommy Oliver, don't you dare," she replied, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "I don't want to hear it _that_ bad."

"Alright, I'm just saying…" With a chuckle, Tommy let the joke die. Zordon surely would have turned over in his grave if Tommy had used the power just to eavesdrop on a conversation he had no business being a part of in the first place.

Walking along the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, Jason had his hands stuffed into his pockets and his eyes trained on the ground, praying that Katherine would put an end to her silence sooner rather than later. It was bad enough that he didn't know what she was thinking, and the fact that she wasn't talking didn't exactly make things any easier for him. What Jason didn't know was that, as they walked side-by-side, Katherine was waging an emotional war within herself.

This was supposed to be good news. Katherine's diary and Tanya, her two most trusted confidants in life, had been privy to the knowledge that she often dreamed of a future with Jason, time and time again. So then, why was she so scared of what Jason wanting to move to New York meant for their relationship? If she was honest with herself, she already knew the answer to that particular question.

Before Jason had come along, Tommy was the only man that Katherine truly believed loved her, and even then the love he had shown for her was not the love which she had wanted from him. A few years short of turning thirty, she was just now learning what it actually felt like to have someone who loved her in a way that transcended something that went deeper than just a very close friendship.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Jason was the man for her, but she had felt that way about Tommy, as well; and Adrian, the twenty-eight year old "stockbroker" who she later found out delivered pizzas and still lived in his parent's basement; or Brian, the teacher who Katherine would have never even thought to break up with if he hadn't accidentally forgotten to take off his wedding ring before one of their dates. Oh, how used and embarrassed she had felt when she discovered that she had been little more to him than a mistress.

She simply couldn't allow herself to experience that kind of pain again. Her heart told her that Jason would never hurt her, but she simply couldn't get her head to agree. She was all set to tell Jason that she didn't think him moving to New York was such a good idea when she looked at him and became speechless. He stood with his arm extended towards her, a sprig of violets—her favorite flower, obviously plucked from the foliage around the restaurant—in his hand.

"What are these for?" she murmured, taking them from him slowly. Spontaneity was something Katherine had always appreciated. Yes, she enjoyed store bought flowers like any other woman, but the hastily picked bouquet in her hand just meant more to her considering the situation that was at hand.

"Some men give flowers to apologize for messing up; some men give flowers on special occasions, and some men give flowers because they're looking for something in return," he started, softly stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand, "but you? You get flowers just because it's Friday."

Staring at the purple flowers she held, Katherine smiled as a steady stream of tears began to make their way down her face. Whether she was ready for it or not was inconsequential; her mind had just been made up for her. When she finally worked up the courage to meet his eyes, something in the pit of her stomach told her that everything was going to be okay. "So, are you ready for life in the Big Apple?"

"You—you're serious?" asked Jason, Katherine nodding her head meekly. He had been so sure that she was going to tell him that she didn't want him to move to New York. With the biggest smile Katherine had ever seen on Jason's face, he pulled her into his arms, spinning her around in circles. Setting her down, Jason gave Katherine a kiss that left no doubt in her mind as to how genuinely happy he was. "I love you so much, Kat."

Katherine laughed in his arms. "I love you too, Jase, but knock on wood. You might not be saying that after a few months of living with me."

It took every ounce of willpower and control that Jason had in his body not to let his mouth fall wide open. "Y-you mean…you…you want me t-to live with you?"

The cheeks of one Katherine Hillard turned a bright shade of red when she realized that moving in with her hadn't been a part of Jason's plan. "I-I just figured it'd be easier that way, you know, so you didn't have to worry about finding a place of your own, but I completely understand if you don't want to."

"No, no, I do," Jason replied, nodding his head. "I didn't know if you'd want me to, though."

"Well then, Mr. Scott, I have news for you; I do want you to live with me. In fact, I won't settle for anything less," Katherine returned, kissing him with more love and emotion than she had ever shown to one man before. "After all, New York is a very, _very_ dangerous city. I wouldn't feel right leaving you all alone at night. I'd worry about you far too much."

Chuckling, Jason slipped his hand into hers as they continued their walk around the restaurant perimeter. He and Katherine both felt a tad guilty that they had left Tommy and Kimberly alone for so long, and that their food was likely to be cold by the time they returned, but this was far too important to put on hold. "Wait a sec; I thought that _I_ was supposed to be the one who worried about _you_."

"You've got a whole world that needs saving to worry about," Katherine replied, kissing his cheek. "Let someone else worry about you for a change."

Jason smiled and held the restaurant door open for her, sneaking a quick kiss as she passed by him, through the entrance. "You know, I think I could definitely get used to that."

--

"Boy, you better knock that shit off!" Aisha screeched, running through her two-bedroom condo as Rocky gave chase. Aisha was just as adventurous as any other woman, but Rocky chasing her in full Ranger armor wasn't exactly her idea of role-playing, and this had been going on far too long for her liking. Someone was going to get seriously hurt if he didn't stop soon; Aisha doubted that it would be her. "I'm not kidding, Rocky! Cut it out, already!"

Dinner with Adam and Tanya had been nice, peaceful even, which was a rarity when Adam and Rocky were together. Apparently, Rocky had a lot of pent up energy that, unfortunately for Aisha, was now being directed at her. She just wanted a quiet night alone with him, maybe a bottle of wine and some soft jazz music playing in the background as they made love for the first time in weeks; instead, her home had practically become an obstacle course within itself.

"Aww, come on, 'Sha. You're not afraid of the big, bad, Blue Ranger, are you?" Rocky taunted, barely ducking the bar of soap that came flying from inside the bathroom that Aisha had just entered. "Hey, that's not fair! You keep that crap up and I'll pull out my Tricera Shield! I'd like to see you try and dodge that!"

"Power down and I'll stop throwing stuff. Until then, clean yourself up!" Aisha replied, throwing a shampoo bottle at him, smiling to herself when she heard Rocky grunt on impact. "Here, you might want to use some conditioner too!"

At least this time he was prepared for the projectile flying towards his head. Catching the bottle of conditioner, Rocky tossed it aside and made the decision that he had had enough shower products thrown at him for the night. He held up his hands in both defense and surrender, then put them back down and muttered something about being mentally deficient when he realized that Aisha couldn't see anything he was doing from her position in the bathroom. "Alright, 'Sha, I'm done, okay? I'm going to do it now!" he called out to her, using his arms to form an 'X' across his chest. "Power down!"

Once the bright flash of blue light had dissipated from the dimly lit hallway, his armor melting away into thin air, Rocky fully expected Aisha to come out of her hiding place, but she made seemingly no movements to leave. Rocky couldn't hear even the slightest sound coming from the bathroom. Cautious that she still had quite a few items left to throw at him, Rocky slowly approached the open entrance. His eyes had not yet fallen on Aisha when he heard her sniffling. He immediately went into concerned boyfriend mode and quickly rushed to her side.

"Aisha, baby, what's wrong? Is it the Blue Ranger stuff? 'Cause I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to have a little fun."

"I know, Rocky. It's not that," Aisha murmured, wiping her face on her arms. "It's just…I see you in that uniform and it scares the living crap out of me. I hate that you're out there in danger, and that there isn't a damn thing I can do about it! It's not fair!"

"But you are doing something, 'Sha," Rocky replied, hoping that the rub he was giving her back was helping to soothe her. "You may not be there with me physically, but you're always with me here," he continued, pointing to his head, "and here," he added, touching his heart. "We both know the risks of being Rangers; we accepted them ten years ago, and I accepted them again the second I touched a Dino Gem. You were willing to take those same risks, as well. Being an active Ranger is never easy, but knowing that—once this is all over—I'm going to marry you, makes it a little easier."

Behind her fears, Aisha asked herself how she had gotten so lucky to have found Rocky at a time in her life when she needed him more than words could say. Cupping the side of his face with her palm, she closed the distance between them and placed a tender kiss to Rocky's lips, pressing her forehead against his. "I can't wait to marry you, Rocky. I still can't believe we're actually going to do it."

Neither could Rocky. Growing up with seven brothers and sisters of his own, and a father he'd never know, Rocky had been disillusioned to the idea of marriage and kids for as long as he could remember. He would have been perfectly content to let his brothers pass down the family name without his involvement until the day Aisha came back into his life.

Hanging on the wall behind them, above the metal towel rack, was a wooden bulletin board filled with thumb tacked pictures that Aisha had started when they were in the second grade, and never stopped adding onto. At the center of all the photographs was one of himself and Aisha on that fateful day. Taken at the veterinarian's office she worked at, the pair squatted on either side of Rocky's old dog, a black lab with medical tape around its front left paw, big smiles on both of their faces. They hadn't seen each other since Aisha had gone to Africa to retrieve her Zeo Subcrystal, only to send Tanya back in her stead.

Phone numbers had been exchanged when Rocky left and, a few days later, he called to see if she wanted to have dinner with him that night. After dinner, he gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek at her front door, and somehow ended up on the couch locked in a rather passionate makeout session. Neither had looked back since.

For her part, winding up on Rocky's lap with her lips firmly attached to his had not been a part of Aisha's playbook that night. It was just supposed to be dinner; catching up with an old friend she hadn't seen in a while. Fresh out of a bad breakup with a boyfriend she never wanted to see again, she had had a little too much to drink at dinner and wound up breaking down right there in front of Rocky. He never once complained that their first night together in nearly eight years was being spent in such a way; he listened to every word she said, offering both his advice and sincerest condolences whenever he could.

Bringing him inside with her definitely had not been a part of the plan, but she had never once regretted it, either. The sparkling diamond worn on her finger, and the smile on Rocky's face that, in her eyes, shone brighter and more beautifully than any precious stone, let her know that she had made the correct decision that night.

"I'm just glad you haven't changed your mind already," Rocky laughed, stealing another kiss as Aisha rolled her eyes at him. "I love you, Aisha Campbell, and I want you to know that I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't believe in myself and the others to get the job done. There isn't a bad guy in this universe that's strong enough to stop me from spending the rest of my life with you."

In the darkest corner of his laboratory, Mesogog watched one of five monitors trained on the Rangers, this one showing Rocky and Aisha, and wondered if the Blue Ranger's statement was indeed a true one. The White Ranger had already destroyed his strongest general, his monsters and the Tyrannodrones had proven themselves to be utterly useless, and Elsa was becoming more of a nuisance than anything else. Mesogog had long since run out of patience; perhaps his battle against the Rangers was a battle that he was destined not to win.

If that was the case, then he planned on giving the Rangers one hell of a final fight before he met his demise. With those thoughts in the forefront of his psyche, Mesogog could feel them beating against his brain. Little by little he was starting to slip away; his demeanor that had once been calm and patient, almost to the point of being apathetic, had all but given way to panic and despair as the realization set in that he and his master plan for the planet had no chance of succeeding when there were still Rangers on Earth.

He needed to do something monumental, something that, if they found a way to survive, the Rangers would never forget, and he needed to do it quickly. Spinning on his heels, he departed the laboratory in order to begin preparations. The time for Mesogog to make his last stand was coming…soon.

--

The next morning saw Tommy and Kimberly on a run through the woods together. It was a rare occasion when Kimberly was up early enough to accompany him, but he loved those mornings so very much. For the man who believed he would be a part of the Ranger world until he took his last breath, any time he could spend with Kimberly that wasn't used to fight monsters and Tyrannodrones was time well spent.

They ran for miles, with no destination or timeframe in mind. When one of them got too tired to continue, they'd teleport back home. Pumping his legs, Tommy found himself shifting his attention between the trail on which he ran and the glistening body of Kimberly Hart. She wore a yellow sports bra and black running shorts that barely covered her butt, the perspiration on her chest making her skin glimmer beneath the warm, morning sun. Tommy was, for lack of a more appropriate term, transfixed.

He stayed that way for quiet some time, turning his head away like a school boy with a crush whenever Kimberly caught him staring. Growing short of breath after nearly an hour of running, Kimberly was on the verge of throwing in the towel when Tommy seemingly did it for her. Coming to a stop, he looked towards the depths of the woods. Without a word spoken to her, he started for the trees, leaving Kimberly to wonder what in the hell he was doing.

Rolling her eyes she started to follow him, cursing his short attention span, as well as his never ending curiosity. If something even remotely unusual caught Tommy's eye, everything else was put on hold until it had been fully investigated to his satisfaction. This was obviously one of those times. Brushing branches aside, he moved even deeper into the woods, in search of something only he had seen.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kimberly called out, following the makeshift path that Tommy had carved out, and continued to add onto the more he walked.

"I saw something," he muttered, barely audible. Stopping in front of a large pine tree, he hesitantly touched the bark, and then started looking around in every direction. "It was right here when I saw it; must have gotten away."

"What got away?"

"Hmm? Oh," he replied, realizing that Kimberly had been talking to him. "I'm not quite sure to be honest with you. From back there, it looked like someone's shadow, but it was probably just the trees playing tricks on me."

Tommy didn't believe that for a second. He knew these woods like the back of his hand; the shadowy tricks of the trees had long since ceased to fool him, but there was no point in worrying Kimberly over something he couldn't even identify properly. His heightened senses acquired from years of being a Ranger, however, left him with a rather uneasy trembling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but Tommy had the distinct feeling that someone was watching them.

"Well, if you're all done playing Sherlock Holmes, can we go home now? My legs hurt," said Kimberly, to Tommy's amusement. He could have easily run for at least another hour, if not more. "Don't give me that look, Mr. I'm In Better Shape Than Most Triathletes."

Laughing, Tommy took her hand, starting back the way they had come from. "Do you mind walking? It's such a nice morning and…"

Before Tommy could finish his sentence, something behind them exploded, throwing the pair forward, flying through the air wildly. Tommy smacked hard into the dirt, spitting out grass, bits of leaves, and pieces of broken twigs. Ever the Ranger, his first action was not to worry about himself. Ignoring his own searing pain, he pushed himself onto his feet to see where the blast had originated from. Barely visible in the trees was the figure he had seen earlier. He started to give chase but froze on the spot when he heard a quiet whimper come from Kimberly.

Horror filled Tommy's eyes as he looked towards her and the sharp branch sticking out of her abdomen, blood slowly tricking down her body. "Oh God," he whispered, running to her side. For a fleeting moment, Tommy turned to the black figure that still stood in the same place, but knew he couldn't go after it. Tears formed in Tommy's eyes when Kimberly's breathing started to quicken. Tucking his arms underneath her, he began trying to elevate her, but she put her hand on his forearm to stop him.

Tommy immediately feared the worst.

"Just pull it out, Tommy. Please," she murmured.

"Beautiful, I-"

"Do it, dammit!" she hissed, squeezing his hand firmly. Knowing that Tommy would eventually give in, she closed her eyes, afraid to see the look on his face when he removed the branch.

"Zordon, help me," Tommy whispered, grasping the branch tightly in his hands. For the same reasons as Kimberly, he too closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the branch with all his might. The sound that followed, almost like a suction cup slowly being peeled away from a piece of glass, made his stomach churn. Still, he forced himself to complete the task at hand, causing Kimberly to let out a moan, her eyes shooting wide open as the sharp piece of wood exited her body.

Expecting to see blood pouring from the wound, Tommy tried to brace himself for what was about to happen. Instead, he was left confused and incapable of speaking, staring at her toned stomach in disbelief. There was no blood at all, except that which had already been there, and even that was drying rapidly. The tears he had been trying not to shed flowed freely now, as the gaping wound began to close until the dry blood was the only remaining sign that she had been hurt at all.

"What the hell?" Tommy mumbled, unable to believe what he had just seen. Rangers were well known for their ability to heal rapidly from injuries that would have left a normal person crippled, but never in all his years had he witnessed anything like that. Kimberly opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent when she heard a familiar voice in the back of her head, whispering to her.

_Fly with the fire and spirit of the phoenix._

Suddenly, a jolt of power shot through Kimberly, re-energizing her for just a moment before it disappeared, leaving her weakened, but not nearly as bad as she had just been. "Tommy, I don't feel so good. I want to go home."

"Shh, Beautiful, I've got you now," Tommy whispered, carefully lifting her up into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck as he gently pressed his lips to the side of her head. "Everything's going to be okay."

Holding her tightly, he moved for his gauntlet, but stopped when his curiosity again got the better of him. He needed to see if the figure from earlier was still there. Looking towards the place where Tommy had seen the black-clad man—his assumption of gender based on the high male-to-female ratio in the world of intergalactic assassins—he was disappointed to see that the man was no longer there. However, on a tree not too far away, the word "SOON" was written vertically on the trunk, in what looked like glowing white paint.

"Soon?" he murmured to himself, wondering what that could possibly mean.

"Hmm?" Kimberly asked, stirring in his arms.

"Nothing, sweetie," Tommy replied, kissing her forehead lightly. "Let's go home."

Twenty minutes later, once Kimberly had fallen asleep in bed, Tommy returned to the tree with a small scalpel and a microscope slide. Carefully, he scraped some of the still wet paint onto the knife and brought the blade to his nose, smelling the substance. Oddly enough, it smelled just like regular paint. He still wanted to analyze it, though, and perhaps have an old friend take a look at it as well.

Using the flat end of the scalpel, he transferred the paint onto the microscope slide, and used a small plastic sleeve to cover it. With no pockets, he held the tiny piece of glass in his hand with great care as he prepared to teleport home. As soon as the white beam of energy touched down in his basement, Tommy immediately started to look for one of his old microscopes from college. Normally he'd just go to the high school and use the lab equipment there, but he _really_ didn't want to take the risk of running into Principal Randall again.

"Gotcha," Tommy muttered triumphantly, extracting a dust-covered microscope from a box under the stairs that he hadn't touched since moving into the place. After a quick clean, he plugged the device in and lowered the paint-covered slide under the lens. It took a few minutes for him to re-adjust the lens into focus, his eyes growing wide at what he was seeing. The paint was actually moving; or rather, the particles that made up the paint were moving, not very fast, but moving nonetheless. He knew right away that the substance had most definitely come from a world that was not his own.

Unfortunately, when it came to biological science, Tommy was not as well studied in the intergalactic department as some of his peers were; a man with sandy blonde hair and soft blue eyes came to mind. Checking the clock on his computer, Tommy decided that it wasn't too early for a Saturday morning to give Billy a call. Searching for Billy's name and code on the speed-dial sheet that Hayley had made for him, Tommy found the number; punching it into the phone on his desk, he brought the receiver to his ear and listened to it ring. After the third ring, a female voice answered groggily.

"_Cranston residence._"

Tommy had to use his hand to cover his mouth or else he would have burst out laughing. "Trini, is that you?"

"_Tommy? How are you? How are Kim, and Jason, and everyone else?_" Trini replied, instantly perking up. She hadn't heard from any of the currently active Rangers in so long; the last time she and Kimberly had spoken had been shortly after she and Tommy got back together.

"I'm good, Tri, and so is everyone else. I'd ask how you were doing, but I'd say you must be doing pretty well if you're answering Billy's phone at ten o'clock in the morning on a Saturday sounding like you just got out of bed."

Behind her innocent giggle, Tommy could practically see the blush on the former Yellow Ranger's cheeks. Until just then, Tommy hadn't realized how many of his teammates, both old and new, had found significant others over the past few months. Billy, Trini, Jason, Katherine, Kimberly, and himself had either been single or, in the case of Jason and Katherine, non-committed on that crazy day at the beginning of summer; not to mention the fact that Rocky and Aisha had gotten engaged, and the relationship of Adam and Tanya had grown far more serious, as well.

"_Oh, Tommy, it's so wonderful. I've never been this happy before._" Tommy had to smile at that; he and his friends were giving new meaning to the phrase, Summer of Love.

"That's great to hear, Tri; I'm so happy for you. I'll have to let Kim know that I talked to you. I'm sure you'll be getting a call from her as soon as she wakes up. I hate to be rude, though, but I really need to talk to Billy. Is he awake yet?"

"_Yeah, he is. I think he's brushing his teeth. I'll go grab him for you. It was nice talking to you, Tommy._"

"Same here," Tommy replied, listening to the muffled noise as Trini went in search of Billy.

"_Salutations, Tommy,_" Billy spoke, Tommy rolling his eyes. Why couldn't he just say good morning like a normal person? "_What can I do for you this morning?_"

"Well, some weird things happened to Kimberly and me earlier. The details aren't important, but I collected a sample of this white stuff afterwards. It looks and smells like paint except, when I put it under a microscope, all these little individual particles were moving around. I've never seen anything like it before."

"_And you'd like me to take a look at it for you?_"

"Can you?" asked Tommy hopefully. "I can teleport you here whenever you're ready."

"_Wait ten minutes and then do it. I'll be ready._"

Hanging up the phone, Tommy reasoned that if he had to wait ten minutes, he might as well find something to do in the meantime. Upstairs, he found that everyone else in the house was still asleep, and that the coffee he had started before his run still hadn't been touched. Pouring himself a mug, he doctored it up just the way he liked it, grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl resting on the kitchen table, and headed back to the basement.

Billy arrived shortly thereafter, the pair exchanging handshakes and hellos with each other. As he shook Billy's hand, Tommy didn't even think about the fact that he hadn't taken his gauntlet off; the White Dino Gem was as clear as day.

"White, huh?" asked Billy.

Swallowing a lump down his throat, Tommy nodded his head slowly. In true Tommy fashion, it hadn't clicked in his head until that very moment that his friends would have seen the same news reports on television and read the same articles in the newspapers that he did. "Yeah…again," he muttered awkwardly, feeling like he needed to say more. "Billy, listen, I—"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Tommy. I know it wasn't your fault," Billy interjected, giving Tommy an understanding smile as he clasped his former leader on the shoulder. "Now, let's have a look at that slide you were telling me about."

Smiling his gratitude for Billy's understanding, Tommy nodded and then led his friend over to the microscope he had set up across the basement. The first Blue Ranger's initial reaction on seeing the substance was exactly what Tommy's had been, but that was where the differences stopped. Unlike Tommy, Billy had actually seen something very similar to Tommy's sample during his time in the research labs on Aquitar; and after a second look, Billy was almost positive that the substance he was currently looking at and the one he had studied back on Aquitar were one in the same.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Tommy.

"Unfortunately," Billy started, slowly turning around to face him, "I do…but I'm not entirely sure that you want to hear what it is."

"Just give it to me straight, Billy," Tommy replied. If it was something toxic or dangerous, he needed to know so he could run tests on himself, Billy, and Kimberly to see if they had been exposed to anything harmful.

Billy sighed. He knew that Tommy wasn't going to like what he heard, but lying to his friends had never been one of Billy's strong suits. "Well, once I had fully recuperated from my rapid aging in the hydrobaths on Aquitar, I started doing a lot of work with Cestra in the research labs. As I'm sure Aurico has already told you, there was a great war on Aquitar roughly two Earth years after my arrival. After a particularly gruesome battle, Aurico and Delphine brought a piece of armor from a dead soldier to the labs for us to analyze. The warrior's armor was painted red, but the paint contained the same biological makeup as the substance on this slide."

Now it was Tommy's turn to sigh. At the very least, if the paint was dangerous, he knew that Billy would have said something. "So, if it's nothing but paint from another planet, why wouldn't I want to know that?"

"It's not just paint from another planet, Tommy. It's paint that a very powerful witch, or wizard, with incredibly strong magical abilities has enchanted to grant extra-protection to whomever wears the armor that the spell is placed on. Rita used a similar same spell on your uniform," Billy explained, instantly regretful that he had brought up Tommy's first tenure as an evil Ranger when he had only just returned to the side of good. "Usually, only dark witches and wizards would go to such lengths to protect their warriors, as the spell is hard to produce and often doesn't work properly, but most that were willing to take the risk are gone now. There hasn't been a magical being, good or evil, strong enough to use such a spell since Zordon passed."

"So what are you saying? That someone with magical paint is out to get me?"

Billy shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying at all. The armor we analyzed on Aquitar was fairly new, no more than five years old by my calculations, and came from an ally of the Aquitians. The dead warrior was from Eltar, Tommy."

"Eltar?" asked Tommy in a soft murmur. He could think of only one wizard that was of Eltarian descent and, if Billy was correct about the timeline, then it had to be _him_. "But then that would mean that…"

He dare not finish his sentence, for the mere thought that it was possible was almost too much for Tommy to fathom. It was for those same reasons that Billy had chosen not to say anything about the armor to Tommy, or any of his other teammates for that matter. If he told them of his assumptions and they turned out to be wrong, his friends would all be crushed, a consequence that Billy preferred not to risk.

"I can't be certain," answered Billy, the hope so alive in Tommy's eyes. Billy had felt the same way when he saw the warrior's armor. "But if my assumptions are correct—and let's be honest, they usually are—that paint could have only come from one person."

"Zordon," Tommy whispered hoarsely, almost afraid just to say his name

"Precisely," said Billy.

"Then I guess the details from this morning _are_ important. Billy, Kim and I were attacked in the woods earlier. We were out running and I stopped when I thought I saw something off in the trees, but as soon as I looked over there, it was gone. We were just starting to walk home when there was an explosion. Kim got pretty banged up, but we both made it, obviously. There was a man in all-black standing a few hundred feet away from us, but by the time I had gotten Kim back on her feet, he was gone, and the word 'SOON' was painted on a tree near the area where he had been standing."

"But why would Zordon want to hurt you? There has to be some kind of explanation for it. You said 'SOON' was written on the tree, right?" asked Billy. Tommy nodded his head, though he didn't really understand where Billy was going with all of this. "Well, what if he wasn't actually trying to hurt you? What if his intentions were, perhaps, to attempt to send a message to you and he merely used the explosion as a way to gain your attention?"

Firsthand experience told Tommy that it wasn't unlike Zordon at all to use methods that weren't conventional in situations that didn't actually require them. Off the top of his head, Tommy could think of quite a few occasions where Zordon had told himself and the other Rangers to do something that didn't make any sense in the beginning, but somehow always ended up working out in the long run.

If not for the simple fact that Kimberly had wound up impaled on a giant branch that was much too sharp to have been merely broken away and discarded by natural causes, Tommy might have actually believed in Billy's theory. He wasn't discrediting it—there was always the possibility that Zordon hadn't intended for Kimberly to get hurt, and that it had been nothing more than an unfortunate accident—but he didn't know if he was ready to hop fully onto the proverbial bandwagon just yet.

"I don't know, man," Tommy answered, shaking his head. "Either way, until I've had a chance to do a little more research, or Zordon actually shows himself, I think it's for the best that this conversation stays between you and me, for now; no point in getting everyone's hopes up if it's not really Zordon."

"Agreed," Billy replied with a nod, offering Tommy a parting handshake. "If you don't mind, I'm going to be on my way. I have a beautiful woman waiting for me at home and I'd hate to keep her waiting."

"Haha, I understand completely, bro. It'll just take me a few seconds here and then you'll be on your way," said Tommy, shaking Billy's hand. After inputting a few commands on the computer, Billy was all ready to go. All that was left was for Tommy to press Enter. "It was good seeing you, man. Give Trini everyone's love for us."

"I will. And you do the same for Trini and me."

With a confirming nod and a final wave, Tommy hit the button that caused Billy to become enveloped in white light. In a flash, he was gone. Alone, Tommy made his way to the couch and collapsed against it, his head resting on the wall as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and forefinger. His head was throbbing, his mind racing a mile a minute while he tried to make sense of what was going on.

He firmly believed that Zordon was back, but could not think of a reason as to why his mentor would send someone to attack him. Maybe it was punishment for his latest stint as an evil Ranger. Tommy doubted that, though. Zordon, for all his secrets and actions the Rangers never understood, was not a vengeful man. He preached peace between all species, strong and weak alike; not for one second could Tommy ever imagine Zordon being the one who was responsible for what had happened to he and Kimberly in the woods.

It simply didn't make sense, no matter how hard he thought about it. There was just no way Zordon would ever do something like that. So then, maybe Billy was right; maybe Zordon hadn't meant for Kimberly to get hurt. Then again, she hadn't really been hurt at all.

In Tommy's eyes, Zordon's one negative quality—if it could even be called that—was the way he made everyone play the waiting game, a game that Tommy would admit he had never been good at. When Tommy wanted answers, he took it upon himself to get them, by any means necessary, but there was no forcing anything from Zordon. If Zordon had indeed been the one behind the explosion, then he would show himself whenever _he_ deemed it to be the proper time.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything else, Tommy decided to check on Kimberly. The teleportation energy when he brought her back home earlier had only succeeded in making her feel worse. It had taken almost fifteen minutes for her to stop vomiting, but she fell right asleep once Tommy had helped her change into her pajamas. He found her sleeping peacefully in their bed, her old teddy bear held tightly against her chest. Tommy could still remember vividly the day he had won that stuffed bear for her.

"_Step right up and see if you can hook one! Three bucks for five rings! Three for five, three for five! How about you, sonny? This game looks right up your alley! Wanna try and win something for the pretty lady?"_

"_Huh? Oh, uh, yeah," Tommy mumbled. _

_Looking down at Kimberly who seemed so content to be on his arm, he pulled a few crumpled bills from his pocket and handed them to the carnie, taking his rings in return. His first four attempts at tossing a ring around a bottle neck had failed miserably. Down to his last ring, Tommy focused all his attention on making this shot. There was no way he could miss and make a fool of himself in front of Kimberly. _

_Actually, he could. In fact, his final toss didn't even come close. With an expression of someone who had been utterly defeated, he looked to Kimberly again and saw that she was now giggling at him._

"_Give me five more!" Tommy called out to the attendant._

"_Tommy, it's okay, you don't have to try and impress me," Kimberly interjected quietly._

"_You don't understand, Kim, I __**can't**__ lose. Something you'll learn about me is that I never give up. If I want something bad enough, I'll fight for it until I can't fight any more. That's just the way it is with me."_

_Kimberly could hardly believe what happened next. After missing his first five attempts, Tommy went on to sink four of the next five. The first three rings had gotten her a giant dragon and, after missing the fourth, Tommy nailed his final shot; her prize, a white teddy bear holding a red heart between its paws._

God, how badly he had wanted to win those stuffed animals for her. From the way her eyes instantly lit up when the attendant begrudgingly handed her the oversized dragon, Tommy knew that he'd forever go to the end of the Earth just to see Kimberly happy and smiling. He didn't know what had become of that dragon, probably lost or misplaced during one of the moves from California to Florida and back, but it warmed a piece of his heart to see that she had still kept the bear, an artifact from a much simpler time when all they knew about life was that they loved each other.

Sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, Tommy gently stroked her hair, fighting the urge to wake her. After what had happened to her earlier, Tommy was well aware that she needed her rest, and a lot of it at that. When she stirred at his touch, Tommy immediately pulled back, but the damage had already been done. Fluttering, her eyes slowly started to open, adjusting to the light creeping in through the slightly-opened blinds.

"Oh God, what in the hell happened?" Kimberly groaned, holding her head as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard. "I feel like I just got hit by a cement truck, or worse, one of Rocky's farts."

Tommy chuckled lightly, happy to see that the morning's events hadn't put a damper on her sense of humor. As Kimberly reached for a pillow to prop herself up with, her pajama top started to rise, revealing her stomach. Instinctively, Tommy looked that way and saw that she hadn't even the slightest hint of scarring. With the dried blood now washed away, her midsection looked completely normal, another of the day's mysteries that Tommy couldn't explain.

"You really don't remember what happened?" asked Tommy.

"The last thing I can remember is seeing that branch sticking out of my stomach. Everything else after that is pretty dark," Kimberly answered. Looking down, she expected to see herself wrapped in bandages. "There's nothing there. I wasn't dreaming, was I? It—it seemed so real…I could feel it."

"You weren't dreaming, Beautiful. It was real," Tommy replied, smiling slightly at her confused expression. "I can't explain why it happened, but you asked me to pull the branch out and, when I did, you just suddenly stopped bleeding and the wound started to close up. Kaoens heal faster than any other human species in the universe, and I've seen Andros and Zhane recover from some pretty serious injuries really fast, but I have never seen anything like what I saw out there with you this morning."

_Fly with the fire and spirit of the phoenix._

Again those words echoed in her mind, but Kimberly didn't know what they meant, or how they affected her. She knew the story of the phoenix, a mythical songbird that becomes engulfed in flames upon death only to rise from the ashes in glorious resurrection, but there was no connection between herself and that bird, nor had there ever been one. The closest she had come to anything that was comparable to a phoenix was her old Firebird Thunderzord.

"I don't know either," she murmured, touching her bare stomach in disbelief.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Tommy added, kissing the top of her hand. "Which reminds me, is there anything I can get you?"

"Some aspirin and two strong arms to fall asleep in would be nice," Kimberly answered with a wink, rolling her eyes as Tommy stood up and bowed to her. "Just go get the damn Advil, already. And don't forget some water."

By the time Tommy had made it out the bedroom door en route to the kitchen, Kimberly's eyes had already started to droop again. Her body slowly began to slide down the headboard until her head met the softness of her pillows. When Tommy quietly reentered the room a few minutes later, with two aspirin tablets and a glass of water, she was fast asleep, the piercing cry of the phoenix ringing in her ears.

--

Deep in the heart of space, on a planet six solar systems away from Earth, in an entirely different galaxy, three figures stood upon a plateau overlooking an enormous jungle. Much taller than his companions on either side of him, the man with piercing blue eyes, a smoothly shaven head, and long, flowing white robes was clearly the one in charge. To his left was another man, this one wearing black and silver armor that covered his whole body, as well as a matching helmet. On the other side stood a woman with curly, blonde-brown hair, dressed in a moderately conservative green bikini while holding a wooden staff.

They were three very different people; their lives had taken them all across the universe to many planets, but it was not their travels that connected them, it was the people they were trying desperately to protect. The blue eyed man looked down on the trees, almost as if he could see right through them, all the way to the giant stone structure at the jungle's end. Time was running thin; two had already been taken, and it would not be long until the Kaoen's had captured their third target.

"Is she aware of what she has become?" the woman asked the man in black.

"Of that, I do not know," he answered, looking to the taller man. "But I did as you requested, and just like you predicted he would, he immediately contacted the one known as Billy. They both believe that Zordon has returned."

"Has he?" the man in white questioned.

"Again, a question I do not know the answer to."

The man in white smiled warmly, a twinkle in his eyes. The answer of his companion was one that exemplified the respect he had attained over so many millennia. No one made assumptions where he was concerned, for he was as unpredictable as anyone could be. The decisions he made were never questioned, his wisdom never doubted. Turning his back to the jungle while signaling for his associates to follow, the taller man started to walk.

"The times are changing rapidly, my friends. No longer is this universe safe from the tyranny of those who wish to conquer it. Centuries ago, you fought by my side to help prevent that from happening, and now I must ask you to do that once more. Physical involvement in their battles will not be required, but you will need to guide them in ways that I am no longer able to do. In the months to follow, they will come to depend on your support and leadership. I am putting much faith in your abilities; see to it that they are not led astray, for if they fail, the consequences will be dire for not only themselves, but for all those who have ever fought for the side of light under my name."

Beneath his helmet, the man in black rolled his eyes. He had heard this speech so many times in the past few weeks that he practically had it memorized. "We all know the consequences if they fail, and so long as there is life in my body, you have my word that I will continue to guide them in whatever way I can."

Walking with his arms folded behind his back, the blue eyed man nodded appreciatively. The people at risk were people he viewed as family more so than most of his own blood relatives; he needed to know that they would be looked after during their journey, one that was sure to be rather long and tumultuous. "And what of you, my dear?" he asked, turning to his female companion. "Do you believe in your abilities to teach them to fly once more?"

"Of that, I cannot be certain. Once someone has had their connection severed, it is almost impossible to retrieve it," she answered solemnly, wishing she had a better answer to give him. "It will take a test of courage the likes of which they have never seen to regain that which has been lost to them. Years ago, when they first came to me, I did not believe in their abilities, but as I have watched them grow, so has my faith in them. If they can trust and believe in each other, then all will be well."

"Alas, trust and belief in one another is something that neither has ever lacked. If I was able to restore my connection then I can see no reason as to why they should not be able to do the same," the taller of the two men replied, the hope evident in his voice as the trio came to a halt. "This is where I must leave you. In fourteen days Earth time, I will make myself known to them, and inform them of what must be done. From there, they shall be in your capable hands; until we meet again, goodbye, my friends."

Closing his eyes, he slowly started to shrink, his body changing forms as the robes that once fit perfectly became so large that they crumpled to the dirt in a heap. From beneath the garment came a high-pitched cry that sent goose bumps up and down the woman's arms. Then the robes began shifting, a magnificent bald eagle shooting high into the sky, flapping its wings as, slowly but surely, it disappeared from sight.

"For a man who prides himself so much on being known throughout the universe for his mysterious ways, you certainly are not hiding your feelings very well. I sense a great level of conflict within you," the woman noted, looking to the armored man standing just a few short feet away from her. Her firm, stoic gaze left him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, like she could see right through him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "You do not have faith in their abilities, do you?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "It is not that I lack faith in them, _Master_ _Warrior_," he replied sarcastically. "I simply do not understand why _he_, of all people, is willing to take the chance of putting the fate of the entire known universe on the shoulders of mere humans; and only two of them, at that."

"It is because he trusts and believes in them; as do I, and as should you. Countless times over, they have proven themselves to be incredible warriors, capable of achieving even the most unfathomable of feats when placed in the right situations. My only concern with this is that we have not been given a substantial amount of time to prepare them for what lies ahead."

"I will not disagree with you there," he replied, looking to this solar system's sun lazily setting on the horizon. "I must admit, I am fearful that they may not succeed in this mission, but I also trust that his wisdom, as well as ours, will not lead them astray."

"Then I believe this matter is one that requires no further discussion or debate on our parts," she retorted, swiftly turning back towards the plateau. "Come, we still have much to do to prepare for their arrival."

--


	16. We Are The Champions

A/N 1: This is a complete AU for Dino Thunder. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are not going to be in this story. Instead, veteran Rangers will replace them as the newest team of Power Rangers.

A/N 2: Don't look for the Letter to be an issue. The story is T/K but, as many of you have seen in my more recent works, I've given the characters more of an adult twist. With that in mind, I highly doubt Tommy and Kim really would have gone that long without speaking to each other. I'd like to think they worked stuff out sometime after Murianthis and agreed to be friends.

A/N 3: Well, this is it, the end of Self-Destruct. Of all the stories I have written, this is by far my favorite. I've put more into this than any of my other stories, and I sincerely hope that has shown in my writing. It has also been the story I had the most fun writing, and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it just as much.

"_I've paid my dues, time after time  
I've done my sentence, but committed no crime  
And bad mistakes, I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting, till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions…of the world_." _– Freddie Mercury_

That being said, for the last time, on with the story…

--

_Self-Destruct_

_Chapter 16 – "We Are the Champions"_

_Original Posting Date: June 27, 2008_

Over the next few days, Mesogog had become nothing short of absolutely maniacal. Gone were his calculated attacks and well-planned strategies for battle, replaced by an all-out test of the Ranger's strength and will to keep fighting. Production of Tyrannodrones had been increased as his need for them had done the same. Before, he would send a few dozen to fight the Rangers; now they were lucky if it was less than a few hundred.

Thankfully, Mesogog had waited until after the weekend—for reasons unbeknownst to the Rangers, though Mesogog had his—to begin the initial stages of what he knew would be his last stand. With the Rangers separated, it would have been the perfect time for Mesogog to launch some kind of significant attack, but Mesogog had a tiny sense of honor, though it was more like foolish pride, that other evil beings before him had lacked. Yes, he wanted the Rangers dead—in the worst ways possible—but he wanted to do it properly, and that meant waiting until they were all together again.

Rest had been inconsequential to Mesogog in that time; when he wasn't watching the Rangers do battle, he was in his laboratory, working non-stop on his plan to take them out with him. Presently, he stood in front of a steel table where he carefully studied several beakers filled with steaming liquids of various colors. For five days he had been working on this concoction; he had yet to perfect it, and the side-effects of this were becoming more and more prominent.

To ensure that the potion had been created properly required Mesogog to drink it; usually he would have tested it on one of the Tyrannodrones, but supplies had been running thin for some time now, and he didn't want to risk wasting the perfected potion on a drone. Because of this, his eyes had become bloodshot to the point that his pupils were barely visible beneath the dark red. Some of the scales on his body had also started to protrude, creating small spikes that pierced his black robes. He looked like he was poised to take a dive off the deep end and, truly, he was.

His demeanor had grown so unpredictable that Elsa feared for her life to the point that she spent most of her time locked away in her office at Reefside High School, looking at photographs no one knew she had. Most of them depicted a woman with long, sandy blonde hair and a man with wavy blonde locks that stopped at the bottom his neck. Little by little, she was starting to see for herself that Mesogog was not going to succeed, and as her faith in her master weaned, so did the evil that bound her to him.

Mesogog, for the lunacy that had claimed him, was still no fool. He was well aware that he was losing his control over Elsa, and that it had been happening since the day the White Ranger destroyed Zeltrax. Alas, a small piece of him was saddened that she would not be able to appreciate his final battle, and the destruction of the Power Rangers, for across the laboratory, bound to a chair and gagged, was Elsa.

Her muffled moans and screams did little in the way of assisting Mesogog's concentration as he tried once again to perfect his potion. His plan had been to keep her there a little longer, but he hadn't expected that she would be so damn irritating. He wanted her gone, quickly. With his black cloak sweeping behind him as he turned, Mesogog stalked over to the chair that held Elsa. Next to the chair was a small, elevated control panel that held three blue, square buttons and a tiny red lever. Without a word, he pulled the lever, causing a near-blinding light to shine down on Elsa's face, revealing above her what looked like a giant drill.

"You're willingness to return to the side of good disgusts me, Elsa," Mesogog hissed, his fingers hovering dangerously close to leftmost button. "I will send you back, if that is what you desire, but trust me when I say that you will never see your fiancée again. He will die as part of a necessary sacrifice, a casualty of war."

Elsa whimpered as Mesogog pressed the button and the drill came to life, spinning rapidly, creating a sound so loud that it made the walls tremble. Neither she nor Mesogog knew what to think when they both realized that she had tears in her eyes. She hadn't cried in so long, not since shortly after the bodiless funeral for her fiancée. For a brief moment, Mesogog thought of compassion but disregarded the notion almost as quickly as it had come to him.

With a wicked grin Mesogog pushed the middle button, causing a high-pitched ringing as the drill began to take in power from the fortress generator, so much power that the lights started to flicker on and off. "It is here that we say goodbye, Elsa!" Mesogog shouted over the loud rumbling of the drill. "I'll say hello to your fiancée for you!"

It was a need to be overly dramatic that made Mesogog slam his fist against the last button, activating the drill's final sequence. Everything went dark, silent for just a moment before the drill started to hum, followed by a loud clap. Elsa's face became illuminated once more, this time by the beam of blue energy shooting from the tip of the drill straight towards her chest. No greater pain could she recall than when the beam entered her body, coursing throughout her as she struggled to move beneath her restraints.

Mesogog watched with great anticipation as Elsa started to glow; then it became dark again until the lights flickered back on a few moments later. The chair that had just held Elsa was now empty with black leather straps hanging loosely on the sides. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mesogog let out a laugh that was both evil and triumphant, thankful that the burden of Elsa was one that he no longer had to bare.

Curled in a ball in a field of grass, soft tresses of sandy blonde hair strewn about her, the now purified Elsa laid in the middle of Reefside Park, wearing what looked to be a white, ankle length nightgown. Slow to her feet, it took quite some time before Elsa was able to gain some semblance of her bearings. She knew not where she was, but she remembered everything that had happened to her in vivid detail. Someone had to be warned about Mesogog; she needed to find Tommy.

It was by chance that, as she walked aimlessly, she stumbled upon a group of people who appeared friendly enough that she could ask for help. They seemed so joyous and carefree in what they were doing, three men tossing a Frisbee between each other as another man and a woman sat off to the side on a blanket, both playing acoustic guitars. Growing closer to the group, she wondered what she was going to say to them. It wasn't like she could just ask if they knew where Tommy Oliver was. For all she knew, she could have been in some place like Denmark, not Reefside.

"Umm, excuse me," Elsa called out to them, realizing how disheveled she must have looked. Certainly a person had to be certifiably insane to wander around in the middle of a park in nothing more than a nightgown. She could scarcely believe her luck when one of the men, this one wearing a white tee shirt, caught the Frisbee and turned around to face her. "T-Tommy? Tommy Oliver?"

"Yeah, that's me," Tommy answered hesitantly, studying the woman carefully. She looked familiar; he knew he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. "Do I know you?"

"Yes and no. It's kind of complicated," Elsa replied, walking towards him. She smiled when his friends all came to his defense, standing behind him, poised to fight as if she were one of Mesogog's monsters. "You know me as Principal Elise Randall, your boss, and Elsa, general to Mesogog, but that is not who I truly am."

"Oh, fuck this! I am _so_ killing this bitch," Kimberly grumbled, flicking her wrist to summon her Dino Morpher. Elsa flinched, wincing inwardly, but she breathed a deep sigh of relief when Tommy reached out to restrain Kimberly. "Thomas James Oliver, if you know what's good for you, you'll let go of me right this instant!"

"Full name?" Rocky murmured to Adam under his breath. "Ouch."

"I'm not here to cause you any harm, Rangers," Elsa continued, shaking her head. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" asked Tommy curiously, acting as if he was genuinely struggling to hold Kimberly back. "And I really doubt that I'm going to be able to hold her back for very much longer, so you better start talking, and fast."

Tommy's words were meant more as a threat to Elsa than anything else. He loved Kimberly to death, but there was no way that she could ever out muscle him. She was likely to grow tired and give up long before Tommy's arms felt even the slightest bit of soreness. Kimberly was strong, especially for her size, just not stronger than him.

"Mesogog is planning something. He purified me before I could gain all the details, but I know that he is on the verge of giving up. He knows that he can't beat you, and because of that he's working on some potion that's going to make him practically invincible. Unfortunately for Mesogog, I am a potions expert and he left my memory completely intact."

"How does that help us?" Jason asked, more than a little fired up at the sight of Elsa. He was feeling much the same as Kimberly; he wanted to morph and take her out just like Tommy had done with Zeltrax. Not for a second did Jason believe that Elsa had actually been purified. It was a trap, plain and simple, and he knew it. Why Tommy, of all people, couldn't see that was beyond him.

"Could we perhaps go somewhere a little quieter to talk?" Elsa queried.

Four Rangers moved to dispute, but Tommy held his hand up to silence them. Granted, the team was Adam's to lead, but one of the main things Zordon had taught him was to never doubt his instincts and, right now, he had a good feeling that Elsa would be able to provide them with the help and knowledge that they desperately needed to defeat Mesogog, once and for all. In this case, seniority superseded leadership, whether Adam liked it or not.

"Sure," Tommy answered, nodding his head. "We can go to my place."

Ten minutes later, Elsa sat in the living room of Tommy's house with a glass of cold iced tea in hand, explaining to them everything she knew about Mesogog's plan. Kimberly had disappeared into the basement the moment they arrived, in search of a punching bag to take her frustrations out on, but Adam, Jason, Rocky, and Tommy still remained, listening to Elsa talk. As she spoke, Tommy watched her intently, trying to figure out where he had seen her before, to no avail. This was not the woman he knew from school, that much was obvious, yet she was familiar, but he didn't know from where.

"Why are you so willing to help us?" asked Rocky once Elsa had finished speaking.

The soft expression on her face grew stern at Rocky's question. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself before answering him. "A few years back, I was engaged to a scientist by the name of Anton Mercer…"

"Denise?" Tommy interjected, partially in shock as Elsa slowly nodded her head in confirmation. "I knew I had seen you somewhere before. Anton used to show me pictures of you when we went on digs and stuff. Everyone thought you had been killed or something when you just up and disappeared after the funeral."

"I almost wish I had been, Tommy. You see, Anton isn't truly dead," she answered, surprised to see that Tommy's expression remained unflinching. "You don't seem surprised to hear that. I thought you would be shocked to hear that your friend and mentor was still alive."

"He's not alive, he's Mesogog."

Three heads whipped towards Tommy in unison; staring back at him in disbelief were the shocked and confused faces of Adam, Jason, and Rocky. Elsa, however, remained calm like Tommy. "So you know," she started as Tommy nodded his head. "Then obviously you can figure out for yourself how I came to be known as Elsa."

"What'd he do to you?" Tommy asked softly.

Elsa bit her bottom lip, wishing that Tommy would have allowed those painful memories to remain buried deep within her soul. "Mesogog came to me in our home. I was with Anton's son when he showed up. The boy got out in time, but it was too late for me. I was captured and taken to his island fortress where he tortured me day and night for weeks. Somehow I stayed resilient, but I lost the will to fight when he revealed to me that he was Anton. He forced me to drink a potion that turned me into his slave, using the emotional scars he had inflicted on me to fuel the growing evil inside of me."

Compassionately, Tommy placed a hand on Elsa's knee. "Believe me; I know better than most how horrible that feels. What's important now is that you're okay. You've helped us quite a bit, and now taking out Mesogog shouldn't be a problem at all."

"T-take him out?" stammered Elsa, tears touching her eyes for the second time that day.

"Unfortunately, I think that's how it's going to have to be," Adam answered. Tommy might have had the say when it came to letting Elsa into his home, but this was still Adam's team and in battle, he called the shots. "You made it sound like Mesogog is going to come at us with everything he's got. When that happens, there usually isn't enough time to do anything but fight right back. If there's a chance that we can save Anton, you have my word that we'll do whatever we can, but I'm not making any promises. If it comes down to us destroying Mesogog or Mesogog destroying us, well, let's just say that Rangers have a pretty good track record when their backs are against the wall."

Sniffling as she wiped her eyes, Elsa nodded her head. "I-I understand, of course. The fact that you're willing to do anything at all after what Mesogog has done to all of you means more to me than words can say," Elsa replied, looking to each of the Rangers individually. "I am truly sorry for everything I have done, as well, and Tommy, please accept my sincerest apologies. I had no control over what I was doing."

Understanding the veiled reference to the many incidents of flirtation and sexuality which Elsa had pushed on him, Tommy nodded in acceptance. "Don't worry about it. What's done is done," he answered with a smile. "But where will you go from here?"

"Home," she replied, returning the smile. "Anton's son still lives in our old house."

"Can I at least give you a lift?" asked Tommy. After all that Elsa had done to help them, he didn't feel right just sending her out into the real world without a dime to her name while wearing a nightgown.

"I appreciate the offer; however, it won't be necessary. I may not be evil anymore, but I can still get around," she answered, summoning an invisiportal with a wave of her hand. The Rangers all jumped back when the swirling pool of green and black energy appeared in Tommy's living room, fearful that they would be sucked into it along with Elsa. "Goodbye, Power Rangers; best of luck to all of you."

With a _whoosh_, Elsa disappeared into the invisiportal, which shut instantly with a loud _crack_ once she was gone. Staring at the place where she had just been, Tommy shook his head, trying desperately to make sense of everything that was going on around him. Any sense of normalcy his life may have had went out the window when he witnessed Kimberly heal in minutes from an injury that should have killed her. Things were just getting weirder and weirder by the minute, and when so many weird events occurred in the Ranger world in such a close proximity of time, it was usually a sign that something very, very big was on the verge of happening.

Almost as soon as Elsa had disappeared, Tommy's living room became a chorus of uproars as Adam, Jason, and Rocky started to go back and forth with one another about what they had just seen happen. Using this as an opportunity to slip away, Tommy quietly made his way to the trapdoor leading to the basement.

Loud, strong grunts echoed throughout the room as Kimberly attacked a punching bag with a fierceness Tommy had rarely seen from her. Her strikes were powerful, enough to shake the dust from the part of the ceiling where it hung. Kicks snapped with expert precision as she went into a series of combination attacks that Tommy would have never believed Kimberly to be capable of. It was almost as if she was possessed in her movements, taking out every ounce of pent up aggression she had on the punching bag.

With a loud "ki-yah," Kimberly delivered a snapping side kick so strong that she ripped the bag right from the chain, leaving it dangling there as the bag rolled across the floor. Hands on her hips, Kimberly looked at the bag with an unimpressed expression. "Stupid piece of shit," she grumbled, unaware that Tommy was standing just a few feet behind her.

"That was impressive." Lightning quick, Tommy raised his hands to catch the fist that Kimberly tried to throw at him. He spun her around in his arms, pulling her close. Then he moved as if he was going to kiss her, only to move away, leaving Kimberly staring at him with confusion written all over her face. "If that's the way you want it," he continued, smiling while kicking his shoes off, "let's see what you got."

Kimberly winked at him before throwing herself into a graceful back handspring; coming out of the flip, she stood in a fighting stance. Still in shorts and a tee shirt from the park, his muscles already warmed thanks to Rocky's inability to throw a Frisbee properly, Tommy wore a wry grin as he approached her. Had he not just seen Kimberly rip a punching bag from the ceiling, sparring with her wouldn't have even been a thought. However, her little display had proven that she was more than capable of defending herself. Tommy had always known that she could fight, just not so well.

Stepping onto the mats near the discarded punching bag, Tommy and Kimberly bowed to each other, smiling at the same time. They had never sparred with one another before. This was going to be fun for both of them.

Secretly, Tommy had always wanted to spar against Kimberly, but he had been too afraid that he could seriously injure her. Now, though, he relished the opportunity to block the assorted strikes that Kimberly was sending his way. She mixed punches and kicks like she had been practicing karate her whole life, and blocked Tommy's return attacks with the same level of skill. Tommy was actually on his toes, his full concentration on the battle at hand; it was a reaction that only Jason had ever been able to elicit from him in a fight.

The more they fought, the more Tommy started to realize where Kimberly had picked up her seemingly newfound skills. Mixed in with flares of her own gymnastics talents were bits and pieces of the fighting styles of her teammates. He could see obvious pieces of his own Toso Kune Do style—a style he had created that was distinctly his own—along with Jason's specialty of Brazilian Jujitsu, Adam's mastery of Shaolin Kung Fu, and Rocky's prowess in the art of Tae Kwon Do.

Putting a little distance between them, Tommy looked at Kimberly and smiled proudly. "You've been watching us," he murmured softly as Kimberly nodded her head in confirmation. "Good, then you should have no trouble stopping this."

His years in the martial arts had taught Tommy never to turn his back on an opponent, so he kept his eyes trained on Kimberly as he backpedaled towards an oak cabinet against the wall. Reaching behind him, he pulled the door open, and then went over his shoulder to retrieve two Bo staves. Twirling them about as if he were in competition, Tommy started running towards Kimberly. Flipping through the air, he landed on one knee in front of her, letting out a ferocious "ki-yah," the tips of both staves just inches from her face. It had all happened so fast that Kimberly hadn't had time to react; she simply stared at the staves, unsure as to what she was supposed to do.

"Take one," Tommy told her, pushing himself onto his feet. Hesitantly, Kimberly extended her arm and took one of the staves from him. Stepping back, she swung it around for a few moments, trying to get a feel for this new weapon. "You ready?"

Kimberly nodded, dropping into a ready stance. What Tommy didn't know as he charged her was that Kimberly had been studying him and learning from him since the first time she had ever laid eyes on him, in the karate tournament against Jason. She had seen him use the Bo staff many times before; when Tommy struck, she was ready for him, using her own staff to combat his flurry of attacks.

Their grunts and the cracking sound of wood meeting wood provided the score for the epic battle that was taking place here. They knew each other's moves, what the other person was going to do, and when they were going to do it. Staff-on-staff, they exchanged blows, neither able to gain an advantage. Both were now sweating profusely, trying with all their might to either disarm or take down each other to no success. Forget Jason, Tommy had never gone up against someone who had been able to keep up with him like Kimberly was currently doing; and it wasn't just that she had been studying her teammates, either. She fought more aggressively than Tommy was used to seeing from her, as well, like a fire had been lit deep within her soul.

Swinging at each other with everything they had, their staves crashed against one another, their faces just inches apart. Heavy breathing filled the room; they stared into each other's eyes, neither making a move. They stayed like that for quite some time as their breathing slowly started to steady. Throwing caution to the wind, Tommy dropped his staff and swept Kimberly into his arms, kissing her passionately.

_Silly men,_ Kimberly thought to herself as she returned the kiss, never relinquishing hold of her staff. When their lips finally parted, Kimberly smiled at him; before he could even return the smile, she had used the staff to sweep his legs out from under him. Placing her foot on his chest, Kimberly pointed the staff at his throat. "Do you yield?"

Swallowing deeply, Tommy started to nod his head, waiting to see if Kimberly would pull back and give him an opportunity to strike. She didn't, but Tommy still found an opening. Winking up at her, he reached up and grabbed hold of the staff; rolling backwards, he yanked the staff and used the momentum to send Kimberly flipping over him. He rolled with her, taking possession of the staff as he did so. Straddling Kimberly's stomach, using his hands to pin her arms to the mat, Tommy took one look at the weapon, looked down at her perfect lips, and tossed the staff aside.

--

At the first sound of the sex occurring between Tommy and Kimberly in the basement, Adam, Jason, and Rocky had taken to the backyard, far away from earshot. Having had their afternoon in the park cut short, Jason had decided to grill the burgers he hadn't had time to cook earlier. Holding a spatula in one hand and a can of soda in the other, Jason alternated between flipping burgers, drinking, and maintain his current conversation with Adam and Rocky, the tone of which was quickly about to change.

"The Caped Crusader is badass, I'll give you that, but he is _not_ in Superman's league," Rocky argued defensively, using wildly exaggerated hand gestures to drive his point home. "There's not a superhero in the world that could take on the Man of Steel and live to tell about it."

"I could," Jason muttered quietly to himself.

"Rocky, are you mentally deficient? Batman keeps Kryptonite in his utility belt. Superman's only weakness just so happens to be that very same rock," Adam retorted, rolling his eyes at Rocky's ignorance. "All Batman has to do is whip out a piece of Kryptonite within a hundred feet of Superman and boom! Superman becomes super dead."

This was a conversation that Jason wanted no part of. He had tried to argue the case of Iron Man, but Adam and Rocky had both shot him down rather quickly, leaving him mumbling things to himself while they argued back and forth.

"Shit!" said Jason loudly, looking to either side of him. Angrily, he turned to Adam and Rocky. "You guys left all the condiments inside, didn't you? I told you to bring them with you when you came out here."

"And we would have if we weren't running from the sound of Tommy and Kim going at it," Adam replied in defense.

Jason sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, someone has to go get them and fast or these burgers are going to burn. I've been cooking the whole time while you two dingle dorks argued about which fictional character was better. You two figure it out, but do it in a hurry. Save your pointless bitching for when you guys are playing Dungeons & Dragons with each other in bed tonight."

"I like Dungeons & Dragons," Rocky muttered softly.

"Shut up, idiot," Adam replied, elbowing him in the side. Rising to his feet, Adam put his fists up. "Come on, let's settle this like men."

Willing to oblige his friend, Rocky stood up and cracked his neck, bringing up his own fists. "Best two out of three?"

"Let's do it."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they chanted in unison.

Rocky threw scissors and Adam threw rock, giving the first win to Adam. After four consecutive ties, Rocky defeated Adam with scissors against paper. The next round both men threw rock, then rock again, and then paper, tying three times in a row. Tensions were rising; Jason had even turned off the grill so the burgers didn't burn while he watched the pair go at it.

Alas, with all battles there had to be a winner. In their storied history of solving problems with Rock, Paper, Scissors, Adam had won more than eighty-percent of their matchups. The only reason the game had lasted this long was because Adam was trying to tease Rocky by giving him a false sense of hope. Watching Rocky's eyes, Adam knew what was coming. He threw scissors, not even bothering to look down at what Rocky had thrown. Only when Rocky gave Adam a half-cocked grin did the Red Ranger lower his eyes.

"Son of a bitch," Adam muttered. Rocky had thrown rock, not paper like he had been expecting.

"Go get the condiments, sweetheart," Rocky shot back, pushing an astonished Adam towards the sliding glass door.

"You cheating asshole," Jason said with a laugh once Adam had gone inside.

"It's not my fault he gets cocky. All he had to do was look down and see that I was showing paper. He gave me the opportunity to change my hand, and I took it. I don't know about you, but I have no desire to go in that house when Tommy and Kim are getting it on. If a little cheating is what it takes to avoid that, then that's what it takes."

With his hands over his ears, Adam entered the kitchen, whistling as loudly as he could in an attempt to drown out Tommy and Kimberly. Somehow, he managed to get the refrigerator open with his elbow, but then came the issue of retrieving the condiments. He'd have to have full use of his hands for that. Hesitantly, he removed his hands from his ears, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard nothing but the humming of the air conditioner.

That quiet quickly changed to pounding footsteps as Tommy and Kimberly came running upstairs. They burst through the door and sprinted into the living room, searching for their teammates. Hearing the clatter, Adam stepped out of the kitchen to see both of them looking rather disheveled. Tommy's was shirtless, his shorts were on backwards, and he wore only one sock. Kimberly stood there in nothing more than her undergarments and Tommy's tee shirt, her hair strewn wildly about her face.

Kimberly opened her mouth to speak, but Adam held up his hand, silencing her. "You don't have to explain, 'cause I don't wanna know. I'm just gonna go back in the kitchen, get the cheese and stuff, and act like I never saw any of this."

"It's Mesogog, Adam. He's attacking the city," Tommy replied hastily.

"Another monster?" asked Adam.

"No, I don't think you understand," Kimberly interjected, shaking her head. "_He's_ attacking the city. He's monster-sized, stepping on cars and taking out buildings in downtown. We have to get there now! Where are the others?"

"Backyard," Adam answered, already heading that way. "I'll go get them."

"You know," Tommy started, looking to Kimberly, "some sports scientists say that if an athlete has sex within twenty-four hours of a major physical competition, it can have a negative effect on that athlete's performance."

"We're not athletes, Tommy. We're Rangers."

Nodding his head slowly, Tommy smiled at her as Adam, Jason, and Rocky came running back into the house. "Always," he murmured to her, and then turned to address his teammates. "This is it, guys. This is what Elsa warned us about."

"We're ready," Rocky replied, nodding confidently.

"I know we are, Rocko," said Tommy, looking to Adam. "You're up, bro."

Stepping to the forefront, as the Rangers fell into formation behind him, Adam raised his arm across his chest. "Let's take care of business out there," he said to his teammates. Flicking his wrist, he summoned his Dino Morpher. "You guys ready!?"

"Ready!" four voices answered in unison.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Teleporting to what they knew would be their final confrontation with Mesogog, the Rangers felt confident in their abilities to get the job done. It would be a tough battle, there was no doubt about that, but it was a battle they believed themselves capable of winning so long as the information Elsa had provided for them proved to be valid. If not, the fight was going to be a whole lot harder than anything they had experienced from Mesogog.

Running through the streets of downtown with Adam leading the charge, he came to a stop roughly three hundred feet from the gigantic Mesogog and signaled for his teammates to do the same as they gazed towards the monster that looked nothing like the Mesogog they had encountered previously.

It was as if Mesogog had merged with a multitude of his dinosaur descendants. The bulk of his body was built like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, with the extended neck of a Brachiosaurus, and the spikes of a Stegosaurus running up and down his spine. The only thing that made this new creature distinguishable as Mesogog was his facial features which remained mostly the same, albeit on a much grander scale.

As the giant creature stomped through the city, the Rangers knew what needed to be done. Standing tall as the leader, Adam led the call to summon the Thunderzords for himself, Rocky, and Kimberly. "We need Thundersaurus Megazord power, now!"

The familiar calls of their Zords arrived moments before the machines did. Kimberly's Ptera Zord flew gracefully through the sky, letting out a piercing cry as Rocky's Tricera Zord, rumbling powerfully down the street, and Adam's Tyranno Zord, jumping over cars with the greatest of ease, entered the mix. While the Thundersaurus Megazord started to come together, Tommy turned to Adam. "I think we're gonna have to try something new. When I came back, I reconfigured the Zords in case we ever needed some major firepower. We can combine the Megazord with my Drago Zord and any of the auxiliary Zords. It's your call, though."

Without hesitation, Adam nodded. "Do it."

Returning the gesture, Tommy took a few steps forward and looked towards the sky, raising his arm high into the air. "I call on the strength of all those combined! We need Thundersaurus Ultrazord power, now!"

A loud rumbling could be hear as the Brachio Zord slowly came into view, making its way across the suspension bridge over Reefside Harbor. Off in the distance, a silhouette of the Drago Zord flapping its wings was rapidly approaching. As the Drago Zord grew closer, the Brachio Zord opened up on all sides, revealing the auxiliary Zords. Swooping in from high above, the Drago Zord extended its talons, grabbing hold of the Ankylo and Parasaur Zords, carrying them towards the Thundersaurus Megazord.

Swinging the two Zords in its claws, the Drago Zord threw them forward, flipping as they started to mold themselves into arms. While this was happening, the Tricera and Tyranno Zords disengaged as the current arms of the Megazord, allowing the Ankylo and Parasaur Zords to replace them. Hovering weightlessly, wings extended to their full length, the head and talons of the Drago Zord folded inwards as it attached itself to the back of the Ultrazord. Last, but not least, Kimberly's Ptera Zord mimicked the movements of the Drago Zord, pointing its wings forward instead of sideways, becoming the Ultrazord's chest shield.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy called out, jumping into the cockpit as his teammates followed closely behind him. Settling into their seats throughout the Ultrazord, the Rangers all took a moment to get themselves acclimated to the new setup. More Zords meant more controls to learn, which in turn meant a longer time to figure everything out.

"We can't try and get fancy with this, we don't have time!" Adam added, looking to his teammates, his eyes settling on Tommy. He knew then what needed to be done. "Tommy, you're running the show!"

"No way, man, this is _your_ team! You need to lead!"

"Tommy, we don't have time to argue here! If we weren't going up against Mesogog, I'd agree with you, but we can't wait while we try and figure out the Ultrazord. You know better than I do what this thing is capable of, so do what you do best; take control!"

Adam's voice left little room for argument. Maybe, Tommy reasoned, being a great leader wasn't about always being the one in charge; maybe a great leader was someone who knew when another person could do a better job than they could, and selflessly gave that person the opportunity to do so. Nodding to Adam, Tommy signaled his understanding. "Alright then, guys; let's see what this baby can do!"

The Ultrazord moved forward at Tommy's command, charging towards the back of the creature that Tommy had coined the _Mesosaurus_.Pushing the controls, Tommy made the Megazord do a front flip, landing on the monster's back, arms wrapped tightly around its neck. Effortlessly, the Mesosaurus reached back and grabbed hold of the Ultrazord, throwing the giant machine over its shoulder, skidding across the street.

"That _definitely _wasn't good," Rocky commented, as sparks and smoke began to pour from the Ultrazord. Checking his power gauges, Rocky shook his head. "Tommy, Sector Two is already in the yellow!"

"Just hang tight and recharge, Rocko! Adam, guard the left side! Make sure this guy doesn't get in another shot!" Tommy barked, bringing the Ultrazord back to its feet. "Kim, Jase, load the rockets! We're going airborne!"

Following Tommy's orders without question, the Rangers went to work on the tasks that he had assigned to them. Inputting a series of commands on the row of red buttons in front of him, Tommy activated the Ultrazord's thrusters, sending it high into the air. Once Kimberly and Jason had loaded the rockets, he pushed forward on the controls, causing the Ultrazord to fly towards the Mesosaurus.

"Release rockets!" Tommy ordered.

"Releasing rockets!" Kimberly and Jason returned as the wings of the Drago Zord folded under the arms of the Ultrazord, pointing right at the Mesosaurus. With the push of a button, eight rockets, four from each wingtip, were shot towards the creature. They exploded on impact, but did little more than make the Mesosaurus stumble backwards a few steps, rearing its head back and roaring with anger.

"Holy crap, that barely fazed him," said Adam in disbelief as the Mesosaurus quickly began stalking towards the Ultrazord.

Little time was left for any of his teammates to reply. Beyond furious, the Mesosaurus locked itself into a grapple with the Ultrazord as Tommy shouted orders to the Rangers while trying to focus on gaining the upper hand. Elsa had warned them that Mesogog would be stronger than anything they had seen from him, but no mere words could have prepared them for that which they were currently experiencing. Even with the combined power of all the Zords, the Mesosaurus was simply too strong. There was no way that the Ultrazord could survive long enough to find a weakness in the Mesosaurus; at best, they'd be lucky if the Ultrazord lasted more than ten minutes against the oversized creature.

As the Ultrazord and Mesosaurus locked arms again, pushing each other in every possible direction, Tommy looked to his left and the circular red button underneath the glass case labeled _For Emergency Use Only._ It was their last option, one he didn't even want to consider, but it was starting to look as if it would be the only way. He wouldn't do it yet, though, not until the last available moment.

With Jason controlling the movements of the Parasaur Zord, the Mesosaurus screamed when the Zord latched onto an arm, biting into it ferociously. The Parasaur Zord, at Jason's command, began shaking from side to side as if trying to rip the arm right out of the socket. Both Kimberly and Rocky nearly threw up when Jason succeeded in doing just that, thick green blood pouring from the open wound.

"Eww, gross!" Kimberly commented, disgusted.

"Tastes like chicken," Jason joked as the Parasaur Zord chomped on the dismembered limb, allowing the pieces of chewed up arm to fall towards the street below. Still, even with one arm, the Mesosaurus was quick return fire.

Galloping towards the Ultrazord, the Mesosaurus launched forward, digging its clawed toes into the chest plate of the giant machine. Inside the Ultrazord, the Rangers were shaken every which way as the Mesosaurus began beating its fists over and over against the Ultrazord's head. As a last ditch effort, Jason managed to use the Parasaur Zord to bite the Mesosaurus' side, causing the creature to howl in pain, releasing the Ultrazord in the process.

Their reprieve was only momentary, though. While Jason's action had freed them from the grasp of the Mesosaurus, it had only infuriated the ferocious beast even further. Springing forward, the Mesosaurus spun around in midair, using its tail to whip violently across the Ultrazord's chest. Again, sparks and smoke erupted as the Ultrazord stumbled back, dropping to one knee. The Mesosaurus followed up its attack almost immediately, driving a strong, vicious knee into the face of the Ultrazord.

"I'm losing power, fast!" Adam yelled, as the Ultrazord went down again.

"Me too!" added Kimberly as she checked her gauges, looking to Tommy who was trying to get the Ultrazord back into a standing position. "I'm close to the red, here. We've gotta do something, Tommy."

Looking at the circular red button, Tommy sighed and nodded his head. "I know," he replied softly. Letting out a grunt, he lifted his arm above his head, driving it against the glass case, shattering it. "Everyone, get out of the Ultrazord, now!" From there, four voices started yelling over the top of each other. Tommy couldn't even understand who was saying what, and on top of that, the Mesosaurus was poised to launch another attack. "All of you shut up!" he bellowed, everyone instantly falling silent. "Now, like I said before, everyone out of the Ultrazord! That's not a request, it's an order!"

"What are you going to do, Tommy?" asked Kimberly hesitantly.

"I'm gonna get the Ultrazord close enough to that thing to engage it, lock on, activate the self-destruct sequence, and get the hell out of dodge. Now go before I throw you all out myself. Teleporting provides a much softer landing than if I have to eject you."

"Be careful, bro," Jason murmured, Tommy nodding. Turning away, Jason became a beam of black light, and then disappeared from the Ultrazord cockpit.

"Yeah, man, we expect to see you down there in one piece," Rocky added, pointing to himself and Adam. Tommy nodded once again as Adam and Rocky turned their backs to him and teleported away in columns of red and blue light.

"I'll see you soon?" asked Kimberly, the hopefulness evident in her voice.

"You can count on it."

"Be safe, Tommy," Kimberly murmured, following the path of her teammates.

Alone, Tommy sat at the controls of the Ultrazord, able to do whatever he deemed necessary as his was the only life in danger, now. Guiding the Ultrazord towards the Mesosaurus, Tommy allowed his hand to hover rather closely to the self-destruct button. Opening the arms of the Ultrazord wide, Tommy used a control stick on either side of him to bring them together, clasping the shoulders of the Mesosaurus in its grasp. Like Tommy had hoped for, the Mesosaurus immediately did the same. Though the creature _was_ an enhanced version of Mesogog, the events leading up to now—mostly the loss of his sanity thanks to his inability to perfect the potion from the start—had clearly altered his mental state, and not for the better. He was stronger than before, but he was also less intelligent, and even more predictable.

Locking onto the Mesosaurus so that it became nearly impossible for it to break free from the Ultrazord's hold, Tommy took a deep breath and jammed his fist onto the button. _Self-destruct sequence has been initiated,_ an automated version of Tommy spoke. _Ultrazord set to self-destruct in T-minus fifty-nine seconds and counting._

"This is it," Tommy said to himself, watching the nearby digital timer slowly count down to zero. The next forty-nine seconds were the slowest of Tommy's life, but when they ended, he desperately wished he had more time. When the computerized voice of himself told Tommy that there were ten seconds left, the Mesosaurus started shaking the Ultrazord violently, throwing Tommy to the cockpit floor. Back and forth he slid, crashing into every chair and control station in the Ultrazord.

_Seven…six…five…_

He had to find away to steady himself long enough to teleport out or else he was going down with the Mesosaurus and the Ultrazord.

_Four…three…two…_

He wasn't going to make it. The Mesosaurus was relentless in its shaking of the Ultrazord, as if it could somehow sense that Tommy was still in the cockpit, trying to make his escape while preparing to accept his fate at the same time.

_One…_

As he slid across the cockpit floor, Tommy caught a final glimmer of hope out of the corner of his eye in the way of Jason's ejection button. If he could just reach it in time…

_Zero._

It was a word that meant finality, the end of the line. On the ground below, Kimberly screamed loudly when the Ultrazord started to implode with no sign of a teleportation beam from Tommy. In the fifteen seconds that followed, the Rangers forced themselves to watch the destruction of their Zords as they blew up in the hands of the Mesosaurus, ripping it to pieces that rained down upon the street amidst the debris from their Zords. Eventually, the loss of their Zords and the lack of Tommy became too much for Kimberly to bear. She flung herself against Jason's chest, holding onto him tightly as she tried to block out the sound of the Zords exploding behind her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, all was silent. Kimberly clung to Jason desperately, unable to believe that Tommy hadn't gotten out of the Ultrazord in time. She sobbed in his arms as he rubbed her back softly, doing his best to soothe her. "He…he didn't make it, did he? He's not coming back."

"I don't think so, Kim," Jason murmured, biting back his own tears. Adam and Rocky came up on either side of her, each laying a hand on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry, sweetie, but there's nothing else we can do here. If Tommy's out there, he'll come back to the house. We should go and wait there for him."

Sniffling, Kimberly nodded her head and slowly removed herself from Jason's embrace, standing next to him as Adam stood on the other side of her, Rocky on Adam's left. As she raised her wrist to teleport, something caught her eye off in the distance. She couldn't be certain that the brighter-than-usual sun wasn't just playing tricks on her, but it appeared that a barely visible figure was slowly walking in their direction.

She said nothing of this to her teammates, allowing them to teleport back to Tommy's house without her. Once they were gone, she began running as fast as she could towards the apparently-approaching figure. The closer she grew to it, the more hope she had that Tommy had indeed made it out of the Ultrazord in time. When she got close enough to see the olive-tinted skin beneath the shredded white spandex, she nearly collapsed in shock.

"Tommy!" she screamed, pumping her legs even faster as he slowly limped towards her, clearly favoring the entire left side of his body. Eventually there was no more distance between them to close, and Kimberly came to a stop in front of him, hesitant to touch him out of fear that she would hurt him further.

Looking through a shattered visor, he forced himself to block out the searing pain running throughout him as he opened his arms wide. "Come here, you," Tommy muttered, grimacing silently as Kimberly threw herself into his embrace. Crying tears of relief now, she buried her head against his chest. "I'm okay, Beautiful. Everything's okay, now."

"Oh God, Tommy, I was so scared. I-I thought you were dead," Kimberly whimpered quietly, her lips quivering as she squeezed him around the waist as tightly as she could, like she never wanted to let go of him again.

"I probably should be," Tommy muttered, wincing inwardly when Kimberly flinched in his arms. Still, he knew that she would want to hear the story of how he had survived. "I had no business making it out of there alive. When the Ultrazord started shaking, I pretty much knew I was done for. It wasn't until the self-destruct countdown hit one that I thought to go into Super Dino Mode and put up a force field around me. By the time I hit Jason's ejection button, the Ultrazord was already going down. If I hadn't gotten the force field up at the last possible second, I wouldn't be standing here. Even then, my landing wasn't a very good one. I definitely sprained my ankle, and I think my ribs might be broken, too."

"You need to see a doctor," said Kimberly sternly.

"Kim, a doctor isn't going to do anything for a sprained ankle and broken ribs except wrap me up and tell me to take it easy. Jason's got some basic medic training; I can have him do that at home and not deal with the hassle of going to the hospital."

"Fine, but Jason's taking a look at you as soon as we get home," Kimberly replied, pointing a finger at him that left no room for argument. Tommy nodded his head in agreement, and then looked towards the shattered remains of the Ultrazord. Needing to see it for himself, up close with his own two eyes, Tommy let go of Kimberly and slowly started to limp off in that direction. Rolling her eyes, Kimberly quickly caught up to him. "Here, let me help you. I can get us there a lot quicker," she murmured, taking a few steps back. "Super Dino Mode!"

Following a bright flash of yellow light, spikes began erupting from Kimberly's uniform as a set of wings sprouted on her arms. With the augmented strength provided by Super Dino Mode, holding onto Tommy while flying towards the wreckage required hardly any effort on Kimberly's part. Letting her wings flutter, Kimberly carefully lowered them to the ground, setting Tommy on his feet.

Limping towards the dismembered head of his Drago Zord, wires hanging loosely from inside as sparks shot from their tips, Tommy quickened his pace, leaving Kimberly behind when he saw what looked like a human arm sticking out from the debris. "Kim, get over here, hurry!" Tommy shouted, using a wave of his arm to signal for her. She rushed to his side to see what the matter was and had her question answered right away. Indeed, lying beneath the rubble was somebody's arm. "Come on and help me move this stuff."

From there, the pair fell silent as they went to work on clearing as much of the debris away as possible. Little by little, they started to uncover more of the body, all of which still appeared to be intact. If not for Tommy's weakened state, it wouldn't have taken nearly as long for them to clear everything away, revealing the still form of Anton Mercer.

"Is he alive?" asked Kimberly as Tommy gingerly lowered himself to the ground, pressing his ear against the man's chest.

"Barely," Tommy murmured somberly.

"Is he going to make it?"

Shaking his head, Tommy's eyes drifted to his gauntlet as a thousand thoughts began racing through his brain. There was a possibility that Anton Mercer could be saved. However, it was quite risky, and with no guarantee that it would actually work out. "Not without a little help, at least," he answered.

"What kind of help are we talking about here, Tommy?" Kimberly questioned, eyeing him carefully.

"Let's get him back to the house. We need to have a little team meeting before we do anything. Help me get him up," Tommy replied. He had barely started to bend down when Kimberly stepped in front of him, carefully and effortlessly lifting Anton Mercer into her arms. "I'm not helpless, you know."

Beneath her helmet, Kimberly rolled her eyes at him. "I know that, but I also know that you're as stubborn as a mule and will refuse help at every turn. You're hurt, so shut up and let me carry the man, unless you want to risk hurting yourself even more; and if that's the case, by all means, be my guest." Extending her arms, she held Anton's body towards him, waiting for Tommy to take it from her, but he made no motion to do so. "That's what I thought. Can we go home now?"

Tommy merely nodded his head, teleporting into the basement where the unmorphed forms of Adam, Jason, and Rocky sat, waiting for Kimberly to return. Jason had to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't seeing things when Tommy appeared alongside her, Kimberly holding onto a man who none of them had ever seen before.

"What happened?" asked Jason, bolting from his seat to where Tommy stood. "Are you okay, bro?"

"I'm fine. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later," Tommy answered. Gesturing for Kimberly to lay Anton on the couch, Tommy powered down and looked from his friends to Anton, then back to the others. "We have a decision that needs to be made within the next five minutes. The man you see is Anton Mercer, and he's on the verge of dying. We have to decide whether or not his life is worth trying to save."

"That's kind of a loaded question, isn't it?" Rocky retorted seriously, to which Tommy simply shrugged his shoulders. "How exactly do we go about saving him, Tommy?"

Tommy could have delayed the inevitable by pulling his signature move, pacing about nervously while rubbing his neck, but there was no point in doing that. He was going to give them the straight truth with no sugarcoating whatsoever. "We have to sacrifice our powers."

"WHAT?" four voices replied, their faces showing their surprise and disbelief.

"He's so far gone that the only chance of saving him is to inject him with every drop of pure energy from all of our Dino Gems combined, but even then, it's not guaranteed to work. I know it's a tough decision, but it's also one that has to be made in the next ninety-five seconds and counting or Anton isn't going to make it."

Adam sighed. There was no way they _couldn't _do it. He could only imagine how disappointed Zordon would be in them if they didn't go to any lengths necessary to save a life, even if that life belonged to someone who had tried to kill them. After all, it was Zordon himself who had sacrificed his own life while, in the process, saving the likes of Zedd, Rita, and Divatox from the evil which had controlled them for so many millennia. "What happens when the next bad guy shows up and we don't have any powers to stop him?"

"This world is lacking a lot of things, Adam, but good Rangers isn't one of those things. No matter what happens after this, there will always be teams ready to answer the call if the Earth ever needs protecting," Tommy answered, looking right at the Red Ranger to drive his point home. "That's not an issue, but you're the leader, and this is your call to make. What do you think, bro?"

Shaking his head, Adam looked at his teammates helplessly. "We have to do it, guys. It's what Zordon would have wanted us to do, and if we're honest with ourselves, I think we're all more than ready to step back from this life for awhile. We did our jobs and stopped Mesogog, but now it's time to walk away and let the younger generation to take over again."

"I don't know about you guys, but I could definitely use a vacation," Jason interjected with a soft chuckle. "And Adam's right. We're all too old to still be doing this. I'm more than ready to pass the torch to someone else."

Nodding, Tommy looked to the two who hadn't said anything yet. "Kim, Rocky, what about you guys?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I'm not thrilled about the idea of giving up our powers so soon, but I don't see any other options here. Zordon would have told us that no life is worth giving up on, no matter who the person was."

"Let's do it then," Rocky supplied, removing his gem from his gauntlet as he turned to Tommy. "So how exactly do we do this, man?"

Giving his friends a warm, appreciative smile, Tommy extracted his own Dino Gem, pointing it towards the nearly lifeless body of Anton Mercer. "Do as I do," he instructed as the Rangers followed his lead with their gems. "I call upon the power of the fearless dragon; give yourself to the one in need!"

"I call upon the power of the mighty Brachiosaur…" Jason followed.

"…the graceful Pterodactyl…"

"…the noble Triceratops…"

"…the fierce Tyrannosaurus…"

"…give yourself to the one in need!" the four Rangers yelled in unison.

All at once, their gems began to glow, accompanied by a low humming, and then a blinding flash that left the Rangers holding up their free arms to shield their eyes. The humming came to a cease as the pure energy inside their gems was released via multicolored energy beams that entered Anton Mercer's body, causing him to seize. As the energy left his gem, Tommy dropped to his knees and saw that his friends had already done the same. He hadn't considered that there could be a negative reaction to giving up their powers.

No one was willing to stop, though. The pain increased dramatically as their gems continued to drain further, pouring more and more of their power into Anton Mercer, but the Rangers remained strong. Tommy was well on his way to blacking out when the outpour of power suddenly stopped, the beams of energy disappearing completely. He managed to stay awake just long enough to see Anton Mercer take a breath and slowly open his eyes, and then he collapsed on the floor.

When he awoke several hours later, he was no longer in the basement. His first realization upon waking was that he was in his own bed, alone; his second realization was the fact that his ribs had been taped tightly. Pushing the sheets away from his body, he saw that his ankle had been taped as well. Slowly, aware that any sudden movements would likely result in a severe jolt of pain that he wasn't in the mood for, Tommy pushed himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. Carefully, he reached for the light on his nightstand and fumbled with the knob until he finally managed to turn it in the right direction.

There, lying on his nightstand was a simple white envelope with his name written on it in cursive. _I wonder what that could be,_ he thought silently as he opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of lined paper that had been folded in thirds. Unfolding the paper, Tommy looked down as another piece of paper, this one smaller and more rectangular, fluttered to his lap. Picking it up, he saw that it was a blank check, made out to him and signed by Anton Mercer. Shaking his head, Tommy started to read the note that had been left for him.

_Tommy,_

_I can't tell you enough how thankful I am for what you and your friends did for me. There are no words that could ever explain the level of gratitude I have for all of you. You truly are an amazing group of people, and the world is lucky to have you as its protectors. If not for your selflessness, this world would now be a much darker place._

_That being said, I have enclosed in this note a blank check for you, which I am sure you have already noticed. It is my hope that you will use whatever funds you deem necessary to pay for any damage Mesogog caused to your "equipment." I expect to see a hearty sum deducted from my bank account in the next few weeks. Also, I want you to add in the cost of a nice vacation for you and your friends to the check._

_With that out of the way, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. We've been through a lot together, Tommy, and you've been like a son to me since the day you set first foot in my classroom all those years ago. You were also something else I don't have many of, and that's a friend. Your willingness to risk your own life to save me after everything I had done astounds me. The world needs more people like you._

_Thank you again, my friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Anton Mercer_

_P.S. I tried to stay until you woke up, but Kimberly kicked everyone out. Feisty little thing, she is._

Tommy laughed out loud as he folded the letter back up with the check inside and returned it to his nightstand. Anton had hit the nail right on the head when he had called Kimberly feisty, of that there was no doubt. Turning his head as he heard the sound of the bedroom door opening, Tommy smiled when Kimberly, wearing SpongeBob pajama bottoms and a yellow tank top, quietly tiptoed into the room, thinking him to still be asleep. "It's okay, Beautiful, I'm awake."

"Anton's alive," Kimberly muttered. Flopping down on the other side of the bed, she let out an exasperated sigh. This day, and the days leading up to it were definitely going down in the record books as some of the longest, and weirdest, days she had ever experienced as an active Ranger.

"I know. I read his letter," Tommy commented as Kimberly gently ran her fingertips up and down his arms.

"What'd he say?"

Tommy shrugged. He didn't want to go into to much depth in regards to some of the more personal things that Anton had penned to him. "Just how thankful he was to us for saving him. He also left a blank check inside to pay for all the damage he caused, as well as a vacation for the whole team."

"Wow," Kimberly whispered, impressed. "I want friends like yours."

"Speaking of which, where are the guys?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I sent them out for the night. They aren't going to be back for a few more hours," answered Kimberly, rolling her eyes at the wry grin Tommy flashed her. "Don't go getting any bright ideas, mister. You're last two ideas nearly killed you."

"It's okay, Kim, you don't have to lie to me. I know you just kicked them out so you could have me all to yourself. I mean, I know I'm all taped up and everything, but I still think I look pretty damn sexy. Feel free to do with me as you please, milady."

Scoffing, Kimberly shook her head. "I can barely move, Tommy. I don't even want to _think_ about anything but sleeping for at least twelve hours so if you don't plan on doing the same, I suggest finding another room."

"Grouchy much?" asked Tommy with a laugh.

"I'm exhausted, Tommy, give me a break. You know how bitchy I get when I'm this tired," Kimberly answered, burying her face in her pillow. Tired as she was, when Tommy didn't say anything else, she took it upon herself to try and engage him in more conversation, sitting up in bed. "Can you believe that it's finally over?"

"I don't think it's really set in, yet. Whenever we defeated an enemy in the past, there was always a new one waiting in the wings to step in before we could really digest what had happened. Give me a few days, and I'll let you know then."

"What if there _is_ another bad guy waiting in the wings?" Kimberly questioned.

"Oh, I don't doubt that there is, but Adam and Jason were right earlier when they said that it's time for all of us to leave this life behind for good," Tommy answered, putting his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes momentarily. "If the pattern stays the same, I'd say that we have anywhere from six months to a year before another team of Rangers pops up. Hayley told me about some strange readings coming from a town up north called Briarwood. I was going to go and check it out but, for the first time, I can sit here with a clear conscience and say that it's not my responsibility anymore."

Funny thing about that, though; for Adam, Jason, and Rocky, their time as Rangers had truly reached its end. For Tommy and Kimberly, however, their journey was only just beginning. As the old saying goes, when one door closes, another one opens in its place. It wouldn't be long until that new door opened, beckoning for Tommy and Kimberly to write the newest chapter in Power Ranger history.

The time for _his_ return was quickly drawing near…


End file.
